


Puzzle Piece

by shanzsway07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp for life, BAMF Alex, F/F, Follows Canon, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's got a little extra spice, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, because I said so, but only for so long, decided to just do it, i had this idea a long time ago, they are gamers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 136,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzsway07/pseuds/shanzsway07
Summary: Alex and Lena are online gaming buddies but neither knows who the other player really is in real life for obvious reasons.One is a secret agent and the other is a Luthor. Both are paranoid because the internet is dangerous so they don't use their real names.Watch as these two women go through life and dealing with everything that comes with it by confiding with their gaming buddies.Follows the plot lines of S1, 2 and 3. Only, they fall in love with each other, not knowing that they are each other's gaming confidents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had this idea like a while ago and had only now just decided to go through with it.
> 
> I remember posting the idea up on tumblr and insta here:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BtTARMeAi4n/
> 
> Not sure how this is going to go, so let's see what happens. Also, I have no idea what I'm doing so just bare with me.
> 
> A few things. I am South African. Things like school systems work differently where I am so if something sounds wrong or weird I'm sorry, I tried.
> 
> Also, characters will be a little OCC because this story, although follows the plot lines of the show, it does have a different feel and dynamic.
> 
> Also I suck with numbers and dates so if something doesn't add up I'm sorry. Just know Kara and Lena are more or less the same age and Alex is older than them.
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 1

**Metropolis**

**Lena's POV.**

Ugh! I fucking hate my life right now! Why! Why me! Goddammit! I didn't even do anything wrong! There is literally no reason for Mother to go off on me like that.

I got 98% on my test, so what if it's not 100%. No body is fucking perfect. I'm at the top of my class! I'm one of the best scholars this school has. And one of the youngest!

Why does she always focus on the negatives. The things I didn't do.

Father would have been proud me. Hell, Lex is proud even if he was jackass about it. But that's just Lex. He's always teasing me.

I walk into my apartment, throw my keys on the kitchen counter and make my way down the hall to my room.

I throw myself on my bed. I grab my pillow and screen as loud as I can into it.

I hear a deep amused chuckle come from the other side of the room.

I take a peek to see my roommate, Veronica Sinclair, standing in front of a full length mirror, checking herself out.

Why is she in my room anyway? Oh that's right her mirror broke a few days ago.

She looks nice. A red full length dress with a slit on the side showing off her neverending legs. Her hair left loose and over her shoulder, makeup done up and a smirk on her lips.

She's either got a date or is going to one of those obnoxious frat boy parties again. Never understood the appeal of those. The music sucks and there's just way too much people.

"Let me guess, Luthor's little disappointment is having a bad day?" She says, smirk still in place.

I glare at her. You little piece of shit.

"Fuck off, Roulette." is all I say.

She just snickers again and I turn away. I hear her shuffling as she walks up to me.

"Oh come on Lena-bear. I'm just teasing."

I feel the bed dip and a sudden warmth on my back. I shiver when I feel her hair fall over my neck, lips caressing my skin causing goosebumps.

I hate the effect she has on me. I've had a crush on her for the longest time and she knows it. She just loves to tease me.

We've been in the same school since high school junior year.

Now we're freshman in college and still, this stupid crush won't leave.

Probably because we keep fooling around.

That should probably stop.

Yeah we're kind of friends with benefits...though more like just roommates with benefits. I wouldn't really call us friends despite knowing her since high school.

"Tell you what, there's a party at Matt's house tonight. Why don't you join me and everyone else." She suggests.

I close my eyes and sigh.

"Not tonight, I don't want to be around anyone right now." I say.

I hear her scoff against my neck before she stands up and moves towards the door.

"Fine, suit yourself. Be boring and mope by your lonesome." She says and grabs her purse before walking out the door without another word.

I sigh in relief when I hear the front door slam shut and I turn around, staring at the ceiling.

God, she is such a pain. Why do I even like her? Maybe it's just the physical attraction. Most times I can't stand her.

I sigh again.

The dorm is silent save for the hum of the T.V in the living room.

What am I doing? Everything I do is just...not enough. For anyone. I can't please anyone.

I just feel like I can't win.

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I close them in anger.

No. I will not cry. I will not let this get to me again. I know I can't please everyone. I know no one is perfect. No one should expect perfection because it does not exist.

I know this. So why does it still hurt.

Nope, I need to stop this. I can't keep feeling sorry for myself. There's no point.

I sit up and look around my room. It's controlled chaos right now. Notes and textbooks lying everywhere. My desk looks like a nightmare. I really need to clean it before I start mid semester finals.

But I don't feel like doing anything tonight. My spirit is down.

Maybe I should have gone with Roulette. At least I would have scored on some alcohol.

I scrunch my nose.

Yeah, cheep, gross beer might not be strong enough for me tonight.

I get up and walk out the room and towards the kitchen. Please tell me I still have something left.

I walk into the kitchen and up to the fridge. Roulette better not have touched my- _Yes!_ A whole six pack of Guinness!

Hey, maybe tonight might not suck as much as I thought. I can order some pizza or something. Just sit in my room and watch something on Netflix.

Yeah that sounds like a plan.

I grab the six pack and walk back into my room I drop it on my side dresser next to my bed and grab my phone.

I dial for pizza and start scrolling through Netflix.

Ugh, there's nothing to watch. I don't want something mindless or something I've watched already. I always end up watching something I've already seen.

I sigh and drop the remote, just staring at the screen. Now what.

I look around my room. I mean, I could start cleaning up a bit- yeah no. The effort of that pisses me off right now.

I can't just sit here and do nothing. I am not studying, that I'll just piss me off even more. Come on Lena you got the whole apartment to yourself, Roulette is probably only going to come in tomorrow.

I can literally do anything right now and I have nothing.

T.V sucks at the moment, I'm done with all my assignments and have more than read ahead.

I guess I could take a look at some things for work. It's been kind of slow in the lab at LuthorCorp but hey, wouldn't hurt to just read through some research.

Wow Lena, you are sad.

Research, really. It's Friday night and you want to do research.

God I sound like Lex.

Still, it could help keep my mind off the utter disappointment I am.

Okay now I'm just being ridiculous.

Wait you know what, maybe I can start something else. I mean I have time, surprisingly. I could start a new project. I've been trying to find a cure for cancer, I just need to find all my research that I already have on the subject.

Now where did I put them?

I look around my room again. I think I remember putting a few things in my closet. Geez I still have packed boxes? I've been here for a few months now, really how did I not notice them.

Holy shit that's a lot of boxes. Okay let's see. Research, research, research, re- _Ah ha_! Found you.

I laugh in triumph as I find the box I'm looking for. Pull it out the closet and set it down in front of me. I open it up and thank God I have a good filing system or else this would have been a disaster and a half.

"Man I've been so busy I forgot about all this stuff." I say aloud.

I look at one of the box flaps that have a number on it.

3.

Wow I have more boxes for just research. Wait didn't I back up all my stuff digitally?

No wonder I didn't really care to look at these.

Question is, where are the rest?

I look up from this box and move over to the closet again, looking for the others.

Though something else catches my attention.

A PS4 console box.

"Whoa."

I pull it out the dungeons of my closet and place it on my lap.

I remember I bought this a few months before I left for college. Mom hated that I played video games but it was the one thing I didn't care for her opinion on. I loved playing video games.

Lex used to play with me when we were younger, he was the one who introduced it to me.

I never stopped even when he did. I remember he would have every console in his room. My favorite was the Playstation 2 growing up.

Then the Xbox 360. And now the PS4. Though I didn't really have enough time to play as much as I would have liked because I was busy with school.

Now college as well. I forgot I brought this with me. Damn.

I glance at my box of research and then to the console box.

Fuck it.

I get up and place the console box on my bed. I walk over to my closet and put the research back. I'll check that out some other time.

I walk back over to the bed and open the console box. I pull out the console and controllers. I don't know why I have two, no one played with me for a long time.

I guess I got the second one in hopes my big brother will leave his work and spend time with his little sister, even just for a minute. No such luck.

Anyway. It doesn't matter.

I pick up the console and walk over to the T.V and immediately start hooking it up.

Wow, just setting this thing up is getting me excited. I am literally smiling for no reason.

No lie, I do feel like a kid again.

Okay, so just gotta hook this up here. And...done! Awesome.

I move to the console and turn it on. I grab the T.V remote and switch systems. Once I do, the login screen of the PS4 is already waiting.

I look at my user name and immediately feel my happy sink just a little. It's not completely gone. Still very much there but the memories of why I made my user name what it is hits kinda hard.

_Irish Bean._

It sounds ridiculous but like I said, there's a reason for it.

The ringing of the door bell breaks me out my thoughts. Good. They were drifting a little too much.

I grab some cash out my purse and walk out the room. I bounce up to the front door and look through the peep hole.

It's the pizza guy, awesome. I'm starving.

I open then door and he gives me a kind smile. I hand him the money and tell him to keep the change.

"Thanks, lazy night in?" he asks.

"Yep, just need some time to myself." I answer.

"I understand that. Well I won't keep you, have a good night." he says with a smile and a small wave as he leaves.

I close the door with a small smile. He's nice. I just hope most people at this hell hole were the same.

That made me feel better at least.

I walk back into my room and place the box on my bed. I grab the controller and login.

Wow I forgot how many games I actually have on this thing. I think I finished some of them. Damn, I have quite a lot too.

Ha! _Deadpool_. Loved that game. Oh it cracked me up so much. Oh the commentary had me in stitches.

Man, I feel brand new.

I crack open a can of Guinness and take a sip. Wow, I have quite a few options to choose from. You know what will help break me in, a first person shooter.

 _Call of Duty_?

Oooh or maybe _GTA_! Oh man I miss that.

I remember how I used to laugh when I played that. Fuck it. _GTA_ it is.

Wait, I got a shit tone of notifications and stuff, hold on.

I go into the notifications tab and- _Holy fuck_ that's a lot of updates...

Fuck.

"Okay, maybe I can watch some stuff on YouTube while everything is updating."

**Meanwhile**

**National City**

**Alex's POV.**

"Danvers! Come on, this is one of the biggest parties of the year, you have to come!"

"You said that about the last party. And the last one. And the one before that. And the one before them." I retort.

"Seriously, you're going to make me go alone, Alex." my friend tells me.

I look up from my place in front of the T.V at her. She's looking at me expectedly.

"Jasmine, I really am not in the mood, okay. Every weekend I've gotten shit faced with you and your brother at one of his parties. Each time I got into some kind of trouble. Last time I even got arrested when we went to the after party...at a club." I tell her.

"Come on Alex-"

"No, Jas. I don't need to fuck up my life anymore than I already did, Okay. I barely graduated college, I even have to redo a few things too and I just got a new job." I say.

"I don't have time to go out and get wasted every night. I don't need my mother breathing down my neck again." I add.

"Look you and Janson can go enjoy your last year of college. I might be still studying some things but I am not going to act like the wild and wasted student I used to be." I finish.

I hear her scoff.

"Ugh, fine. But you know Janson was really looking forward to seeing you." She says.

Yes I am sure he was. He was really looking forward to getting me drunk enough that I ended up sleeping with him again.

Ugh, just thinking about all the times that has happened puts me in a really bad mood.

I don't even like him like that. Why does it keep happening. I mean, he is good looking and he's a relatively nice guy.

I'd say I do it to have someone scratch the inch but that's bullshit because although the sex with him is adequate...I just don't feel it.

I don't think I ever have and with the way things have been going, I don't think I ever will.

"Tell him I'm sorry and if he really wants to see me that badly he should say so himself." I comment, flipping through channels.

Ugh, there's nothing on!

"Fine fine. Whatever. I just don't understand what happened to you. It's like you did a whole one eighty." She says.

"That's because I did, Jas. Look I'm sorry okay, but I had to grow up pretty quickly. I actually have a plan for my life. A purpose. One I have chosen for myself. I'm not going to mess this up." I tell her.

She looks at me with some understanding at least.

"Thanks for helping me get ready anyway." She says.

"No problem, and hey. If you get into trouble call me okay. I know you got your brother but we both know he will be too gone to do anything. Hell he might get into trouble himself." I tell her.

"Okay, I will. Thanks Al. I'll see you tomorrow." She says with a smile and runs up to me, kissing my cheek before running out the door with an excited whoop.

I chuckle at her silly antics. Reminds me of Kara.

Speaking of Kara, I should call her.

I grab my phone and dial her number. It rings once before she picks it up.

 _"Alex!"_ she yells into the phone.

"Ah fuck! Damn Kar, I swear you're so loud it's like I have super hearing." i say pulling the phone away from my ear and wincing.

I hear her giggle and it makes me smile.

 _"Sorry, I'm just happy you called. I miss you and I won't lie, I was getting kind of worried."_ She says softer this time.

I sigh.

"I'm alright, I promise. Sorry I didn't call last night. As soon as I got home I practically passed out. Training was long and my body basically shut down as soon as it hit the bed." I say.

 _"Don't work too hard. You have to take care of yourself as well. And how can you help anyone if you can't help yourself right."_ She says.

I roll my eyes.

"Yes, mom."

She giggles again.

 _"I'm serious, I know you Alex. You have a tendency to overwork yourself until you drop. You were like that in high school."_ She says.

"Yeah yeah. Look, I promise it's just a little something to get used too. Soon I'm going to be working on some really huge projects and I'll have to put one hundred and ten percent into them so I'll be having late nights like last night a lot." I say.

 _"That plus you're still studying."_ She says.

"And I'm still studying, yes but it's all good. I'm fine I promise." I say.

 _"I'm still kinda surprised you decided to join the FBI! I mean, I thought you wanted to be a doctor or something. I mean that's why you went to medical school."_ She says.

I feel a little tug in my chest.

Right. FBI. That's what I told her and Mom. That's what I told them my new job as. Working in a lab, training to go into foreignsics and the likes.

Not joining a secret government blackopps agency that deals with the extraterrestrial and extranormal, like Aliens and the supernatural.

I didn't tell them that I spend most of my time getting my ass handed to me everyday at training. Coming home at impossible hours of the morning bruised and sore.

I didn't tell them that I am becoming a specialist in automatic weaponry strong enough to take out a city block with one pull of a trigger.

I didn't tell them I joined to help protect my alien sister from big bads that go bump in the night should they get too close.

I didn't tell them that I have become like those we feared when me and Kara were growing up. The people the took my father from me when they found out about her.

The people that didn't bring him back.

"Yeah I know, it took me by surprise too. But hey, when you know you know. Despite it being a huge pain in the ass, I enjoy it." I say to her.

 _"That's great! You're going to help so many people, Alex. You've been a protector. Rather help than be helped."_ She says.

This is true. Mostly because ever since she came into my life that has been my role. Protect Kara. Honestly, I've kind of forgotten what it was like when she wasn't here.

Kara has brought out sides of me I never knew I had. Showed me someone I never thought I could be.

Despite the bumps in the road that got me here, I am grateful that she came in and rearranged my life.

"Well I hope so. That's why I chose to do this. I want to help protect people. Make the world a better place. Especially for the dorky irritation I call a sister." I tease and I hear her gasp.

 _"You're so mean! I'm not annoying, you're annoying."_ She says.

I laugh at this.

"Sure whatever you say. Anyway enough about me, how are you? How's your second first college experience going?" I ask.

Kara is a sophomore at National City University. Last year she had some trouble. She's still getting used to having her powers and keeping them hidden.

I don't know how many sensory overloads she had but they did not stop. It was pretty hard for her. She actually did most of her classes online so she didn't have to deal with all the stress and noise that drove her crazy.

Now though she decided to try out the full experience.

 _"It's...not as bad as before. I actually think I'm getting a handle on things. It's still a little new and very loud but I'm working through it."_ She says.

"That's good. You've been doing your breathing exercises right?" I ask, a little worried.

I know how things can get to her. She's been on Earth for quite some time but she's still kind of adjusting.

 _"Yeah, yeah I have. I haven't had any panic attacks yet, thankfully. It's been good, I'd say. It just gets kind of overwhelming and sometimes lonely."_ She says softly, a little sad.

My poor little sis.

"Really, I thought you had like hundreds of friends." I say.

Despite being overwhelmed by the world, Kara is actually a bit of a social butterfly. Kind of.

 _"Not hundreds! I have a few but they have different schedules than I do and we don't really hang out much as much as we used to. I usually only see them in class not so much around campus."_ She says.

"Kara-"

 _"It's alright, really. I mean I have been focusing on my classes which have been going great so far. Some of my lectures are a bit boring but my classmates make it fun."_ She says.

"I'm glad. That's a good thing." I say.

We fall into silence for a bit and I can feel she wants to say something.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

 _"Huh? Oh yeah yeah. I just...i miss you."_ She says softly.

Oh Kara...

 _"I mean, we live in the same city, not that far from each other and yet...we don't see each other like we said we would."_ She says.

I feel the tug at my heart. That's mostly my fault. I've been pulling away from her ever since I left high school. I knew I was destroying my life and I didn't want her to see it.

Now she's here in the city and still I haven't seen her as much as I said I would.

"I'm sorry, Kar." I say.

 _"It's alright. I understand you're busy. Eliza said that the real world does take up a lot of a person's time and attention. I get it."_ She says.

She sounds so sad. I feel horrible. She's just so pure and genuine.

I suck as a sister. I've been focusing so much on making sure no one hurts her that I didn't realize I might have been doing it myself.

Fuck it.

"Hey, I've got an idea. How about you and me hang out tonight. A sister night. Right now." I suggest.

 _"Really?"_ she says hopefully.

"Yeah! Come on, we could order some pizza and potstickers. Put on a terrible movie or start a series. We can even play video games like when we were younger. I can kick your ass again like I always did." I say.

 _"Okay, first of all, you didn't always beat me. I have my fair share of a winning streak. Second, I'm in! Just give me like an hour and I'll be there."_ She says excitedly.

"Awesome, I'll order the food and set up everything in the meantime."

**Later.**

"Oh come on! You're cheating I'm sure of it." Kara complains as I kick her ass at Mario Kart again.

"Ha! I am the reigning champ, blondie!" I taunt.

She grabs one of my pillows and throws it at me. It nails me right in the face.

"Aww fuck! Right in the kisser. Nice shot. I'm glad you did that, now I don't need to be nice anymore." I say and tackle her.

She squeals when I start hitting her with the same pillow. She's giggling uncontrollably.

"Okay! I give!" she says.

I throw my hands up in triumph only for her to knock me onto the floor. My ass hits the ground hard and I groan in pain.

She starts laughing at me and I just glare at her.

"Oh you suck, asshole." She just smiles and shrugs.

"You started it."

"No I didn't, you started it."

"True, but you continued."

"Yeah but....okay yeah you got me there."

I climb off the floor and get back onto the couch next to her.

"Thanks for this, Alex. I really needed it. I was starting to think you didn't want to see me anymore." She says.

"Kara...i love you, I would never not want to see you. I admit I've been distant but I promise it's not because of you. I've just been trying to figure some things out." I say honestly.

"I get that. I'm sorry if me calling annoys you. I don't mean to be a bother." She says.

"No Kar, you're not a bother. Trust me I understand that things are difficult for you and you know I will always be here when you need me. Besides, you're my little sister. It's your job to annoy me." I say and ruffle her hair.

She smiles.

"Just like it's my job to pick on you and boss you around." I add with a smirk and she rolls her eyes.

"We should really do this more often." She says.

"Agreed. I'd say every week but yeah that's probably not going to happen. Not with our schedules. But, how about twice a month for now." I suggest.

"I'm okay with that." She says with a bright smile.

"Awesome. Okay! Put in the next game! I'm going order more pizza and potstickers!" She say excitedly and bounces up to the kitchen.

I shake my head and laugh at her. I grab the controller and look through all my games, looking for one to play.

Okay, let's see. _Gears of War_...nope. Kara hates that game. _Fifa_...nope. No Apocalyptic games either. No Alien themed games either. Not tonight.

"Oh hey, there's a new update for _GTA_ , why don't we play online and play with others. If you die, fail or finish a mission you pass the remote over." I suggest.

She looks up and nods.

"Yeah. I love playing online. It's so cool. Especially when you meet new people. Though some are really mean and angry." She says.

"And stupid. Don't forget stupid." I quip and begin the update.

She walks back over and slaps my arm lightly.

"They're not stupid. Not everyone thinks like you. They have their strategies and you have yours. You just have to figure out a way to work together." She says.

Wow, that's was beautiful. And cheesy.

"Yeah and sometimes they just are circling around the realm of suck." I say and she rolls her eyes.

**Later.**

"Ah! What the hell! What is this game. Did you see what just happened? I shot the guy and he flew into orbit!" I laugh.

Kara is in tears next to me.

"Oh I love when this game glitches like that. It's always so funny. Look it's Superman!" Kara says between her giggles referring to the guy I just shot who's falling back down to Earth.

He ends up falling into the ocean and I get kill points in our little one on one war.

"Yeah!" I cheer and high five Kara.

"We should probably keep our eyes open because he's sure to come after us for revenge." She says.

"That's a good point. Hey, want to do a race?" I ask her.

"Yeah, let's see if I can get first place again." She says.

I hand her the controller and she begins playing. When it comes to racing in this game, Kara is a fucking monster.

Like I don't understand how she's so good. Yet she sucks ass at Mario Kart.

We get to one of the races and wait for it to start. After about five minutes it starts and Kara is absolutely killing it.

"Yes, go! Go!" I cheer.

"Hey! This player in front is trying to knock me off the track. Player, hey! Not cool." Kara says, in the zone, evading the player's dirty moves.

They're now driving side by side and I can see the player is getting ready.

"Careful they're going to try and knock you off again." I tell her.

"I got it, I got it. Watch this, on the turn, wait for it..." She says.

As they hit a sharp turn on the track, Kara drifts the car just as the player goes to knock her but they miss by an inch and fly right off the track.

"Whoo!" she yells.

"She crosses the finish line! First place baby! Yeah!" I Halla in triumph and we high five again.

"You are a beast!" I add and she flexes playfully.

We wait again for the game to load. Once we're back we immediately squeak in surprise.

"Oh my God his back! Alex, you're better at this then me." Kara says and hands me the controller.

"Fuck! Okay, uh, rifle." I say and make my character pull out a rifle.

That player we accidentally launched into orbit found us and is now chasing us. Shit!

"He blew up our car!" I say as my character starts running away from him, trying to evade his attacks.

I see him run the other direction towards a-

"He's got a fighter jet! Alex!" Kara says with excited terror.

We start laughing and yelling as we try and lose him but that's very hard to do on foot.

"Don't you have a bomb or something?" Kara asks.

"No! I used all of them in the last mission and forgot to go get more. My granade launcher is out of ammo too. How are we going to lose this guy!" I say.

Just then a really cool looking car pulls up in front of my character. It's another player. They honk twice.

 _"Get in."_ the player's voice comes through the speaker.

I look at Kara and she looks at me.

"Uh..." I don't know what to say.

 _"Come on get in, before he gets any closer."_ the player's voice comes through again.

"Uh...how do i know I can trust you?" I ask and shrug at Kara who shrugs as well.

 _"He's after me too, just get in."_ they say.

Just then an explosion goes off quite close to our characters position. This guy is firing at us!

Fuck it.

I get in the car and the player immediately floors it. On the small map in the corner I can see the other guy chasing after us.

I also notice our driver is driving towards the pier. Towards the ocean. What the hell!

"Uh hey! What are you doing?" I ask and look at Kara who shrugs but also laughing silently.

They don't answer and drive closer to the pier, closer to the water.

On the mini map, the jet guy is catching up fast. I turn my camera and I see the jet coming in hot and at a low angle.

He's going to try and physically knock us out and off the pier.

 _"Come on, just as little closer."_ I hear the player say.

Just as the jet is about to get us, the player pushes on the breaks and skids to a halt just before we can fall off the pier.

The jet flies over us, missing us completely and then crashes into the water.

"Ooooh! That was awesome!" I say and Kara bounces in her seat.

 _"Glad you think so. I honestly did not think that would work."_ the player says.

I move into first person view point since we're still in the car. I look towards their character. Like mine, their character is female.

Black long hair, pale skin tone, face with highish cheek bones and big green eyes. Dressed in a track suit from what I can see.

I look up at their user name and snort.

"Irish Bean?"

I say and even Kara is having a hard time not laughing. That's is the most adorable thing I've ever heard.

 _"Yes, that would be me."_ they say.

Okay, now that I've had a good listen, this person sounds female and Irish. Makes sense.

"Hey, thanks for the assist." I say.

 _"No problem, though he is sure to come back."_ Irish Bean says.

"Probably. Hey, sweet wheels you got. You race? You definitely know your way around with a ride like this." I say and Kara nods.

 _"Thank you and quite frankly I'm just as surprised as you are. I have not played this for a while. I am a little rusty."_ Irish Bean says.

"Wait that's you being rusty!?" Kara says in shock. Same.

 _"Uh..."_ Irish Bean sounds confused.

[ _AN: That is not something I'd thought I'd ever say. Irish bean sounds confused._ ] 

"Oh, uh. That's my sister. She's playing with me. She's actually the best driver I know in this game but I think you might have just stolen that title." I say.

"Hey!" Kara says offended.

I hear Irish Bean laugh and it sounds like nothing I've heard before. It's actually pretty, in a way.

 _"I'm flattered-Oh...looks like our friend has brought some back up."_ Irish Bean says.

I look down at the mini map as see that player is coming back along with some other players as well.

"Crap that's a lot." I say.

 _"There's a boat just below the pier. Split up?"_ Irish Bean says.

That's a great idea.

"Yeah, nice eye." I say and get out the car. I immediately run towards the water and dive off the pier.

Dumbass me forgot to check where I was jumping and ended up diving face first into the boat below.

"Oh my God!" I say and Kara immediately breaks out into loud laughter, falling off the couch and holding her stomach as tears run down her face.

 _"What was that?"_ Irish Bean asks, also laughing.

"I don't know what just happened but not only was it dumb, but it also killed me." I say as I wait for my character to respawn.

Kara is in stitches on the floor, barely breathing between her giggles. I am also laughing now.

That was hilarious.

 _"Well whatever it was, it just made me spit Guinness all over my bedsheets, so thank you, for that."_ Irish Bean says.

Oh my God. That's funny. She did a spit take. Well I made someone laugh today.

"Tell your sheets I'm sorry." I say still laughing, Kara as well.

She's trying to get back up but can't, laugh spasms taking over her body.

 _"Is your sister alright, she sounds like she's having a hard time."_ Irish Bean says, clearly amused.

"Yeah no she's pretty much broken." I say.

"I'm-I'm okay." Kara says, still giggling as she slowly gets back up on the couch, wiping her eyes.

Suddenly my phone starts ringing. I look at the caller ID. It's Jasmine. Crap.

"Hello?" I answer, giving the controller to Kara to take over as I move over to the kitchen.

 _"Al-Alex..."_ I hear a slurred but scared voice.

"Jas? What's going on? Are you okay?" I ask worried.

 _"I-I don't know, I don't feel so good. Everything is spinning and starting to blur."_ She says.

Fuck.

"Jas, where are you?" I ask.

 _"I'm at-at the club...the one Janson took us last time."_ She tells me, sounding out of breath.

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way, find somewhere safe and away from anybody. Okay, stay on the phone. Don't hang up." I tell her.

I look at Kara as I grab my car keys. I see her talk and Irish Bean probably said something back before Kara immediately switches off the game and hops up, walking over to me.

"Jas, you still there?" I ask as me and Kara make our way out the apartment.

We run down the hall towards the stairs. We run all the way down until we get outside and we run to my car.

We hop in an I put the phone on speaker and hand it over to Kara as I start the car.

 _"Alex....Alex I'm scared."_ Jasmine says.

"We're on our way, Jas, just stay with me." I say.

I race down the streets of National City, towards the club. I glance at Kara and nod. She nods back and takes off her glasses.

She narrows her eyes and I know she's using her x-ray vision as well as superhearing.

"She's in the bathroom, in a cubicle furthest from the door." she says and puts her glasses back on.

I drive faster until we get outside the club. We immediately get out and walk up to the entrance. The bouncer smiles when he sees me.

"Alex! Long time no see." he says.

"Not now, Buddy. Jasmine is in there terrified and on the verge of passing out. I think she was roofied." I say as we get there.

"What! Okay go on in and get her, I'll alert the rest to keep and eye out and have someone look through the cameras." Buddy says.

He let's us pass. Kara walks ahead with me behind her. She'll be able to get people to move out our way faster.

We eventually make it to the bathroom and immediately walk through the door. I run up to the last cubicle and there she is.

"Jas!" I say and bend down next to her.

She looks up at me through hooded eyes.

"Alex..." She says.

"Hey, hey, stay awake okay, stay with me. We're going to get you out of here. Okay." I say and pull her up.

Kara helps me carry her weight.

We walk out the bathroom and another one of the club staff is waiting there for us.

"Come, through the back." they say and help us towards the back entrance of the club.

Once we're out the employee picks Jas up in their arms and we direct them to the car. They put Jas in the back seat and Kara gets in with her.

I thank the employee who nods and runs back into the club. I get into the driver's seat and start the car.

"Kara keep her awake. We're going to the hospital." I say.

She nods and keeps a gentle but protective and firm hold on Jaz as I step on the gas and race towards the nearest hospital.

-To be continued?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that's, that's what I have so far.
> 
> Also I can't think of a user name for Alex. If you have an idea I would love to hear it.
> 
> I will give you credit if I do end up using it or taking inspiration from it I promise.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's POV of the first gaming meet. The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am doing this? I'm doing this. Yes, I am. This is happening. I'm doing it! Okay, so this is just a little filler chapter to show Lena's thoughts on their first gaming meet.
> 
> I will have more of a plot in later chapter's probably. I do I have ideas so I just need to plan a bit.
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 2

**Before Jasmine's call.**

**Metropolis.**

**Lena's POV.**

God, finally! Damn those updates really take longer than I like. Well, at least they're done so yay me.

Okay...what did I say I was going to play again?

 _GTA_! Right.

I grab another slice of pizza and take a bite. I place it back in the box while I wait for the game to load.

"Fuck, I forgot how long this whole loading screen shit takes." I mumble aloud.

I wait for the option to go online pops up and immediately choose it. I wait a few more minutes that feel like hours before it take me into a server.

Then I wait some more.

"The amount of patience a person must have for this. Totally worth it though." I giggle to myself.

Wow if my mother could see me now...eating junk food, drinking beer, playing video games and talking to myself.

I smile internally at the mental imagine of her head exploding in cartoon fashion.

"Let's just throw in the fact that I'm banging Roulette as well, she might just send me to hell herself." I chuckle.

After what feels like forever, my character's safe house pops up on screen and I smile. Everything is starting to come back to me.

I remember I made some pretty good progress in this game. I got a fairly good looking house on the hills over looking the rest of _Los Santos._

I think I have like, two cars and two bikes sitting in the garage if I remember correctly. Not counting the ones I have situated all over the city in my other owned storage facilities.

Okay! Firsts things first...i need to remember I how to play this game.

Wait! How many people are online here right now.

Fuck, how do I check again?

I just start randomly pressing buttons on the controller, checking the functions of each one.

"Nope, that's not it. Uh, nope, nope, nope, n-Ah here it is-Holy shit that's a lot of people. Oh this going to be fun." I say.

There are a shit load of people online tonight and by the looks of the server activity and notification area, they are busy! I've been here for like five minutes and I think twelve players died.

"Okay, so what does what, now? ..my character could use a new outfit. Let's go shopping." I say to myself.

Oh my God what am I doing. I am having way too much fun and I haven't even done anything yet.

Also, first time in a long while and the first thing I want to do is go shopping...wow.

"You know what that's actually not a bad idea. I should probably take stock of what I actually have. Especially in my arsenal. Okay, so gun shop first, then clothing store because in this game, going across the street is a risk." I say aloud.

Thank God Roulette isn't here. I probably sound stupid.

I have my character running through the house all the way to the garage where I immediately get into the first car. It's all black and of course a sports car.

I pull up the game map and look for the nearest _Ammu-Nation_ store.

"Ha! Ammu-Nation...that's still funny."

Oh my God, I should stop talking.

Fuck it, ain't no body going to hear me.

**Later.**

Okay! I think I've gotten the hang of this again. I loaded up on my weapons, got a new outfit and added some new upgrades to my car.

My instinct to get guns first saved my ass because as soon as I left the gun shop some asshole was waiting outside for me.

My muscle memory kicked in and I took cover immediately. He thought he would kill me but my last purchase was still in my characters hand when I walked out the store.

It was a RPG.

Needless to say, I let rip and blew up his ass before he managed to get a second shot in.

Also, I'm pretty sure he's after me now.

Well, now I know I still got it.

Next? Racing.

Definitely going need some hardcore driving skills up in this bitch to survive.

I pick a simple race, hardest difficulty of course. Just a short few laps with like twenty other players.

I eat another slice of pizza as I wait for the race to start.

I start looking at the user names of the players and giggle to myself at some of them.

Some are just ridiculous, others are adorable and some are actually quite cool. I also shouldn't judge much considering my user name.

I see a bunch of sound Icons next to some names and frown in confusion.

"Ooooh, wait those are people who are talking! Duh. Wait, where are my headphones. I like things, I also want to hear what's going on." I look around my room and spot them on the floor next to my dresser atop one of my text books.

I quickly get up and grab them before connecting them, putting them on. Immediately voices just start flooding through.

I feel a rush run through as excitement builds.

I remember this well. This was one of my favorite things about online gaming. I can interact with anyone. The best part, no one knew I was a Luthor.

I could just be me. I didn't have to hide my accent. Sure people didn't know who I was because they don't actually care and I love that.

This used to be my escape and honestly, I don't know why I didn't come across this sooner.

The race gets ready to start and there's just random cheers coming through. I just laugh.

Then the race and everyone hits the gas and races down the tracks.

It's a cluster fuck from the beginning because everyone ends up bunching up and hitting each other whether on accident or purpose and it's just hilarious.

I think there's probably only like three players who managed to get out the chaos and said three players are currently in the leading positions.

 _"I don't know what the fuck just happened but I feel like I should have seen that coming."_ a random male voice says.

 _"It always happens and yet I am still surprised."_ another one says.

 _"Ay! Yo! That player in the yellow car is a bitch! He's trying to knock everyone off the track!"_ and another one.

I just smile and shake my head as I continue the race. When it finishes I end up in the sixth place. I wanna be mad but I am still getting used to everything.

I decided to do a few more races and a few missions as well.

Most of the players that I was teamed up with were not that bad. Other's were just hilariously terrible.

At one point I ran into that player that attacked me at the _Ammu-Nation_ shop again. We were going one on one for about five minutes before I threw a sticky granade on the floor and ran.

The Dumbass took the bait and followed after me and I blew him up again.

"Hahaha! That's what you get, mate!" I laugh into the mic.

I know he's going to come back but I decide instead of waiting for him to find me, I'm going to go after him.

I run around a bit, do a few side activities before I eventually find him. He's busy terrorizing another player who by the sounds of it, has no idea what to do.

I speed through the traffic to catch up to them. The asshole player runs up to a fighter jet. Damn, he must be pissed at them.

I get to him before he gets to he's jet. I run him over. It doesn't kill him but it does delay him.

"Haha! Meep Meep bitch!" I taunt and carry on making my way to the player he was targeting.

I'm bouncing on my bed because that was hilarious. I should record my sessions from now on.

I get closer to the player and I try and pick up what they are saying over the rest of the voices. I eventually distinguish which one they are by context.

 _"-grenade launcher is out of ammo too. How are we going to lose this guy!"_ they say.

I pull up next to their character that's been running on foot this whole time.

There is no way they would have survived on foot.

"Get in." I say, my Irish accent at full force.

I always use my real accent when gaming. Always. It just feels right and I feel like myself. Not Lena Luthor. Just Lena.

 _"Uh..."_ I hear them hesitate.

Their voice is somewhat raspy and distinctly female from what I've heard so far but I could be wrong.

Though their character is also female but judging by the short haircut, basketball jersey and ha! Tiger Print boxer briefs! I could also still be wrong. Maybe they are nonbinery, who knows.

I glance at the mini map and turn my camera. The asshole player is coming for us. And he's coming in fast. We need to move now.

"Come on, get it in. Before he gets any closer." I say again.

 _"Uh, how do I know I can trust you?"_ they ask, obviously sceptical.

I refrain from rolling my eyes. I mean okay, sure, I get why.

I guess I'm just a little sore because...well, in the real world this is a regular thing. Being a Luthor doesn't have good connotations to the name. I don't have many friends because people don't really trust me and well...i don't really trust people either.

"He's after me too, just get in." I say.

Just then an explosion goes off just next to us. Fuck, he's already trying to take us out. We need to move now.

That does seem to get this other player moving because they immediately hop into the car. I hit the gas and shoot down the street to put some distance between us and the asshole player.

Ah, shit! He's gaining fast. I can't out run him with a car, the man is in a fucking jet! I can't take him out with any weapons because I have to focus on keeping out of his fire.

My new passenger probably can't either or else they would have already.

Okay, new plan, try and lose him. Evasive menovers. I can ride into the city, he will have trouble flying around there and we might be able to lose him.

But wait, I'm too far out for town, he'll take us out way before we reach it. Shit where are we anyway?

On the edge of the map, near the beach-hey! Now there's an idea!

He's flying low and fast, my guess is he won't be able to recover fast enough if I change directions or just turn around.

The pier it is!

I drive towards said pier, glancing at the mini map to make sure I know where he is.

 _"Uh hey!...what are you doing?"_ my passengers asks.

I don't answer. I almost have this guy in position. He gets closer to us as we get closer to the edge of the pier.

I'm also just hitting random NPC's one way. Sorry!

I glance at the mini map again and see the asshole player is right up our ass. Perfect.

"Come on, just a little closer." I say.

Just as we get closer to the edge, the asshole player flies lower to knock us off, I hit the breaks and we skid to a halt just before the drop off.

Asshole player flies right over, missing us completely and crashes into the water.

Yeah! Drinks are on me, bud.

 _"Oooooooh, that was awesome!"_ my passenger cheers, laughing.

I smile brightly and take a victory gulp of Guinness in celebration.

"Glad you think so, I honestly did not think that would work." I respond.

No for real, it was just hit and hope. Glad some of this game's physics is realistic. I have seen some shit. Game glitches are the funniest things. I swear I could watch those all day.

 _"Irish Bean?"_ I hear them snicker.

I find myself smiling at this. I know my user name is ridiculous but it's cute too! You should see some of the other's.

I think I came across a _'Hugh Janus'_ which at first glance seems normal but actually it's a crude joke because it sounds like _'Huge anus'_.

"Yes, that would be me." I answer.

What's their user name anyway?

I look up at their user name and smile.

 _Surf Sailor_.

[AN: Thank you _ShioriKurusaki_ for inspiring me, also I know the name sucks but there's a reason for it.]

I'm guessing this person also made this when they were younger. It's too simple and probably made to represent who they were at the time.

A sailor or a surfer. Or both. Do they like the water? They like the ocean? I personally am not the biggest fan of the ocean.

Or they are on the internet a lot and curse like a sailor. That seems less likely but hey, what do I know.

I wonder what they look like. Did they make their character look like themselves like I did? Let's see...

Short hair, reddish-brown...or is that dark purple? Fair skin tone, sharp jaw line and dark eyes. Hmm, why am I trying to picture this person in real life.

Also, why is their character running around in Tiger Print boxer briefs? I mean they're adorable but still. What, what made them decide to do that.

I'm in a black and yellow track suit looking like a bee so I shouldn't be talking.

 _"Hey, thanks for the assist."_ I hear them say.

They have such a pretty voice, soft but like a little deep and raspy. But that could just be the slight static of the connection.

"No problem, though he is sure to come back." I respond.

 _"Probably. Hey, sweet wheels you got. You race? You definitely know your way around with a ride like this."_ They say.

I don't know why, but that made me blush. Come on Luthor, get a grip. It's just a compliment. Jeez. I think all the animosity and bitterness of the real world has made me praise starved.

"Thank you and quite frankly I'm just as surprised as you are. I have not played this for a while, I'm a little rusty." I say honestly.

_"Wait, that was you being rusty!?"_

I freeze.

 _"Uh..."_ I have no words. I am confusion.

That...that was not the voice I've been hearing, what the fuck, is someone else on the other side of this goddamn mic? Is someone stalking us?

I mean we are on a open line.

 _"Oh uh, that's my sister. She's playing with me."_ the player says.

Oh that makes sense. They're probably not using a mic like me so I can hear them both clearly, plus some background noise.

 _"She's actually the best driver I know in this game but I think you might have just stolen that title."_ they say.

 _"Hey!"_ the other voice, the sister, protests.

I blush even more at that compliment. I don't even feel bad because for some reason the sister doesn't sound like she objects either. Just you know...sibling bickering and jabs.

I feel a slight tug at the heart strings. Wish my brother was here with me too.

"I'm flattered-"

I start to say but something catches my eye in the corner of my screen. I look at the mini map.

Oh my God, asshole player is coming back and he's not alone! We need to book it, now. We're cornered here, like sitting ducks.

"Oh...looks like our friend has brought some back up." I say and sit up straighter, ready for another action filled chase.

 _"Crap, that's a lot."_ Surf Sailor says.

Yes it is. We can't take all of them. Divide and conquer. But how- oh wait, we're at the pier and most of them have land vehicles.

Maybe Surf Sailor can hit the waters. Something tells me they know their way around the ocean.

I chuckle at my own humor.

Look there's even a boat right there. It's fate.

"There's a boat below the pier. Split up?" I suggest.

 _"Yeah, nice eye."_ Surf Sailor says, hops out the car and runs toward the edge of the pier, probably going dive in.

Okay! Let's do this. I grab my beer can and take a big sip.

In the corner of my eye I see their character jump off the pier and dive down...head first into the boat at the bottom.

I snort and choke on my beer, spitting all over my bed sheets and some even coming out my nose.

 _"Oh my God!"_ they say.

I hear loud laughter in the background. Their sister is in hysterics, I think I even heard a thud.

Honestly, I would have fallen over too if I wasn't already sitting. I am in stitches, I can't stop laughing.

That was hilarious, did they not look where they were jumping or something? I mean they had the whole freaking ocean to jump into, and yet they hit the only boat in the area. That's special.

 _"What was that?"_ I ask through my giggles as wipe my face with my T-shirt.

Thank God the beer didn't touch my controller.

 _"I don't know what just happened but not only was it dumb but it also killed me."_ Surf Sailor replies, also laughing.

Even with the slight distortion of the connection their laugh sounds pretty.

"Well, whatever it was, it just made me spit Guinness all over my bed sheets, so thank you for that." I say chuckling.

I am going have to throw these sheets in the wash.

 _"Tell your sheets I'm sorry."_ they say.

Adorable. Man, their sister sounds like she's dying of laughter.

"Is your sister alright, she sounds like she's having a hard time." I say once I've calmed down.

 _"Yeah, no, she's pretty much broken."_ Surf Sailor says.

 _"I'm-I'm okay."_ Their sister's voice comes through too.

These guys are still on their way, I should probably get out of here.

I immediately leave my position and start racing down the street again, the rest of the players hot on my hills.

Then there's a faint ringing coming through.

 _"Hello?"_ Surf Sailor's voice comes out distant.

What? What's happening right now? Did they just get a call? Is that what that ringing was?

 _"Hey! Sorry, my sister's phone just started ringing. I think a friend is calling."_ Surf Sailor's sister says.

Oooh, okay so I was right. Also, Surf Sailor is a girl after all.

"Hey, no problem. I am currently in the middle of a high speed chase." I say.

 _"Ride into the city, it's easier to lose them there, also a lot of traffic. You can use them to your advantage, just cause a huge cluster. It should slow them down."_ the sister says.

That's actually good advice.

 _"Oh uh, sorry, we gotta go."_ She says next.

She sounds worried. I hope everything is okay.

"Uh sure, okay. It was nice sort of meeting you ladies. You two are a riot." I say.

 _"Huh? Oh yeah yeah. You too. Cool accent by the way! Gotta go bye!"_ She says and it's just silence after that.

O...kay...that was...special?

Anyway, whatever came up, I hope they are okay. They seem like pretty cool people. Definitely close siblings.

Must be nice.

I shake my head and just focus on the game.

So that's what I do for most of the night. I don't really meet or talk to anyone else as much as I did those Sailor sisters but I did have fun.

I think it's safe to say that I found a new stress relief and pass time.

**The next morning.**

"Lena!"

Ah! What! Who the fuck is yelling so loud! My fucking ears, damn.

I groan and move the blankets away from my face. I crack one eye open to see a disapproving Veronica staring down at me with a raised eyebrow and a sneer.

I roll said eye and turn away from her. I'm too tired to deal with her.

"Go away, Roulette, it's too early to tolerate your bitch ass." I mumble, throwing the blanket back over my head.

I hear her scoff.

"I'll let that comment slide for now because I'm in a good mood. Also it's noon and your room looks like a frat boy's." She says.

"What the hell did you do last night? There are beer cans everywhere and an empty box of pizza." She adds.

All the memories of last night come back to me and I smile. I had more fun last night than I did in the last few months. I have no regrets.

I slowly sit up and stretch. I look around my room and the absolute mess makes me smile even bigger.

That's how you know you had a good time.

"What the...is that a smile I see. Damn Luthor, that is the exact opposite of what I was thinking." She says with a smirk.

"Yesterday sucked ass but I reconnected with an old friend." I tell her and motion to the controller sitting on my bedside table.

She looks at it and rolls her eyes in distaste.

"You telling me you stayed up all night playing stupid video games?" She says.

I gasp dramatically and grab my controller bringing it to my chest.

"You are such a dick Roulette." I say and then cradle my controller like it's the most precious thing in the world.

"She didn't mean that baby, no." I cooe at it and she rolls her eyes again.

I just chuckle and put it back.

"Well at least you're not sulking anymore." She says and walks out the room without another word.

Yeah, not even her sour soul can bring down my happy. Last night I ate a whole box of pizza and drank a whole six pack of Guinness by myself while I played ridiculous video games with random people.

It's the little things in life that make it worth while.

I climb out of bed and make my way too the bathroom. My bladder is about to explode. Six Guinness will do that to you.

Might as well shower too. Freshen up. I might even go out today. Just walk around or something.

I feel brand new! God, is this what happy feels like? I could get used to this.

**Later.**

"Okay, time to clean up this mess. Still can't believe I actually ate a whole pizza and drank all that alcohol by myself. Mother would be so mad." 

Yes I am laughing.

I start picking up the cans and placing them on the empty pizza box, then walk out my room towards the kitchen where the bin is.

I also grab my sheets and throw them over my shoulder, I need to put them in the wash.

As I do I see Roulette lounging on the couch flipping through the channels with a bored expression on her face.

"You good? How was last night?" I ask.

I need some food, I'm starving but I'm too lazy to make anything. I'll just go out to eat.

"Ugh, the party was lame. We left early and just went to a club near campus." She says, still bored.

"What time did you come home. I know it wasn't early because I'm pretty sure I knocked out at like 4am." I say.

"You played on that thing for that long! Jeez Luthor. Please tell me this isn't going to be every night." She says in shock.

I just shrug and join her in the living room.

"I don't think it will be every night. I do have other things to do. I am going to be working on another project not to mention I'll be busy with my courses and I'm interning at LuthorCorp." I say and plop down on the couch.

"What about you, are you going to be partying every weekend?" I ask her.

"Probably not, college parties are not really my cup of tea. The drama is fun but I'm looking for something more exotic and exciting." She says.

Of course she is. Roulette is a strange girl. No seriously it's scary sometimes. She has a dark sense of humor. Like really dark. I'm talking borderline psychopath and homicidal kinda dark.

Maybe the excitement she's looking for is like evil Cult shit. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Well, I don't know if you'll find it here but good luck searching."

**Meanwhile in National City.**

**Alex's POV.**

"Hey, how is she?" I look up from my place on the chair where I am sitting next to Jasmine's bed.

Kara walks in with two cups of coffee and donut.

"She's going to be fine. When she wakes up the doctor is just going to ask her a few questions and then we can take her home." I say and take the coffee she hands over to me.

We've been here all night, well into late morning.

Turns out Jasmine was roofied. We managed to get to her in time, luckily. They got the drug out her system but wanted to keep her overnight to make sure everything was fine.

I called her brother, Janson. He came as soon as he could. Apparently, he wasn't at the club, he was with his friends have some kind of guys night.

He was angry and was about to go hunt down the person that roofied his sister. We're still waiting for feedback from the club, which is where he is right now.

He should be back soon but if not, he asked if I could take her home until he returned.

"Do you think she remembers what happened?" Kara asks.

"No, I don't think so. Not with a drug like this. Maybe she will remember something before it happened and probably calling me but that's about it I believe." I say.

I look towards my sleeping friend. She looks so exhausted.

"I should have gone with her." I say.

"Alex-"

"No, I should have. She asked me to go with her and I didn't. I let her go alone. What kind of friend does that make me. I could have prevented this." I say and I can feel the tears welling up.

"Alex you didn't know that this was going to happen." Kara says.

"But I know the dangers of the possibilities! I know them and still, I let her go alone. Kara what if she didn't reach out to me. What if we didn't get to her on time." I say and the tears start falling.

"I don't want to think about it but I know that whatever could have happened if we did not get to her...it would have been my fault." I say.

"It's not your fault she's here, Alex. It is the person who drugged her who her here. She's also an adult who makes her own decisions and she decided to go alone." Kara says.

"She also decided to call you when she felt she was in danger. That alone should tell you that it's not your fault. You're the one who saved her from the worst." she adds.

"She could have called her brother, her other friends." she says.

"But she called you. Because she trusted you. Trusted you to help her and trusted you to protect her." she says and pulls me in for a hug.

I cling to her as the tears keep coming. She gives the best hugs. I remember why I always confided in her when we were growing up.

She understands me. Even if she doesn't get humans completely, she understands me. She knows me.

"She's right you know." a raspy voice says in a little over a whisper.

I look up to see Jasmine is looking at us through hooded eyes with a faint smile on her lips.

I let go of Kara and walk over, taking her hand in mine.

"Hey, Jas." I say softly.

"I'll go get the nurse." Kara says.

I nod and she leaves to go find someone. I turn back to Jasmine and she's looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She says softly.

"Hey, no, no this isn't your fault. You have nothing to apologize for alright." I say to her.

"Do you remember what happened?" I ask.

She frowns, as if trying to remember.

"No...no, I just remember calling you. Then everything is dark after that." She says.

I nod and squeeze her hand.

"Okay, that's good. That's good. It means the drug did not effect you too much." I say.

"I was roofied, wasn't I?" she asks, tears falling.

I reach out and wipe them.

"Yeah, but Kara and I got to you on time. Calling me was a good thing. You were smart. No a lot of people realize something is wrong until it's too late." I say and she smile a small smile.

"You're always telling me to be careful. Told that if I ever felt like something was wrong, it usually is. Glad I listened to you." She says.

I did say that. Although I was abuck wild party animal, I was cautious about such things. I always warned Jas about the dangers.

"Good." I say and I hear footstep enter the room.

"Oh, good you're awake. You are very lucky, Jasmine. You have a good set of friends here. Calling them was a smart move and it saved you from some pretty bad out comes." the doctor says as she enters.

Jas smiles.

"Your brother was here not too long ago, said once you're cleared to leave that these two can take you home. I'm just going to ask you some questions and then you will be free to go." the doctor says.

Jasmine nods

**Later.**

It's a little late into the night. Kara has gone home and Jas is sleeping in my room. Janson is still in a mood so I suggested I watched over her while he cooled off.

I'm just cleaning up sitting on the couch watching T.V. Thinking about what happened in the last few hours.

I need to keep a closer watch on my friends. Make sure this doesn't happen again.

I sigh. There's nothing to watch. I won't be able to sleep after last night and I can't leave Jas alone. I can't go to the DEO to train my frustrations out and I just need to get all this anger out.

My eyes fall onto the gaming console.

That could help.

I grab my controller and switch on the console. I change the T.V system and wait for everything to load up.

I decided to play GTA again. There's a lot of stuff to do in that game and it relaxes me. It will keep my mind occupied for a while at least.

I don't even have to do big violent jobs or anything. I just cruise around, maybe take up a new passive career. Like delivery or a cab driver.

Hell I don't even have to go online.

Nah, I will. I love watching the drama. It's funny.

I load up the game. While that's busy I start going through my settings, making sure everything is fine.

Once that's done I start playing, just doing simple things and occasionally doing team ups with random players for jobs.

For the rest of the night I just play some mindless adventures. I don't talk to anyone, I keep my mic off.

I don't feel like interacting with anyone tonight.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lena's happy and Alex is sad. It just shows how the two lives are at the moment and it will make for some interesting interactions as they grow closer.
> 
> Roulette might not be as big of a bitch yet but that's because this is before she becomes an alien trafficker.
> 
> Also, I added that whole Alex part to show how her protective streak begins to take from. How she finds the motivation to be more observant and alert.
> 
> Also if you have no idea what I'm talking about in terms of games and gaming I'm sorry. You can ask questions and I'll be glad to try and explain them if I can.
> 
> I love playing video games but I myself and not the biggest gamer.
> 
> NPC's are Non-Playable Characters if anyone was wondering. They are just the random people in the games.
> 
> I would also like to thank _ShioriKurusaki_ for the inspiration on Alex's user name. Thank you so much. It really helped and although I didn't use your actual ideas they did give me some ideas of my own to thank you for that.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irish Bean (Lena) and Surf Sailor(Alex) have another chance meeting online. Fun, bickering and all out ridiculousness happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for a late update. I was busy with exams and planning for a baby shower, then got sick. Oof I've had a bit of a long two weeks. My bad.
> 
> I'm sure this chapter will make up for it though. I was laughing while writing it.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 3

**A few months later.**

**National City.**

**Alex's POV.**

Fuck my life, oh God everything hurts. Ow, Ow, Ow...come on Danvers just a little...

I plop down on my couch and sigh in relief. I put an ice pack on my ribs and lean back against the arm rest. Damn, they really went all out today, my poor body.

Thought I would have gotten used to getting my ass kicked. Hank says I'm improving and I would believe him if I didn't feel like I'm slowly dying.

Ugh, so glad I can at least rest a little tomorrow. I'll be in the labs mostly. I know for sure my brain will have just as much of a workout as my body.

Assuming my brain will actually work tomorrow.

I feel a buzz in my pocket. My phone vibrating and Kara's chosen message ping muffled. I roll my eyes but smile anyway.

Kara and I have been repairing the little tear in our relationship, talking every day at least once, whether it be a call or a text.

She will send random memes or videos and you know, they actually make me smile and better my day a lot more than I'd care to admit.

I pull out my phone, wincing a little when sharp pain shoots from my ribs.

I open the text from Kara.

 **Kara:**  
_ALEX! I passed my test!_

Another ping.

 **Kara:**  
_I am now a driver of Earth! Look, I got my license! Get ready! I'm gonna be driving in the streets of National City!_

And then a picture comes through. It's of her with her driver's license in front of her face, covering most of the frame with her eyes peaking out at the top, eyebrows raised in what can only be described as a smile.

I laugh out loud which makes me wince again. Okay, no laughing. Got it, damn. Jeez. Well at least it doesn't hurt to breath.

I reply to her texts.

 **Me:**  
_Oh God no! Those poor people!_

I hit send and giggle to myself.

Kara is a not the greatest driver. She's decent at times but oh my God it can be terrible.

I hear another ping.

 **Kara:**  
_Hey! I am a great driver!_

I smile and shake my head.

 **Me:**  
_When I was teaching you, you nearly killed us._

 **Kara:**  
_That wasn't my fault! That deer came out of nowhere! I have super senses, I know!_

I chuckle and wince again. Damnit.

 **Me:**  
_Sure, Kar._

 **Kara:**  
_It is!_

 **Me:**  
_Whatever helps you sleep at night._

 **Kara:**  
_You suck :(_

 **Me:**  
_I love you too ;)_

I chuckle and put my phone down. I shift and turn to my T.V, noticing it is off. Right, I basically ran into the shower when I got home and then threw myself on the bed before I realized I needed to eat something before I die.

Now that I have done that, my body decided to scream in pain because I was moving around the kitchen without resting like I should have.

Now I can!

Where is the remote? I look around the living room space and spot it on the T.V stand.

"Ugh, that's so far away and I don't feel like moving." I whine to myself. I am a child.

I look at the little coffee table in the middle of the room and spot my controller. A smile immediately graces my face. Oh yeah. That's an idea.

Fuck, that's far too. I mean...it's closer than the T.V remote- what am I talking about I'm going to need to get the T.V remote too to switch on the T.V, duh.

I roll my eyes and sit up. Pain, pain, Ow, Ow!

I stand up and limp over to the T.V stand, grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V. On my way back I grab my controller and turn on my console.

I drop down on the couch again, leaning back and putting the ice pack back on my ribs. The coldness helps defuse the burning with a brief sting and I groan softly.

I grab my head set and set up the mic and all that shit. Once everything is ready I relax myself and browse through my collection.

I don't know why I do, I literally just end up playing the same thing. GTA. It's like Netflix. Thinking you going to find something, browse for like an hour and then just end up watching something you have before.

I should probably be sleeping, I do have an early day tomorrow.

Nah.

**Later.**

"My man, what are you doing?" I ask into my mic head set.

 _"It's not me, I swear something is wrong with this-Nooo! Fuck!"_ one of the male players I was teamed up with for a mission yells.

He just blew himself up and that in turn cost us the heist.

 _"Goddammit, I'm going to have to restart everything, my game is fucked."_ he says.

"Unlucky son." I say, my character saluting him before he shots himself in the head and leaves the game.

That's still funny. Also mean. Suicide is not funny. Interesting way to make characters leave the server, though.

Then again this game is messed up.

I continue playing around a bit more, doing random missions, racing, buying shit I know I won't really use.

It's been a chilled session on this server. Not a lot of dick heads just terrorising everyone. There is always that one person but I've managed to stay out of their line of fire so far.

There are a lot of people in this server and most of them have one on one wars with each other.

"Okay, what to do...i should probably buy some more ammo and guns first." I mumble to myself.

I get on my character's motorcycle and speed down the roads towards the nearest ammunition store.

I want a challenging mission, so I need to load up with some really heavy fire power.

Once I get to the store I walk in and start browsing.

"Okay, first, armor. Then guns." I say as I purchase the toughest armor they got.

I start walking around, loading up on ammo, buying extra weapons I haven't really used all that much.

"God, there are so many choices but I need some controlled heat." I say aloud.

 _"You should get sticky granades, they pack a punch and you control when they go off."_ I random but familiar voice suddenly fills my ears.

"Jesus, God!" I all but yell in surprise and turn my camera to face behind me.

Someone else is in the store, female character, black hair- _wait_...

I look at their user name.

"Irish Bean?!" I say in surprise.

No way! Oh my God! Dude!

 _"Hey Sailor, fancy meeting you here, been a long time."_ that Irish accent is still so awesome.

"Wait, you remember me?" I ask shocked.

We only had one brief encounter ever! And that was months ago!

 _"Who can forget those tiger undies you pull off so well."_ She teases.

I'm dumb because I actually looked down at my own lap before I realized she meant character me, not real me.

I roll my eyes at myself and she's right, I do always have my character where those tiger print briefs. I think they're awesome.

"Why thank you, they're quite comfortable and fashionable don't you agree." I say.

Her character walks up to where I am and I hear her adorable laugh.

 _"Oh definitely. Really speaks to the spirit of the wild."_ She says.

"Fierce!" I say with an over dramatic flare in my voice.

She bursts into giggles and so do I, which fucking hurts my sore ribs but totally worth it.

I'm hilarious, come on. Though I will admit that I kinda like this banter. Most players on this thing are too serious or just don't get it.

"This is crazy. What are the odds we ended up in the same server again." I say when we calm down.

 _"It's destiny. I was actually thinking about the last time. I was driving down here and on the way an NPC try to dodge me but just ended up jumping straight into me. All I could see was you diving head first into that boat."_ She says laughing.

I smile at the memory and I feel my cheeks heat up. That was so embarrassing.

"Gee thanks. Glad that was my long lasting impression on you." I say.

 _"That and the Tiger undies."_ She says and for some reason I can hear her smirking.

I chuckle at this. I feel like this is going to be like a thing with us. You know, assuming we end up in the same server again.

"Again with my briefs, what, you checking out my ass, Beanie." I say.

Also where the fuck did that nickname come from but if felt right. Fuck it, it fits.

 _"Beanie? Seriously?"_ She laughs.

"Hey, if you're calling me Sailor it's only fair." I say.

 _"Hey, if you two are done flirting, I'd like to buy some shit."_ another voice says.

Both me and Irish Bean turn our characters around to see another player.

He is standing at the door.

"Chill, dude. I'm almost done." I say and quickly purchase the sticky grandes Beanie suggested.

 _"Oh wait, I need to get some stuff too hold on."_ She says.

While she's doing that I start walking towards the door as the other player walks in towards the counter.

I wait at the entrance for Beanie. A few seconds later her character runs up to me.

"You good?" I ask.

 _"Yeah I got what I needed."_ She answers.

 _"Finally! Damn."_ the other guy says.

 _"Hey, easy lad, we're all here doing the same shit, chill the fuck out."_ She says.

He's character turns around and flips her the bird. Rude!

 _"Whatever Irish Bitch."_ he says.

Oh hell no!

"It's Irish Bean, mother fucker, get it right!" I say and pull out a rocket launcher, immediately firing it at him, blowing him up, the area where he stood now on fire.

 _"What the-"_ he's dead.

 _"Fuck, you killed the store clark, too!"_ Irish Bean laughs.

Shit I did. Oh fuck now the cops are on me. Damnit!

"Shit, it's the one time!" I say when I see the blue and red dots closing in on me on the mini map.

 _"We need to get out of here. I can't believe you did that."_ She says laughing as we run out the store and to our vehicles.

"I regret nothing!" I say in triumph as we immediately take off in the same direction to get away from the cops.

"Dude you know they're only after me right." I say.

 _"Not for long."_ She says.

Then an explosion goes off behind us and she starts laughing again.

 _"Man I love sticking bombs."_ She quips, riding her car up beside my bike.

"You're crazy." I say with a smile.

 _"So I've been told, but hey, you blew up that prick for me, I'm riding with you till the end, Sailor."_ She says.

Man, her accent is just something else! Her voice too. I don't understand why it's so fascinating to me but I won't question it. She's fun.

Also when she calls me Sailor it makes me feel giddy for some reason. Maybe it's the way she's saying it? I don't know, doesn't matter.

"Yeah Beanie? You sure about that, I get into a lot of trouble. Like, stupid trouble. Dangerous trouble." I say.

Both in this game and real life if my aching body and suffering ribs are any indication but she doesn't need to know that.

 _"Maybe I like stupid dangerous trouble."_ She says.

Damn, alright! Yeah, I really like this chick. My kind of person right here.

"Oh ho ho. Okay. Good to know. Does this mean I can count you to be my partner in crime? I was getting ready to do a heist." I says.

 _"I am currently running from the cops with you by choice, I think that in itself should tell you."_ She says.

Sweet. This should be fun.

**Metropolis.**

**Lena's POV.**

"Okay, do we have a game plan or are we running in guns blazing?" I ask.

 _"Well, the mission is basically us raiding a police station...i think the only way we can do it is by guns blazing."_ Sailor says.

We are still waiting in the mission lobby for other players to join so the mission can start. Hopefully those that do have a mic so we can communicate.

"Well, going in sure, but I think we're going to need a plan for when we need to get away. We'll be surrounded before we even get to the exit." I say.

I've played this mission a few times, lost a lot but have made it out as well. Getting away isn't that hard but you have to get pass all the cops waiting just outside.

 _"That's actually a good point."_ Sailor says.

 _"Well, seeing as it's going to be four of us. I think, two run inside and two hang back as get away. They can provide cover too."_ She adds.

That could work. Better than all four charging in and then everyone getting trapped and killed.

"Alright, let's do it." I say.

 _"Now we wait."_ She says.

I sit back against my head board and put my controller down. I reach over and grab my phone. I got a text from Roulette a second ago.

 **Roulette:**  
_Lena bear, I'm borrowing those really cute black heels of yours. I can't find mine and I need to look sharp for this thing I'm going to. Thanks babe ;)_

I roll my eyes and shake my head.

I'm not even bothered. I don't mind Roulette borrowing my stuff. But you know, asking before would be nice. Besides I don't really wear those heels. They're killer on my feet.

And I'd rather be comfortable when walking around the lab and campus instead of those health and safety hazards they call shoes.

They are cute though.

 _"Hey, we got players, awesome."_ Sailor says.

I look up to see we have enough members to start now. Great.

"Do they have mics? Can they hear us?" I ask.

 _"I think they can hear us but they're not responding back."_ Sailor says.

Okay, well at least they can hear us.

Alright, now we wait until we load into the mission. Once that's done and all our characters are ready we take off.

 _"Hey, guys, okay I don't know if you can hear me but Beanie and I have a game plan. Two people raid the station while two hang back as get away."_ Sailor says.

The other two players, one male, one female from the looks of it, both salute to say they heard her.

"Awesome, I suggest taking only two cars. Sailor and I will be get away, can you guys handle the raid?" I ask.

It takes a second but the other two response with salutes again before they take off to the cars, each getting into a different one. One being mine.

"Well alright that's great." I say as we join them.

I get into my car and start driving before the GPS gives me the route. I know where it is. I look at my mini map to see Sailor is following just behind. Awesome.

 _"Yo, low key, I love listening to the songs they have on this game. Takes me back to my childhood."_ Sailor says.

I can hear her humming through the speakers.

"What station are you on?" I ask.

 _"The...what is it? The pop station, I think."_ She says.

I change the station as I'm driving and as soon as the song comes on I immediately start laughing.

"Brittney Spears? Really?" I ask.

I was not expecting that, honestly. _Gimme More_ is actually a great song. She's right it does take you way back.

 _"Don't hate, Beanie. This is a bop."_ Sailor says.

"Hey I am not hating, it just caught me off guard. This song is legendary. Pre-teen me is going nuts." I say, bopping my head to the song, still navigating my way through the streets.

She starts the lyrics loudly, giggling through them. It's so contagious. You know, even with the little mic and speaker interference I can tell she actually has a nice singing voice. Even though she's singing exaggeratedly off key.

I join her in the chorus.

_"Gimme gimme-"_

"More!"

_"Gimme-"_

"More!"

_"Gimme gimme-"_

"More!"

_"Gimme gimme-"_

"More!"

_"Gimme-"_

"More!"

_"Gimme gimme-"_

"More!"

We just burst out into laughter, I momentarily lose control of the car for a second.

"Oh shit!" I say through my giggles.

 _"Damn, Beanie, what happened?"_ she says, also laughing.

"I got it, I got it." I say, steadily gaining back control of the wheel.

"Sorry guys my bad, we're good though. I promise I'm a great driver." I add.

 _"I don't know, Beanie, I'm starting to rethink this whole thing."_ She teases.

"Oh fuck you, Sailor, I know what I'm doing. No one died." I say.

 _"You hit a lamp post. What did the lamp post ever do to you."_ She says.

"It was the lamp post or the pedestrian." I state.

_"Still, that whole situation could have been avoided, Beanie, you need to keep focus and stop getting distracted."_

"And you need to stop backseat driving."

_"I'm not even in your car, I'm behind you!"_

"Stop back-car driving, then!"

_"That doesn't even make any sense!"_

"You don't make any sense!"

_"Oh shit we're here."_

"Right, to be continued." I say as we pull both pull up to our destination, the police station.

 _"Okay, guys you remember the plan right. You go inside, fuck shit up and then run back to myself and Beanie then we will high tail our asses out of her."_ Sailor says.

"Also I do apologize for our incessant bickering and awful singing." I add.

 _"I don't."_ Sailor says and I roll my eyes at this but smile, she's fun, I love it.

The other two players get out and make their way over to the station. Sailor and I hang back and wait.

 _"Okay, so once they're inside, they're probably going to need some sort of back up. It gets pretty intense fast. Especially here outside."_ I hear her say.

This is true. The cops gets here quickly and it's hard getting past them without turning into Swiss cheese.

We're going to need to clear a path. We can't just ride up when they come out if we're also getting fired at.

Oooh! I've got it.

"I have an idea, you still have those sticky bombs?" I ask.

 _"Yeah. Why?"_ she asks.

Great, this is going to be awesome. Full proof.

"Let's make the cops go boom once our buddies make their way towards the exit. It will give them an opening to make a break for it. Also buy us some time once we have them." I suggest.

 _"That's...actually not a bad idea. I like making things go boom."_ She says.

"I'm not surprised."

_"Really?"_

"You blew up a random guy for calling me bitch."

_"He was being rude."_

"Could have just shot him or you know...left him alone." I say.

_"Pfft, no way, Beanie. Only I get to call you names."_

"Is that so?" I smile, she's adorable.

 _"Yes! Only me. You're only my Beanie."_ She says.

"Possessive much?"

_"And proud of it."_

I actually laugh at this. That's so cute. I'm flattered. It sounds like she's joking but I sense a bit of truth in there somewhere.

We are broken out our bubble by an explosion. Fuck, time to go.

 _"They're making their way out, I'm going to go and throw the explosives, cover me."_ She says. I see her car drive pass as she starts throwing sticky granades all around the police station.

She places them by the entrance and along in the street then drives my way just as the cops start coming in.

 _"Okay, they're ready, where are our buddies?"_ She asks.

I glance at the mini map and see that our members are still inside and look like they are surrounded and more cops are coming in.

"They're still inside. Looks like they're pinned down." I say. Fuck.

 _"Dang it. They need back up."_ She says.

"Yeah-" I start but then another explosion goes off and just above my mini map our team mate's names appear saying they're dead.

"Yeah I don't think any amount of back will help them now." I say.

Then the screen shows that we failed the mission. It is silent for moment before we both burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, what happened in there?" I ask through my giggles, tears brimming in my eyes as I fall side ways on the bed.

I clutch my torso as spasms take over my body, oh shit, I can't breath, wait a minute.

 _"Ah, fuck! Too much! Ow, Ow. Pain. Ow."_ I hear her hiss in paim and my laughter immediately dies down.

"Whoa, what happened, are you okay?" I ask concerned.

 _"Oh it's nothing, just was a bad idea to laugh so hard with bruised ribs."_ She says casually.

Bruised ribs!? Why does she have bruised ribs?! Is she okay? What happened? Did she get hurt in an accident or something? Was it an accident? Did it happen on purpose? *gasp* did something hit her!?

 _"Shit that sounded bad. Let me rephrase. Bruised ribs I got from my self defense class."_ She says adds.

I sigh in relief, my heart was going haywire for a second.

"Oh thank fuck, I was internally panicking over here." I say and turn my attention back to my screen.

The two of us are in the mission lobby, waiting for the same mission we failed to start again. The other two players left. Probably because we're annoying just a little bit.

 _"Aww, Beanie, you care?"_ She teases.

"Shut up, you bitch, I nearly had a heart attack." I tell her. Ass.

 _"That's mean but I'm sorry I nearly killed your Irish heart."_ She says.

I sit up right and back against my head board.

"I hate you." I say.

_"No you don't."_

I chuckle because yeah, I don't. I actually like her, she's fun.

 _"On the real though, I am okay. An aching body comes with the territory. Totally worth it though. It's like that burn you get after a really good work."_ She says.

I smile at this. I know that feeling well. I do yoga and I run around campus every morning before class during the week and before I head to the labs during the weekend.

I even have a running buddy who joins me sometimes when his schedule allows it. Jack, the pizza guy from all those months ago when I first found my console.

"The kind that makes your legs feel like jelly and like you have pins and needles every time you move?" I ask.

 _"That's the one."_ She chuckles.

I giggle as well as I get more comfortable, getting under my blankets.

 _"Oh well, would you look at that. I think we scared everyone off, it's just us on the mission now."_ She says.

She's right. The mission is about to start and it's just us in the lobby. I guess that's fine. It might be a little harder but I'm sure we can figure something out.

"That's okay, I'm sure we can do it." I say as we wait for our characters to spawn.

 _"Yeah, we got this. Just don't blow me up."_ She says.

"Pah-leez, you're the trigger happy las here, Sailor. If anyone needs to watch their aim it's you." I say back.

 _"I'll have you know I am an excellent shot, thank you very much."_ She quips.

"If you say so." I sing.

 _"Hey, you're the one who has a thing for bombs."_ She says.

"And you're the one who has a thing for making them go boom."

_"Well you're Irish."_

"And you wear tiger underpants."

There's a beat of silence as our characters appear on my screen.

 _"Where are we going with this?"_ She asks.

"I don't know. We went from passively insulting each other to stating the obvious." I reply.

Another beat of silence.

Then we burst into giggles again.

 _"No wonder no one wants to play with us. We're crazy."_ She says.

"Sucks for them, I'm having the time of my life right now." I say sincerely but also laughing.

 _"Same. Hey, since it's just the two of us, why don't we ride together. I actually have a plan to win this thing."_ She says.

"Yes, let's go." I agree and we run up to my car since it's closer.

 _"Can I drive?"_ She asks.

"Ha! Not a chance." I say.

 _"Aww come on Beanie, don't be a meanie."_ She says whines.

"You sound like a child." I laugh.

 _"I am a child."_ She fires back. That's adorable.

"Well then don't forget your seat belt, baby." I say in a small baby voice.

 _"Oh fuck you, you bitch, you ain't my daddy."_ She says.

"No but I can be your Mama." I quip.

Another beat of silence.

Once again we burst out laughing. Holy shit I actually thought I might have gone too far.

 _"This is getting weirder fast, we need to stop."_ She says laughing.

"Do we?"

_"Of course not."_

We giggle some more and I hear her wince and hiss in pain again.

"Get your injured ass in the car and let's go." I chuckle.

 _"Yes, ma'am!"_ She says and I see her character salute. This dork.

We hop in my car and I start driving towards the police station once again.

We sit in comfortable silence as we go, the game's radio station playing softly in the background.

Usually it's a little awkward when I just play with other people but for some reason with Sailor, it's not. I enjoy playing with her, even if she's not making me laugh until my stomach hurts.

It's strange but I like it. I hope after this we can play again sometime. Maybe I can ask her if I can add her as a friend. We might even play other games too.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why are you taking self defense classes?" I ask after a moment.

 _"I don't mind. And well I've kind of always had a little dream of becoming a ninja warrior and well, you have to start somewhere."_ She says.

I giggle at this.

 _"No, actually I love it, and it's kind of a requirement for my new job. Have a little combat background so I'm currently in training."_ She says honestly.

Okay. That's cool I guess. I am curious about what her job is though. There are not many jobs out there that require self defense but there are definitely more than a few. She could be training to be anything.

Or just for just for all I know.

I mean I did self defense courses when I was younger.

Still kinda do but, not as much. Also I know how to use stuff like guns and I do fencing as well on occasion.

"Yeah? Sounds like a good time." I tease.

 _"Oh definitely. Nothing like getting your ass kicked every day of the week to get your blood pumping and confidence rising."_ She says.

"If you don't get knocked out, you're doing it wrong." I quip.

 _"A concussion is the fastest way to enlightenment."_ She comments.

We snicker together again.

"What about your sister? Is she doing sef defense training as well?" I ask.

I wonder where her sister is though, she also seemed like a cool las.

 _"Uh, no she's not. That little ball of sunshine is too pure to punch. Besides, only one of us has to be the protector right. As a big sister, that is my job by default."_ She says light heartedly.

Though I do sense a little sadness and maybe some anger as well but that could just be me. I mean, I guess I could just be bitter because my big brother is turning into a huge cunt.

"Well, from what I've seen so far, you do kind of have the instincts of a natural born protector." I say.

 _"Yeah, I've gotten that a lot these days. I've actually started realizing it too. Before my sister came along I never really knew this protective and stronger side of myself."_ She says.

I frown at this. Before her sister came along? What does that mean? Her sister doesn't seem that younger than her. Is she adopted?

Sailor does sound like she might have had enough of a only child experience to understand the change and transition from that to now having a younger sibling.

"Well, family does have a way of bring out and show you different sides to everyone including yourself." I say.

Yeah, I have recently discovered this. Not the best thing either. I always knew mother hated me but honestly I'm just sick of her criticism.

And Lex...i don't know what's going on with him but my big brother is not the same anymore. Roulette says it's because he's priorities have shifted due to his new position as the Luthor Corp CEO once mother stepped down.

She could be right, but I don't know.

 _"Don't I know it."_ I hear her mumble.

 _"But it's good. I enjoy it. Especially when I do eventually end up pining one of my peer down. It shows I'm improving."_ She says excitedly.

"Well good for you, Sailor. I'm glad." I say sincerely.

We're almost at the station.

"So, what's this brilliant plan of yours?" I ask.

 _"Oh, not that different from before. Just bombs. Bombs everywhere. In the streets, around the blocks, in the building."_ She says.

I laugh at this. Yeah, she really does like making things go boom.

 _"Don't laugh Beanie, this is genius, I'm telling you."_ She says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay, so what then?" I ask.

 _"Right, so our buddies failed on the inside, which means shit gets heavy real quick. Here's what I'm thinking."_ She starts as we get closer to our destination.

_"Like before, I drop bombs all over the street. We charge in the station, fuck shit up, leaving bombs as we go. Once we get our shit done, when their back up arrives, we light em up and make a break for the door. Then once we get there-"_

"Blow up the street to create a window for us to run back to the car and leave." I finish her sentence.

 _"Exactly! See? Genius."_ She says, obviously proud of her strategy.

"Alright, it sound good, in theory. let's see if it is good in practice." I say and park my car a few meters away and hop out.

This way our get away won't get caught in the blast radius.

 _"Alright, I'll set up the outside charges."_ She says and her character starts running around, leaving sticky bombs everywhere on the ground.

Of course this catches unwanted attention as cops start filling out the station. I pull out a rifle and start dropping bodies as I run up to the station.

Once I get there, I throw a grenade to take out the rest still inside. It works and I immediately run inside, Sailor hot on my heels.

 _"Alright, charges are ready, let's get what we need."_ She says.

We make our way around the station. I drop sticky bombs as we go. We get to the point where we need to download some shit from their computers or something.

 _"I got these guys, just keep doing what you doing."_ She says.

I turn my camera to see her shooting the cops coming down from up stairs. I glance at the mini map to see we have been surrounded both inside and outside.

I wait until my task is done before joining Sailor.

"Alright, we're good, let's get out of here." I say.

 _"Wait, let's get a few more inside, once they just there by the door coming this way, we'll smoke em."_ She says.

"Alright, I'm trusting you." I say.

_"On me, wait for it..."_

The little red and blue dots on my mini map all huddle in the area where most of the bombs inside are set up.

 _"Light em up!"_ She says.

So I do. I detonate the charges and it's just a series of explosions that follow, hilarious screams and those dots inside disappear.

 _"Yeah! Okay, let's go before any more show up."_ She says and her character starts climbing the stairs but up to the entrance.

 _"Holy shit, it's just bodies up in here, wow."_ She says.

Damn, there are a lot of them. I feel a little bad. I mean, we are the bad guys but still.

 _"Okay, time for phase three. They have us surrounded outside but luckily for us, we we're prepared."_ She says.

We run and stand just by the exit, ready to make a break for it.

 _"Fire in the hole!"_ Sailor yells dramatically.

Then like before, a series of explosions, hilarious screaming as the surrounding red and blue dots disappear.

Only this time we actually get to see the chaos and holy fucking shit it's huge.

 _"Go go go go go go go go!"_ She chants as the last explosion goes off and we immediately start running to the car.

We get in and I hit the gas just as their back up arrives.

 _"Yes! I knew that would work."_ She says in triumph.

"We're not in the clear yet, Sailor." I point out.

 _"I'm sure you can lose these guys easily. You got this, Beanie."_ She encourages me.

I smirk at this and make sure to put on a show as I start drifting and racing through the streets, losing every cop that comes our way in record time.

Not long after the title screen comes up saying we finished the mission and it was a success.

 _"Yeah! That was awesome!"_ She cheers.

"Yes it was. Not only did it go off without any problems, but I'm pretty sure that was finished in record time." I say.

 _"Oh no doubt about that."_ She chuckles.

Our characters spawn back in the city.

 _"Ah, shit. Damn I didn't realize how late it is. I should probably head out, I have an early day tomorrow."_ She says.

I look down at my phone to check the time. Holy crap, it's one o'clock in the morning.

"Yeah I should get going too." I say.

Come on Luthor now's your chance. Ask her. But don't be weird.

"We make a great team. I had fun. We should play together again some time." I say.

Wow that sounds like I'm asking her out on a date. Damnit Lena.

 _"I'd like that. Here let me just...there we go. Did you get my request?"_ she asks.

I frown for a second before a notification pops up in the corner of my screen.

_'Surf Sailor sent you a request'_

Oooh. Awesome! Yes!

"Yeah, I got it. Accepting now." I say as I accept her request.

We are now gaming friends online. Sweet! Why am I so happy about this? What the fuck?

 _"Alright, cool. Hey, word of warning though, I probably won't be online a lot. I do have a bit of a busy schedule."_ She says.

"Oh no worries. Between my classes and my internship, I'm pretty busy too." I say honestly.

 _"Well okay then. I guess we're good. Until next time Beanie."_ She says as her character salutes.

I salute back and giggle, my cheeks are starting to hurt with how much smiling I've been doing tonight.

"Until next time, Sailor."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa Alex, possessive much. Lol. These two are fun. I love them.
> 
> As you can see, when they are online, most of their interactions are going to be verbal, thus the heavy dialog format when I write those scenes.
> 
> I do try to add some more descriptive visuals but I just get so into their conversations, it's so fun.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their one year gaming anniversary and they're both drunk dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! I am not deceased and I do apologize for the incredibly late update. I have been busy with quite a bit and I have writers block. Like up the wazoo writers block, it's horrible. For all my stories.
> 
> I finished this late last night. It's gonna suck...probably and I'm sorry.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 4.

**A year later.**

**Metropolis.**

**Lena's POV.**

"Yes! Suck it Sailor." I halla into my microphone, giggling drunkenly.

 _"That is fucking bullshit. I could have so won that if you hadn't knocked me off the court, you dick."_ Surf Sailor says back, speech slurred.

"Oh don't be so sour, it was fair game, no one said hit your ball when I hit mine. I happened to go the right way after our collision and you went in the water. You just generally suck at this." I taunt.

_"I do not!"_

"Yes you do. You just lost epically after your lead on the previous hole."

_"Jokes on you, I was already losing since the beginning, so suck another dick and go to hell."_

"Wow, burn on me right."

_"Shut up you Irish wiener."_

"Wow and the flames just keep on coming."

We just burst out laughing at our ridiculous and childish banter, both beyond tipsy at this point because of all the alcohol on our systems.

It has been a whole year since Surf Sailor and I have started playing online together. It has been amazing.

She is awesome and just so fun. We have a great time together, every time we play. Whether it be just the two of us or when we play with others as well.

Never in my life did I think I'd have a genuine friendship through online gaming. Seriously, it would suspicious but for some reason it doesn't feel like something bad.

I have gotten to know Sailor quite a bit and I have opened up to her in way I never do with anyone else. Not even Jack.

Jack is my friend, the pizza guy. Well not anymore, he actually works at he's family company as I do my own.

Roulette...yeah let's not even go there. The only time I let Roulette into anything of mine is when we're fucking.

Which has been something that hasn't really happened in quite a while now that I think about it. I think the last time was, like, four months ago.

Eh, doesn't matter. It's better anyway.

We're still roommates but she's barely home. Same with me. I basically live in the lab at LuthorCorp.

Anyway, yeah, Sailor and I have a special friendship. We can talk about anything and everything, we can get personal and have actual deep meaningful conversations without revealing too much.

We don't know each other's real identities. It's kind of an unspoken rule to not reveal anything of the sort like names and exact professions and what not.

It's great. I can actually be myself when I interact with her. It's freeing. She told me she feels the same, she doesn't have a lot of people who she can confide in or anyone other than her sister who understands her.

I'm glad I can be someone else's somebody. Most people, if not all, don't want to get within ten feet of a Luthor let alone try and befriend them unless they wanted something.

With Sailor I know it's not that because she doesn't know who I am. She doesn't know I'm Lena Luthor and that is refreshing.

Talking to someone without worrying about my name looming over me and ruining everything before it even began.

We don't play as much as we want because our lives are actually pretty busy. With me working in the labs and studying and her with...whatever it is that has her working ridiculous hours and getting injured the way she does, it's pretty hard for us to find time to actually play together.

Though we do make time when we are free. We understand the demands of each other's lives and respect that. Honestly this is probably the most genuine and real friendship I've ever had.

And I have never seen her in person.

It's crazy but it's amazing.

Right now we are celebrating our one year gaming anniversary by playing a game we are both terrible at.

Mini Golf.

Each time one of us gets more than a bogey we have to take a shot of tequila and or vodka in her case.

Which is why I am tipsy and so is she.

We are basically playing while drunk. I'm so glad I have the weekend off. I can already see the hangover from hell waiting.

 _"God, I suck ass at this game, why did I agree to play. And this whole drinking thing too, this was a horrible decision."_ She says.

We're taking a break from playing for a bit, just chillin and talking. I'm laying on my bed, trying to sober up but that won't work. It's okay though.

I assume she's doing the same.

"Sailor, this was your idea." I tell her, giggling again.

God I am so drunk, what was I thinking. Why did I agree to this.

 _"Why did you let me go through with it! You're supposed to be the responsible one here, Beanie."_ She says, words slurring again.

"When was this decided? I didn't agree to this." I say.

 _"You didn't have to. I agreed for you."_ She says back.

"Because that's how that works." I snicker.

 _"Yes! Oh-Oops, goddammit, Beanie you made me spill my drink."_ She says.

"Okay we both know that's all you. I'm way over here and you're way over there." I tell her.

 _"You have some kind of telekinetic mind powers and make me spill my drink."_ She argues.

"Oh honey, even if I did have that, I wouldn't be able to do that because I don't know where you are." I quip.

 _"Shit, you right."_ She says after a moment.

I lean back with a smug grin on my face even though I know she can't see it.

"I'm always right, sweetheart, you know this." I say.

 _"Alright, alright, smart ass."_ She says.

"Better than dumbass." I throw back.

_"You're that too."_

"In this game, yeah." I giggle.

Oh my God, I need to stop drinking.

 _"I don't get why we suck ass at this stupid game. It's simple physics. Mini golf is not that hard!"_ She complains.

"The mechanics are not completely accurate, but yes. You'd think after playing for like...what time is it- three hours we would have learned something." I comment, looking at the time on my phone for confirmation.

 _"Wait really? Three hours? Ah! Goddammit that's brighter than my future, shit."_ She says exclaims.

"What happened?" I ask.

 _"I just looked at my phone and the brightness was all the way up. I think I'm blind. This is what i get for playing in the dark. Shit."_ She replies.

"Seriously? Dude you've been staring at a bright screen this whole time, how is that the thing that blinds you." I say laughing.

I'm sitting in the dark too but but I have my bedside lamp on, not to mention the illumination from the T.V.

 _"Shut up, Beanie! I just burnt my eyes, and you're laughing at me. That's so mean, I thought we were friends."_ She says.

My heart skips at that. It's still such an exhilarating feeling when she calls me that. I don't know why but it does.

Maybe because i don't have many real friends besides Jack. Though my chest doesn't jump when he calls us friends.

I'm too drunk for those thoughts. Whatever.

"We are, but if you're being an idiot, than I'm going to tell you. It's called tough love, Sailor." I say to her.

 _"No, it's called being an asshole."_ She retorts.

I'm just giggling uncontrollably at this point.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings, Sailor." I tease.

 _"Yes, Beanie, you hurt my feelings."_ She says.

"I'm sorry, boo-boo, I'll kiss them better, I promise." I carry on.

 _"No I don't want your half genuine kisses. Fuck you and your kisses."_ She says back.

I can't stop laughing. This isn't even funny. We're just being ridiculous.

"Oh come now, don't be like that." I say, and I also end up pouting for some reason.

 _"No! No, I can hear the pout from here. God you're like my sister. I'm glad I don't have to see it. I'm weak against those."_ She says.

Wow okay. That's impressive....or am I just incredibly easy to read.

Nah, I have an amazing poker face. Which I currently do not have on because I'm drunk as shit right now that I can't even feel my face.

Wait she can't see me, Lena you butt, just how wasted are you?!

"That's good to know. I have a killer pout." I say.

I know I do. It always works on Jack and at times, Roulette. It used to work on Lex. Not anymore though.

 _"I'm sure. You probably pout with an accent."_ She says.

Wow, must be just as fucked as I am. Pout with an accent?

"Pout with an accent? Is that a thing?" I ask.

 _"It is now."_ She giggles and I join her.

 _"Have I ever told you how much I love your accent. It's so awesome. Beautiful."_ She adds.

"You have. Every time we play together you mention it at least once." I tell her.

And she has. Every single time. It makes me feels so good. Lillian hates my accent and I know low key Lex does too. Lionel didn't mind.

I don't understand why they don't like it. It's just an accent! Jesus fuck.

 _"And I shall do so to the end of time! No seriously, I fucking love it. It's like honey."_ She says.

Aww that's adorable. I'm actually blushing. She's such flirt but knowing her, she doesn't even know she's doing it. Also she's drunk. That too.

From what I've learned, she's a bit of an idiot in that field. Oblivious to the obvious.

Like she keeps talking about this guy, her friend's brother apparently, who is obviously into her, like has some major feelings and is constantly asking her out to lunch or dinner, according to her, and she's wondering why.

I face palmed when she told me about a time herself, her and her friend and this guy were hanging out and when some other guy showed up and started hitting on her, he flipped and she was confused as to why.

And apparently she's slept with him a few times. Which makes things even more difficult.

Yeah, Sailor is a bit of a moron. Her sister too, as far as I know. She has the same problem.

I've spoken to Sister Sailor, that's what I call her, enough to know these two dorks are just romantic idiots.

Bless their souls.

"Stop, I'm blushing." I say.

 _"I bet you look adorable with red cheeks. I feel like you would. You probably have a great smile too. Do you have dimples?"_ She says.

"Flatterer. And I have one dimple if I'm not mistaken." I tell her. The very same dimple now showing.

 _"Dimples are awesome, I wish I had dimples. My friend has them and I'm so fucking jealous."_ She says.

I chuckle at this. This is so random.

"I feel you, though I find dimples above the ass more appealing. You know the ones on the lower back. Those are just, ugh! I love them." I say.

 _"Oh my God, I've seen those. I think I have deep ones, I can't remember. Though you know what I find pretty? Stretch marks."_ She says.

"True. I love those as well. Very pretty." I say.

 _"I don't think people appreciate the absolute beauty of stretch marks. They are just amazing. Like claw marks, warriors imprint on the body. I always tell the women at work that. They're so self conscious about them."_ She says.

"I know right." I agree.

"They're like scars, they tell a story. From growth to pregnancy stretch marks." I say.

 _"Exactly!"_ she exclaims.

Okay so here's the thing...

I've noticed something about Sailor. Like this could just be me, but I am like...eighty percent sure she's gay...or at least bi, maybe pan, who knows.

Now look, I am a lady who loves loving ladies. Okay, we've established that. I've had my fair share of being in the closet.

But here's the thing...i don't think she realizes it. Like when she found out I liked girls, she was so shocked.

Which is hilarious seeing as it's so obvious. I flirt with her and other girls we play with all the time. Even her sister, who is just as clueless.

Now, here's why I say so.

Whenever she talks about a guy or just men in general, she's has this tone of boredom or no interest whatsoever. Sometimes even irritation.

Though she doesn't always say bad stuff. There are some pretty great things she says about men though that's just a general thing.

Like just talking about men as a normal everyday subject like the weather or something.

Now when she talks about women...damn.

I swear she's gayer than I am at times.

She's so expressive and descriptive! Very much so, too. Like she does not leave out any details. She'll talk about their smell, their eyes, their voice.

Like not enough to be creepy but enough for someone like me, a fellow lady lover, to notice and think, _'oh honey, that's gay'_.

But that's none of my business so I just leave it. We're not that close for me to tell her that. Like maybe I'll try dropping hints or something like that but I won't out right ask her about it.

It is something she will figure out on her own.

Or not, maybe she is completely straight as she says and I'm just an idiot with a broken gaydar.

 _"Dude I still can't believe it's been a whole year since we started playing."_ She says after moment.

I smile at this. She's just as amazed as I am.

"I know right, it's crazy. Who would have thought." I say in agreement.

 _"I don't think I've ever told you this but, I genuinely enjoy talking to you. Like when we play together it's amazing but when we talk, I find it comforting. We haven't seen each other but...i feel like I've known you my whole life."_ She says.

 _"You get me like no one else does."_ She adds softly.

I'm gonna cry. God I'm such an emotional drunk. And apparently, she's a sentimental one.

"Honestly, I'm in the same boat. Believe it or not, you're my person." I say to her.

 _"Your...your what now?"_ she asks confused.

"My person, Sailor!" I whine like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

 _"Because I know what that means, yes."_ She says sarcastically.

This bitch, why can't she understand my drunk self. I am making sense right?

"What that means, is that when I need someone, whether it is to talk to or vent, to cheer me up when I'm feeling down...I come to you." I tell her I'm a _'duh'_ tone.

Because my previous statement definitely made my point clear.

Yes that was sarcasm, shut up.

 _"Oooooh...aww, Beanie."_ She says with realization and then coos.

I blush deeply, my cheat fluttering for no goddamn reason. I shouldn't have told her, this was a bad decision. Now I'm all fluffy.

 _"I am honestly honored to be your person. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to confide in me."_ She says.

"It feel all warm and fuzzy, can we go back to swearing each other over a dumb game." I mumble.

 _"Aww, you're so soft."_ She teases.

I feel my blush deepen.

_"Soft and squishy."_

"Stop it."

_"I shall call you Squishy and you shall be mine-"_

"Sailor..."

_"-and you shall be my Squishy-"_

"I swear to christ-"

_"-Squishy Beanie-"_

"-fuck you!"

_"-Bad Squishy! Bad Squishy!"_

We just end up laughing uncontrollably now. I can't believe she ended up quoting _'Finding Nemo'_ of all things

"You are a piece of shit." I tell her through my giggles.

 _"And you are a Jelly Bean."_ She says back.

Oh this is ridiculous how fucking drunk are we. I look around my room. Beer cans and an empty bottle of tequila sits on my dresser. Awesome, it is a miracle I am still awake.

 _"On the real though, I'm glad I could be that for you. Believe it or not, I'm not exactly the person people come to when they need someone...well besides my sister."_ She says.

 _"I kind of come off as the...scary and intimidating type. Not exactly the most approachable. Most of the people I work with tend to keep their distance, I think there's only like one person who doesn't."_ She adds.

"That is hard to believe. I mean I get the intimidating thing, but that's what makes you so endearing. Honestly, I think it's better." I tell her.

 _"Really? You think so?"_ she asks, almost vulnerable.

"Yeah, it's great. It means you're confident in who you are, what you want and who you want to be around. Not one to sell yourself to please someone else just because you want them to like you." I say.

"Only those brave enough are worthy!" I add in an epic trailer voice.

It gets her to laugh and I smile. I love making her laugh. It's beautiful and contagious.

I also understand what she means. Like completely.

As a Luthor, approachable is not something I would associate the name. As soon as people hear it, they run as fast and far as they can. Those who are brave or stupid enough to stay end up getting burned in some way or another.

I'm still amazed Roulette is here. She off all people know what my family is like. Mother tolerates her which is saying something because she hates everyone.

Jack...Jack I'm just waiting for him to run. I don't know why.

It's sad, actually. The fact that I expect people to leave. To disappoint just of my goddamn name. It's a harsh reality and even though I do prepare for that kind of inevitable, it still hurts.

The Luthor name is tainted with negative connotations. I don't even know why! Not completely anyway.

I do know that it has something to do with the cold and heartless why the whole family, save for me, act towards...pretty much everything.

Not the greatest employers.

Idealistic, masogonistic and egotistical views when it comes to Lex.

And now the most recent...alien haters.

This was news to me. Mostly because I am not an alien hater.

 _"Thanks Beanie. Hey, how about one more round of this, whoever wins this round gets to pick the next game we play."_ Sailor says breaking me out my thoughts.

I smile at the challenge.

"You still want to play more, Sailor?" I say and that totally came out a lot more flirty than I intended but I'm going with it.

_"Hell yeah I wanna keep playing, we're going to go all night, baby!"_

Apparently she's going with it too.

 _"So what do you say, Beanie? Think you can keep up that winning streak with one more round?"_ She asks.

I smirk, reaching over to my dresser, cracking open a can of Guinness and taking a long sip, making sure she can probably hear it on her end.

"You're on."

**Later.**

_"Oh no! No no no! You round ball piece of shit why did you go in the fucking wrong direction."_ Sailor cussing in my ear.

"Yeah! Yes! Yes! I am the undefeated champion! Place the crown apon my head and call me the queen of mini golf!" I halla dramatically, arms spread and everything.

 _"This is bullshit! That asshole statue was in the way and it bounced me back to the tee, what the fuck. No way, rematch."_ She complains.

I'm laughing now, she's such a sore loser, it's adorable.

We played one more round of this mini golf game and ended up being neck and neck. The last hole was the decider. Up until the end, Sailor had the lead until she took what was supposed to be her second to last shot.

Instead of going through the big opening she was supposed to, she ended up hitting the statue next to it which bounced and launched her right back to the beginning of the hole, thus putting me in the lead and I won in the end.

Now she's sour.

"Nope, we had a deal, Sailor. I won, so I pick what we play next." I sing, teasing her.

I've somewhat sobered up a bit. Still drunk but the room isn't spinning. I've been drinking water as well and I assume she has been doing so too.

 _"Damnit! Fuck, fine. I'll honor our agreement but just give me a second, I need to go to stretch my legs and use the bathroom."_ She says.

Her voice gets a little softer and distant meaning she's stepped away from her little area she's been playing in.

That's actually not a bad idea. I should probably get up too. I leave my headphones on and pull the blankets off me.

I turn and sit on the edge of my bed, lifting my arms up and stretching out my back and shoulders, flexing my fingers and rolling my head and neck.

I feel my body start relaxing more and sigh at the sensation.

I look around my bed and take my phone. I switch it on-Ah fuck! Too bright! Ouch. Not too long ago you were laughing at Sailor because of having the same problem. Karma bitch, nice one Luthor.

Huh, wow we have been playing long. I mean I think only an hour went past since the last time I checked but damn. We might actually play all night for real.

I start checking my messages and email. Most are from LuthorCorp and Jack.

The two of us are working on finding a cure for Cancer. Still currently in the planning phase but it looks promising.

Jack-a-boy has a big brain and I like that about him. He's very charismatic and charming. Not mention the British accent is just awesome. I'd let my own accent out when I'm around him but I'd rather not.

Though I will admit I do slip up a bit but I don't know if he noticed.

Apparently it happens when I talk about something I'm passionate about, I've come to realize.

I hear it when I record my thoughts and findings when working in the lab alone. Makes sense. I am my most comfortable when I'm in the lab alone.

Surrounded by all my toys and experiments without others there to give me the side eye and sneer, cold shoulders and to ridicule me because I'm both a young woman and a Luthor.

Assholes.

You know I really should find a way to make or get my own private lab. That way I won't have to use the one at L-Corp.

I think Jack has one, I'll have to ask him.

 _"And I'm back. Hey question, is the room spinning?"_ Sailor says when she comes back.

I chuckle at this. Despite being able to hang, she's a bit of a light weight compared to me.

"No my room is just fine. You can't hold your alcohol huh, Sailor." I tease.

 _"Ex-squeeze me, I can very much hold my alcohol."_ She defends herself.

"Not like me." I say.

 _"Yeah well you're Irish so.."_ She quips and this get me snickering.

I love how she alway mentions that specific fact about me. It grounds me so much. It makes me feel fluffy and warm. I don't know the exact reason but I'm not questioning it.

"Okay! So since I am victorious, I get to choose our next game. How about Call of Duty? Haven't played a first person shooter in a while." I say.

I hear her snicker.

_"Oh this is going to be fun."_

**The next day.**

**National City.**

**Alex's POV.**

"Alex!!"

Ow ow ow! What the fuck! Who's yelling, what is happening!

Aw, fuck, oh my neck, my head...everything hurts. Why does everything hurt. Ugh, did I fall asleep on the couch again? Oh God my mouth is dry.

"Alex! What were you doing last night, this place is a mess. Rao, how much did you drink? Do you alcohol poisoning?"

Yep, that's Kara. Why is she her?

I groan and open my eyes. Bad idea, too bright!

"Turn off the sun." I mumble closing my eyes again.

"Alex! Get up! We're going to be late!" Kara exclaims

Late for what? Then a pillow hits me in my face. That hurt! Bitch.

"What the hell are you talking about. Leave me be, asshole." I grumble, still refusing to open my eyes. Or move.

"We have to leave for Midvale, remember. We're visiting Eliza for the weekend." She says.

Wait...shit! She's right. Ah fuck! Fuck a duck! Okay okay, I'm up, I'm up now.

I shoot up so fast my head starts spinning. Ah God, I know this feeling. I have a hangover from hell. This is not good.

"Rao, Alex, what were you doing last night. There are beer cans and an empty bottle of...vodka on the table." Kara asks.

I look around.

Yep, definitely fell asleep on the couch last night. Kara is right though. My living looks like a tornado hit it. Fuck I drank quite a lot last night.

"Wait, were you gaming?" She asks.

I look at her in confusion. She points to my head. I frown and lift my hand up. It comes into contact with my headset.

Oooooh, yeah! I was! That explains a lot. I feel a small smile creep onto my face. I remember now!

Kara is super speeding around my apartment, cleaning up everything. Bless her OCDand super powers, I am in no condition to do it myself.

"Yeah, it is mine and Irish Bean's one year gaming anniversary. We were celebrating and might have gotten a little carried away." I say, taking off the headset and placing it beside me.

I rub the sleep out my eyes, trying to wake up fully. God it's so bright in here, my head...damn. That is the last time I try to out drink Beanie. I swear she's an alien. No human can hold their alcohol that well without some kind of alien metabolism.

Though seeing as she told me I can hang longer than most people she drinks with, this headache is totally worth it.

"Wait really?! Oh my Rao, that's amazing! A whole year!" Kara says and speeds up right next to me, making me jump.

God I hate when she does that. One minute she's on the other side of the room, the next she's right in front of me.

"I know, who would have thought, right." I say, smiling.

I love that Kara gets just as excited as me about this part of my life.

To most, they'd think that it's juvenile but I love it. Especially when I play with Beanie. It's fun and I genuinely have a good time just sitting on the couch and talking shit with her.

Especially after a hard day. Sometimes I don't even play when we're online. I could just hit her up when she's online and just talk while I fill out mission reports or doing research for an experiment or assignment.

She does the same too. We don't even need to play anything, just go online and chat. It's awesome. I feel like I have a long distance best friend.

It just sucks that I can't like, text her during the day like when I'm bored at the DEO or during lunch breaks.

It would really make my days more enjoyable and lively. She's funny so I'm just imagining being in a boring mission update and reading one of her texts.

A really dumb but funny joke about something sciency or a ridiculous pun. I also love how she responds to my sarcasm with her own sarcasm.

"Yeah, we decided it would be a good idea to play a drinking game while playing a game we both equally suck at." I say.

"Was it mini golf?" Kara asks knowingly.

"Of course it was mini golf." I chuckle.

She laughs along with me, taking her glasses off and putting them on the table.

"You both royally suck at that game which is strange seeing as both of you seem to be very good at Physics." She says.

"Hey, the physics in that game is horrid, trust me if it was realistic we would dominate." I defend.

"I'm sure." She says obviously not convinced. Whatever okay.

"Who won?" she asks.

"It was  tie." I lie.

"So she won, good to know." Kara quips with a smirk.

Fuck, I take it back. Fuck super powers. I hate that she can hear when I'm lying.

Which makes me questioning why she hasn't figured out I've been lying to her about my job. Maybe she does and is waiting for me to tell her.

No that's not it. Maybe she doesn't know because she doesn't listen to my heart when we talk about it.

"Stop listening to my heart, that's intrusive." I say.

"I'm not! Your face says it all. Besides, if it was a tie you would have another match to determine a winner. Neither of you like draws." She giggles.

Okay...that makes sense. So I'm in the clear about my little panic. Sweet. Still hurts that I have to lie to her.

"Whatever, okay. Next time, we're playing monopoly." I comment.

She makes a weird face. The one where she does that scrunchy thing with her nose and the crinkle on her forehead.

"That's a bad idea. You two are way too competitive it might just ruin your friendship." She says.

"Yeah I'm not so sure about that, we're pretty tight. You should have seen us yesterday. We got all mushy and cheesy. It was gross." I say, remembering how sentimental and vulnerable we got last night.

"Yeah? What happened?" Kara ask, very invested in this.

"Well, I can't remember much yet but I do remember telling her that she's like the only one besides you who gets me and she called me her...what did she say? Oh! She called me her person." I say.

Kara squeals and claps her hands excitedly, a big smile on her face. That squeal hurt my ears. Ow. Does she have a sonic scream or something, damn.

"Dude, Ow, I am right here." I say.

"Aww, Alex, that's so cute. You're her person. That is like one of the best things anyone can say to anyone." She says happily.

"So it seems. Still not really seeing what the big deal is." I say honestly.

"Alex, the big deal is that you're more than just some gaming partner to her. She actually genuinely cares about you and what you think." She says and lightly slaps my arm.

Wait really?

"Yes really!"

Oh...i said that out loud.

"I wow, I mean, great I just...wow." I say, shocked for real. I had no idea.

I mean she did say something along those lines last night but, i thought just meant I was someone she could just vent to. I didn't actually think she really cared about what I had to say when she would.

"Well I understand why she would. You're my person too. Despite being a total pain in butt." She says.

I smile and grab the pillow, smacking her with it. She just laughs, unaffected.

"Speaking of pains in the ass, do I really have to go this weekend. I am not in the mood to be scolded for no reason." I say and stand up.

"Alex..."

"No Kara, you know how mom is. Look I just started getting my life together. I'm doing things I love and I actually feel that everything is coming up Alex." I say turning to her.

"I have a great job that I love, I've finally paid off my bike, I've gotten my degrees I said I would despite the minor setbacks. Hell I've even started dating again." I list off.

"I don't know what's more surprising, the fact that Jansen asked you out or the fact that you said yes." Kara quips.

I frown at this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Well ever since you guys meet he's been trying to work up the courage to actually ask you out. Like really ask you out, not just your random hook ups." she says.

Yeah I knew that captain obvious.

"No the other part, what do you mean he's not my type." I say.

She just shrugs.

"I don't know, he just doesn't seem like your type. You've never been interested in him. Ever, or anyone lik him. Or anyone at all for that matter." She says and mumbles the last part but I heard it.

"And what exactly is my type now." I ask.

She gives a humorous smile and shakes her head with a small giggle.

"I don't know but it's not him." She says.

I roll my eyes and shakes my head.

"I mean do you even like him?" she asks, more to herself than me.

Truthfully, I don't like Jansen like that. I mean his good looking sure but...well...i don't know.

"He's a nice guy despite his many...many flaws. I mean his good looking." I say.

That didn't sound convincing. She raises an eyebrow at me, obviously not believing me.

"Really, you're thinking of dating this guy and all you have to say about him is that his _'nice'_?" she says.

"And good looking."

She just rolls her eyes. Ugh, whatever okay, that's not the point. I could like him.

"Whatever, my point is...despite doing good, mom will always find something _'bad'_ or something wrong. Always. And honestly, I don't need that." I say and turn, walking to my bedroom right next to my living room.

I start rummaging through my drawers, looking for something to wear today. We're going to be driving so something comfortable. Jeans and a flannel? Yeah.

I'm so glad I packed for this weekend last night before I started playing online because I have no energy to do that now.

"Alex..." Kara says.

I look back at her. She's leaning on the back of the couch, looking at me with soft and sad eyes. She hates that me and mom fight about basically nothing.

I hate that she has to see it when we do. Though as much as I try to avoid it, it always happens. Because I'm always fucking up in some way and mother dearie just has to throw whatever the fuck it is in my face.

"I'm sorry, okay but as much as I love mom I just...i can't be in a room with her for more than five minutes before everything goes sour." I say, pulling out my outfit.

"There's always something. I'm just never..." I sigh.

"I'm never good enough. Nothing I do is ever good enough." I say softly.

I just don't get it. Why is she like this? Why can't I ever get her to be proud of me. Especially when it comes to Kara.

My job at the DEO I do for Kara. To protect her. To protect her from all the other aliens out there that could hurt her. To protect her from that world that Clark lives.

I don't want her risking her life. I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want her to end up experiencing all of that.

Mom is always telling me to look out for Kara and that's what I do. That's why I joined the DEO and I can't even tell mom that. She thinks I work in a lab for the FBI.

She's probably just going to scold me for dropping out of medical school. But I got my degrees. I even worked in a hospital for a few months.

I was undercover but still.

Yeah, myself and a bunch of the other rookies and new recruits had an assignment to go undercover to test if we can handle the pressure of the job.

Especially since some of us plan to go out into the field. Me especially, I'm going to be in the field and the lab. Thus I was working in a hospital.

Mom and Kara think I was just doing a little volunteer work or an internship or something like that.

Though they don't know that I signed up to be a field agent. They think I'll just be in the lab. I'll have to tell them I'll be out in the field at some point. Especially since I know I'll be getting hurt quite often.

Yeah mom's not going to like that.

Kara too but she's more understanding.

Mom will definitely not like that. Probably scold me for being 'reckless' because how am I supposed to look out for my sister if I'm out stopping criminals and cleaning the streets, you know making the world a better place for my sister.

Because I'm the idiot here. I'm the screw up and no matter what I do, it's always wrong and non beneficial to my superpowered and indestructible alien sister who doesn't give a shit about what I o as long as I'm happy.

"I can never win with her." I mumble.

In the corner of my eye I see Kara stand up and walk over. She brings me into a hug and I sink into her embrace.

"I don't understand what happens but I do know she loves you and she is proud of you Alex." she says.

"Well she sure has a funny way of showing it." I mumble into her shoulder.

"Well I am. I'm proud of you. I like seeing you happy and seeing you these past two years, joining the FBI, making a new and surprising friend on the internet, you're happy." She says.

I feel tears well up but I push them back. She's right though. I am happy. Which is why I don't want to go home. It will just kill that happy. It always does.

We break apart. She looks at me with understanding.

"If you're really not up to it, you don't have to come with. Hell we could both just stay here and hang out. Maybe call Irish Bean and chat. She always cheers you up." She suggests.

Bless your soul, Kara. I have the greatest little sister in the world. And as tempting as that all sounds, I can't do that to her. Kara loves visiting Midvale. She loves visiting mom. And she only gets to do that every once in while because she's so busy with college.

Especially now since her senior is almost over. She's got exams and shit, finals, assignments, hell she's already looking for a another job for after she graduates.

She's currently just a barista at her favorite café and as much as she loves being surrounded by food, she wants to do something else. She's not exactly sure what but she says she's figuring it out.

"No no, it's okay I promise. I'm just being a little dramatic. We're still going, even if it means I have to suffer a little bit but do know that I will probably be complaining a lot." I say.

She smiles and nods.

"I totally get it. It will be fun though, we could go to the fair. Oh! And to the beach, Rao it's been forever since I've been there." She says with a dreamy look in her eye.

Yeah, me too. I miss the beach. I miss the ocean. It's been so long since I've been on a surfboard. I could so do that again. Hit the waves and just be free out on the water like I used to.

"Yeah, you know what, this might be fun after all. Maybe I could try teaching you to surf again." I tease.

She narrows her eyes at me, obviously not liking that idea.

"No, last time i just kept wiping out. I do not feel like becoming the oceans punching bag again." She pouts.

"Whatever you say. Alright I'm going to get done then we can leave." I say and she nods.

"Hey can I drive us?" She asks excitedly.

"Absolutely not."

"But you have a hangover!"

"And I'll still be a better driver than you."

"It's my car."

"That I gave to you when I got my bike."

"Come on, please!" She begs, pout out on full.

God I hate that pout. I can never say no to that stupid adorable pout.

"Ugh fine. But I get to choose what music we listen to." I say as I walk into the bathroom.

"Hey, does Beanie know about this trip?" I hear her ask.

"Okay one: Only I get to call her that. Two, yes, I remember telling her at some point last night." I say.

I do remember mentioning I would not be online much this weekend. I think she also said she's going away. Something about a family ranch or some shit like that.

"She's online right now." Kara says.

Wait what...

"What?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's online right now, I'm waiting for her to respond. Oh hey, what's up, long time no chat." Kara says.

God I want to run out and say hi but I'm already but naked and in the shower. Damn my timing.

"Yeah she's in the shower right now."

Kara!

"Yeah, looks like you two had a good time. I've never seen her smile like that, especially during a hangover."

Kara!!

"Wait really? That's impressive. No one has been able to out drink her. She drinks like it's juice."

KARA!!!

Oh my God! Come on Danvers hurry up! I immediately start washing faster.

I've never taken a shower that fast in my life.

I practically run out the bathroom, hair still damp, and slip up next to Kara who has the controller in her hand.

I see she's playing with Beanie.

"Beanie!" I say excitedly.

I hear her laugh through the speaker. It smile at this.

 _"Morning Sailor. You sound good for someone with a hangover."_ She says.

"I told you, it's because of you she's this happy." Kara says and I hit her with the pillow.

"Hey!" she protests.

Beanie laughs again.

"You sound good too. Don't tell me you don't have a hang over. Not after last night." I say.

 _"Oh no I do. Trust me, but I have experience in the field of seeming completely normal even though my head feels like it's going to explode. Especially since I'll be going home for the weekend."_ She says.

Oh so I was right.

"No way, us too!" Kara says with a big smile.

 _"So I heard. Guess we'll all be pretty busy this weekend."_ She says.

"Can't I like, take you with me?" I ask, joking but completely serious.

 _"Oh believe me if I could jump through this screen into your arms right now I would."_ Beanie says.

I don't why but I blush at this. Though I do love the thought of meeting her in person.

Maybe one day I will. Who knows.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danvers Sisters! I love them. I am planning a little for this story, I might just go straight into Season 1 soon which will give me more content to work with.
> 
> The only reason why I've had literally no idea what to do with this story I because I started it on whim and was like...okay...now what?
> 
> So yeah, they've been playing together for a year...thats a thing. Yay for them. Also adorable sister Kara who indirectly embarrasses her big sister.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later. Kara has come out as Supergirl and Alex is panicking. Lena is having a hard time, so Jack calls for backup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, i know, it's been a while. I'm sorry, I've been busy. Like really busy.
> 
> Anyway, we're jumping right into season 1! This is where things start to get interesting. I think. Big time jump that probably makes no fucking sense logically and mathematically...but this is fiction so it doesn't really matter.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 5

 **Time skip. Three years later.** (Basically season 1 starts here) 

**National City.**

**Alex's POV.**

I can't _believe_ her! We talked about this! _Multiple times_! God she's just so... _ugh_! Like, fuck, I get it but holy shit no! It wasn't supposed to go down like this! It wasn't supposed to go down _at all_! That's the whole point of me doing what I do! So she doesn't have to!

Goddamn! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck a duck! Oh God, Hank is going to fucking kill me! I'm boned. I'm so boned.

And knowing Kara, now that's she's had a taste of it, she's not going to stop. I can already see it.

Stupid fucking plane fucking blowing up and fucking me up and fucking Kara fucking flying to fucking save it and fucking revealing her fucking self to the fucking world!

Fucking fuck, mother fucker!

FUCK!

Okay! Okay...calm down Danvers. Relax. Hey maybe you could just talk to her. I mean, you don't know for sure she's going to want to go out and do something like that again, come on.

She knows the dangers. The consequences. I told her about them. Mom told her about them. Dad told her and hell even Clark told her. She knows how important it is to keep her powers and true identity secret.

Then again, knowing this she still risked it to save mine and a few of my team members, plus civilians from dying is a plane that I'm pretty sure was intentionally blown out of the sky.

Though that doesn't mean she's going to go out flying and doing what Superman does.

Oh who am I kidding, of course she's going to want to do that.

I could see it on her face even through the darkness of the night and blaring lights of the helicopters while she stood on the wing of the plane.

Fucking fucker fuck.

I sigh and cut off my engine. I sit in my car, that Kara and I share but I use it most and that is technically mine, and just stare out into the empty street.

I'm outside Kara's apartment building, still in my pantsuit I left in this morning after helping her pick out an outfit for her date.

The same outfit I was wearing when an engine on the plane I was on blew, and then another one, sending all passengers minus myself and a few of my agents into a frantic panic.

The plane that my superpowered alien sister had to save.

I sigh again and lean my head on the steering wheel. Why...just why.

I haven't even gone to the DEO to talk to Hank and everyone else about what happened. I need to talk to Kara. I need her to know she can't do what she did tonight ever again.

Not with all the rouge aliens from this huge prison called _'Fort Rozz'_ roaming around in the shadows who will most certainly be looking for revenge on the one who put them there.

Only said responsible one is dead with the rest of her planet and only her daughter remains. Kara. Who, to them, might be the closest thing to revenge they can get.

I can't let that happen.

I get out the car and lock it. I make my way up the stairs of the building up to her apartment. My nerves still ringing from what happened and what's about to happen.

By tomorrow what happened tonight is going to be all over the news, all over the fucking planet.

God, I need a drink.

Right now I could just go for a very strong scotch and a mindless activity to just...stop all thoughts of tonight. I just want to it all to stop.

Mom's going to kill me.

I get to Kara's apartment and stand outside her door. I can already feel the headache forming.

Alright, I can do this. Here we go.

I open the door to her apartment and let myself in. She's standing in front of the T.V in the living room area, in her sleep wear and hair damp.

"-try saving a plane for the first time, see if you don't make a mess!" She says.

I look at the T.V

"Oh my God..." Shit, it's worse than I thought.

She's already all over the news! Goddammit. This isn't good. This not good. This is bad.

She turns to me and squeals, like literally squeals with joy, eyes bright with excitement and body basically vibrating. Oh this is the opposite of good. This is very not good. Hank is going to kill me. Then mom is going to revive me, then kill me herself.

 _Crack_!

"Oh Ow..." I grunt when she hugs me way too hard like you literally hear my bones crack. Fuck, okay that hurt.

She's rambling again, she can't believe what she just did.

"Yeah, neither can I. Are you okay?" I ask her, looking her over.

Dumb question seeing as she's basically fucking indestructible but she's never done anything like this before.

"Me? Am I okay? Are you okay?!-"

"Yes, thank you-"

And she's rambling again. Oh god look at her face. She's so happy. Her eyes are practically gleaming with joy! Fuck this is so not okay. I need to shut this down _right now_ before she gets in too deep.

But look at her, I've only ever seen her like this a few times, when we were growing up. When we would experiment with her powers, getting her to control them. You know before...before Dad...

God this is going to be harder than I thought.

"I need a drink."

**Later.**

Yeeeep...that went about as well as I expected.

Aaaaand I'm pretty sure I made my little sister cry.

I plop down on my couch with a heavy sigh, bottle of some very strong alcohol and stare blankly at the T.V still running the story of the _'Mystery woman who saved a plane'_.

I just came back from the DEO. Hank is pissed, the entire fucking agency is in chaos now because of this reveal. So much is happening.

And now because of this...those convicts from Fort Rozz know Kara is out there. They were already slowly emerging from the shadows for reasons still unknown but now with Kara...who knows what they'll do.

Fuck my life.

I grab the remote and switch the channel. I can't deal with that right now.

I'm mad. I'm fucking tired, my mission in Geneva is being handed down to someone else. A mission I have been preparing for a month for. My boss is up my ass even more.

We haven't even started investigating the cause of the plane engine failure though I'm pretty sure it wasn't an accident. Hank's taking me off field duty for a little bit and saying I should work more in the labs at the desert facility until this whole...thing...is sorted out. 

And now...now my little sister is exposed to the world. The very thing I have been trying to keep from happening since she came into my life.

Again I say...fuck my life.

I take a swing of the bottle, the contents sting with that familiar burn but I welcome it. Barely grimacing at the feel.

This is so fucked up. I don't know what to do. I just pray Kara heeds my warning.

Something big is going down in the hallow...and I don't want her getting caught up in it.

**A few days later.**

**Metropolis.**

**Lena's POV.**

"Can you believe it. Another superhero. This is all the news has been talking about. National City has it's own caped crusader and guess what, this one wears a skirt." Jack chuckles while watching the T.V hanging on the wall of our little make shift lab.

I look up from where I'm busy reading through our notes. I glance at the T.V to see yet another story about this new _'hero'_ , Supergirl, in National City.

God she has been everywhere on the internet. I mean it's incredible. Sure she's a little new the _'Superhero'_ business but...she's got potential, I guess.

I don't know I'm not paying attention. We already have our own cape flying around looking like a flag. As great as he is, he's a bit of a downer...at least compared to this new hero. He's so serious.

At least this new one smiles. Like genuine smiles.

"You think she's related to Superman? She has to be. They wear the same...I'm going to go with uniform. Even the symbol on their chests is the same." Jack says as she joins me at the desk.

"Most likely. From what we know, he's symbol is his family insignia. If this new chick wears it, she's probably family to him." I say.

Again, not really paying attention to what's happening there but more focused on this formula I'm working on.

I just can't get it, Goddammit. Ugh. This is bullshit, none of this makes sense. The components would never work that way, we'll have to try something different.

"Hey is it me or does this look wrong. Every time I look at it I just feel like it's missing something." I ask him, showing him the notes.

He leans over my shoulder and reads it. He's brows frown and he takes the paper to get a closer look.

"Yeah, something is not right here. These numbers aren't adding up? Did we miss something again? I swear we checked-ooooh I see what-okay yeah that's the problem." he says and shows me.

Fuck, he's right. Damn, rookie mistake. How on God's green planet are we supposed to cure cancer if we keep messing up simple things. Stupid.

"Ugh!" I groan and bang my head down on the table.

I hear him chuckle and pat me on the back.

"It's alright, Lena. We will get it eventually. No one said it was going to be easy. If it was, it would have been done a long time ago." he says.

I know he's right. It still sucks. Even if he's British accent makes it sound more inspiring that it actually is.

Maybe that's why Surf Sailor is so obsessed with my accent. I totally get it now. Everything sounds better with accent.

"I know it's just...we've been working on this for years and every time we think we found something it turns out to be nothing. I feel like I'm in a rut." I mumble out the last part.

"Oh cheer up, it's fine. Look eventually we will get it and all of this will be worth it. Just think of all the lives we could save. Hell, maybe our cure could even cure more than cancer." he says.

I turn my head to look up at him. He's eyes shining with ambition and wonder. I swear he's like a child sometimes. I wish I shared in his enthusiasm at this moment.

I sigh and groan again, turning away from him. I can feel his eyes on me.

"What's wrong Lena? Talk to me." he says, sitting down beside me.

I say nothing but I do whine. I'm so not in the mood to speak about my feelings and all the shit going on right now.

"Alright fine, you forced my hand." I hear him say.

I frown and turn my head, looking at him. He gets up and fishes my phone out from under all my research. What is he doing? He fiddles with it a bit and then holds it up to his ear.

I sit up straighter and wait. He's looking at me with a mischievous smile. What is he up too?

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

He holds up his finger, still smiling. Then he starts speaking.

"Sam, Hey."

Oh my God!

"Yeah, no she's fine. Well kinda, she's being a bit of a Debbie Downer." He says.

"Jack, stop it!" I say trying to take my phone out his hand.

He just moves away, phone still by his ear. I get up and start chasing him around the lab.

"Yeah I know but she doesn't listen to me. You know how she is...yeah I tried but she's stubborn...I need back up." he continues to speak.

I still try and get the phone but he keeps me at bay. Come on man!

"Yeah sure." he says and then hands the phone to me with a big smile on his face.

"It's for you." he says.

I glare at him, snatching the phone out his hand and he just laughs. I look down at him to see Sam's name there.

I take a deep breath and bring it to my ear. Pulling myself together.

"Sammy, hey!" I say, maybe a little too high pitched.

Jack is still giggling. I glare and try and kick him, he just jumps back, doing a weird taunting dance.

 _"Lena..."_ I hear Sam say on her _'mom voice'_ , God I hate when she uses it, especially on me.

 _"Aren't you supposed to be at home. You know, since you're on leave?"_ I hear her say.

Right. Yes. I am off for the week since I haven't taken any off days in the last two years. Sam and Jack basically forced me to take leave.

Sam told me to stay home and relax but I can't do that. Not with mine and Jack's little project to cure cancer still busy.

Since I'm now working full time at Luthor Corp, I barely have time to do anything else and Jack as well, also busy and Spheer Industries.

Sam works at LuthorCorp with me. Well, not with me but in the same building. I work down in the labs and she works in the IT department, which is also where we met.

She's very good at what she does. Like crazy good. She's even teaching me a few things. And I thought I knew computers and tech. She's awesome with numbers.

So good we sometimes consult her on our calculations in terms of our new experiments and tech.

And by _'we'_ I mean me.

I trust her.

"Well, yeah but-"

 _"But nothing, Lena Luthor. You promised you would take it easy this week."_ She says to me.

"I know, I know and I was. It's just that...I was looking through my research when I had a break through! I had to tell Jack and start working on it." I say excitedly.

_"Only you will find studying relaxing."_

"It is!"

_"Sure, Lee."_

"And it's not studying, it's just...revising and revisiting pervious notes. You said no LuthorCorp work. This isn't LuthorCorp work." I defend myself.

 _"Always a way out. Fine, I'll give you that but if I know you, you haven't rested since finding this break through, which I'm guessing you found a few days ago."_ She says knowingly.

Fuck, yeah.

"Yes..." I trail off, no point in lying. She can read me like an open book.

Curse her mom intuition! Now I know how Ruby feels.

 _"And I'm also guessing you've barely left the lab let alone went home."_ She adds.

"Yes." I confirm, feeling like a child.

 _"Lena...are you throwing yourself into work again?"_ She says more of a statement than a question.

I sigh. Looking down at my feet, feeling like she's actually in front of me. I can imagine how she would be if she was. Arms crossed, features soft and eyes gentle and concerned.

"Yes..." I admit.

Jack is sitting at the table, watching me with an understanding expression. He knows what's going on. Or somewhat. That's why he called her in the first place.

Despite knowing Jack longer, Sam knows me better, surprisingly. Knows my tells, how I think, I work. He does too but Sam always ends up hitting the nail on the head.

 _"What are you avoiding?"_ She asks.

Oh so much but mostly my family. Because who else could it be.

"Nothing! I just happen to be circling in the realm of suck, I just really want to progress in this." I say.

 _"Right, sure. How about we try that again, maybe at your place over some wine and pizza, and this time, you tell me the truth, bring Jacky."_ She says.

Or more accurately...instructs.

I can never say no to her.

I sigh and nod, then remember she can't see me so I just give in.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Thanks Sammy." I say genuinely.

 _"Great, I'll see you both tonight. And if you're good, I'll even crack open the Tequila."_ She teases.

"Oh God please no." I grimace and I hear her chuckle in the back.

"Are you bringing Ruby, you guys can even stay over like last time?" I ask.

 _"Yeah, is that okay? I'd leave her with a babysitter but she's sick and I don't want to leave her alone."_ She says.

I smile at this but then frown. I love Ruby. She's an adorable kid. Very curious and active. She and Sam rarely get sick so to hear she's sick is concerning.

Actually in the two years I've known Sam I don't think I've ever seen her sick. Like at all. Not even the flu.

"Is she okay?" I ask, worried.

 _"Yeah, she's got a bit of a fever and is a little loopy but she's fine, I promise."_ She says and I can hear the fondness in her voice.

I smile at this, feeling a little better than I did before.

"Okay, great. We'll see you tonight." I say.

 _"Yes you will. Bye Lee. Bye Jacky!"_ Sam says and exclaims the last part right into my ear. Ow.

"Bye Sam!" Jack halla's back. Eh these two.

I hang up and turn to him. He's just smiling.

"I hate you." I say, completely serious but not really and he just carries on grinning.

"I love you too."

**Later.**

Okay, I got a few hours to kill before they get here. Since I was basically forced to come back home by Sam and Jack.

Jack even took my work away from to make sure I didn't do anything that wasn't sitting on my ass and lounging around.

I love them both but sometimes they are a real pain in the ass.

So here I am, at like...One o'clock in the afternoon, laying on my bed, up against the headboard, just staring at the black screen of my T.V. in my bedroom.

I sigh and close my eyes. My mind working on over drive. There's just so much to do. My family sucks.

Lex is being an asshole. Mom's still a cunt, but more than usual. LuthorCorp is going through some things, Superman is up the City's ass for some reason and from what I can see, it's has something to do with something going on in the hallows.

I don't know. I don't really care.

Lex seems to care all to much for someone who basically hates him. He hasn't said it out loud but he's not exactly subtle about it either.

I don't know what's happening with him. He's lost he's hair because of whatever it is he's going through.

I've tried talking to him about it but he just pushes me away. Snaps at me and he's just so...angry. I don't get it.

I tried asking Mom about it but nope, she just dismisses me as always. Telling me he's fine. Bullshit!

I know my brother. He's not alright.

And with this new Super in National City, who knows what's going through his mind.

I sigh again. I'm worried about him. It's only the start of the year. Hopefully he will cool down. Hopefully everything will.

I stare ahead. I might as well find something to do before my mind starts going other dark places.

On the bright side...

I can't think of anything.

My eyes fall on the console on the cabinet beneath the T.V.

Damn I almost forgot I had that. I remember setting it up when moved and I played but these last few months have been a bitch. I've barely been at home let alone playing.

You know what fuck it. I'm gonna do it.

I get up and grab my controller and head set. Might as well take my frustrations out on some random people.

I switch on the console and put on my headset. I don't know what to play but I think I'll just play whatever is in.

I check all game notifications and updates. Letting those start before going to play whatever is in the console.

GTA it is.

Yes, maybe some dumb violence will help my internal aggression to everything.

I load up the game and wait. Then something goes ding and a notification pops up in the top left hand corner of my screen.

_Surf Sailor is online._

No way! She's online right now. Damn, I haven't spoken to her in a while. I think the last time was maybe a few weeks ago.

Shit, what is she doing at home at this time. Knowing her, she's usually neck deep in her work. Unless she got injured. _Again_.

I've now been playing with Sailor for about four years now. Literally the same amount of time I know Jack for.

She's definitely a friend too. A good one at that. We always play together. Not as much as we want or as much as we used to when I was still studying and she was only starting at her job...whatever it may be.

Though time does fly when you're having fun. And she's definitely fun.

We've learned a lot more about each other in the last three years. Learned that we actually have quite a lot in common.

I remember all our little talks and rants about family and expectations.

I know she lost her father, just as I did. She has a overachiever sibling, just as I do. She has a somewhat condescending mother who is constantly up her ass about what she does, who she's with and comparing her to her sister. Just as Lillian does me.

She loves science and biology, just as I do. Total nerd too. She never said any of this but you can hear it in her voice when she spouts random facts for whatever reason, be it relevant to the topic or not.

She also had a punk phase...which was an interesting thing to learn and seeing as I have no idea what she looks like, very hard to picture.

I do know that she has short hair though. I remember her telling me about the time she decided to cut her long hair. A way for her to let go of an old life to start a new or something along those lines.

I know she dated her friend's brother for like a second before calling it off. _'I don't have time for a relationship right now, I'm just focusing on me'_ she told me.

Which makes sense...except that was two and a half years ago. To my knowledge, she's still single and hasn't been on a date since.

Which, again, is totally fine but she keeps using that line which would work if she wasn't worried so much about her little sister.

I personally think it's because she just doesn't like guys, but that's just me and what do I know. That's just my gay brain talking.

It's usually right but Hey, there's a first time for everything.

Also something I've noticed. She is extremely protective of her little sister. Like extremely. Like that paranoid type extreme.

I also remember her saying something along the lines of _'My whole life basically revolves around keeping her safe. It's been built into me since we adopted her. I know nothing else and I can barely remember how things were when she wasn't around'_.

Yeah. It's a little...strange...but who am I to judge.

I'm brought out my musings by another notification saying Sailor is inviting me to something.

I immediately accepted and open our private line.

 _"Beanie!"_ She exclaims, happily.

I chuckle at this, my chest filling with warmth, all thoughts of the outside world fading to the background.

"Hey Sailor. Been a minute, hasn't it." I say.

I'm just staring at my screen which is now just of my character standing idly in her house. Sailor is in the same server I'm guessing- yeah she is, I see her name on the roster.

 _"Holy balls you have no idea how nice it is to hear your gorgeous accent after so long!"_ She says and genuinely sounds starved of it.

God it's so freeing to just speak without having to subconsciously keep my accent at bay. I love it. Why did I take so long to get back to this.

Oh right, life.

"It's great to hear you too, Sailor. You're online quite early. Did you get injured again?" I ask.

 _"Surprisingly no. Just uh...taking the rest of the day off. The last few days have been hectic. Hell the last few weeks have but recently, things have gotten a lot worse."_ She says and I detect a bit of sadness in her voice.

"You okay?" I ask.

Seems like I'm not the only one having a hard time. Has fate brought us together this day because we need each other. I like to think so, seeing as that's what it looks like.

 _"Honestly, not really, but I'd rather not get into it."_ She says.

Okay...I can respect that. Mostly because I've been doing the same thing. Which is why Sam and Jack want to talk tonight.

I know it is not exactly healthy and I don't want Sailor to end up bottling everything up like I do. It's not good.

"Okay, but if you need to rant you know I'm here. I've been having a hard time too so I get it." I say.

I continue playing the game, trying to find my way to her character, wherever the fuck she is. Maybe I'll wait for her at the docks, that's where we usually meet.

 _"Are you okay?"_ she asks.

"Not really. I mean, I'm fine I'm just...tired, I guess." I admit.

 _"You too huh? Work being demanding? Family troubles? Everything just not going your way?"_ she says.

"All of the above." I quip.

 _"Ah, guess we're in the same boat. That's me right now. Even worse...it's all linked and the source of my troubles is stubborn and well...it's just hard."_ She says with a sigh.

Huh. Well...if what I heard is true, I'm guessing this has something to do with someone from her family, which is kind of troubling her which in turn is affecting her work which in turn just makes everything worse. No matter how big or small.

"I hear ya. Though, my friends have caught on to my mood and have stationed an intervention tonight." I say with a slight roll of my eyes but fondness in my heart.

 _"Ouch. What, you've been moping around or something?"_ She asks.

"Yep." I confirm.

 _"Is that why you're at home at this time of the day. I know you Beanie, you don't come home this early. Ever."_ She says knowingly.

I chuckle at this and spot her character coming towards me. Still in her adorable Tiger print underwear. It's pretty much her signature look.

"That's only because you're the same." I comment and she chuckles.

 _"This is true. Though I was pretty much forced to take the day off. What's your excuse?"_ She says.

"Same. Except I have a week off. That's way too long. What am I going to do sitting on my ass for a week." I complain, sounding like a whiney child.

She giggles as her character reaches me. She does a salute emote and we both just stand there on the docks, looking out into the water. Almost as if we are both physically there, talking like two long life friends catching up.

 _"God you sound like me. You know I haven't taken a day off in like three years. Not including my injuries because those don't count."_ She says.

"Now you sound like me. I'm literally the same. My friends basically forced me. I love them but holy shit they can be too much sometimes." I say with a sigh.

 _"Well they're only looking out for you as far as I can tell. I mean, if I was there, I'd do the same. Which is saying something considering I am usually the one who tries to avoid those."_ She says, almost as if realizing something herself.

"Yeah, I know you're right I just...I don't think they'll understand. At least not enough to actually get it. I mean sure we all have family issues to some extent but they've basically moved away from all of that. I'm technically stuck with them til death." I rant.

 _"So your family is what's getting to you?"_ She says more than asks.

I sigh.

"Yeah. Let's just say they're not being exactly loving right now. My brother is being difficult and my mother is just a pain. It's frustrating because it's affecting more than just me." I say.

"I'm worried about them." I say softly.

She's silent for a moment before she speaks.

 _"I understand."_ She says.

She does? How?

 _"Recently...my little sister has been having a bit of an identity crisis. Well, not really, she knows who she is and I guess who she wants to be."_ she starts.

 _"But for years, she's kind of had to hide that part of her away, and for good reason too, technically, I suppose, you know, to protect her from...certain things and myself and our family know this and we just...we want to keep her safe."_ She rambles.

I just listen, she's finally venting, which is what she needs.

 _"-and now that part of her has kind of broken free and is out there now and just as we suspected, it's kind of gotten her hurt which is what we were trying to avoid but...she found out some things about us, about me...things she wasn't supposed to know. That we kept secret for a reason."_ she's still rambling.

I have so many questions because holy shit this sounds hectic.

 _"And now I just...she's just so sad. I told her that it was dangerous and now she knows and found out just how dangerous in the worst way. She's crawled back into that safe space but...God I just feel so horrible because she's...she's not the same."_ She finishes.

Damn...that sounds familiar.

"Sounds like you have a lot on your mind. You're worried about her. You're conflicted between keeping her safe, and letting her be happy." I say.

She doesn't answer but I know I'm right.

"I know what you mean and I get why you're scared about all of this...whatever it may be." I say.

 _"I just don't want her to get hurt."_ She says and I can hear she's holding back tears.

I turn my character to face hers, if I can't physically look her in the eyes this will have to do.

"Sailor, you can't protect her from everything, especially if what you are trying to protect her from is herself. Telling her to shove that part of her away is hurting her. Trust me...I know." I say softly.

I take a deep breath.

"For a very long time, I had pushed a part of me way deep down. I was in the closet. Same like your sister, I knew who I was but I kept it locked away to protect myself." I say.

"In our world, being gay is basically like being an alien or something. Like I'm something unnatural or not normal. Some people don't get it and as seen by human nature since forever, we fear and reject what we don't understand." I continue.

"That makes them dangerous and to protect myself from people like that, I hid who I was. And with each passing day the darkness grew and I felt like I was drowning in it. I always felt like I was missing something. Like I was never living enough. Like I was just one thing short of happiness." I say.

I pause for a bit. I have never told anyone this. Not even Sam or Jack. Roulette...i never told her anything. Hell, I don't even know where she is. I heard she moved like two years ago after I moved out.

"It was painful at times, restricting even. Like there was this part of me just clawing at its prison bars, wanting out and to be free but kept getting kicked back." I say.

"And then one day, I finally let it free. I felt what it was like, to be completely me and it was amazing." I say with a smile.

"Of course there were people who didn't like it. That didn't agree with it but there was no way I was going go back into that dark place. Not when I could be out and free despite the negatives." I say.

"Why? Because that was who I was. I was just holding myself back and once I stopped worrying about what the world thought, everything started looking up. Because I was finally free." I add.

"There's always going to be that danger, that negativity, you can't stop it. One thing I've learned is that you have to push through it, and sometimes, work with it. Let who you are change the world, don't let world change who you are." I finish.

She silent, I know she thinking a lot about what I said.

 _"You're right. You're so right."_ She says, almost breathless.

 _"But it's still dangerous, she could get seriously hurt or worse and I know, I know I won't always be there to protect her no matter how hard I try."_ She says and I can tell she's having a bit of a internal panic.

"Well, if you can't always be there to protect her, make sure she can protect herself. Prepare her for what may or may not come. That's all we can ever do." I suggest.

I hear her sigh and then let out a small laugh.

 _"Yeah, I-I can do that. Yes, I will do that."_ She says, excitedly.

Still don't know what's going on but Hey, I guess I helped.

 _"Beanie, I love you and I thank you! I need, oh God I need to go see her. Like right now."_ she's rambling again. Adorable.

I chuckle, my heart fluttering. Still, every time, even though we've known each other for quite some time now. I don't understand it but I'm not complaining.

"I'm happy to help, Sailor. Tell your sister I say hi." I say.

I'm a little sad because our time was so short but she needed that I guess and well, listening to how freaked out and paranoid she was over her sister kind of made me realize why Jack and Sam want to talk to me tonight.

They're just worried about me. They want to help.

 _"I promise I will make it up to you for bailing tonight. I swear. Shit, look at the time, I gotta go. Thanks Beanie."_ She says.

I just laugh.

"Go Sailor, I'll hold you to that promise." I say.

She sends out a random kiss through the speaker and I just burst out laughing because I can just hear her scrambling around, shuffling, cursing and what not, obviously in a hurry.

 _"I gotta go, bye Beanie. You're the best."_ She says.

"Good luck!"

She disconnects after that and I just sit in silence, smiling.

I look at the time, wow. We were actually talking longer than I thought. Though I do have some time to kill before Sam and Jack get here.

I turn back to my screen, relax, my whole being feeling lighter than it has in a ver long time.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, that's cute. I love writing these two.
> 
> I have been rewatching season one and boy I've got quite a lot to work with. It's going to be fun.
> 
> Also, I'm changing some things, obviously. One Lena is full on gay, so she won't be dating Jack or James. Ever.
> 
> Maybe she can have a little something something with Sam that is then mutually broken off when she moves to National City, who knows.
> 
> We know that in season 2, Alex admits to not having dated in three years, thus here she hasn't dated in 2 years, plus when I eventually get into season 2, making up three.
> 
> Consistency...kinda.
> 
> I'm going to have them talking to each during really important times of their lives to kinda showcase how they react or do things in their daily lives and around family.
> 
> Like Lena talking about her coming out shines a light on what Kara was feeling when she came out as Supergirl Alex who now has a better understanding, thus helping Kara become join the DEO and officially become Supergirl.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is having a hard time. Sam is a good bro. Alex and Kara are just puppies that are hurting. They all need a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo...it's ya girl...yeah sorry for the incredibly late update, still fighting that writers block along with a whole lot of other shit.
> 
> I did manage to write this finish and I think we're really starting to get somewhere with the plot.
> 
> I'm literally winging this whole thing but it seems to be working.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 6

**A few months later.**

**Metropolis.**

**Lena's POV.**

_"Are you sure?"_

"No."

_"But are you going to do it?"_

"I don't know."

_"Lena-"_

"He threw me out the company, Sam, for a reason."

_"Yeah and now he wants you back, for a reason. He's dangerous."_

"He's my brother."

_"Yeah that's what worries me."_

I sigh into the phone. I know she's right and she is right to be worried and I love her for that but...this seems bigger than that.

 _"Lena, he and L-Corp are under investigation already, if people find you snooping around, they'll think you're part of all this, which you will be if you take him up on his offer."_ She says.

 _"Not just that but Superman is watching closely too. Like a super powered hawk. Your brother's obsession with him is already causing problems. I don't want you getting caught in the middle."_ She adds.

"Well what am I supposed to do!" I say in frustration.

_"Stay away from him Lena."_

"You know I can't do that."

_"Goddammit Lena! Please!"_

"Why!"

_"Because I can't lose you!"_

I stay silent, shocked at the sheer emotion pushed through those words. I knew Sam cared about me but I never thought she'd get so worked up about something like this.

She sighs on the other end.

"Sam..."

 _"Listen, I can't...I can't lose you. Besides Ruby, you're all the family I have, Lee. Jack too sure but you Lena...please just...please think about this. I can't lose my best friend and Ruby can't lose her favorite person. Well besides me."_ She says, sniffing on the other end.

"Besides you, I am the only other person she likes." I quip.

_"Exactly."_

I let out a breathy laugh at this, feeling tears in my eyes and a swelling in my heart. Warm and fuzzy.

"I'll...I'll think about it. I can't promise I won't take it but...I promise that if I do, I'll be careful." I say to her.

 _"Because that makes me feel better."_ She says dryly.

"I know you're worried about me, and I appreciate it but...Lex, whatever he's up to-"

_"Anyone ever tell you you're too good for your own good."_

"No one but you Sammy. Mostly because people don't actually believe I'm good."

 _"Case and point. You do this, it will solidify their beliefs and I of all people know that you are nothing like what your name says you are. You've worked so hard for everything and just one thing can strip that away. I don't want to see you get hurt."_ She says softly.

I sigh, leaning back against my bed and staring at the blank screen of my T.V.

"I know and you're right. People are already suspicious of me especially because of this whole thing. Me taking my brother up on his offer to work with him will only add to that." I say.

Maybe joining Lex is a bad idea. The idea certainly feels all kinds of wrong but there's a part of me that's telling me to go for it. I don't how or why but that part is somehow stronger than the rest.

Which is saying something because that is what has the most cons and horrible consequences attached to it. Though it does sometimes have a way of surprising me with pretty good things too.

It's risky. Maybe too risky.

 _"Listen, Lee, I love you and I love that your heart is so pure but sometimes it's too pure. I know you love your brother but...I don't know, something about this doesn't seem right. I don't trust him."_ Sam says.

"You never did."

 _"Yeah well now I might have a tangible reason other than gut instinct."_ I hear her mumble.

She's right though, something about this is a little strange. Lex has been acting weird for a while now but it's starting to get out of hand. He's already lost his hair because of it.

"Right, well, I'll heed your warning for now. I of all people no not to let my guard down around a Luthor, even if he is my brother. I don't know if I'll take him up on his offer but...if it does come to that-"

 _"I'll have your back, Lee. Always."_ She says.

"Thanks Sammy." I say with smile.

 _"And hey, I know I'm basically telling you not to do this but I'm with you for whatever you choose."_ She says.

"I appreciate that. I know we don't always see eye to eye-"

_"That's probably because you're short."_

I roll my eyes at this.

"My point is...I'm glad I have you in my corner." I say.

 _"Me too. Oh! And speaking of corners, Ruby has a whole ass soccer tournament tomorrow. You coming?"_ Sam asks.

"Of course I'm coming. I'm her number one fan after all." I quip.

 _"Bullshit, we both know that's me."_ She comments.

"Agree to disagree."

 _"Whatever, Lee. I got to go. I'll talk to you later. And hey, maybe tomorrow we can ring Jacky and go out or something. Ruby will be spending the weekend with her team at the couches house that means Mama is free to get her freak on."_ She says and I can just picture the smirk on her face.

I laugh at this.

"Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow. Love you." I say.

 _"Love you too, Lee."_ She says and I hang up.

I leave my phone at my side and continue staring at my blank T.V. I sigh. Everything is so fucked up right now.

Lex has been so out of it these last few weeks. He's losing it and I don't know what's the problem. He's got this...obsession with Superman which is strange because he basically hates him.

For what reason I don't know. As far as I'm concerned, Superman did nothing to him. I think I heard somewhere that Lex did offer Superman something but was rejected.

That would make sense as to why Lex might hate him because Lex does not take rejection well. Like at all. Though completely despising Superman is a little extreme even for him.

There's probably a deeper story there. Maybe Clark knows. Clark and Lex are or were like besties. Recently I see they are not as close but maybe Mr Kent has an idea as to why my brother is losing his head ever so slowly.

After all, Clark seems to know Superman well too. Maybe too well for just a favorite reporter. Well second favorite next to Lois Lane.

Maybe they're friends. Like Superman and that Olsen fellow with the camera who I hear moved to National City early this year.

No matter, my mind is conflicted enough with this... _proposal_...Lex has offered me. Sam is right, I must be wary of what this could mean. I know my brother. He never does anything for nothing. If he wants me with him, it's for something.

And with the way he has been acting, it can't be good. My brother is brilliant but I know the cost of a brilliant mind. There's a reason science is feard to some extent. It's as dangerous as it is beautiful.

Still though, I feel I should stand by his side. He is my brother after all. Even if he is an asshole. I love him and I hate seeing him like this. Paranoid and angry.

It's affecting everything and everyone around him. I mean, kicking me from my work. Basically kicking me out the company, and for what reason? Why? I have done nothing but work my ass off for years to help him and LuthorCorp achieve greatness. Especially after Father's death.

He needs me. That is certain. As great as my brother is, he's too proud. Pride is a toxic trait to have in a position like head of a company that is supposed serve rather than be served.

Father wanted this company to help people. Find new ways to do it. Make technological advancements to heal, not hurt. Make remedies, not weaponry.

Which is what Lex seems to be doing. Not extremely so, the untrained eye would not see it but I have spent my life around this company, I know what is was and what it's becoming.

Maybe if I could talk to Lex I can make him see what all this stress I doing to him. I can't imagine what his going through, having to fill Father's shoes and honestly, I don't want to.

As much as I love this company, I do not plan to take over as CEO like Lex. I'd much rather spend my time working in the labs, finding the cures rather than selling them.

And I was so close too. Until Lex demoted me from head scientist. At least I still get to work with Jack on our stuff. That's the only reason I haven't killed Lex for basically kicking me from the company. I can focus more on what me and Jack started.

Still though, I'm worried.

Worried about whatever has a hold on Lex is hurting him more than he realises.

Anyway, nothing I can do. At least not right now. Not when he's like this. I'll just let him cool off. Give myself some time to think about what it is I need to do about this proposal.

On one hand I might be able to help my brother. On the other...I might just make matters worse. For everyone, not just myself.

I sigh again. This is so stressful. I need to stop thinking about this. At least for now. No point in working myself up more.

I need a vacation.

I take that and might just drive myself crazy.

I get up and walk out the room. I'm in no mood to cook right now so I'm just going to order some pizza. Or Chinese. Or both. Yeah both. The stress will help burn the calories. I need comfort food. Maybe some ice-cream and Gin later will do.

Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

I put in my order and walk over to my fridge. I think I remember still having some bottles left from the last time I decided to binge drink. That was maybe two weeks ago.

Except I didn't because Jack and Sam dragged me out the house to go to some new restaurant.

I open my fridge and ah, there. As I suspected. I grab a few bottle and walk back to my room, putting them on the side table.

Netflix sounds like a good idea. I do have a few shows I need to catch up on but honestly i have way too much on my mind to even try and focus that long. And I need to get my mind off that.

Oh! I know! Maybe Sailor is online. She usually helps get my mind off whatever it is that's bothering me.

I grab my controller and turn on my console. The soft beep sounds and I plop down on my bed, putting on my headphones, making sure to keep one off so I can hear when the pizza gets here.

Oh hey! She is online.

It's pretty early so I'm guessing she's either injured or off. Or it's her sister.

Oh she invited me. I accept the invite to her game, I don't even know what game.

_"Beanie!"_

Yeah it's her. She's the only one who greets me like such. It's so cute. I swear if anyone actually saw me right now it'd be a whole thing.

"Sailor. Always a pleasure." I say.

_"God I am so happy to hear from you."_

Wow she even sounds relieved. Is she okay?

"Sounds like it. Rough day?" I ask.

 _"More like rough existence."_ She replies.

Oof. That's a bit much. Just how bad are things for her. Hopefully not as bad as what I have hanging over me right now. I would not wish this opon anyone else.

"Seems like a bit of a stretch doesn't it." I say, only have paying attention to the T.V which has me in the game loading screen.

 _"Maybe but if you were here with me for the last few days..."_ She sighs, God she sounds exhausted.

Then I hear shifting and her wincing. Ah. So she is injured.

"Hurt again, Sailor." I say rather as a statement than a question.

 _"Spare me the lecture, Beanie. We both know I will not heed your warnings."_ She says back, teasing me a little.

I chuckle at this. Sailor loves to make fun of my speech patterns. Apparently with my _'sophisticated and proper'_ way of speaking along with my accent, I sound like a cartoon or a character in a century old folk tale story.

Growing up with the Luthors, it does make sense. Slang is not something we are known for using. It's cheap, according to Lillian. Which is just ridiculous. But no matter. I use slang. Just not as often as one would consider normal.

"Oh I assure you I will not waste my breath, I barely have enough for myself at the moment." I say.

 _"Rough day?"_ She asks, mimicking my previous question.

"Seems like we have more in common. Rough existance on this side as well." I admit.

Thoughts of what's been happening running through my mind once again. Just when I thought I would have some piece. Typical.

 _"A bit of a stretch don't you think?"_ She teases.

"Okay you know what, Sailor..." I say but smile nonetheless.

She laughs on the other side and I find myself laughing as well. Despite the darkness hovering, just hearing her voice brings some light.

 _"Things really that bad?"_ she asks, genuinely curious.

"I might be a little dramatic but yeah, it's that's bad." I say.

There's a knock at the door. Pizza! I get up, still with my headphones on and make my way to the front door. I grab my purse and pull out a few dollars.

 _"Well obviously I believe you. Shits as thick as it is here, I suppose I can't be the only one suffering."_ She says.

I hum as I open the door. The delivery girl stands there with a small smile on her face. She's kinda cute. She hands me the boxes and I hand over the money.

 _'Keep the change.'_ I mouth to her and her eyes widen before nodding gratefully.

I might have given way more than was necessary but I know some people, especially college students, struggle to get by. Especially on their own. Taking up jobs that offer less than what their rent costs a month. Though they work their asses off.

I have more money than I know what to do with so why not give it to someone who needs it.

"Someone has to right. Best be those who can handle it." I comment as I walk back to my room and plop down on the bed.

 _"Don't I know it. Let me what it is this time...hmm...family?"_ She says knowingly.

I smile a little at this, my shoulders shaking with silent laugher.

"Of course, what else could it be." I confirm.

 _"Your crush on a certain someone who you love to talk about but try not to. 'A friend from work' if I remember correctly. She has a kid if I'm not mistaken."_ She says.

Okay...true.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I deny.

 _"Oh come on Beanie, I'm not an idiot."_ She chuckles.

Okay...so she's right. I do have a bit of a crush on Sam. To which Sailor only knows as _'My one and only trusted friend from work who also happens to be my best friend aside from my other male best friend with the British accent'_.

And I do admit to speaking of Samantha a little much and a little too fondly for it to come across as _'platonic'_ but well...I can't help it. No matter though.

Nothing has and probably never will happen between us. We're from two different worlds despite having more than a few things in common.

"I will neither confirm nor deny your accusations." I say.

_"You already have."_

Fuck

"Not the point here. Wait...what were talking about?" I ask.

 _"Your family being the bane of your existence...again."_ She responds and I can hear the amused tone in her voice. Jerk.

"Ah yes. It seems my dear brother is losing his marbles over some silly obsession of his and it's costing a lot. Including my job." I complain.

I reach over and grab a can of Gin and Dry Lemon, cracking it open and taking a sip, welcoming the sweet yet bitter taste.

I'm literally just starting at my game character in GTA...I'll get kicked out the- wait am I in the same server as- nope, okay gotta change that.

O...kay...there, joining the server she's in.

 _"Damn, sounds serious."_ She says with a low whistle.

"Yeah, and the best part is...I can't do shit about it. I have little say because he holds a higher position over me. He doesn't listen. No one does. He's being an irrational idiot and it's just making things worse." I rant.

"I'm try to help him but he just pushes me away, kicking me to curb, treats me like dirt for confronting him on he's behavior. And then...ha...and then he has the audacity to ask for my help on some secret project when already officials are suspicious of him." I rant some more.

I am really angry right now. Well, so much for keeping my head clear. This fucking sucks.

 _"Wow...sounds like a real fucking mess. And trust me, I know a real fucking mess. Especially when it comes to working with family. It's never easy and is most certainly always personal. Okay well not always. Most times."_ She says.

There's something there, in her voice that suggests a deeper meaning. That suggests that her statement is more true than she makes it out to be.

"Sounds like you speak from experience." I say, leaning back on the head board, pizza box on one side of me.

She let's out a dry, bitter laugh. Oh damn, guess I was right.

 _"Oh yeah. My job...is very close to my family. Sometimes too close. My boss...like a father too me. My sister...we might kind of work together. We have two different careers but...we always end up getting tangled in the same thing."_ She says.

 _"Not that that's a bad thing it's just...as much as I love it, as much as I love working with her. It's frustrating and stressful. Though I wouldn't change a thing there are times I wish the last few months never happened. Especially these last few days."_ She adds, she sounds sad. It's heart breaking.

Though I do certainly understand where she's coming from. These last few weeks have been a giant pain in the ass. Trying get through to my brilliant bonehead brother. Mother not even making an effort and the FBI up LuthorCorp's ass with this investigation.

I don't even know what it is they're investigating! At least not exactly.

"Tell me about it. Though with the shit that's been happening, everyone everywhere is on edge." I say.

"You see what's going down in National City. Damn. And I thought a wet blanket Superman was a kill joy. National City had a bizzaro Supergirl and now recently, a drugged Supergirl." I add.

She went nuts. Letting dangerous alien convicts go, throwing Catherine Grant off her own building and then destroying an entire city block just for kicks.

 _"Yeah...I know."_ She says softly. 

"Apparently she was under the affects of some kind of substance that fucked with her brain chemistry. Corrupting her thoughts and actions. Oof. It looked like it was terrible." I say.

 _"Yep..."_ She sighs. I wonder what's up she seems to be miles away.

"Though I do admire her determination to keep being a hero and not letting what happened stop her. Even if people don't trust her as much or have a new fear of her." I add.

 _"Wait...really?"_ she asks.

"Uh, Yeah." I say in a _'duh'_ tone because duh it's not a crazy concept.

I take a bite from my slice of pizza as I idly play around on the game, no purpose than to just wait until Sailor's character gets here.

Honestly why do we even go into any games, we literally just talk most of the time anyway when we are online together. We do have a private chat party after all.

"If anything, it makes her more trust worthy." I comment.

I can feel her frowning at me through the screen.

 _"How so?"_ she asks, very curious it seems.

I just shrug, like she can see that, taking another bite from my slice.

"It proves she's not a robot." I say.

This actually gets her to snort out a laugh. Then a hear some kind of noise in the background followed by Sailor wincing and saying:

 _"Ow!"_ under her breath.

I just shake my head and roll my eyes. She's so clumsy.

 _"A robot? Seriously."_ She says after a moment.

"What? Come on, have you seen her. She's so perfect it's like she's not even real. Like she's an idea or something." I say.

"After this whole thing it proves that under that cheerleader get up is an actual genuine living being with a beating heart, with thoughts and feelings of her own. Not some righteous God who believes they can do no wrong." I say.

Okay I maybe be thinking about Lex. He does have a God complex and with the way he acts, it's like he truly believes he's always right. Asshole. And mother encourages it. Idiots.

 _"Is that so?"_ she asks. Why do I feel like she's fishing for something here.

"Yeah, personally, I think it makes her more relatable. Knowing she has a darkside. Nothing is more relatable than a grey area. And I don't trust anyone without a dark side." I say.

 _"People believe superheroes shouldn't have darksides."_ She quips.

"If Supergirl didn't have a darkside, she shouldn't be a hero then." I comment.

 _"Aaaand you lost me."_ She says.

I roll my eyes at this. Of course I did. Mostly people don't think the way I do and sometimes my words fuck with their heads.

"Think about it, Sailor. A being of pure power, capable of such destruction and chaos, can bend others to her will, can break a mere human like snapping a toothpick, can literally burn you with a look." I start.

"Carrying so much darkness inside and yet...never gives into it. Has every reason to...but never does. Or let me not say never, rarely does." I say.

She's silent on the other end. Probably thinking about what I'm saying.

"Supergirl, like the rest of us, has a whole spectrum of emotions. Like the rest of us she's learned how to control that. Learned not to let it get the best of her. Not let it cloud her judgment. At least not when it matters most." I say.

"She too fears what she's capable of, just like the rest of us." I add.

 _"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure."_ She says softly, almost mumbling, ah so she caught my drift. Love that poem.

"Exactly. From what we know, Supergirl suffered a great loss and probably has more anger and resentment than anyone. Yet she never lets it consume her. What happened with that whole mind fuck drug shows it." I say.

"She chooses not to be consumed by the darkness inside. She chooses light and that makes her more human than most people." I add.

I sigh, thinking about Lex. He's losing it. Whatever it is that's going on with him, it's taking over and taking over fast. But I can't give up on him. There's still hope. There has to be.

"I know a lot of people who have given in to that darkness and I watch how it takes over. If Supergirl can fight the darkness..." I sigh, a heavy but warm feeling in my chest.

"...it gives me hope that we can too." I finish.

**Meanwhile.**

**National City.**

**Alex's POV.**

Wow...just...wow. I'm just staring at the T.V right now, my jaw slack and my eyes are probably wide open in shock.

Because thats exactly what I am in. Shock. I mean shit I knew people out there wouldn't stop believing in Supergirl after the RedK but I didn't think someone could freaking, you know... _trust her more because she went awol_.

I turn to look beside me. Kara sits there, also staring at the T.V, tears running down her face, lips trembling.

I can see she's barely holding it together. I shift, with a little difficultly, my arm still healing from when Kara broke it during the Red K fight a few days ago.

I wrap my arms around her and she breaks down completely. Silent sobs wreck her body as she clings to me. Face tucked into my neck, tears falling with no signs of stopping. I just hold her, my own tears welling up.

"Wow, I uh-" I clear my throat because damn, that really got me too.

Irish Bean is something else.

"I never thought of it like that. Unfortunately the world won't think of it like that either." I say softly, rubbing my Kara's back.

 _"Well then the world can go fuck itself. Supergirl is the best of us. There's always going to be someone who disagrees."_ She says.

 _"But there are also always going to be people who believe in her no matter what. Like with that whole Banshee bitch and the chick with electric fingers and white hair. I think there was someone else, I can't remember."_ She says.

I snort when she says _'Banshee Bitch'_ because that's so true.

 _"The people of National City saved Supergirl just as she saves them because they believe in her. So she had one little hiccup, which if I assume correctly, wasn't actually her fault, that doesn't change who she is. It shouldn't."_ she adds.

Kara has stopped crying and is just listening, face still tucked into my neck, the tears are still coming down but the sobbing has calmed.

 _"If there's one thing Supergirl should take away from this whole thing, it's that faith can be stronger than fear. Don't fear the hurricane, because hope for a rainbow is just behind it. And trust that you will see it."_ Beanie says.

 _"That's what Supergirl brings. Faith, hope and trust. She fights with her heart, something we can all take from her example."_ She finishes.

"I heard that." I say.

I feel Kara smiling against me. It makes me smile. She really needed to hear that. Despite the people of the city slowly but surely warming up to her again and whatever Barry Allen said to her, she still had doubts.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Supergirl will be just fine." I say as Kara pulls away, wiping her eyes.

 _"Of course she will. Not just for everyone who looks up to her but for herself as well. Nothing is more spirit breaking than watching all the good you've done be completely shattered by one mistake."_ Beanie says.

She says it so softly too. A little sigh at the end. Is she okay? She sounds so...defeated. Man, whatever has got her down must really be a heavy weight. I know the girl has responsibilities but damn, it's amazing she hasn't been crushed under its weight yet.

Kara looks at me with a frown, obviously sensing Irish Bean's distress as well.

"The situation really has you on edge doesn't it." I say to her.

I hear her sigh again, then some background sounds, probably shifting her position. I'm picturing a bed maybe, or a couch. Bed, seems more likely.

 _"I just don't know what to do, Sailor. I love my brother but he's being a real douche. I love my job and he has this...proposal...for me but I know that if I take it, it could really fuck things up for me. I could even get into some serious trouble. Like big trouble."_ She rambles.

I frown. Sounds familiar. I look to Kara who also understands.

 _"My brother is in some really hot water with some dangerous people but he can't see the impact it has on everyone. Now he wants to drag me in with him. And I want to help him. Not with his stuff and all that but...you know, him."_ She rants.

I lean back, staring at the now notification screen on my T.V.

_'You were kicked from the session for idling.'_

Wow, we weren't even playing. We were just talking this whole time I even got kick out the game.

 _"His my brother and I want to help him. But I can't get close enough to do that because he just pushes me away. I spoke to my friend, the one from work and she says I should stay away from him. I mean I guess she has a point, she doesn't trust him and it's obvious why but...."_ She sighs again.

"I get it." I say gently.

I look at Kara who is fiddling with her glasses.

"Fighting with family is never easy. It's so hard and it's so painful. Trust me, I know better than anyone else what that feels like." I say.

Kara glances at me, taking my hand and squeezing it softly.

These last few days have really done a number in both of us.

"But sometimes fighting family is the only way to help them." I add and Kara nods.

 _"Wait, seriously?"_ Beanie asks, genuinely confused.

I think I even hear her sitting up. So I'm guessing she was lying down before.

"Yeah. For example. Not too long ago, I had done wrong by my sister." I say glancing at Kara who doesn't looks at me.

She just stares at the floor, sniffing occasionally. It still hurts. It happened and we've kind of talked about it, especially after the red k but it's still a painful wound.

"I had taken away something very special to her. And I destroyed it." I say.

Kara closes her eyes, tears falling slowly. It still hurts. Very much. Killing Astra...as much as I don't regret why I did it, I still wish I could have found another way in time.

"I did it to save my boss, a very good friend of ours, almost like a father. In that moment, it was the only thing I could think of. I had to protect him and in doing so, I had taken away something my sister had previously lost but gained...only for me to take it away again." I say softly.

I can practically see Kara's heart pulling by the way her body folds, hands going up to her face, small shaky breaths being taken as she tries to calm herself down.

"Except she didn't know it was me who did it. My boss took the fall. Told her it was him who did it, because he didn't want us to be at odds. Didn't want our relationship to crumble because of it." I say and shift closer to Kara.

Irish Bean is silent on the other end, the soft ruffling of what I'm assuming is bedsheets being the only indicater that she's actually there.

"Instead, it was their relationship that suffered and I just...i just let it happen. I just watched as they hurt because of it. She was so angry at him and all I could think about was how unfair it was to both of them." I say, pulling Kara into me.

She lays her head on my shoulder as we both stare and the screen, still showing that notification.

"Unable to take it anymore I came clean. I broke down, thinking she'd hate me but she just wrapped me in her arms. I thought she had forgiven me and I guess she did too." I say.

Kara nods against me. My arm hurts a bit but I'll survive.

 _"I'm guessing that's not the case."_ Beanie asks knowingly.

"For a short time it was. We were fine but then...then we got into a huge fight. Like really huge. Like, possibly destroy our entire relationship huge." I say.

 _"Oof. Sounds heavy."_ I hear Beanie say softly.

"Oh it was. It was horrible. Painful. So much anger, resentment, pride and pain just...breaking free and lashing out. So much was said. And we faught. We faught each other hard. So hard that our entire sisterhood was questioned." I say.

Kara clings to me more, not wanting to let go. Still feeling bad about everything that happened between that night in her loft while she was still under the influence of the RedK. The things she said.

"Things that were long over due came to light. Things neither of us knew started just...flying out and it couldn't be stopped. We hurt each other. Badly." I say.

"But we needed it. For too long we had unconsciously walking on egg shells around each other since the beginning. And finally it all boiled over. And we got burned. But we needed it. To heal. To help each other heal." I finish.

 _"Tough love?"_ Beanie asks.

"Tough love." I confirm.

 _"I don't know, Sailor. I don't think tough love will work with my brother and I. Tough love is kind of our default."_ She says with a sigh.

Okay she might have a point there.

"Maybe so, but like my sister and I, you care about him and he needs to see what he is doing. If he won't see it for himself, you have to show it to him. If that doesn't work, make him see it in a way that he will understand." I say.

"If you have to, hit him where it hurts. That's what he did to you it seems. Why not give him a taste of his own medicine. Though instead of trying to hurt him, you do it to help him." I add.

She's silent on the line for a minute or so before she speaks.

 _"I guess you're right but how do I do that without ruining everything?"_ She asks.

"I can't help you there, Beanie. I don't know the exact situation. That you're going to have to figure out yourself. Just...do what you think is right. Even if you're doing it alone." I say.

That's usually what me and my family do these days. And we get in trouble for it a lot. Like a lot. It's a little concerning really.

Especially considering what our jobs are. We really need to be more careful, damn.

 _"I feel like I need to help my brother but I also feel like what he might be doing is wrong! How do I stop him from doing something stupid and still help him without compromising myself or anyone else that could get hurt if I don't do anything!"_ She says frustrated.

I hear a distant clang which sounded a lot like a can being thrown at a wall. Wow, she must be on edge for real. I've never heard her like this before.

Even Kara is concerned.

"Well, I guess the only way to do that is to keep an eye on him. Discreetly but still be careful. Possibly close enough that you can still help him and watch him while keeping your distance." I suggest.

 _"Wait...you think I should take him up on his offer?"_ She asks.

Uh...i guess that's what I am saying. That makes sense right? Yeah actually it does, now that I think about it. Keep your friends close and enemies closer...only they're siblings.

"Yeah. That way you can still do what you love, watch out for him and keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't do anything rash but still keep yourself safe. Try not to raise his suspicions." I suggest.

 _"Actually you know what, that could work. Yeah...it's perfect. I get to keep my job, my brother...yeah this might just be crazy enough to work."_ She says, mostly to herself.

Adorble. Even Kara Is giggling softly.

 _"And with the FBI up his ass, he will have to play nice. And I could keep him in check. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."_ She says.

Wait, FBI? Why? What the hell are-whoa. Okay you know what, it's none of my business.

 _"Ah shit but he will catch on to what I'm doing. I could never stop him when he has his mind set on something."_ She says again.

"Well in that case just keep yourself safe. If he goes down, don't let him drag you down with him." I say.

I am a little worried about whatever it is Beanie and her brother have gotten into. I mean, the FBI is involved! That's crazy.

Kara sits up abruptly, head turned toward the window. She probably heard something. She stands up and spins into her suit before flying out the window. Yep. Off to save the day.

Suddenly my phone goes off and J'onn's name flashes on the screen. Shit, we might have a DEO emergency.

"Crap, listen Beanie, I got to go." I say, already started to get my stuff together.

 _"No problem. And thanks, Sailor. I needed that. And you know what I'm going to take your advice... And my friend's advice. I'll help my brother but also protect myself."_ She says.

"Good, I'm glad I could help and thanks as well, for being an ear. I really needed someone to talk to about everything other than my sister." I say.

 _"Always. Tell her I say hi and I do hope everything works out. You're right in saying fighting family hurts. Especially when you're close."_ She says.

"Yeah. Until next time?" I say and she giggles that adorable giggle that somehow has an accent as well.

_"I'll be waiting."_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Now Lena has to confront Lex. If y'all watched season 4 y'all know what's about to go down.
> 
> Again, sorry for the late update, it's been a pain but I have been trying.
> 
> Also, yes, I might make Sam and Lena have a little something something between them because why not. Alex will have Maggie at some point and I was think having Kara and Lena but I thought nah.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit comes to head on both sides and holy fuck is it a doozy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup! Yo, so yes I am aware this chapter is late BUT! but...its also long...
> 
> SO! I've decided to squeeze the last of season 1 events into this chapter to get it over and done with so that next chapter we can finally have our girls meet.
> 
> So this chapter is just to tie up loose ends so the real fun can begin.
> 
> Also disclaimer...I do not own the season 1 dialogs or the season four dialogs. You know what I'm talking about. You'll see when you read.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 7

**A few months later.**

**Metropolis.**

**Lena's POV.**

"Sam, no."

"Sam, yes!"

"No! I'm not getting you involved with this."

"Too late, babe. I already hacked the system. Our defenses suck, we really need to upgrade our firewall."

"Wait what?"

I hop off Sam's counter and move over to her side, looking at the laptop screen where she's typing away.

We are at her place, just came back from a lunch date and we are just lounging around seeing as she has the day off as well as myself.

A few months ago, Sam, Jack and myself went out drinking to help cheer me up because I was upset about of everything that was happening with Lex. Sam and I ended up in bed together that same night.

Sure we were drunk but we remembered everything and were both aware of what was happening. The morning after I had confessed to having a crush on her, to which she admitted the same.

Two days later we went on our first date and have been together ever since. Jack teases us relentlessly, saying he was wondering when we would pull our heads out our asses and just get together.

I am so happy. I have never met anyone like Sam and honestly I don't think I ever will. Our relationship is still new but our connection is like we've known each other since birth.

At first she was sceptical because of Ruby, obviously, but I told her that I love Ruby like my own. I've always wanted kids, a family of my own. Always wanted to be a mother.

Though that's not the only new thing.

After thinking long and hard about what my gaming buddy, _Surf Sailor_ , told me a while ago, I had decided to take my brother up on his offer to work with him.

Not just to keep an eye on him, but because something fishy has been going on with him and I want to find out what. Not just me but the FBI as well. LuthorCorp is still under investigation.

For the last few months I have been working with Lex, keeping an eye on him, gathering everything I can and collecting it. Of course without his knowledge.

For someone so smart he can be an idiot sometimes.

I have gathered that he is working on a secret project. I don't know what but I have a feeling it's not good. Something isn't right and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

Unfortunately I've hit a snag in the process because dear brother is so closed off and paranoid that he doesn't even trust _me_ with anything other than the work he has me doing, which, I have to say, is obviously a cover up.

For what? Who knows.

How I know? He's not as invested as he tries to make me think he is. His focus is obviously elsewhere, at least to me it is.

Again, I don't know what it is that is going on in the hallow, everything looks fine and not at all suspicious. At least on surface it does.

My brother is not stupid, he won't have anything on the surface so I know I'll have to do some digging.

I also know that whatever project he's working on, he needs money for. Sure we have money but this feels different.

I decided that having a look at the company financial records and partnerships would help but unfortunately I don't have authorization to access them.

Which brings us to now.

I told my girlfriend this and she decided to hack into the system. Which is not what I wanted her to do because I don't want her getting mixed up in this. If I get caught I don't want to drag her down with me.

But of course, Sam is stubborn and doesn't really like being told she can't do something, so naturally, she did it anyway. It is as impressive as it is alarming.

Now she's hacking LuthorCorp and accessing files she's not supposed to! Stop it woman! 

"Well stop! We don't want them tracing it back to you. Sam stop it." I swat her hands away from the keys.

"Oh please, I'm like a ghost. This is not my first time hacking LuthorCorp, mind you." She replies with a giggle.

I just stare at her with my jaw hanging. My girlfriend is crazy and probably has a death wish. Also, the fact that this is not her first time is mildly concerning.

"Do I even want to know?" I ask.

She just shrugs, pulling me onto her lap. I lean into her as she carries on working, looking over my shoulder, her head resting on it. I feel so safe in her arms.

"Probably not, but like I said. I don't trust your brother and ever since LuthorCorp was under investigation, I decided to do some digging myself. Even more so when you told me he wanted to kick you out the company." She says.

"That's dangerous Sammy." I say.

She just hums and softly kisses the side of my neck. I smile a little at the attention.

"I was worried and I knew that if I could do something, I should do it. Besides, I'm with I.T. It wouldn't be that weird for me to bypass the system. I could just tell them I'm testing the security to help strengthen it." She says.

"Which really needs a change because holy shit, anyone can get in here." She chuckles and I feel the deep rumble against my back.

"Oh! And we're in. That was easy. Seriously we need a system upgrade. I don't feel safe anymore." She says and I can feel the amusement through her words.

I just roll my eyes and slap her shoulder. She just laughs unphased.

"Stop it, this is dangerous. Please, I don't want you getting in trouble." I say, seriously worried about this.

Sam has a daughter who needs her here. Not rotting in a prison for invasion on privacy and violation of conduct, probably suspected for aiding in conspiracy or some shit like that.

I took the risk in making this my investigation because I don't really have much to lose in terms of...family or something, well besides Sammy, Ruby and Jack.

I can handle it and I know so can Sam but she has a little girl to look after, I don't have such a precious responsibility. At least not yet.

Although I do admit to treating Ruby as my own at times although our relationship is more Aunt and Niece than Step mom and Step daughter, at least not yet.

"I will...later." Sam answers.

"Sam..."

I hear her sigh, she then turns me to face her. Looking me in my eyes. She looks at me with such love and kindness. So soft and gentle. No wonder I started falling for her.

"Look, Lee. I understand why you're worried. I am too but I am just as worried about you. As capable as you are by yourself, I don't think you should be doing this alone." She says.

"Maybe not but I can't bring you into this. I won't. What if we're caught, I can go down but you have Ruby. I can't have you risk that." I tell her, looking her in her hazel brown eyes.

I've always been a sucker for brown eyes.

She holds me close, the laptop forgotten for the moment. She rubs my back and legs comfortingly and I just fiddle with her long hair, twirling the ends between my fingers.

"You're right, I do have a lot to lose but so do you. Which is why I want to help. I love you Lee and I promised I'd always be there for you. Promised I'd protect you. Through everything. You know I'm not one to go back on my promises." She tells me.

I nod, because yes, I know this. In the few years I've known Sam, every promise she's made, she's always kept. And she always makes good on her word. Even when I don't see it coming. She's always there for me and Jack.

She's heaven sent and I wonder what I did to deserve her.

"There's no stopping you is there?" I say more of a statement than a question.

She plants a fast one right on my lips with a goofy grin.

"Nope." She says and I can't help but giggle.

"You're crazy." I say.

"Yeah, that's why you love me." She quips, squeezing my hips gently.

"Hmm, sure." I say nonchalantly.

She just chuckles, kissing my cheek and turning her attention back to the laptop. Nope, just because she's stubborn doesn't mean I'm not going stop her from helping.

"Nope." I say grabbing her hands.

"What? I'm in the records, we can see what's up." She whines.

"I know but I'm still not letting you get involved. At least not like this. If you want to help, fine. But I want nothing trailing back to you. We're using my laptop." I tell her and she just gives me this look.

She's pretty when she's scolding me. She's such a mom, I love it.

"Yes and you will not be hacking anything too." I add.

"And how, pray tell, will you get into the system then?" She asks, eyebrows raised.

I just smile at her, fingers trailing over her exposed collarbone making her shiver. I love the effect I have on her.

"Easy. You're going to teach me how to hack."

**Meanwhile.**

**National City.**

**Alex's POV.**

I'm sitting in a military transportation van with J'onn. Apparently we're being taken to some government black site called _'CADMUS'_ and this asshole won't shut the fuck up.

I swear it is taking everything in me to not break out these cuffs and slam his head against the side of this tin can.

Instead, I just stay silent, staring at my feet. Everything is so fucked up, how did it get like this.

I glance at J'onn, he looks just as irritated. Like if this asshole didn't have a power dampener J'onn would have broken out those cuffs and socked him in the head just to shut him up.

God I just want to go home.

Suddenly the sound of motorbikes bring me out my thoughts. Oh how I wish to be out there with them. Just hop on my bike and ride to nowhere.

Then the truck serves suddenly and we're all thrown to the side. I hit my head on the wall, J'onn is jerked forward and the other guy is tossed into the corner, effectively dropping the power dampener.

We all freeze and stare at it. I hear gun fire and frown, glancing at J'onn. He narrows his eye before looking at me, then to the dampener.

More gun fire and I hear one of the guys up front yell something about body armor. Kara, probably. Who else would do something so incredibly stupid and heroic.

And if they think it's body armor, I'm also guessing that she's not dressed as Supergirl. Good.

Also, who's the other rider? James? Nah he's too noble. Winn? Ha, yeah no, not even in his bravest moment.

Fuck it, only one way to find out.

I catch eyes with this asshole and we both lunge for the dampener, only for us to be jerked back again. This time the truck comes to a screeching halt and the dampener slides across the floor over to me.

Yes bitch! Smash! I crush it under my boot. J'onn immediately breaks his chains and gets up, attention on the other dude. Fuck him up! But don't kill him- hey whoa what is he doing?

"Hank-"

He's going to erase his mind? Alter it? Look for information? Probably about CADMUS, whatever that is.

A few grunts come from outside. Kara probably knocking the guards out.

Suddenly J'onn gasps and stumbles back, leaning against the side of the container, breathing heavily, the other guy just drops. Damn what happened.

"J'onn? J'onn?" I say helping him back up.

What he tells me next shocks me to my core.

"Jeremiah, your father, he's alive. At CADMUS."

He's-He's alive...or could he? And what is CADMUS? Is that where he's been the whole time? Why didn't he come home? Could he come home?

And this asshole, he knew about it! What are they hiding!

I have to tell Kara. I have to tell mom! Fuck wait, I'm a fugitive now. Shit.

J'onn and I walk out the truck and see Kara waiting for us. I immediately run into her arms.

"You're crazy." I tell her and she just laughs, holding me tight.

"We weren't going to let them take you to a experimental blacksite facility." She says back.

Wait what? Experiment facility? That's what CADMUS is? Wait how does she know? And who's _we_?

I pull back and look around for the other-Lucy!? _That's_ who helped her break us out?!

"Lane?" I say in shock because hello! She's the reason we're in this mess.

"Danvers." She nods in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

She looks around, glancing at the guards who are coming to after being knocked out, J'onn already taking their weapons to make sure they don't try anything.

"Busting you out." She says.

"After throwing us in."

"Alex-"

"It's alright Kara." Lucy says.

"Kara?" I say looking between them with a raised eyebrow.

"So she knows now?" I say in disbelief. Is she just going to tell everyone she's Supergirl now?

"Yes. I told her because I needed her help." Kara defends her.

"Are you out of your mind, you can't just go around telling people you're Supergirl, military least of all." I scold her.

"Alex I get why you're mad at me but don't take it out on her. I promise I won't tell anyone." Lucy says.

I scoff. Yeah right.

"Look I was just doing my job okay." She adds, frowning with a angry tone.

"Well congrats on that. So good to know there are people out there who don't mind sending innocent aliens to a fucking dissection facility. Your country thanks you." I say sarcastically.

"Alex come on don't be like that." Kara says, pulling on my arm.

"Listen Danvers, I just risked my neck for you, the least you could do is not act like a total asshole." Lucy says.

Oh! Oh! Okay fine!

"No you right. I am being an asshole. I mean it's not like I was being sent to my possible death after torture and torment. No in fact I should thank you, because now I also know that the people you serve are also the ones that are tearing families apart." I say getting up in her face.

"How many innocent citizens have lost their lives, lost their loved ones being lab rats to the people who are supposed to be protecting them." I carry on.

"Alex, stop." Kara says.

"No I want to know. Where is CADMUS? and what are they doing to my father?" I ask Lucy.

She looks at me with confusion.

"What are you talking about, Alex. Your father? You said he was dead." Lucy says.

"Or so we thought." I mumble, stepping back from her and running a hand through my hair.

I still can't believe it.

"Alex what are you saying?" Kara asks.

"J'onn looked into that dick's mind and found out that he saw Dad. In CADMUS. Alive." I tell her.

Her eyes widen.

"We have to find him."

"We do-" I start to say but Lucy cuts me off.

"They got word of the attack. You two need to get out of here. Now. Or CADMUS will be best case scenario." She says, holding one of the guards radios.

Shoot. Okay, new plan. Get to a safe house or something, let the heat dial down, then find Dad. The question is where will we go. We're basically enemy number one on their hit list.

I got it!

I turn to Lucy.

"Okay Lane, I owe you for saving our tails. Tell you what, J'onn and I will go off the grid, that meaning I need someone to watch over Kara-" I start.

"You know she's not a little kid right?" She says with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, but to me she will always be my little sister. Being the big sister, it is my job to look out for her, but I can't do that if I'm not here. I need someone I trust to do that for me, just for a little while." I say.

She frowns at this.

"You trust me?" she questions, obviously not believing me one bit. Understandable.

"No, but this is your opportunity to earn my trust." I say.

She looks away, still not believing me. Goddammit we don't have time for this. Fucking hell.

"Look, I'm sorry for being a bitch but I won't apologize for being sceptical. Since Kara landed it has been my responsibility to make sure she's okay. I'm always going to be protective of her, it doesn't matter who or what comes into her life." I say.

"Why not ask James. He seems so keen on having her close." She says and I detect sadness in her voice.

I roll my eyes. James, pfft.

"James is a good guy but I need a solider. Someone who is willing to do stupidly dangerous stuff like this..." I say pointing to the truck.

"...because it's the right thing to do. Breaking the law, going against every book in existence because you know in your heart it's the right thing to do." I add.

"Not because Kara's a hero, or a friend, but because she's a real living being that is more human than most. I know you didn't do this for me. Or even James." I say.

She looks down, I obviously hit the nail on the head.

"Kara has a way of worming her way into you heart. It's very hard to hate her." I add.

She smiles and let's out a little laugh.

"Yeah. I know."

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I know how all of that must have looked to you but I assure you, neither of them meant for this to happen. Kara especially." I say.

"I know, I know. I guess I'm mostly mad at myself for not seeing it. It's not like they were hiding it. I just feel so stupid." She says.

"Kara has been nothing but nice and kind, a real friend and I feel guilty for the way I acted. She doesn't deserve it." She says.

"And you're the same. That's why she came to you. Why I'm taking this chance. Look if we survive this shit show, I'll make it up you." I promise.

"I know this bar that makes a killer martini. They have a nice vibe and very beautiful pool tables. Once we get this over with, we can sip about our sad love lives while laughing at people try and pick each other up." I suggest.

She giggles.

"I might just take you up on that, Danvers. Though I don't do martinis, I'm more Gin kinda girl." She says.

"A woman after my own heart." I say patting her on her shoulder.

"Alex." I hear J'onn call.

Right. On the run here. Gotta go.

"Yeah you guys need to bolt like yesterday and don't worry, I got Kara's back. I promise." Lucy says.

I smile at her.

"Thanks, Lane."

"Anytime Danvers."

**A few days later.**

**Metropolis.**

**Lena's POV.**

No. No! It wasn't supposed to go down like this! No! God no! Why! Lex what have you done.

"Lena! Lena! Where are you!" I hear someone call out.

"Lee! Lena! Come one baby please answer me!" someone else calls out.

I run out my office where I was glued to the windows, watching the blue sky turn red. I look down the hall. Everyone is running out the building in a mild panic.

I look through the crowd and Jack and Sam come into view. What are they doing here, it's not safe!

"What are you two doing here, it's not safe. You need to get out of here." I tell them when they reach me.

"Hell no I'm not leaving you here." Sam says.

"Yeah, Lee. One for all and all for one." Jack says.

I shake my head. My two caring idiots.

"No, I have to stay, I have to stop him. You need to go, please. My car is waiting in my private garage, Frank will take you both to my place, Ruby is already there with Jess, it's safe there-"

Sam gently grabs my face, looking me in my eyes, hers burn like the fires outside.

"Okay, babe listen to me. I am not leaving you alone with that lunatic. Especially if he's capable of all of this." She says.

I shake my head again and she shakes hers. So stubborn. Now is not the time!

"Sam please, I don't know what he's going to do. Please go and be with Ruby, be safe. I am the only one who can stop him, please." I say holding her hands in mine.

"I'm with Sammy, Lee. Sure you might be the only one who can stop him but that doesn't mean you have to do this alone." Jack says.

God fucking damnit, now is not the time to be noble!

"No! No please just leave, I'm begging you, just go. I can't lose you two, please just go. Please." I'm crying now.

"I'm not leaving you!" Sam says, bless my girlfriend but she cannot be like this now. Not now.

"You have to, please Sammy. I'll be alright, he wouldn't hurt me." I say.

I glance at Jack, silently asking him to hear me. He looks between us, obviously conflicted. Please Jack, just trust me. Please.

He sighs and puts his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Sam-"

"No! I'm not leaving you. Let go of me!" Sam says, tears running down her face as Jack pulls her off me.

I take her face in my hands and kiss her firmly on the lips. It's salty because of our tears. I rest my head on hers.

"Please Lena don't do this. Not alone." She whimpers.

"I have to make this right, Sammy. I have to." I whisper. I can feel her heart breaking. She's so scared.

"I love you." I say and kiss her one more time.

I let go of her face and kiss Jack on his cheek, he's also crying.

"Thank you." I say before bolting down the hall, on my way to my brother's office where I know he is.

Behind me I hear Sam screaming for me to come back, I can just picture her thrashing against Jack as he pulls her away. My heart aches.

I'm going to fucking kill Lex for making me do that.

I pat my chest, feeling the small mic connected to bra. I'm wearing a wire, for the FBI to record what's happening.

After finding out Lex's true plans, I went to them with all my evidence that I collected. Today they wanted to get him before he went through with his plan to put the City under a red sun, in order to strip Superman of his powers.

I was supposed to keep him busy until they made their move.

But since Superman is in National City helping his cousin Supergirl with whatever mess is going on there, Lex took his absence as an opportunity and went through with his plans.

I was too late to stop him and our world cannot live under a red sun. There have been dozens of deaths already. I need to stop him.

I just hope our plan works. My brother is not an idiot but I don't think he suspects me. He knows I'm not with him but I don't think he knows about me working with the FBI.

As I get to his office someone grabs me by my arms. I squeak in surprise and fight against their strong and painful hold.

I look up to see Lex's body guard. He picks me up and walks into the office.

There I see Lex standing by the window, whisky glass in his hand. The guard drops me down in a chair, by his desk, holding me down by my shoulders.

I look at my brother.

"Beautiful, isn't it." he says.

"How could you do this? All those people. You're a monster." I say, struggling against the hold.

Lex turns to me.

"How could I? How could I? I'm saving us, sis. This is our salvation." he says, very proud of himself apparently.

Suddenly there's shouting coming from outside the door. Lex rolls his eyes and waves his hand. I feel the guard let go of me.

Lex pulls out a gun and I feel my blood freeze in my veins.

He gives it to his guard who takes it without question. Then the guard walks back over to me, bending down and placing both my wrists on the arm rests.

I struggle again, this time punching him in the face and Ow that hurt. He drops away, grunting at his now bloody nose.

"Oh come now, Lena don't be like that. That's not lady like." Lex says, placing his drink down on the table.

He walks over to his desk and pulls out zip ties. My eyes widen and I try to make break for it but the stupid goon grabs me before I can.

Lex comes and ties my hands down, the zip ties cutting into my wrists just a bit. Then the goon leaves us.

I glare at my brother, tears running down my face. How could he do this. How. Why would he do this. I knew he was not well but I did not think he was this crazy. I tried to help him but he wouldn't hear me. He would not see reason.

I failed.

"There, now we can try and have an adult conversation without anyone getting hurt." he says.

I feel my anger flare. This asshole.

"Hundreds of people are dying below because of you. You call this saving us! You're killing us!" I yell at him.

He waves his hand dismissively, not giving two shits about anything.

"A few losses, nothing major. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice after all. No pain no gain right." he says with a smile.

This sick and twisted bastard! How can he be so cruel and cold. How can he be so evil!

"What is wrong with you! Can you not see all the pain and anguish you've caused. And for what? To kill a man who has done nothing to you!" I yell again, more tears, now angry as well, running down my face.

"He is not a man." he says in a _'matter of fact'_ tone, sipping from his glass.

"You think you're a hero because of this. You're not." I say.

He looks at me, eyes cold and calculating. He puts he's glass down and walks up to me. He goes behind me and then wheels me over to the window.

I whine at the bright red shining in my face. Then my focus falls to the chaos outside. I feel dread run through my being and both sadness and pain wash over me.

I could have stopped this. If I had just realized sooner...

I just hope Sam and Jack got out okay and that they're safe with Ruby and Jess.

"Listen...they're already cheering." he says, basking in the yells coming from outside.

I feel bile rise up at how sick he is but I keep it down, my anger becoming more and more apparent. How could he.

"And it was Epicurus by the way. An aphorism 230 years old and still as apt as ever." he says and I can hear the pride in his voice.

"You sound like a freshman philosophy major and you're going to kill millions of people." I say and turn my head to look up at him.

"The world can't live under a red sun!"

"Neither can Superman."

Goddammit Lex, forget your fucking fued for a second to stop and think about what you're doing!

He steps to the side to look at me in my eyes. The cold darkness in his is chilling.

"You see sis, we as a people have become soft. And fat. And stupid-" he starts but is cut off by a helicopter flying into view.

Oh thank God! They're here!

 _"This is the Metropolis Police Department! Surrender!"_ the officer says through the speaker.

I hear Lex scoff and see him fiddle with his watch in annoyance. A soft click and beep sounds and suddenly a flash beams from the window.

I flinch back, my eyes closing against the light but open immediately when I hear a scream.

They're...they're gone...he...he...they...

"Where was I?" he asks like he didn't just blow up a chopper full of innocent people.

"My God Lex you killed them." I say I disbelief.

How could he...they were innocent! And he feels no remorse! This is not my brother. This is a monster.

"Oh that's right!" he says, completely ignoring what just happened.

"We must put faith in ourselves..." he says, carrying on with his little speech. I can't believe this.

"But instead, we look up...to _him_. With big glassy eyes because we think he's invincible." he says with a shake of his head.

He looks back at me.

"It is my duty, to dispel the world of that notion. And when he dies, they will finally wake up and see him for what he really was..." he says moving back behind me, hands on the chair back rest.

"A false God." he finishes.

I feel more anger flare. No more tears.

"Well at least he's a good man-"

"He! Is Not! A Man!" Lex yells, gripping the chair violently.

I flinch and close my eyes, fear creeping in as my heart beat increases tenfold. Lex rarely yells, especially at me. It's scary.

He growls and I feel my lips quiver just a bit. How much of my brother have I lost to this madness of his.

I feel him turning my chair so I school my features. I will not be weak in front of this monster that took hold of my brother.

I look at him and I feel my heart break as this all consumes him.

"I was the man of tomorrow, not him! Not. Him!" he exclaims, shaking with rage.

I feel disappointment and disgust at this.

"So it was all ego then?" I say with anger.

"No. It's science. I want to see if the Kryptonian pretender can bleed." he says.

There's shouting coming from the other side of the door. Looks like they did come.

Lex hears this as well he steps back.

"Even God's can die. You'll see. Everyone will see." he says as the FBI burst through the door, guns aimed at him.

He's eyes never leave me.

"And then...they're gonna thank me." he says as they put him in hand cuffs, pulling him out the room as others come to me, cutting off the zip ties.

I'm numb. So that's it then. That's it. It's over. He is stopped...but the damage is done.

"Miss Luthor, miss Luthor are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, I assure you. Besides a major migraine and heartache, I am unharmed." I say, I feel like I'm on Autopilot.

"Well, thank you again, for coming to us. I know how hard it must have been to go against your brother." the officer says as he helps me up.

"I don't know who that is, but that is not my brother." I say with a bitter laugh.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. Listen, I can see you're having a hard time with this. So we'll let you go for the rest of the day and if you're up for it, we'll take your statement tomorrow." he says.

He sounds so sincere. So nice.

"I would like that, officer..." I trail off, not knowing his name.

"Oh! I'm Special Agent Sanchez, I was the one carrying out this this investigation." he says.

"Well, Agent Sanchez, I thank you for your kindness but I'd rather get this over and done with now." I say.

He frowns then turns his head, looking around. There's no one else here and honestly I want to be anywhere but here too.

He turns back to me and his brown eyes are soft and carry understanding.

"Listen, Miss Luthor, I get it. Believe me I do. Not too long ago I had to put my mother away. It was hard but I knew it was for her own good as well as others. I loved her, I still do but she was toxic." he says.

"I know what it's like to have your whole world turned upside down. Have everything you know suddenly turn to dust, turn to lies. Watch the world turn grey as colour fades. Nothing is the same anymore." he says.

He then hands me a tissue. I didn't even realize I had started crying again. I take it and wipe my eyes.

"I was numb for a long time. I became cold. I was angry, I was so angry. And I felt so alone because no one knew what it was like. No one could help me with the pain and you know what, it was my fault because I pushed everyone away." he adds.

"Look I just want to make sure you're okay for the most part. I know how difficult this is and trust me, you need time. Time to process all this. Time to pull yourself together. Especially since you're a public figure." he says.

He's right. Everyone is going to be on me like flies. I'm not ready for all that.

"Take time to feel. Don't bottle it up. Get sad, cry your eyes out, scream, go punch a sand bag just...feel. Don't succumb to the numb. Because it just makes it all the more difficult when eventually everything becomes too much and then it's all you will feel." he says. 

"And trust me, that is not a good place to be in." he adds. 

"I also think you should take the time to be with those that want to be there for you." he says with a small smile.

In that moment the door bursts open once again and Sam stumbles in, eyes frantic and wild, clothes ruffled and tear streaks down her face.

What, she's still here? Why? She should be at home with Ruby. What is she doing here?

"Sam?" I breathe out.

She turns to us and immediately bolts for me. Pulling me into her arms and hold me close.

I feel the warmth and everything I've been keeping back breaks through as I sob silently into her shoulder. She holds me tight.

"I got you. I got you Lee." She whispers, kissing my head.

"Thank you Agent Sanchez." I hear her says.

"I should be thanking you, Miss Arias. Without you, we wouldn't have gotten pass all those traps he set up." Sanchez says. Traps! What traps!

"A lot of my agents still have their lives because of you and you're hacking skills." he says.

"Just doing my part." Sam says, rocking me slightly.

"Still, we owe you and Miss Luthor here a great deal. I suggest you take her home, get some rest. I'll be sure to tell everyone to leave you alone. I'll even escort you out the building myself." he says.

"We'd like that, thank you." Sam says.

"I'll meet you both in the private garage, that gentleman Frank was very keen on being the one to drive her." he says.

"He's very protective of her, she's like a daughter to him." Sam says.

"I can see why. I'll leave you two." he says before I hear him take his leave.

Sam pulls me back to look at me.

"What are you doing here, I told you to go." I say to her.

"And I told you I'm not leaving here without you." She answers, eyes roaming over me.

Her eyes flare with anger and sadness when she sees my wrists which are red and cut from the zip ties.

"I'm going to kill him." I hear her growl out.

I frown. I've never seen her so angry. No matter now, it's over.

"Sam he could have killed you, and what's this about traps?" I ask.

"Please, no one knows this building like I do. Even with his big brain he wouldn't be able to catch me." She says as she pulls me toward the door.

"While I was checking his files, I saw he had the schematics for the whole building. I then broke into his office and saw his traps he planned to lay out around it." She says.

"I blocked off all his controls on them inside by turning his kill codes into self destruct codes. I then told the detective about those I couldn't stop and he and his team evaded them." She adds.

My mouth is wide open.

"You hacked Lex?" I ask.

She looks at me and nods.

"Of course I did. I told you, I don't trust him. After I looked through the financial records I saw something fishy. Things weren't adding up. I might not work in Finance but I could see the inconsistencies. I'm good with numbers trust me." She says.

"I checked and double checked all backgrounds, expenses, everything. I did millions of calculations and found that he had been pulling small amounts out, not noticeable but not invisible." She adds.

I look at her in awe.

"Sam...I don't know what to say." I say.

"You don't have to say anything. I promised I'd protect you, that I'd be there for you and I meant it." She says.

"Now come on, Jack is probably losing his mind at home with Ruby and Jess."

**Later.**

"Mom! Mom! Quick turn on the T.V! It's Supergirl!" Ruby says running into my room where Sam and I are cuddled in bed.

She bounces onto the bed and squeezes in between us. I smile and kiss her head. She giggles as Sam turns on the T.V.

It's been hours since we came back and I swear I have not cried this much in a long time. I'm grateful for Sam, Jack and Jess, my other friend from work. The only other person who doesn't see me as the rest of my family.

She always talks to me, is kind and friendly, always helps me and boy does she know the company. Apparently, she used to work under my brother as his assistant but decided to leave because she didn't feel safe around him, she was suspicious of his secret meetings and strange requests.

She moved to another department and thats when we started talking more.

She's been a big help these last few months. Especially covering for me when I would disappear. Sometimes without question.

"I can tell you're a good person, Lena. Or else you wouldn't be doing what you do. I trust you. You're not like you're brother, I've seen it." She told me.

Apparently she saw and heard all our arguments and decided she liked me better.

Everything is so fucked up now. I've lost my brother. My mother is nowhere to be found. The city probably hates me too. I don't know what to do.

And the company...i don't know what to do about that either. I know mother can't take it, she doesn't really care about it.

But it's my father's legacy. I can't let that go to someone else, especially not the board that probably sided with Lex.

I just...i don't know what to do. I'm at as loss and I'm lost. Confused. Terrified.

Is there even something I _can_ do?

I turn to the T.V.

 _"-broadcasting from National City, which is under seige. Supergirl herself is reaching out from a very familiar office."_ the news reporter says.

I heard about what's happening there. She must be so scared. I wonder how's she's doing all this. I mean even Superman is under this, Myriad mind control thing.

The screen then shows Supergirl sitting at a desk, face calm and soft as she stares into the camera with determination.

 _"People of National City..."_ She starts.

Ruby gasps and claps her hands, squealing at seeing her hero on T.V. Sam smiles down at her, caressing her head.

I turn back to the screen.

 _"This is Supergirl and I...uh..."_ I frown at her cracking voice. 

Her usual strong persona faltering and her face breaks into a frown, eyes glossy, she's quiet. Is she okay?

 _"I hope you can hear me."_ She says after a moment, fingers fiddling slightly on the table. She looks worried and terrified.

Just how bad is it down there.

She seem to pull herself together, sitting up straighter, voice strong and face passive.

 _"We have been attacked. Mothers and fathers. Friends and neighbors...children...everyone. Suddenly stopped by a force of evil as great as this world has ever known."_ She says.

My mind immediately goes to Lex and what he has done. I close my eyes when I feel little tears welling up.

Sam takes my hand, squeezing it. I squeeze back and she gives me an understanding smile. It helps. A little.

 _"Your attacker has sought to take your free will. Your individuality. Your spirit. Everything that makes your who you are."_ She continues.

She falters again, looking down for a moment before speaking again.

 _"When facing an attack like this, it's easy to feel...hopeless. We retreat, we lose our strength, lose ourselves...I know."_ She says, the last part coming out a bit as a whisper.

Even with the terrible quality, I can see the pain in her eyes, see them welling up with tears and it shakes something inside me.

 _"I lost...everything...when I was young. When I first landed on this planet I was sad...and alone."_ She says.

Then I see a small smile peeking out the corner of her lips.

 _"But then I found out, that there is so much love in this world, out there for the taking. And you, the people of National City..."_ She says and suddenly she disappears from screen.

Then it appears. The _'S'_. Her and Superman's symbol.

 _"...You helped me."_ She says.

_"You let me be who I'm meant to be."_

I don't have to see her to know she's on the verge of crying.

 _"You gave me back to myself. You made me stronger...than I ever thought possible and I love you for that."_ She says.

I feel another squeeze on my hand and I turn to Sam. She's looking at me with wet glossy eyes, so much love and support in them.

It fills me and I smile at her, kissing her hand.

 _"Now in each and every one of you there is a light...a spirit that cannot be snuffed out. That won't give up."_ Supergirl continues and God I feel like she's talking to me too.

I feel this...power, this...uplifting feeling in my chest.

_"I need your help again. I need you...to hope."_

I blink. I blink again. Hope?

_"Hope. Hope that you will remember that you can all be heroes."_

Be a hero?

_"Hope that when faced with an enemy determined to destroy your spirit, you will fight back and thrive."_

I sit up straighter.

_"Hope that those who once may have shunned you will in a moment of crisis will come to your aid."_

I think back to the FBI Agent...Sanchez. No law enforcement ever wants to associate themselves with a Luthor and yet, he was so kind and caring when he didn't need to be.

_"Hope that you will see again the faces of those you love and perhaps even those you have lost."_

Mom...not Lillian but...mom. My real biological mom. Lionel...Lex...

I stare at the symbol.

Supergirl has lost so much and yet...she still fights. Still has...hope.

If she can fight the darkness, fight the evil.

Then so can I.

And if that means I have to start over. Start from the beginning. In a new world. With new people. New goals, new challenges and new enemies.

Then so be it.

**National City.**

**Alex's POV.**

"It's working." I say as I barge into the room where Kara is sitting, speaking to the camera.

I can feel tears in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. Not yet. We still have a job to do.

**Later.**

Aaah fuck! It hurts! It hurts so much. Thanks to Non, the fuck tard, Myriad went from a mind control device to and head splitting frequency transmitter.

In three minutes, everybody in National City is going to have their head bursts clean off their shoulders because of this and fuck it is so painful.

Come on Kara, you got this-Ah fuck!

"Ma'am..." a weak voice says.

I look up to see Vasquez hold a ear piece for me.

"Supergirl, she wants to talk to you." She says.

I immediately take it and put it in despite the painful ringing in my ears and the splitting headache tearing my brain to pieces.

"Supergirl what's wrong. The Myriad signal is still escalating." I say.

 _"We defeated Non and Indigo but...we can't stop the Myriad wave and we can't power the ship."_ She says.

The Myriad transmission is coming from the Fort Rozz ship, in order for this to stop, that thing must be destroyed.

_"I'm going to fly Fort Rozz into space myself-"_

Now wait a minute, hold up. I stand and walk over to the control table in the center.

 _"It's the only way to get Myriad off the planet."_ She adds.

Oh hell to the no! I am not losing my sister.

"That is not an option Kara." I say.

Losing Kara would hurt. It would cut so deep. No pain, not even this headache from hell will hurt as much as losing my little sister.

"Once you're in space, there's no atmosphere, there's no gravity. You wouldn't be able to generate thrust, you wouldn't be able to breathe...you wouldn't be able to get back."

Just the thought is scaring me. Thinking about her up there.

_"There's no other way-"_

"No! No I can-I can have Matz-"

_"No, there's no time, Alex-"_

"Kara, listen to me!" please...i can't lose you.

_"I was sent to protect Earth...and that's what I'm gonna do."_

No, please...

_"I'm gonna need you to promise me something..."_

No. No... No last requests, stop talking like that! No Kara please! I can feel like thoat closing up.

 _"I need you to promise me that when you find Jeremiah...you'll tell him that I never stopped wearing the glasses."_ she's holding back tears.

Kara, please...don't do this...don't leave me.

 _"He needs to know that you and Eliza gave me a great life. A life I thought I'd never be able to find outside of Krypton."_ her voice cracks at her dead home's name.

I frown, my heart sinking more and more.

 _"he needs to know that everything good I did...it came from you being my sister."_ She says.

Kara...

"You taught me, Kara-"

_"I want you to have a good life, I want you to find love and be happy. I want you to do all the things that being my sister kept you from doing."_

She's crying and it hurts so much more than Myriad.

"Kara.."

_"Promise me."_

The tears have started falling, my chest is aching and my heart is heavy. That's not fair, I can't...i can't do that.

"I can't..." I sob

_"I need you to promise me Alex. There isn't much time."_

I can't! I can't do it! I can't! No please...Please!

"I promise."

I can't do it...i can't.

_"Good, okay. I have to go now."_

No please, wait!

"Listen..." I turn my head and I stop.

The pod...the Pod! Yes! That's it! That's it! I feel my heart pound with a new kick start of hope.

I turn back to the table, hand on the ear piece.

"I love you.." I say.

 _"I love you!"_ She says back...aaaand she's gone.

I immediately drop the ear piece and sprint over to the Pod, turning it on. God I really hope I can fly this thing. It's like a helicopter right? Or a plane? Fuck it, learn on the job.

"Alex...what are you doing?" Lucy asks me from her place on the floor with her father.

"Bringing back my sister."

**A few days later.**

"Hey Alex! ...i think we might have a name for who could be responsible for the Venture explosion." Winn says from his computer.

I look at his screen reading what's on it but too impatient to actually read everything so I just ask.

"Who we looking at?" I ask.

Winn pulls up a character profile and a gorgeous woman with long flowing dark ravenette hair and bright green eyes appear on screen.

"Lena Luthor."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! It's about to go down.
> 
> Again, sorry for the long wait. I know you guys have been waiting for them to meet but I assure you, the suspension was necessary!
> 
> We needed to see how they were, what they've been through before their fateful meet.
> 
> And just so we're clear, this is an AgentCorp story. I don't do love triangles, so there will be none of that. Yes Sam and Lena dated and yes Alex will still date Maggie because that is an important part of her coming out story.
> 
> Also Sam is a total badass. I love her with all of me.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venture explosion. Unnecessary Luthor accusations. More explosions. First meets and a Danvers motivational pep talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up everybody. So back with a new chapter! And yes! They are finally going to meet! Good God after like what, seven chapters.
> 
> I had fun writing this chapter. It was great. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 8

**Alex's POV.**

Lena...Luthor...

Ho boy. You know, just when I thought we wouldn't have to deal with _that_ cliche. The last thing we need right now is a Luthor problem. Goddammit.

"Are you sure?" I ask Winn.

"Well, she was meant to be on the Venture but was a no show. Apparently, she left Metropolis a day before to come here to National City. Something about moving her main HQ. I think the LuthorCorp here in National City will be the main building for the company." he says.

Is that so. Pretty convenient that Miss Luthor canceled her trip a day early to move, escaping the Venture explosion. _Interesting_.

"Oh! And check this out, the part that caused the explosion was made by LuthorCorp. I'm thinking direct sabotage." Winn states.

Alright, we need to lock this down. If Luthor is here in National City, we can keep an eye on her.

"Also a little weird because isn't the President supposed to be here soon. Something about a new Alien rights thingy if I heard J'onn correctly at the debriefing." Winn says.

Great. She's going to be a target. We will have to work on something.

Fuck we got so much going on. First I find out my Dad could be alive at some sort of alien dissecting government black sight facility. Then a dude from the sky lands in the City's backyard, in a Kryptonian pod no less.

Now, we have a Luthor and a potential attack on the president to prepare for. Fucking awesome. What's next? An alien invasion?

"Alright, thanks Schott. We should keep looking though. There's no hard evidence Luthor did this. It's all speculation." I say.

"Will do. Wait am I hacking LuthorCorp?" he asks.

I think it over. I mean it would help us but I doubt we'll find anything. Not now at least. This Luthor chick only just took over the company. For all we know, this Venture explosion was planned outside the company.

"Nah, not yet. Let's just do a full check on the Venture. Maybe we can find something that will point us to LuthorCorp. Right now a faulty part just looks like dumb engineering or misplacement. We can't say it's sabotage yet." I say.

"Got it. We should probably tell Supergirl and Superman though. Make sure they knows what's up. This a new territory for us, we could use some insight." he says.

Good point. I whip out my phone and dial Kara. She needs to be even more careful out there now. One thing I always hoped was that she would never have to encounter a Luthor.

Now there's one right on our door step.

And seeing what happened in Metropolis holy shit! Whoo, yeah I am not ready to deal with all that nasty. Lex is a fucking lunatic!

 _"What's up?"_ Kara answers the phone.

"Hey Kar, listen we have a lead. Tell me, does the name _'Luthor'_ ring any bells?" I ask, knowing full well that it is setting off alarms.

 _"Yeah, yeah I think Clark knows a thing or two about that name."_ She says with a matter of fact tone as well as a little amusement.

"Great because that's what we're dealing with." I state and walk back over to where Winn is sitting.

 _"Really?"_ she asks.

"Yep. Turns out, there was only one seat abandoned on the Venture. Someone skipped town early and decided to book it to our front door just a day before launch." I say looking at the character profile.

"Lena Luthor. Lex's little sister is now stationed in National City." I say.

You know looking at her picture, she doesn't seem all that scary. Intimidating, sure but eh, not that much. She looks young. Probably Kara's age.

_"Oh. Okay, I'll tell Clark and we'll see what we can find."_

_"Be careful please. We don't know what we're up against." I tell her._

_"We will, I promise."_ She says back before hanging up. I look back at the picture, her eyes seem to be looking at my soul.

I let out a slight shiver. _Oof_. Okay. Don't like that. She's got pretty eyes though. Green. No blue-No green-fuck I can't tell.

Does she have heterochromia? Probably.

I wonder what they look like up close. Probably like clear like glass if they're shiny like Kara's. Though I doubt they'll be as see through.

They say the window to a person's soul is through their eyes.

From my understanding, Luthors don't have souls.

**Meanwhile.**

**Lena's POV.**

_"Are you sure you're okay?"_

"Sam I'm fine."

_"How are you fine! That could have been you on that spaceship Lee!"_

"But I wasn't, thank God. Maybe taking over LuthorCorp wasn't such a bad thing. It seems to be a life saver."

_"Hilarious. Still, please be careful."_

"Sammy, I'll be fine. I promise. I have Jess with me okay. You know how she is." I say and Sam laughs on the other end.

 _"Oh yeah, I know. I'd say she's more protective of you than I am but we both know that's not possible."_ She says.

"This is true. And as much as I would love to have your protective ass with me Twenty four seven, we both know it's needed back there in Metropolis more." I say and I hear her sigh.

 _"You've only been gone a day and I already miss you like crazy."_ She says.

I smile sadly into the phone. My heart tugging painfully.

"I know. I miss you guys too but this feels right. Besides you're the only person I trust to watch over the company on that side. I'd make you the CFO but I'd rather you stay watching from I.T. No one will suspect you checking trails and hacking lines to make sure no one is fucking things up." I say.

 _"I know. And I promise to report directly to you if I sniff something fishy."_ She says.

Suddenly my phone vibrates. I pull it away from my ear and look down at it. A message from Jess.

 **Jess:**  
_Clark Kent and some blonde are here to see you. The blonde looks adorable but she's suspect and hasn't said a word since they got here. Also, I don't trust Kent. Should I send them away?_

Ugh! Kent. _Why_! God, don't I have enough to deal with already!

I put the phone back to my ear.

"Sammy I got to call you back. Something came up that I need to take care of before Jess kills somebody." I say.

I hear her chuckle and I smile.

 _"Okay I'll let you go. Tell Jess to enhance her calm. And oh! Good luck with the renaming of the company."_ She says.

"Thanks Sammy, love you."

_"Love you too."_

I hang up and sigh, sitting in the empty boardroom. I needed some time to think, away from everyone for a while and as nice as my office is, I'm not ready to start working yet.

It's been a long few weeks. Taking over LuthorCorp has not been easy. No one was happy about except myself, Sam and Jess. Jack was too but he was more worried than anything.

Deciding to move head quarters was even harder. Having to leave Sam, Ruby and Jack. Sam and I decided to break up, mutually so. Knowing long distance will not really work with us. Not right now at least. Too much is going on.

But this is a good decision. I know it is. Sam said to follow my gut, so that's what I'm doing.

I can do this. I don't really care what others think. I can do this. I can make up for all the wrong Lex did. Maybe not now but hopefully with time.

I just hope the City will allow it.

I sigh and stand up. I start typing a reply to Jess.

 **Me:**  
_Stand down. I'll be the in a minute. It shouldn't take long._

I begin making my way toward my office where I know Clark Kent and this mysterious blonde are waiting outside it by Jess's desk.

 **Jess:**  
_20 bucks says he's here to pin the Venture explosion on you._

I chuckle at her reply. I love Jess. I'm so glad she took me up on my offer. Honestly I don't know what I would do without her. And I love that we have a friendship besides our professional relationship. I trust Jess.

On the outside, it just looks like Boss and employee. Which is good because that's what it should look like. But I love that we can text and talk like this as well during work hours. Definitely keeps me sane.

 **Me:**  
_Nah, he won't out right accuse me. Just strongly hint that he knows it's me. Probably use the fact that I'm a Luthor too._

 **Jess:**  
_Probably. It's almost lunch time. Anything particular you want?_

 **Me:**  
_I have to leave for more planning, probably not going to eat until after._

 **Jess:**  
_That wasn't a suggestion, Lee._.

I roll my eyes at this.

 **Me:**  
_I should fire you._

 **Jess:**  
_But then who will guard your paper clips and sticky notes!_

I giggle at this.

 **Me:**  
_Fuck you, you little shit._

 **Jess:**  
_Big Belly Burger?_

 **Me:**  
_Sure why not._

I put my phone away as I round the corner to my office and - ah. There he is. The infamous Clark Kent. Of course he's here. Why wouldn't he be.

Who's the pretty blonde?

I school my features and stride up confidently to them. I catch Jess's eyes and it looks like she's ready to kill someone until she sees me and smiles.

I give her a slight nod telling her I've got this.

I turn my attention to the duo.

"Mr Kent. Why am I not surprised." I say as I walk up to them.

"Miss Luthor." he says with a tight smile.

Blondie just looks awkward and shy. Though there's something about her...I don't know. Anyway not the point here.

"Let me guess. You're here because I happen to be the only person missing from the Venture roster and to you that's suspect." I say.

He opens his mouth to say something but I turn on my heel, motion for them to follow me into my office.

"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn't aboard the Venture yesterday." I say and walk over to put down my jacket.

God my throat is dry, I need some water.

"Well that's why we're here." Kent says. Ugh, right.

And who's we? Who is the the blonde anyway ? She a reporter too?

"There was an emergency regarding the planning for the ceremony I'm holding tomorrow. I'm renaming my family's company and I had to cancel." I state, not even looking at them.

"Ah. Lucky." bitch! He did not just say that.

God, I don't have the patience for this right now. I'm tired and grumpy because everything is just going wrong. I don't need this.

I let out a bitter, humorless laugh and turn to them.

"Lucky is Superman saving the day." I say.

"Ha, not something one would expect a Luthor to say." he says.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. He's so predictable. Asshole.

"And, uh, Supergirl was there too!" the blonde jumps in.

I raise my eyebrow at her, giving her a once over. She's clutching that notepad quite hard. Is she okay? Why is she here with this idiot?

"And who are you exactly?" I ask with smirk as I walk pass them to the little table on the other side to pour some water.

"Oh um, um, I'm Kara Danvers. I'm not with the Daily Planet, I'm with CatCo Magazine...sort of." She says.

Wow, she's a fumbling dork. Jess was right she is adorable-wait did she really say CatCo Magazine?

"That's not a publication known for its hard hitting journalism. More like _'High waisted jeans! Yes or no!'_ " I say.

I mean, to be honest I love Cat Grant, she's one of my idols but her Magazine is not something that interests me. The most interesting thing on it has been the Supergirl related column, among other things.

"Uh I'm just-I'm tagging along today-" great.

"Right can we just speed this interview along." I say as I sit down and open my file, skimming light over the contents for a second to see what I'm looking.

I look back at them.

"Just asks what you want to ask me, Mr Kent. Did I have anything to do with the Venture exploding?" I say tightly.

I really do not have time for this. My schedule is as thick as it is.

He steps forward, he's expression with a tight guard and I can see the accusation in his eyes.

"Did you?" really man? Come on, the least you could do is not be obvious in your bias.

"You wouldn't be asking me that if my last name was _'Smith'_ " he says.

"Oh but it's not. It's Luthor." he says with a smug grin, a fake sorry tone.

Oooh! I just wanna wring his neck. I glance at the blonde and she just looks uncomfortable.

I turn slightly in my chair, leaning back and crossing my legs, a smirk firmly in place as I lock eyes with this man.

"Some steel under that Kansas wheet." I tease.

"It wasn't always." I state. 

Then I look the blonde. She blinks with a small frown. A crinkle in her brow.

"I was adopted when I was four." I say and her face goes from confusion to curiosity.

"The person who made me feel the most welcome in the family was Lex." I say and I feel the pain still burning deep inside. I still can't believe it.

"He made me proud to be a Luthor." I state and she looks...sad. Kent on the other hand looks like he would like to be anywhere but here.

That makes two of us buddy.

"And then he went of his reign of terror in Metropolis, declared war on Superman. Committed unspeakable crimes." I say looking out the large room length windows to the city.

"When Superman put Lex is jail, I vowed to take back my family's company. To rename it L-Corp." I say and turn back, picking up the monitor remote and turning it on.

There the new logo for the company rotates on the screen. It's actually kind of pretty. I turn back to them, hoping that they will hear me.

"To make it a force for good." I say.

They glance at each, both looking to be asking if they believe me or not. Who fucking cares at this point! God I'm so done with all these people judging me for something I didn't fucking do!

"I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can you understand that?" I ask. 

I sound almost desperate but you know what. It's pointless talking to people who won't listen-

"Yeah."

I'm sorry what? Did she just...

I look at the blonde and she nods, an understanding smile on her face. Wow...I...okay then.

Also, is it just me or does Blondie sound familiar? Huh.

Maybe this place won't be so bad after all.

**Later.**

THIS PLACE SUCKS!

Oh my God! What the hell! What is going on! Oh shit, why are there _drones_ aimed at my chopper! Fuck Fuck fuck! This is not how I pictured myself dying!

I knew flying was a bad idea. Why did I let Jess talk me into it! Oh hey the Supers are here. Oh wait Superman is leaving-

Hey wait! Where are you going, _dude_! Well, at least Supergirl is-Oh fuck, Super blonde down. Is she okay? She's okay right?

Uh oh. Drones back on me, bro, get us out of here! Suddenly the drone starts firing again, this time hitting the tail of the helicopter.

Well...we're fucked.

I feel my heart in my throat, my body being jerked from side to side as the pilot tries to gain control. Come one buddy you got this- _oh_ nope he's knocked out...well.

I'm dead.

Maybe I can fly this thing?

Suddenly the drone explodes and the chopper stops whirling around. Next thing I know Supergirl is crawling into it, checking my pilots pulse.

Oh God what the fuck. What the why? Why? What is happening?

"What the hell was that?" I ask her.

She looks at me with determination and concern, maybe some understanding and...empathy? For what, still not getting it. What's the problem here that Supergirl of all people is concerned about me?

"Someone's trying to kill you."

......Yep

**The next day.**

**Alex's POV.**

This bitch is crazy. I mean _hello_ , someone just tried to _kill you_! And you're going to what? Throw yourself in front of national T.V? To what? Prove a point?

That's just asking for someone to put a bullet in you. God I hope Kara can talk some sense into Luthor because holy shit does this woman have a huge target on her back.

And here I thought she was the one pulling the trigger. Huh, guess you learn something new everyday.

Yeah it doesn't look like this Luthor chick is backing down. Might as well protect her. She's innocent. For now at least.

J'onn has me and a few others watching around for Corben at the renaming ceremony.

Bold and smart move, I'll give Luthor that.

Still, she must have a death wish if she's going go through with this right after almost getting shot out of the sky.

It's as admirable as it is stupid.

Oh here she comes! Okay, time to keep an eye out and focus-

"I wanna thank you all for coming-" Okay. Was not expecting her voice to be that strong. Nice heels too.

And legs. Wish I could pull of a skirt like that-wait no, focus!

"I'm in the main plaza. No sign of Corben." I say softly but loud enough for the people on comms.

I look around, I can't see anything suspicious. Yet. Quite a few people here, more than I expected. Who knows why they're here?

I mean I know why but...you know... _why_?

You'd think that after yesterday people would be a little more cautious about coming to these things when the main reason is a huge target.

Ugh, okay nothing yet. Seems clear.

I tune into what Luthor is saying.

"-by renaming my company L-Corp-" huh...L-Corp. Not bad. Rolls off the tongue nicely.

"-we will usher in a new age of cooperation and community. Together we will chart a brighter future." Amen.

BOOM! BOOM!

Ah shit! We got explosives!

"Everyone get out of here! Get to safety now!" I exclaim over the chaos.

Yeah no one is going to listen to me. Not not. Whatever. I need to find Corbe-Where's Luthor?

I look to the stage and she's nowhere to be found. Then it blows up. Okay, dodged another bullet. Great. Let's hope her luck doesn't run out.

I need to find her though. If she's the primary target, that's where Corben will be.

I start running around, looking for her or him. God, where could they be? There's just smoke and panicking people everywhere. Oh shit!

They blew up L-Corp! The building is going down! Kara! Oh she's right there. And Clark. Okay good. I hope they can hold it.

I need to focus on finding Corben. Ugh, I can't see shit- oh no there he is.

In a NCPD officer's uniform no less. Great cover bro, but not good enough.

"I have eyes on Corben." I say into the comms as move in on him.

Okay easy Danvers, sneak attack is your best option here with anyone getting hurt-

"Officer thank God."

You have got to me kidding me.

Lena freaking Luthor just had to run right into his arms. He pulls out a gun. Oh screw it. Olè mother fucker!

I run up behind him and grab his arm, pulling it back and twisting his wrist, elbow him in the face a couple times, grabbing the gun and tossing it to the side.

I spare a glance and the Luthor-Why are you still here! _Go_! Jesus fucking Christ.

Corben pushes me away and I get in my fighting stance. Let's dance.

We throw punches left and right. A kick here, a duck there. I admit he knows how to fight but he's too predictable. I can take him.

We go for a few more minutes before he has me in a choke hold after I pulled out my gun and the her knocks it out my hand. Ugh, ew.

I push back and pull all my weight forward, tossing him over me, making him land hard on the floor.

He gets back up and whips out a pocket knife. Oh come one, dude. Seriously. He swipes at me and I evade his advances.

I try to grab it by clutching his arm, twisting him around and he rolls on the, right near my-Ah fuck, he took my gun, shit.

Corben holds me at gun point. Great. Rookie move Danvers. Suddenly her grabs me and puts me in another hold, holding the gun to my head.

That's when Kara lands.

"Let her go!" she demands.

"You're going to let me out of here." Corben says. Ugh, I hate him. Kara, laser his face.

"Lex Luthor hired you to kill his sister didn't he." She says.

"Luthor still has resources in reach. Even rotting in a maximum security lock down." he says.

Let me go! Asshole so I can kick your ass.

"Now I'm leaving-" over my dead body!

"And there's nothing you can do-" BANG! BANG!

Fuck! Whoa! _Okay_... Uh What just happened. I guess over your dead body, son. Wait who...oh...man. Lena Luthor, standing there, a gun in her hands, shaking , eyes watering and lips quivering.

She...she shot him. Twice! Shit.

"The bullets went through and through. But he needs a hospital." I say as I put pressure on Corben's wound.

I glance at Kara, she's looking at Luthor with astonishment, shock and...empathy. I mean, I get it. But...god holy shit.

"Nice work Supergirl." I say to her.

She glances at me, then at Luthor.

"I had help." She says, then looks up. Clark is hovering above.

Right.

"Supergirl..." I trail off.

She naps out her daze and walks over to me, picking up Corben and flying away, but not before sparing a glance at the still trembling Luthor.

Right...that too. I guess I should...yeah.

I walk over to her slowly. Her eyes catch mine-whoa. Okay, tears. I don't do tears.

"Miss Luthor..." I say cautiously.

She just states, not even seeing me. God, she must have heard what Kara said about her brother trying to kill her.

"Miss Luthor, it's okay. I'm going to take the gun." I say, my eyes not leaving her face. She looks so shattered. It's heartbreaking.

She finally breaks out of whatever trance she's in and looks around. I hold out my palm.

She looks at it before placing the gun in my hand. God she's shaking like a leaf. I'm guessing this is the first time she's shot anyone.

That's good to know. Maybe she's not like her brother after all. Though just because she hasn't killed anyone doesn't mean she's off my radar.

After all...she did just shoot someone. I know from experience what that can do to a person. Both bad and worse.

"Miss Luthor is there anywhere I can take you, Corben might have been stopped but I still think you should get somewhere safe." I ask.

She looks back up at me-dude her eyes! Damn. I don't think I've ever seen eyes like that. And I've seen Kara's! And Lucy's.

"Uh, shit, I can't even go to L-Corp...all those people." I hear her mumble.

She looks frantic and discombobulated. Okay, I need to get her out of here now. Where is her security detail? Does she have one? I know she came here with Kara.

Kara.

I put my hand to my comms.

"Supergirl. I need you." I say.

 _"Alex what's wrong?"_ Kara responds.

"I'm still here with Miss Luthor, she's in shock. We need to get her somewhere safe but I don't see anyone who can help." I say.

 _"I'm on my way, meet me outside the plaza. I'm going to take her to my place."_ She says-wait what?

"You wanna run that by me again." I say.

 _"Yes I'm with Agent Danvers on this one Supergirl. Are you sure that's a good idea."_ J'onn says.

I turn back to Luthor. She's just looking around, eyes wild and she's just...in shock. Okay, time to move.

 _"It's the only safe place I can think of. She knows Kara Danvers and I'll be able to keep an eye on her in the meantime."_ Kara says.

I don't like this but it's our only option. We can't take her to L-Corp because it's unstable and we sure as hell are not taking her to the DEO.

Also her place is probably a bad idea now too. Until we can ensure she's not an active target, Kara's loft will have to do.

"Okay fine, we'll do that." I give in.

 _"Great, see you in a bit."_ Kara says.

"Okay, Miss Luthor, please come with me. We're going to meet Supergirl." I say and start leading her away from the chaos.

God she's trembling. I actually refrain from holding her arm too hard because it looks like she might break.

She stops walking and I turn to her. She has fear in her eyes.

"S-Supergirl?" she asks.

Wow, okay. Not the reaction Kara usually gets.

"Yes. She's going to take you somewhere safe. You can trust her, I promise." I tell her.

She is hesitant. Why is she afraid? We're the good guys here. We didn't try and kill her.

She eventually nods and resume to our destination. We weave through the chaos, passing on runners until we get to where we need to be.

Just as we do, Kara lands in front of us.

"You ladies alright?" she asks.

"We're fine for the most part. Though there could still be other threats out there." I say, giving Kars a subtle nod.

"Okay good. Miss Luthor, is it alright if I take you. I know a place you'll be safe until everything calms down." Kara says as she walks up to the Luthor.

Luthor looks sceptical, glancing at me. I give her a nod. She turns back to Kara.

"I suppose I have no choice." She says.

"You always have a choice, Miss Luthor. We just want to get you out of harms way. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Kara says.

Don't make promises you can't keep, kid. Luthor has a bigger target on her back that you do. And that's saying something.

She looks back at me. God why do her eyes stare into my soul! It's so weird!

"You can trust her. She'll keep you safe." I say.

Because Kara has seemed to keep her sights on this woman for reasons other than her last name which is a tad bit concerning. Kara is way too trusting but she does have a good judge of character so I'll just have to trust her too.

Luthor nods.

"Okay." She says.

Great. Now I can get out of here and help the rest of the panicking City.

**Lena's POV.**

God I hate flying! I mean it's not as bad as in a helicopter but still. At least Supergirl isn't going too fast. Though this is a little embarrassing, the way I'm holding onto her.

We thankfully reach our destination and I have no idea what that destination is. All I know is that the cold wind stopped.

"We're here, I'm going to put you down now." Supergirl says.

Right okay. She does just that and I immediately let go once my feet hit the ground. First of all, where is here.

I look around and I'm...where exactly. It looks like a very homey loft. Lots of things and it feels...cozy. One fairly large room with a lounge area adjacent to a kitchen.

I'm seeing a doorless wall separating the living room from...something. A bedroom? I see the tell tale signs of a bed so I'm guessing it's a bed. The decor is actually quite nice. A whole lot of pictures and clothes-

Wait- who's place is this?! Where did she take me!?

"Where are we, who's place is this?" I ask the hero.

She looks at me with a sheepish expression, playing with the ends of her cape. Not the image of the confident hero I have seen so far so this is a little strange.

She seems to get her bearings, clearing her throat and crossing her arms, standing straighter.

"This is Kara's place. She suggested to bring you here. You'll be safe." She says.

Wait back up. Kara? Kara Danvers. The blonde reporter, is she a reporter? She's a reporter right? I think so.

Wait is she okay!?

"What? Wait, where is she? Is she safe? She was at the ceremony but I didn't see her after all the chaos. She sent you? I thought the redhead called you? What's going on?" I ask frantically.

I'm freaking out now. Miss Danvers was with me until the explosions started. I was looking for her but I couldn't find her.

Does she know Supergirl? I mean it sounds like it. Apparently the attractive redhead seems too as well.

What was up with her? Why did she save me?

"Hey, whoa. It's okay. Kara Danvers is safe I promise. She got out safe. I uh, I was with her not too long ago when I got the call to come get you, she was on her way home so she should be here soon." She says, trying to calm me down.

Oh thank fuck. Jesus. Thank God she's okay. She could have gotten killed. And it's...it's my fault.

"I should have listened to her. She warned me but I refused. I put her and all those people in danger. My building...my employees..." I can't believe I was so blind.

"Miss Luthor, hey. Look at me." Supergirl says and holds me gently by my arms.

I look up at her and she's looking at me with an understanding and determined expression. No anger, or disgust like I was thinking.

"You cannot blame yourself for this. You're the victim here. The target. Your brother and his goon is responsible for this. Not you." She says.

But it is. I should have listened. Everyone warned me. Everyone. And I just went through with it anyway. All those people...how many died? How many injured? Women and children.

"Look, I uh, oh! I hear Kara on her way up. I've got to go help out back at the plaza but I promise you will be safe here." Supergirl says.

"And hey, don't listen to what everyone else says okay. I heard your speech about wanting to change things for the better. I understand that." She says as she walks over to the window.

She sounds so sincere, it's almost unreal. Why would she, a super, be this kind to me, a Luthor? I don't get her.

"Thank you, Supergirl." it is all can say at this point.

She nods.

"I understand the situation is difficult Miss Luthor but don't lose hope." She says with a kind smile.

It almost makes me feel better.

"I'll check up on you later. I do suggest you keep a low profile for the moment. I'd say go home but I'm afraid it might be compromised as well. Who knows what else Corben had planned." She says.

Right. Corben. That guy. The guy I shot. That guy. The guy I'm pretty sure I killed. Corben. My brother's goon. Who tried to kill me. Twice. My brother's goon, who he fired to kill me. His own sister.

How could he...

I knew he'd be mad and feel betrayed that I went against him but I didn't think he'd go this far.

"Right. I'll stay here I guess. I wouldn't want to empose on Miss Danvers-"

"Oh no! Don't worry. It was her idea anyway. She was worried about you." Supergirl says.

"Anyway, I need to go but Superman and I will make sure everyone in your building is okay as well as repair what we can. Luckily, besides the middle floor and a few windows, it's not damaged too bad. I believe your office was somewhat unscathed." She says.

I just nod, still in shock. I can't believe this happened.

"Of course. Thank you again, Supergirl. I appreciate it." I say.

"You're in my City now Miss Luthor. That means you are under my protection, just like everyone else. Luthor or not." She tells me with a kind smile and a nod before taking off.

What she said affected me more than it should have because I can feel the tears welling up. My chest pulling tightly and my heart beating out my ribcage.

I still don't get it.

Suddenly the front door bursts open and ah, well what do you know, there Miss Danvers is.

"Miss Luthor! Thank R-God!" She says closing the door, then running over to the window, shutting it before closing the curtains too.

I think she might be more paranoid than I am. You know, then again, I should be extremely paranoid considering the circumstances.

"Miss Danvers, I'm glad you're alright. I'm sorry about today. You warned me not to go through with it and like an idiot I didn't listen." I say, fiddling with the ends of my coat.

She walks up to me.

"Hey no, it's fine. I mean I get it. I was just worried for you. Believe me I know what you were thinking when you decided to go through with the ceremony." She says with a shot laugh, fiddling with her glasses. She does that a lot I've come to notice.

She then motions to the kitchen counter.

"Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee? Tea?....something stronger?" She offers.

I mean...who knows how long I'll be here-wait shit I need to check with Jess.

"Uh, just water is fine. Thank you." I say as we walk over to the counter.

She goes behind it and gets a glass from the cupboard and I whip out my phone. I should probably call Jess, make sure she's alright-Oop never mind, she's calling me.

I answer immediately.

"Jess?" I say.

 _"Lena! God! Please tell me you're alright. One minute you're down at the podium, the next, poof, you're gone."_ She panics.

"Jess, I'm alright, I promise. Supergirl and her...I'm going to go with friends, they helped get me to safety." I tell her.

She breathes a sigh of relief and I smile a little at the way she worries about me.

 _"Jesus, fuck. My heart."_ She says.

"Breathe Jess."

 _"I'm-I'm good."_ She responds.

I look up at Miss Danvers and she's smiling, pushing the glass of water over to me. She's so bright. How is she so bright after what just happened? How does that work?

 _"Okay, first things first, are you sure you're safe and who is with you?"_ Jess asks.

"I'm with Miss Danvers at her place. Supergirl brought me here. They both assured I'd be safe here." I say.

 _"Miss Danvers? You mean the adorable blonde with the glasses?"_ she asks.

I glance up at Miss Danvers and she's..is she blushing? Nah.

"Yes, the very same. How are you? Is everyone okay?" I asks. I want to know if my employees are okay.

_"Yes, I'm fine. I looks like there weren't any casualties, most of us were watching from the street. There was hardly anyone in the building today so it's safe to say no one was hurt save for some scrapes."_

Oh thank God. Fuck.

"Oh okay good." I breathe a sigh of relief.

Suddenly Miss Danvers's phone rings. She nods at me, signaling she's going to take it. I nod as she walks into the living room, answering her phone.

 _"I spoke to Frank, he and the rest of your personal security detail are still setting up a safe house. Should be ready in about an hour."_ Jess says.

Right. The safe house. Jack insisted that I get one since I was moving City's. I thought it was unnecessary because not far out of the City we have the Luthor Estate and no one knows where it is.

But I guess I can't risk it now, especially so early. I didn't think I'd need it on my second day here, damn.

"Okay thank you Jess." I say.

 _"Sam is freaking out, Lee. Like really freaking out."_ She says.

Fuck. She must have been watching the ceremony on T.V. I'll have to call her to tell her I'm okay or she will fly out here herself.

"I'll talk to her, don't worry. Just...just go home and rest-actually no you go to the safe house too. I'll see you there." I tell her. I don't trust anyone right now and I'd hate for Jess to get caught in the cross fire.

 _"Will do. Okay, I'll let you go. Please be careful. Send me your location so I know where you are. I'll send it to Frank and he'll pick you up."_ She says.

"Okay you too. Be careful." I say.

We hang up and I sigh. This is so fucked up. How did it get so bad so fast. I don't understand. I look at my hands, they're shaking.

"No-Alex! I'm fine, relax okay. Look I got to go, I'll talk to you later." I hear Miss Danvers say.

Who's Alex?

She walks up to me with smile- _why are you smiling_!? You nearly got blown up today!

"You know, I liked your speech today. I could tell you really meant what you said and you know what, I actually believe you can do it. I'm sure there are others out there who think so too." She says.

How is she real?

"You're very cheerful for someone who was not two feet away from being blown up." I tell her.

She giggles and fiddles with her glasses.

"Oh that, pfft, I'm fine. You'd be surprised how close I've come to those situations, trust me this is nothing new. I-I mean...it's National City, something is always going down here." She rambles.

Why does that not make me feel better. Also, this girl might have more strength and guts than I previously thought.

I mean if she's a reporter she has to have those. And if she's not even remotely phased by what happened today she must be a great reporter. Not everyday you meet someone with an iron gut so solid.

Well there was that very attractive Redhead from the plaza who saved my life. She did not even flinch once when she was fighting the guy, Corben. Not once. Not even when he had a gun pointed at her.

In fact I think she even rolled her eyes at some point. Who roles their eyes at a gun!? Who are these people, good God.

"I suppose thinking it would be calmer here was a rookie mistake. I've been here for two days and already two attempts have been made on my life." I say. Jesus Christ, what am I doing.

She looks at me with a sad and understandable expression.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you Miss Luthor and I wish I could say it will stop." She starts.

"Unfortunately I can't. I know things are difficult for you, and I know this looks bad but I can promise you that it will get better." She sounds so sure.

"When I first came here it took a while for me to adjust, tell you the truth, I'm still kinda adjusting." She chuckles.

"But this City, and it's people, they help. I mean if there's one place I know that's worth a second chance, that gives second chances, it's here." She says.

"And it might take a while, but eventually I think it will start to grow on you. And with time, I think you will grow on it too." She finishes.

Wow. That was truly amazing. It almost made me believe her. Almost.

"I don't know about that Miss Danvers. I'm not exactly just your everyday hard worker. I'm a Luthor. Things are kind of different. As you've seen." I tell her.

She fiddles with her glasses again. Then looks back at me with a strong and sure expression.

"Well, if this City can forgive Supergirl for what she did then I'm sure it can forgive you for something you didn't." She says.

I stare at her.

I mean...she's right. In a way. I think.

"My sister once told me something, a long time ago, and I've kept it with me ever since. Especially through the rough times." She clears her throat.

"If you want a chance at a new life, you have to give the new life a chance as well."

Huh...now there's something to think about.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only the first two days and already the Danvers girls are messing with Lena's head.
> 
> Kay, so obviously Lena and Alex are going to interact differently with each other in person than they do online for obvious reasons.
> 
> I admit I hated writing Alex thinking such things when it comes to Luthor but unfortunately that's how it was and I like the consistency and development that comes after and I want to use that as well.
> 
> Of course I will change things because duh. So we will be seeing more of Alex and Lena interaction other than the like, one scene where they meet officially in the show.
> 
> I have big plans! Trust me AgentCorp is going to interact a lot more than we're used to seeing. Especially for season 2 events.
> 
> Also, I wanted to show just how Lena could have gotten Kara's address as well as how she knows Kara and Alex knows how to contact Supergirl.
> 
> In the show they don't say how she came across that information.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien Amnesty, the president gets attacked. Lena and Alex make new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Things have been hectic and really haven't been good for me. On top of that I had a death in the family so that just made it worse.
> 
> I managed to write this once I was okay and I'm actually happy with it. 
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 9

**A few days later.**

**Lena's POV.**

"Hey, Lee, CatCo on the phone for you. Something about a interview." Jess says as she pops her head in by the door.

I raise my eyebrow at this. I mean, CatCo wants an interview? Why? It's not like I really have done or have anything that they'd be interested in. At least, not that they know of. Do they?

Jess just shrugs.

"Probably something to do with that thing that's happening. The Alien _what-you-ma-call-it_." She says and scrunched her face in confusion.

Oh right! The Alien Amnesty Act! That's a thing now. Or will be a thing. Because President Marsdin is going to sign it. Here in National City. Duh. Okay I see now.

"You mean the Alien Amnesty Act, Jess."

"Yeah her."

I just chuckle at her antics. She's so fun. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without her. I live for these moments during the day. She never fails to put a smile on my face.

"Hmm, I suppose one interview wouldn't hurt, sure. I mean, if it is for that, me denying an interview would probably look bad and with me being a Luthor they'll just blow it up into something more sinister." I say.

"You sure? I mean you really don't have to if you don't want to." Jess says with a frown.

"I'm sure Jess. And I'm fine. I promise. Besides, I did say I was starting a new and well, this city seems to think taking me out of my comfort zone is the best way to do that." I say.

"Like Miss Danvers said. If I want the city to give me a chance, I have to give the city a chance as well." I add.

She smiles and rolls her eyes good-heartedly.

"Who knew that adorable dork would be so wise." She chuckles and I so do I.

I mean it's funny. Miss Danvers is just something else. From our first meeting I could see that and every time since she has surprised me. She's all sunshine and rainbows but for some reason I get the feeling there's much more to her than that. I don't know.

"So that's a yes, I'm guessing. Any particular time you want to have the interview?" She asks.

"When am I free?" I ask her. She thinks for a moment before responding.

"Well, you have a meeting with the board in twenty minutes but you're open the rest of the afternoon until six." She states.

"I guess they'll probably want the interview after the President lands, assuming most will be at the airport." She adds.

"When exactly does the President land?" I ask and she looks down at her watch.

"Right now."

**Later.**

**Alex's POV.**

Well...that could have gone better. You know, I knew that President Marsdin would be a target but I didn't think that it would be an alien that would attack her.

What with her _'I'm all for aliens'_ and shit you'd think it would be an anti-alien shit-head who would come and fuck shit up but no.

"So where's the President now?" I ask Kara as we walk back to the airport where the crime scene is.

Jesus fuck what the hell happened here? It looks like a bomb hit it. There's just wreckage everywhere. Burns and skid marks. Those look like they were done with heat vision.

"They're taking her back to the DEO." Kara says.

"She-She was so nice. And-And grateful and...she called me Supergirl." Kara rants.

"Well that is your name." I tease but no seriously, now is not the time to fan girl.

"Yeah I know that but when she says it, it just sounds better." Kara says and then stands straighter, a weird stance in her next step.

"Supergirl." She says. Oh dear God.

"How did anyone even vote for that other guy-" Okay you know what, time to shut it down, we need to focus.

"Okay, well when you're done fawning over your new best friend..." I cut her off and then stop, pointing at the burn marks on the red carpet leading from the Airforce 1 plane to the spot where the car the President left in was situated.

"The burn patterns are consistent with a heat vision signature." I say.

Our guys are working on collecting evidence and residue to take back to labs to be analyzed.

"Our escaped Kryptonian's been awake six hours and the first thing he does is try and kill the President?" She says.

Yeah no that's sounds weird to me too but it's the only lead we have. It doesn't make complete sense but well, we don't have any other suspects. Nevermind one with heat vision.

Though Kara did mention fire balls being thrown at her. Which is strange because as far as I know, Kryptonians do not have that power. They shoot lasers from their eyes, sure, but not fire balls.

"Winn's working on tracking him. In the meantime, let's gather whatever evidence we can find." I say.

You'd think we'd be able to pick up this missing Kryptonian's signature like we can Kara and Clark. Another thing which is weird. It's almost as if he's not-Hey _what the fuck!?_

Why is the NCPD here!? This area is off limits, who let them in. Jesus christ. We can't have them snooping around here.

I leave Kara and make my way up to the two kneeling NCPD people. Well at least one of them is. The chick is not in uniform so either she's a detective or a reporter.

Judging by the gun I'm gonna say detective.

"Hey. What the hell do you think you're doing on my crime scene?" I bark as I get to them.

She looks up at me and oh! Hi. She smiles up at me sarcastically and oop, _dimples_. She stands up-wow she is _tiny_. She's so short.

"Anyone ever tell you, all you Feds sound the same?" She says. Oh would you look at that. A voice to match the face.

"It's like you all watch the same bad movies together at Quantico." She adds. Bitch!

Kay, first of all, I'm not a fed. But she doesn't know that. Second, who does she think she is.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The smile leaves her face and her expression turns serious and all business.

"Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division." She says. Science Division?

"We handle all cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night." She adds, pulling out her badge and holding it up.

"Showed you mine. Show me yours?" She says looking with a tilt of her head. Ugh fine.

I pull my DEO badge out my back pocket, quickly pressing the button to change it to a...less secret black site agent badge, before holding it up for her to see.

"Alex Danvers, Secret Service." I say before pocketing it again.

Okay, Danvers no need to start a fight with the cop. We have enough problems on our hands. Let's not get the NCPD involved as well.

"I'm sure you mean well, detective, but this is a federal crime scene." I say. Yeah, see just nice and easy.

"You're contaminating my evidence." probably shouldn't have said that, what the hell Danvers.

She looks at me with surprise before it disappeared as fast as it came. Now replaced with a hint of anger.

"I'm contaminating it?" She asks, then points behind me.

"Your lackey over there is bagging charred carpet and crispy limo into the same ziploc." what!? Oh come on man.

"I thought the Secret Service would pay more attention to detail." She says to me. Okay you know what.

"We have technology that will make your City PD Lab looks like an Easy-Bake oven." I say back and no lie too. We got some sick tech, it's crazy.

"And us dumb local cops would never deduce that the President's assailant was either Kryptonian or Infernian." She says.

"Both species have heat vision." She adds as a matter of fact.

Wow her eyes are so pretty and sparkly-how did we get so close? Now standing face to face, she's somehow shorter. It's adorable because she's got so much fire in her.

Okay Danvers what the fuck, kind of in the middle of something here.

"Thank you." that's the best I could come up with?

I step back a bit from her and suddenly feel like I can breathe a little better. Jeez what's going on today?

"We'll take it from here."

"The airport is in my jurisdiction." Oh she did not.

I step closer. I want her to know who she's talking to. No bullshit. This is no game. I have a job to do and I don't care how cute her dimples are-what the hell Danvers.

"Your jurisdiction ends where is say it does." I say, my voice firm, crossing my arms and giving her the Danvers glare.

She steps back, looking down and nodding with a sarcastic smile, a hint of anger in her pretty brown eyes. Speaking on last time before walking away.

"See you around, Danvers."

Why do I feel like she's going to be a pain in my ass?

**Later.**

"I know what you're gonna say, _'I should have waited for you'_ " I say as soon as I see Kara.

"No, I was going to say _'You should have waited for me, dummy'_ " Kara says back. Really, it's hard to take her seriously when she says stuff like that.

I get why she's mad though but honestly I don't have time for this. Our mission to apprehend our missing, supposedly Kryptonian, John Doe was a bust.

I say supposedly because honestly I don't really think he is Kryptonian. There's a lot of evidence to support that but not enough to confirm it.

After Winn gave us his trackers location to a warehouse, myself and my team went to apprehend him.

Though, what we found was an empty warehouse, a broken tracker and a nosey doe eyed and dimpled Detective Sawyer.

Not only that but she figured out I'm DEO-how the fuck does she even know about us!? Ugh, I knew she was going to be a pain. Also we're not anti-alien okay! Jeez get you facts straight.

"What if he'd actually been there?! What would you have done?" she asks.

"My job." I say in a duh tone because, hello, that is literally my job description. Not like I haven't done this before.

"Make make smarter choices next time." She says and walks away. O...kay....?

"Yes ma'am." I say.

Damn, what crawled up her ass? She was fine when she left for her interview with Luthor. Excited too. It was her first interview as a reporter.

Jeez what happened then. It couldn't have been that bad could it. I mean Lena Luthor didn't seem like much of a threat last time we met. She couldn't have done anything right? Wait did Luthor do something?!

I swear to all that is holy if Luthor did anything to her I'm gonna-

_Buzz buzz_

My phone cuts off my thoughts. I frown when I pull it out and look down at it.

Unknown number?

Against my better judgment I pick up anyway.

"Danvers." I answer.

_"Wanna see how us local cops deal with aliens?"_

Oh my fucking God! How the fuck did she get my number?! Fucking Sawyer, Goddamnit.

"Do I wanna know?" I ask.

 _"Trust me on this one, Danvers."_ is all she says.

Jesus. Who is this bitch. First she messes with my crime scene. Then she shows up on my mission, now she demands my presence, for what, God knows.

Though, I do want to know how the hell she knows so much about aliens and how to track them. I admit it was impressive she found the location of our John Joe before we did, even if he did escape us.

"Alright, I'll bite." I say.

 _"Great. I'll send you the location."_ with that she hangs up.

I look down at my phone and not three seconds later, I get a message from the same number. Followed by a: _'9pm. Don't be late ;)'_

A winky face, seriously.

**The next day.**

**Lena's POV.**

"Wow, and here I thought she was going to chew you up and spit you out but this is actually pretty good." Jess says as she walks into my office.

I frown when I see she's holding a Magazine with a big and...proud smile on her face. And then, what's got her so happy.

I look at the Magazine cover and see...wait is that the CatCo magazine?

"Don't tell me..." I trail off. She just smiles and hands it to me.

"Page four." is all she says.

"I feel like I shouldn't. Watching Miss Danvers walk out looking like she wanted to punch something was hard enough. I don't need a reminder that I messed up." I tell her but take the magazine anyway.

Truth is. I'm sad. I really thought Kara and I had a moment when I was somewhat stranded at her apartment after we nearly got leveled at the renaming ceremony of my company.

It was nice having someone who wasn't Jack, Jess and Sam worry about me. Actually care about me. I actually thought I might have made a friend.

When Jess came and let Kara in, saying she was the reporter from CatCo coming to interview me, I felt like fate was finally giving me a break. I was excited.

Maybe a little too much because for once it wasn't some asshole that just wanted juicey details that they would eventually bend to make me look worse than the media already does.

I actually thought I had a chance at turning everything around. So much so that I showed her my most private project. The alien detection device.

I felt I could take a leap of faith and show her and she wouldn't judge me.

I was wrong.

Next thing I know we're butting heads in a passive aggressive argument about it. I felt defeated when she left. No promise of a next time, she just thanked me quietly and left without another word.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Jess says.

She turns on her heel with a smug smile on her face.

"Page four!" she says over her shoulder as she walks out the door.

I look down at the magazine my hand, thinking it over. Jess made it sound like it was not what I was thinking it would be and I trust so...why not?

I flip to the fourth page and see a picture of myself from a few days ago, walking into L-Corp the day I arrived. A few others as well from old photoshoots. Whatever.

I begin reading.

"Jess! Get Miss Danvers on the phone. Please tell her I'd like to see her."

**Later.**

I've been reading through this same article for the last hour. I can't believe how good it is. I mean never doubted her skills but holy shit, I thought she would declare war on me.

She's actually, pretty good. Not bias and she actually said some nice things about me. In a non-bias way of course.

I wonder...

"-Sorry to drop in unannounced, I just got the message that you wanted to see me-" Oh she's here!

"-Those flowers are beautiful." She says and looks and the small batch of white flowers sitting on the table in front of the couch I'm sitting on.

"They're called plumerias. They're pretty rare." I tell her, grinning just a bit because it was Sam who had them sent to me.

Said I needed to _'touch up my boring office'_ with some life. They're my favorite and she knows this. How she found them, I'm not sure.

"They remind me of my mother." Kara says and I detect a hint of sadness in her voice.

Even behind her eyes, I can see some hidden pain. Yet she smiles, brightly.

"Was your mother a writer too?" I question. I wonder if this is a touchy subject.

"No she was, uh...I guess s-sort of a lawyer." She says and looks at little...unsure for a moment.

Also, _'was'_ and _'sort of'_? Interesting.

Obviously this is a confidential topic, a little bit at least, so I'll drop it. I place the magazine on the table and fully face her as I speak.

"Well, you've a natural gift with words. The article is amazing." I say and she smiles a shy smile, hands in her pockets.

She looks a little different to how I usually see her. More...feminine. Usually she has this intense soft butch look to her. She also has her hair down a bit more. She looks...softer. And familiar but I can't place it. Eh.

"I knew you'd make a great reporter, but after hearing your..." I trail off a little she smiles bugger and let's out a soft chuckle.

"...bleeding heart pro-alien views I thought you would do a hatchet job on me." I admit, looking down at my hands, fiddling with my fingers.

A nervous habit Sam found adorable but one mother will most certainly glare in disapproval at. I don't know why I'm nervous. I guess because I feel like I actually want her to like me and the idea that she doesn't actually doesn't sit right with me.

Jesus I'm pathetic.

"Oh I tried. I tried." She says with a little laugh, sitting next to me and placing her bag on the floor.

"I wrote a scathing article about your device." She says. I feel my heart ache just a bit but I keep smiling.

"And..." I trail off, fishing for details.

"And my boss tossed it. He made me re-do it." She admits. Wow, okay. So maybe nothing changed.

"Oh, well, that explains it." I mumble aloud. So much for hope right. She chuckles.

"The funny thing is, I'm glad he did." She says-wait what?

I look back up at her and-Jesus how is she still smiling!? Does her face not hurt?

"I mean, not at first, but..." She trails off some. I just keep quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"...some things happened that made me re-think my position." She admits. Ooooh.

I turn my body fully to her, arm over the back rest and hand in my hair as I smirk at her.

"Do tell." that came out way flirter than I intended.

Maybe Sam was right, my default is flirty. Would explain a lot. Though I don't really understand what she means when she says I have permanent bedroom eyes.

Kara let's out a tiny laugh, a blush coloring her cheeks. Aww she's too cute. She's like a puppy. A golden retriever. Yeah that's what she is.

"I still think the Alien Amnesty is a good thing but, there are bad aliens out there." She says. Ah, there might be hope for me after all.

"Well, I'm glad you can see it from my point of view." I say sincerely.

I love aliens. I mean I've never like actually met one, at least not that I know of, but I don't think they're all bad. I never did. They are just like us humans. We're not that different.

"You know when I was first adopted by the Luthor, I adored Lex." I start.

I don't know why, but I feel I can tell her this. It makes no sense, I don't know her well but...i don't know, I swear this city is doing things to me.

I blame Jess.

"When he showed his true colors I was crushed." that's an understatement.

"I tried everything to reach him, bring him back to the side of good." I sigh, my heart still aches for him.

"But it was no use, I'd lost him." I say and she just looks at me with understanding. No pity, just...sympathy. Like she knows what it's like.

That kind of makes me worry about her. Just who is Kara Danvers? So far she has shown me that she is more than what meets the eye.

"Finally, I realized that some people are just bad. And there's nothing you can do to change that. But...you can learn to protect yourself." I finish and she smiles nodding with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah." She says looking away, fiddling with her glasses again.

"Thank you though, for hearing me out." I say and she nods.

We're silent for a moment, until she turns to me with a bright smile.

"So...Miss Luthor." She says with a playful tone.

"How are you liking National City so far?" She asks.

"Oh it's only been like a week and a half since I've got here, Kara. The only thing I know about this place is the route home and back." I admit.

"What? Really? You telling me you haven't gone out and checked out the city? went sight seeing? Nothing?" She says with shock in her voice.

"I'm a busy woman, Miss Danvers. I barely have time for myself, nevermind anything else." I say and she shakes her head.

"No, that is unacceptable." She says with all seriousness.

"Kara..."

"You cannot be here for that long and have not gone out into the City, that is...that is, no!" She says with a crinkle in her brow.

Wow she's actually upset about this. Suddenly her eyes go wide and she looks at me with a shit eating grin. Oh no. I've only know her for like four days but even I know that's a bad look.

"Kara, whatever you're thinking-" I start but she cuts me off.

"No! Nope. Tomorrow I am going to take you into the city. I'm going to show you what you're missing. Teach you the ways of National City!" She declares.

"Kara I am working tomorrow-"

"But you have to take a break at some point right."

"Well-"

"Great! I'll pick you up during lunch. I know this really awesome place that makes the best potstickers and sticky buns." She says.

Wow that sounds like a heart attack waiting to happen. Also is she always this excited about food?

"You sound so sure about this." I tease.

"Hey, believe me, I have a way of getting what I want. How do you think I became a reporter and survived Cat Grant." She brags. Wow okay.

"Okay true, but I'll have you know I'm extremely busy tomorrow. I don't even know if I'll have a moment to spare." I say because no seriously I have no idea.

"I'll just ask your assistant when you're free and we can go then. No biggie." She waves like it's nothing.

"Really? And what makes you think Jess is just going to give that information away?" I ask.

"Well she let me up with no problem, smiling too, might I add."

"That's because I told her to."

"Either way, if she cares about you as much as I think, she'll happily give me the deets just so you can go out and have fun."

Yeah okay she's got me there. Man she is good.

"I don't know about that."

"Oh my God you are so stubborn. You and my sister, you two would get along swiftly." She says with a laugh.

You know I keep hearing about this sister but I've never actually met her. I wonder what she's like. I mean if she's like Kara she must be great. I wonder...

"So is that a yes?" she asks.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"See you're already learning."

**Later.**

_"So this bitch..."_

I laugh out loud at this. Sitting in my new bedroom, controller in my hand and headset on my head, staring at the flat screen T.V mounted on the wall.

"You know it's going to be a good story when it starts like that." I say into the mic.

Sailor laughs on the other end.

 _"Oh yeah definitely, this is one hell of a story, let me tell you."_ She says to me.

It's been a while since we last spoke and after being forced to go home by Jess, I decided to take my mind off everything and play video games a bit. Seems Surf Sailor had the same idea.

She was online when I got here. I immediately got the invite and we started talking about everything we missed and how we've been.

It's nice to hear her voice again after what felt like forever. We decided to play Uno of all things though. Just a simple card game and honestly I'm grateful.

"What happened?" I ask.

 _"Okay so this is how it went. I'm doing my job, right, minding my own business. Some shit goes down, you know, as it does. So now myself, my sister and my team have to go looking for someone."_ She starts.

 _"Now this person is a bit of an asshole and a pain to track down. Next thing we know, one of our...let's call them clients...gets attacked."_ She says. Oh shit.

 _"So now we have to go investigate that too while still looking for this ding bat. We take a guess and say the two incidents are linked and we are now looking around for evidence."_ She carries on.

Jesus fuck, what exactly is it that she does. I've narrowed it down to like...cop or bodyguard, something of the likes, Maybe both? Who knows but I recognize the lingo she let's slip when telling me these stories about her work.

 _"So while myself and my team look around, doesn't this random chick rock up and start messing with my shit."_ She says. Oh now it gets interesting.

 _"Okay let me not say messing with. She was doing her job too. Unfortunately we have somewhat of the same job so I can't just say she was messing with anything."_ She adds.

I laugh at this and she grumbles. It's cute and so her. Of course she would get wound up by someone waltzing in on her turf.

"Christ, don't tell me you patronized the girl for doing her job, Sailor." I say.

 _"Of course that's what I did, do you know me at all."_ She says back and I laugh harder.

"You're terrible." I tell her.

 _"Hey! I won, yes! Suck it, Beanie!"_ She hallas and yep, she did. Damn, I thought I had her that round. The A.I. players hate me I swear.

"Damn, rematch." I say.

We start the match and she continues her story.

 _"I did feel bad though. She doesn't know it, but I did feel bad. I mean I was a bit of an ass."_ She says.

"Sounds like it." I quip.

 _"But hey, so was she. Kay, it wasn't just me. Right, so we argued for a bit. She tried to call dibs on my investigation but I got rank so I told her to go fuck herself."_ She says. I snort at this.

"Just the way you said that, oh my God. The poor girl was just trying to do her job and you basically told her to shove it." I giggle.

 _"I know! I felt really bad dude I was peeved."_ She says, also laughing.

 _"I swear this bitch is going to be the reason I go to jail. Her and stupid dimples."_ She adds. Oh she has dimples. One of Sailor's weaknesses.

"God that must have been an experience." I comment.

_"But wait! There's more!"_

"Oh no."

"Fuck wait no! My hand! You green douche bag!" I exclaim when the A.I. switched cards with me. Damn that was a winning hand too.

 _"Ahaha!"_ Sailor is just laughing at me.

"Shut up, you heathen." I complain.

 _"This has turned out better for me. I like this A.I."_ She says.

"Whatever. What happened next? Did you find your missing person?" I ask.

 _"At that point in time, no. We were still tracking him while still seeing to our client. Eventually one of my guys who makes magic with computers managed to find some place he was hiding though."_ She starts again.

 _"Unfortunately, by the time we got there he was gone and we found someone else snooping around."_ She adds.

"It was Dimples, wasn't it?"

 _"It was Dimples, yes. God, I got pissed all over again. It was like just seeing her face made me mad."_ She whines.

 _"Then not even twenty minutes after getting back, doesn't this bitch hit me up on my phone, how she got my number I have no idea."_ She says.

 _"She hits me up and is like **'I got a way to get a lead on our guy, you in?'** Kay first of all, how the fuck and why the fuck? Honey, that's not how this works."_ She carries on.

I can't stop snickering. She's just too adorable. Listen to her! She's so frustrated. I love this way more that I should. Kudos to this dimpled chick that had O'Sailor wound so tight for what seemed like the whole day.

 _"Eventually I give and she sends me the location to some secluded dive bar. Looks real shady and shit, like some underground shit at first glance."_ She says.

"I'm guessing that's not what it was."

 _"You guess correctly."_ She confirms.

We continue playing and-yes! Plus four! Get fucked you green asshole. Whoo! I'm back baby.

 _"It was actually a pretty cool place for a...certain group of individuals. I mean it looked weird at first and I admit I freaked out a bit but eventually she got me to be cool."_ Sailor says.

 _"And this place is exclusive too. Like not in the, **'You have to be rich and famous'** type of exclusive, trust me money don't really mean shit in this place."_ She chuckles. 

_"Oh no I mean you don't even know this place exists unless you know certain people who technically don't exist as well. Like that **'you gotta know somebody that knows somebody'** type shit."_ oh damn.

 _"So she leads up to a table and I'm standing there wondering where the fuck she brought me. Next thing I know, one of the bar tenders brings us drinks, gives us the evil eye and then walks away. Now I'm even more confused."_ She says.

 _"Turns out it was her ex."_ oh no that makes sense.

"Guessing the break up didn't end well." I say.

 _"I didn't dare ask any questions."_ She chuckles.

"That's none of my business."

_"Exactly. Also, unrelated note, also how I found out she's gay."_

_Maybe this new chick can awaken Sailor's gay. It is very hard to fight the gay. The gay is strong. I know._

"Is that so." I say and yes I'm smirking.

 _"Yeah she is. Anyway, she tells me more about this place and it's patrons, how she found it, why she hangs around. Then this guy shows up."_ she says.

I can practically feel her irritation through her voice. It's almost like every guy she talks about that's not her boss or sister's friends she hates.

Also the way she's talking about this dimpled chick. Reminds me of me when I was crushing in Roulette. Bitch had me driven up the wall to no end but holy shit did I like her a lot.

 _"Apparently this is one of her contacts that gives her info. This guy is a real dick, let me tell ya. So we ask if he knows anything about our guy, he tries to be a smartass and I nearly break his hand-"_ wait what?

 _"-showed him I wasn't playing his games and he sung like a canary."_ Jesus fuck, okay damn.

 _"Turns out our missing John Doe was trying to get into contact with some people he lost a while ago after he...went missing around the same time."_ that...made no sense but okay.

Oh wait, was this guy like, abducted or kidnapped or something. Or was he like in with some really shaddy shit and was trying to contact someone without getting caught?

 _"Anyway, our techie managed to trace a signal back to him and my sister was able to identify where he was from. She wasn't happy about it either."_ She says.

"Really?" I ask.

 _"Oh yeah. Apparently he's...family and her biological family were...neighbors...of some sort. They never knew each other but their families go way back and have some nasty history apparently."_ She says. Ah so some kind of rivalry.

 _"When my sister lost her parents, I'm guess this guy lost his as well. The two loses were connected."_ She adds.

 _"We adopted my sister and well, we don't exactly know what this has been doing since. We only just found him."_ She says.

"Ho, Jeez. That's a lot to take in. That's messed up." I say.

 _"Tell me about it. To make things more complicated, turns out he wasn't the one who attacked our client."_ oh shit.

"Well, if he wasn't the culprit, then who was?" I ask.

 _"That's what we wanted to find out. So when our client was up ready to go again, they attacked. Dimples and I worked together to try and stop them. Turns out it was some random chick."_ She says.

"But you caught her right?" I say. There has to be a good ending to this.

_"We managed to apprehend her in the end but not before she kidnapped Dimples."_

"No!"

 _"Yes. So now, my pain in the ass new partner in crime was missing and we had to find her. I went back to the bar, found the same contact, asked him if he knew the chick and once again, he was being a smart ass."_ She growls out. Whoa okay.

"You man handled him again didn't you."

 _"Yeah, I did. Almost made him cry and was so close to breaking a chair over his head."_ Okay wow, sis needs to cool her jets.

_"Luckily, the bar tender saved his ass and gave me what I needed to know. My sister and I went after her and we found Dimples not long after."_

"Wait your sister went with you?" I ask.

That makes no sense. Sailor hates when her sister is in danger and now she's saying she actively had her sister run into danger with her.

 _"Hey, my sister can very much hold her own. I trained her, I would know. It was okay though. It was better that way. If I took a team or someone else we would have lost our element of surprise. My sister and I have a system."_ Ah okay sure. Let's call it that.

"Wow, sounds like you had a fun few days, though it seems like you and dimples actually got along." I chuckle.

She laughs at this.

 _"Surprisingly, yeah. After a while we did. We made a great team despite butting heads."_ She says.

"Would you say you made a friend?" I tease.

It's no secret both Sailor and I suck at making friends. So we always kind of tease each other everytime we speak about meeting someone new.

 _"I don't know hey. One good mission doesn't mean we blend well. It could just mean we work well as partners."_ She says.

"Come on, Sailor. It's obvious you actually enjoyed your time with this girl. Why not be friends?" I ask, genuinely interested.

 _"Beanie, in just the like, three days of meeting me, she's been kidnapped, almost killed and I'm pretty sure I cost her one of her contacts, maybe even her job after I booted her from the investigation."_ She says.

Okay well when you put it that way...

 _"It's not that I don't want to be friends, I do, I just...everything was so different and well, I'm not very good with change. She's so different from everyone else and I just don't know how that might fit with me. If she even does."_ She rants.

 _"I obviously lead a fairly dangerous life and that could get her in trouble she doesn't need."_ she finishes.

I immediately start thinking back to this afternoon with Kara.

"I get it. Seems like we both have the same issue." I say softly.

 _"What do you mean?"_ She asks.

"Not long ago I met a girl-"

 _"Oooooooh, Beanie..."_ She sings and teases. I just roll my eyes.

"Not like that, Sailor." I say and she just laughs. I smile. I still love her laugh, I don't think I'll ever get tired of it.

"Anyway I met this girl and well, she kind of threw me for a loop. At first, it was fine, we had just met and I didn't really pay much attention to her but our second meeting, we kind of connected." I say.

_"You sure it's not like that, Beanie."_

"Sailor I swear to God."

 _"Sorry continue."_ She giggles.

"Anyway, as I was saying. We actually got to know each other a little bit and I thought we might have a friendship forming." I say.

_"But?"_

"But...when I saw her again, we got into a very passionate argument. We had somewhat of the same view on a certain topic but there was a factor concerning it that she did not agree with very strongly that I actually thought was a good thing. At least in theory." I say.

I can still see that anger that was in Kara's eyes. The fear, even. That I don't get but what do I know. Maybe she has alien friends and she feared for them. I mean she does know Supergirl.

"I honestly thought I had messed up because she just left and I didn't hear from her again until recently." I say.

 _"I'm guessing this is where you kissed and made up."_ Sailor says.

"Okay you know what, I'm just gonna go-"

_"Oh come on I'm just teasing. I'm sorry."_

"Hmm..."

_"I love you."_

"Sure."

We burst out laughing. Obviously this is not the first time this has happened. This is how we are. Teasing until the point of false irritation and then we just apologize then say I love you and then everything is hunky dory.

Though I honestly do not know where the whole _'I love you' _part started. It kinda just happened. She probably started it. I know for a fact I wouldn't have said it first.__

I also will not deny the way my heart kind of flutters when she says it. I don't really know why but I'm not gonna question it.

"So what happened?" She asks.

"We came to an understanding. We talked it out. I also opened up a bit, more than I usually do, and with a stranger no less. It was weird but...well I felt I could trust her in that moment. I don't know." I say frowning. It's still weird.

"She's...she's a lot different to everyone I've met. Well besides my ex, the one with the kid. Even with her it took some time warming up to her." I say.

"I feel like we're friends, or at least starting to become friends." I say.

"So then what's the problem?" Sailor asks.

"I don't know! I just...I guess I'm a tad bit scared at just how easily we connected. How easy it is for me to feel like I can trust her. I have some major trust issues." I say.

 _"Oh I feel you. I'm in the same boat. With Dimples...it just feels natural and I can count the number of people I've had such a connection with on one hand with fingers to spare. And I just met her. It's weird."_ She say.

"What's wrong with us?"

_"I don't know."_

"We're being ridiculous aren't we?"

_"Probably."_

We stay silent for a while. Just playing Uno without saying a word for a moment until...

 _"I think we should go for it."_  
"I think we should go for it."

We spoke in unison and after a second we just start laughing, I have tears running down my face.

"Oh God. Brilliant." I say.

 _"That was perfect."_ She giggles.

"Only us right."

_"Only us."_

_"But on the real though, I think we should take a chance. Stop worrying so much and just be with people."_ She says.

"Agreed. So let's make a pack. I will if you will. We actually try and start making friends." I suggest. 

"No more hiding behind our jobs all the time. We actually try and let people in and try not to judge too fast?" I add.

She's silent for a moment before she speaks and I smile.

_"Deal."_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know that we don't see much of AgentCorp scenes in Season and since I am going follow Canon quite a bit in the beginning Lena and Alex will not interact face to face as much but I do have some ideas so I just ask that my beautiful readers be patient.
> 
> Trust me, it will be worth it, I promise. I already have everything planned out. The execution of it will feel all the more better if the development goes as follows. This is slow burn after all.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roulette is back. Alex is frustrated and Lena is on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon? Yes dear friends! Dear readers! I have brought another chapter way earlier than usual because I have been inspired. Not completely free of writers block at the moment but this was like a miracle.
> 
> Not just that but I even have the next chapter planned out and ready. Yeah, it's that good. Though I still have some kinks to work through and I'm currently a little tipsy typing this so it's not perfect.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 10

 **Time skip** (because at this point I literally have no idea how much time passes between episodes.)

**Alex's POV.**

Everything is fucked. That is literally it. Everything is fucked. So much shit is going down everywhere and honestly I don't have the energy to deal with it all.

First we got _Mon-El_ , some royal guard from the planet Daxam or whatever the fuck, who I am surprised was even a guard because I swear he's like a man baby.

One, he is a little disrespectful, lacks discipline, has no regard for his superiors and cannot for the life of him, follow a simple order.

Not to mention, he fights like a toddler, according to Kara.

So I'm smelling some bullshit with this guy but honestly, I couldn't care less at the moment because a big o'l man child is the least of my problems right now.

CADMUS is still out there and they have been relatively quiet for a while and that in itself is unsettling.

My father is supposedly in CADMUS somewhere, probably being tortured or something, so that just takes the cake on that subject. We cannot find a single lead on where to even start looking. It's been month and I'm pulling my hair out trying to get something.

According to Maggie's sources, something has been brewing down in the underground. She says some of her alien buddies sense something is going down.

Oh right, yeah Maggie and I are actually friends now so yay me. Beanie is so proud I made a friend. I am too. Hanging with Maggie is fun.

She's funny, quirky and smart. Right amount of sarcastic and asshole that makes any conversation interesting. She's a great detective and very good at solving puzzles.

We work together very often. Mostly on her cases though seeing as my cases are well... _classified_ and technically not to be shared with anyone outside the DEO.

But...i do sometimes share them with her. J'onn gives me permission of course because he also thinks she can help so she's kind of part of the DEO too in some way.

It's a flexible partnership between us and the NCPD, though they think we FBI Secret Service more than anything, but it works so we're not complaining.

Which brings us to problem number three...

Illegal Alien fight clubs hosted by some bitch that goes by the name of Veronica Sinclair, also known as _'Roulette'_ , some uppidy slick talking fuck that has been capturing, forcing and manipulating aliens into fighting for money and survival.

After finding a dead alien body in the dump one morning, Maggie and I have been investigating the crime.

Turned out it was homicide and the culprit was another alien, a Brevakk to be more specific, an alien species that have tusks or horns. One of said horns was stuck in our vics body, which was actually the cause of death as well.

Maggie and I tracked the Brevakk down, only to be knocked on our asses by some unknown personal that definitely knew some military grade combat techniques. These guys weren't playing.

They took the Brevakk and disappeared.

After a short time Maggie hit me up and said she had a tip on where the missing Brevakk might be.

Which then lead us to the fight club. Maggie and I dressed up as patrons undercover there for the... _'entertainment'_ though we had no idea what that actually was until we were inside.

Completely unrelated note, Maggie looks great in a dress with her hair all done up and pretty. Like I was not expecting that. She looked _good_.

What really threw me for a loop was when she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the building. Not the action itself that confused me but my reaction did.

All of a sudden my palms got all sweaty and my stomach did flips for no reason. Also I think I forgot how to think for a moment. Even walk, maybe.

It was weird. Probably just the nerves of not knowing what was going on. I hate not knowing things. It puts me on edge.

Anyway where was I? Oh right.

So we get into the building and it's just filled with people with masks, drinking and whatnot. Then this bitch with a big ass snake tattoo, which I admit is cool, just waltz in with some whack ass speech about aliens and fighting.

Let me tell you, this bitch is a fucking tool. I mean she's nasty nasty with a capital _ugh_. Like she's a good looking woman but her soul is so fucking ugly.

Anyway, that's when Maggie and I realized what was happening because they brought out the same Brevakk that we were tracking...and M'gann. A green Martian just like J'onn and his friend.

Some guards from the event made me and Maggie out, so I signaled backup. Kara as Supergirl crashed the party as me and Maggie tried to round up the patrons but it was a lost cause.

Kara got her ass whipped by some alien gladiator and Roulette got away.

So now we're trying to find them and Roulette's fight club. Kara went to go intercept Roulette's route to whatever destination she was headed too. 

Just listening to whatever that bitch was saying about aliens made my blood boil. I'm just wanna wring her neck and peel off the tattoo of hers and shove it down her throat.

Now we're at the DEO trying to figure out our next plan of action.

"I should have heat visioned that stupid champagne glass out of her hand." Kara rants as she paces around the console room.

"Do you think she's right? Do you think she has the only thing to offer aliens? How do you stop them from letting themselves be used and exploited?" She carries on.

Yeah, she's been on edge all day. This whole thing is getting to everyone.

"By offering them something more powerful than fear." I tell Kara and she sighs but stops pacing so I'll take that as a win.

Speaking of Wins...I turn to ours and he's slumped against his chair at his computer.

"Winn?"

"Nothing. I'm not hungover. You're the one being defensive." he says as looks back at us, grumpy and squinting, ice pack against his head.

Right. He and Mon-El went out last night, without authorisation mind you, and they ended up in a brawl. Mon-El ended up unintentionally hurting some bar patrons and Winn looks like he has a hangover from hell.

"Agent Schott." J'onn says as he enters the room.

Winn immediately sits up right a bit, dropping the ice pack and turning to him.

"Sir, yes, sir." he stammers.

"Uh Mon-El is doing great by the way. He's here in the DEO. He's here." he says lamely.

I resist the urge to face palm. Idiot.

"Did you know, his heart, is on the other side-" Winn just stop taking man.

"That's absolutely fascinating." J'onn cuts him off.

"You know, the DEO received a report this morning of a six-foot alien attacking to men in a bar last night." J'onn says.

"The news is so very violent these days." Winn says, avoiding eye contact.

"Apparently this alien had a five-foot-two sidekick." J'onn says and oh my gosh Winn please don't fall for it.

"I am five-nine!" he fell for it. Dumbass.

"What's going on?" I ask, pretending not to know.

The only reason I know is because Maggie told me. She said one of her work buddies was there when it happened. I instantly knew who it was when she told me.

"Winn took Mon-El on a jaunt through the city last night. By some miracle nobody is dead. We were lucky this time." J'onn explains.

He turns to Kara.

"You should have talked to him." he says. Okay whoa. Wait a minute, Kara is not his baby sitter.

"Me?!" Kara scoffs.

"How is this my fault?" She asks. Yeah same.

"Everything we do is under a microscope." J'onn states as he leans against the center table. He's got a distant look in his eye as he speaks.

"We work so hard to make humans trust us. All it takes is for one alien to ruin it for all of us." He says.

"You're not talking about Mon-El anymore, are you?" Kara says knowingly and yeah, I got that same sense.

He's pretty torn by what he learnt about M'gann. I mean I would be too. That shit is messed up. I can't imagine what he must be going through.

J'onn sighs, rubbing his chin. He looks worn out. Just, tired and frustrated.

"Did you use your inside voice?" Really Kara, that's not something you say right now, seriously.

But wait did he? Because he does have a knack for getting worked up for no reason.

"Okay, clearly she's got some issues, but she's the last of your kind." Kara says.

"She lost everything she's alone." she carries on, walking around the center table to him, I just move to stand next to a still hangover Winn.

"You can't just treat her like a perp in line-up." She says and uh, I don't know about that.

I mean she's got a point but...M'gann is fighting because she feels like she deserves it, clearly. Which she does not but, well we can't exactly change her mind for her.

That and she's technically and probably conspiring with a wanted criminal.

She obviously knows this Roulette bitch. Even if she also, probably, hates her just as much as we do at this point.

"And I'm not talking about M'gann anymore." Kara says, realization hitting her square in the face as she walks out the room.

Probably to go see Mon-El. I look down at Winn, slumped against his work station once again.

"You look like crap."

"Thank you, I saw the mirror this morning."

**Later.**

I knew it. I knew this would happen. God fuck. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I fucking knew it. Goddammit!

"Do you have eyes on Hank?" I ask through the comms.

Kara is at the last known location of the alien fight club, hoping to find J'onn. Roulette took him and I have a feeling M'gann was involved somehow.

Only makes sense since they both went missing around the same time. We haven't seen J'onn for hours and tracked his phone down, only to find it abandoned outside the bar. M'gann also had not showed up for her shift.

 _"No, the whole thing is gone."_ Kara says over the comms.

_"The whole thing has been cleared out, like it never happened."_

Fuck! That's probably how this Roulette bitch kept on the down low and never got caught before. She keeps moving the clubs so she can't be tracked. Smart.

 _"No sign of where they went."_ Great. Just great. Back at square one. Fuck.

"Okay, so how are we going to find her? It's not like we're on her mailing list."

 _"No, but I know someone who might be."_ Wait what, Kara, you wanna run that by me again.

"Who do you know that could possibly be involved with this?" I ask her.

 _"I don't think she's involved, Alex. This doesn't seem like her type of scene but I have a feeling Lena might be able to help us."_ Kara replies.

"Lena? Lena Luthor? Why am I not surprised." I grumble. Apparently these two have become buddies in the last few weeks.

I don't know how I feel about that yet.

_"Hey! Lena is not like that. I know she's not. Look I'm going go and ask her." Kara says defensively._

"Okay well leave your comms on." I say.

_"What? No! I'm not gonna-why!?"_

"I want to know what she has to say."

 _"No Alex. Look I get that you don't trust her but I do, okay. You're just going to have to deal with it."_ She says.

_"I'll report back later. Supergirl out."_

"Wait Supergirl?...and she's gone. Damnit." I sigh.

Winn whistles and I turn to him. His giving me a slightly amused smirk and fake grimacing when he speaks.

"Jeez, I know you're not very fond of Luthor but wanting to eavesdrop on their conversation is a little much."

"Shut up Schott."

**Meanwhile.**

**Lena's POV.**

I sigh. Sitting at my desk and staring at the laptop in front of me. The encrypted email staring me in the face. Okay maybe not encrypted but no one will know how to decifer it if they don't know what their looking for.

After all these years. She's still going on with this vile thing of hers. Fucking Roulette. I thought I left her in my past.

Last I heard about her she was running these sick Alien Fight clubs. I know she invited Lex. That's how I know about it. She never invited me before. I assumed it was because she knew I wouldn't stand for it.

I guess I was wrong seeing as I'm staring at the invitation right now.

I remember when I first found out about it I immediately called Sam and we tried to track it down but it was cleared before we could do anything. Every year since then we tried again and again until we figured she left Metropolis.

Guess we were right. Looks like she's operating here in National City now too. What are the odds.

 _"Lee this is crazy, I thought she was done with this."_ Sam says over Skype, her face on the laptop screen as well.

"I know. You find anything yet?" I ask her.

 _"Nope. Looks like with whatever account they sent the invitation was terminated. Everything, gone. It's untraceable. You know, the usual."_ She says, eyes moving between ne and what I'm guessing is the other side of her own lap top.

 _"You figure out where it's going to be taking place?"_ She asks.

"Yeah, I have an address but it's no use going to the police about it. Not now. Knowing Roulette, she's going to clear that place out again before they even get to it." I say, rubbing my face. I can feel the headache coming on.

 _"I got to say, she's got balls sending you an invite. Especially after all these years."_ Sam says, I can see the anger on her face.

"Tell me about it." I grumble.

 _"What about Supergirl? Can't she do anything?"_ Sam asks.

I frown and lean back in my chair, contemplating it. She could, probably, but if I know Roulette, she's already accounted for the possibility of Supergirl going after her. Assuming she hasn't already.

"Maybe, though how am I supposed to contact her, never mind give her the information on the off chance she might even believe me." I say.

Sam gives me that look of hers. The look that says, _'You need to stop degrading and hurting yourself because of things you didn't do'._

 _"Lee..."_ She says warningly.

"I know I know but still. I've met her like once and even though it was a relatively okay meeting I can't say she trusts me enough." I say.

 _"So give her a reason. Take this to her."_ Sam insists.

"How?"

 _"I don't know, how is she normally summoned besides alarms and police scanners?"_ she asks.

 _"Wait didn't you say there was a cute blonde or hot redhead or something like that that could you know, ring her up?"_ she asks again with a frown.

Hmm...well I don't know about the hot redhead that saved my life seeing as I haven't seen her since but...Kara does seem like she knows Supergirl enough that the hero knows where she lives.

"Excuse me, you can't go in there!"

I look to my door as it burst open and oh, speak of the devil. Kara strides in with determination, Jess hot on her heels, obviously annoyed.

"I swear I just blinked and she got right past me." Jess says looking at me with an apology while also glaring at Kara.

I glance at my screen to see Sam snickering silently with a little amused confusion on her face.

 _'What's going on?'_ she mouths to me. I just make a small gesture with my hand while glancing back up at the other two.

"Lena, I'm sorry, this is my fault-" Kara starts.

"She's so fast." Jess cuts her off, annoyance clearly radiating off her, obviously not happy with the fact that someone actually got by her.

"I need to talk to you." Kara says, voice strong but I sense a hint of urgency and distress in her voice. I wonder what's up. 

"Jess will you make a note downstairs that Kara Danvers is to be showed in right away whenever possible." I tell Jess and she gives me a subtle _'What the actual fuck'_ expression before answering.

"Yes, Ms Luthor." She says and walks away, leveling Kara with one last glare.

"Really?" Kara asks with surprise, fiddling with the ends of her jacket. I just raise my eyebrow and smirk.

She clears her throat, blushing before thanking me. I glance back at the screen, Sam is covering her mouth with her hand, laughing silently, tears running down her face. She's finished and I'm trying not to laugh myself.

"Now, how can I help you." I say looking at Kara over the laptop but keeping Sam in my vision as well.

She's still giggling but I can see she's just as curious. I should probably mute her or end the call but I can't bring myself to do so.

"I-I think a friend of mine has gotten involved with something shady." She says, a little nervous.

Sam raises an eyebrow, a little crease in her brow. I just keep my eyes on Kara.

"A friend?" I ask.

"No, no an actual friend, and now he's missing." Kara says. Oh damn.

Sam is still frowning but now with a _'Oh shit'_ expression. I'm also a little worried now. Kara steps forward until she's at the other end of my desk.

"Do you know of a woman named Veronica Sinclair? She caters for people in your, uh, your circles." She asks.

Both Sam and I lean back in our seats. She's smirking, a look of amusement in her eye as she taps her lips, leaning her chin in her hand, obviously putting two and two together like I did.

This friend of Kara's is probably an alien and Roulette somehow got a hold of him. Kara knows Supergirl so they're probably investigating and trying to find her.

"Tight dresses, tattoos like Lisbeth Salander?" I say and Sam snickers again.

"Yeah I know Roulette. We went to boarding school together, I never liked her." I say and Sam mouths .

I keep my eyes on Kara and subtly flip Sam the bird making her smile and shake her head.

"I need to find her." Kara says, eyes hopeful and determined, wow she might just hate Roulette more than I do.

"Well that's the trick isn't it. Her little fight clubs stay mobile." I say.

"But do you know where she's holding the next fight? I wouldn't ask if I didn't have any other option." Kara says, a little apologetic.

Sam makes an _'Aww'_ face and I refrain from reacting.

"I'm a Luthor, of course I'm invited to her little pop-up." I start writing the address down on a piece of paper.

"Not that I'm interested in her type of... _entertainment._ " I state.

I hand the paper over to her and she breathes a sigh of relief, gratitude very evident in her eyes.

"Thank you. I owe you big time." She says, her voice a little shaky. Man she must be so worried about this friend of hers.

"Not at all, I know you'll be there for me when the time comes." I say.

She nods an affirmative, before turning and practically running out the room.

Once the door is closed Sam starts giggling and Jess walks in not long after.

"Lee, what the hell." She says.

 _"Hey Jess!"_ Sam hallas.

Jess frowns and moves to stand next to me, looking down at the screen and breaks into a smile.

"Sammy!" She greets.

 _"What happened, Jay, lost your perfect streak huh."_ Sam teases.

"Fuck you Sam, you weren't there okay. I swear it's like she disappeared when I looked away for not even a second." Jess says.

 _"I wanna meet this Kara Danvers girl that has Lee giving her all access."_ Sam says and wiggles her eyebrows.

I just roll my eyes. Her and Sailor love teasing me about my budding friendship with Kara. They think I have a crush on her which is not true.

I mean Kara is very good looking and she's funny and sweet and maybe there is a little attraction there, I mean, I am only human, but I actually don't really see her like that.

"Very funny, asshole. This is a strategic move okay. Obviously Kara is my friend and if she needs my help I want to be there for her." I state.

"But also because I know that this whole thing goes both ways. If I'm in trouble, which in this town seems to be a running thing, I know she can come here. She knows Jess and I are close so if anything happens to me she knows where to go." I add.

"I trust her." I finish.

They both nod in understanding, Jess is still annoyed though. I know she likes Kara but she doesn't like when people take her kindness for granted. She knows Kara doesn't mean it but still. I won't hold it against her.

"What did she want anyway? If you don't mind me asking." Jess asks.

 _"Roulette is back at it."_ Sam says.

"Wait she's here? In National City?" Jess says with surprise.

"Yeah, still working her fight clubs and it seems like she got a hold of one of Kara's friends. She came asking if I have any idea where she could be." I say.

Jess now understands the urgency of Kara's visit and I can see the annoyance she once had dissappear.

"Damn. I hope they're okay." She says.

"It's Roulette. Who knows." I say.

 _"Well, we can't just let her win this time. Come on, tell me this isn't fate. We have to do something."_ Sam says.

I nod. She's right. After so long this is the closest we've gotten to actually catching Roulette. We can't let this slip through our fingers.

"Sam, see if you can recover anything from the email. Also get everything on anything we know about Roulette, I want all the files, pictures and texts and send them to me." I say to her and she nods, signing off without another word.

I stand and start packing my things away, grabbing my phone and hand bag, turning to Jess.

"Tell Frankie to go home early. He won't have to drive me home tonight." I tell her.

"What are you going to do?" She asks me, alright texting my driver.

"I'm going down there myself."

**Later.**

**Alex's POV.**

I walk up to on the corner of the NCPD precinct. I came down to help, Kara's already here gathering statements and what not for her article.

We finally stopped the fights and all the aliens are being taken care of. Those that resist are at the DEO while others are given a chance at rehabilitation and trauma therapy.

I spot Maggie walking out with-wait what is happening? Why is Roulette out of the station? She should be in a cell!

"Hey I was just coming to...help." I say-why is Maggie uncuffing her? What the hell is happening? This isn't how this works.

"What's going on?" I ask. Maggie looks pissed.

"Orders came down from on high. We have to let her go." She says with annoyance and yeah...she's ready pissed.

I look at Roulette and she's got that subtle smirk of her on her smug face.

"It's all about timing. Having the right friends at the right moments." She states. Ugh, please let my punch her.

"Your day will come." I say and I swear to all that is holy next time I see her I'm going to kick that smug look off her face.

We watch as she walks away and into her car, the door closing before it starts driving away. I have half a mind to just throw something at it as it goes.

"Should have planted something on her." Maggie says and I turn back to her.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a good cop." She adds. Yeah well, we've all been there, that's what makes us the better of the two.

"I think you're a great cop." I tell her honestly because she I do. I don't know a lot of people who are like her.

She smirks at me, dimples on show and why does that make my belly turn. God, why is it so hot all of a sudden, am I getting sick? Is that what this is? Probably.

"Are you getting soft on me?" She says and I feel my face heat up.

"No!" I say. See this is why I don't complement people.

She just laughs and I can't help but do as well. Jeez after the day I've had, I could use a laugh. I need to wine down a bit. I need a beer. Or something stronger.

"Look, I know in crappy moments like this, I could use a drink." I say.

"So what do you say? First round's on me." I offer.

She frowns a bit with a smile, dimples still adorable and some how even cuter with her frown.

"Oh, can't." She says-wait what.

She turns her head and smiles brighter, oh that's a pretty look.

"Hey babe." wait babe? Who's babe? Oh, pretty blonde, hi?

Pretty blonde walks up and takes Maggie's hand, leaning in and they kiss-okay! So that's...yeah, don't feel awkward at all. Great. Awesome.

"Next time?" Maggie says bringing me back to earth. Uh...i mean, sure. Just...ugh, what is going on?

"Yes. Next time." I reply. She smiles at the two walk away, hand in hand. I just watch them go with a churning in my stomach.

God I feel bleh. What is this feeling. It's gross. I don't like it. I mean I'm not homophobic that's for sure so why did that display make me want to either throw up or punch something. I don't get it.

"-I just ugh, I'm really sorry Kara."

"Lena, it's okay. You helped more than you know. Seriously without you we wouldn't even know where to look."

I turn my head to see Kara and Lena Luthor just a few feet away from me near the entrance of the police precinct. I immediately jump and hide behind the wall before they can see me.

I don't know why but I did. I guess it's a reflex.

Kara told me she got the address from Luthor and will admit I was a little suspicious but you can't argue with the results. Luthor helped.

I shouldn't listen in, I know I shouldn't, Kara made it very clear she doesn't want me raining on her parade with Luthor but I can't help my protective instincts.

"I know I just wish I could've have done more. Roulette has been a torn in my side for a long time and I was hoping this would be the time I could finally get the drop on her." I hear Luthor say.

Huh...now what does that mean? Apparently she has history with Roulette, that's interesting. What kind of _history_ though?

"You seem to hate her more than most. Also sounds like this isn't the first time this has happened." I hear Kara say.

"Of course not. Roulette has been running this alien fighting club for years. No one could ever catch her and believe me when I say we've tried everything. But true to form, she just slithers away and slips through your fingers." I hear Luthor say and wow, did she actually growl.

"You've tried to catch her?" Kara asks. Yeah same. Why?

"Ever since I found out about these clubs I've been trying to stop it. No matter what I tried, she was always one step ahead." Luthor says.

"How did you find out about this if it wasn't the first time she invited you? Clearly you are not for that kind of stuff so she obviously knows you wouldn't stand for it." Kara asks.

"Lex." of course, no duh.

"While I was snooping around his things I came across one of the invitations he got from her. I've been trying to catch her since. I tried going to the cops, FBI but nothing worked." Luthor says and she genuinely sounds frustrated and sad.

"You would think with all the paper trails someone would find something eventually but no. Why is that?" Kara asks.

"Roulette bets on unpredictability. Every invitation is sent a different way everytime and always on the night of the actual event." Luthor says.

"The invites themselves are a puzzle. If don't know what you're looking for, it just looks like any other invite." She adds.

"The time and place is coded in the invite. Once the invite is received, all traces of where it came from get terminated. All accounts, ways of delivery maybe even how they're made, all machines, everything." I can hear her sigh.

Wow she sounds like how I feel. She much really hate Roulette to have gone through so much to have this much information on her.

"You've really been doing this for a while. But hey, we finally got her. Her clubs have been stopped and the aliens are free. You helped save lives today, Lena. Including my friends." Kara says.

I have to agree. Without Luthor's help, we wouldn't have found the club on time. Maybe I should lay off the Luthor heiress a bit.

"I'm glad I could help with that at least. I'm just angry that Roulette managed to slip away. Again." Luthor says.

Unable to help myself, I move just a bit and peek around the corner. They are just standing there talking. Luthor looks as defeated as the rest of us. I actually feel bad. Clearly she's not happy with the outcome and is genuinely pissed like us.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a use USB. She hands it to Kara.

"I don't know how much good it will do now but that's everything I know on Roulette and her fight clubs. All the information I've gathered over the years." She says and wow. Okay.

"Thank you, Lena. Oh and for agreeing to be a source for my article. You didn't have to. I know how the media can be about you and unfortunately I can already see that some people will have speculations about your associations with her." Kara says.

Wait Luthor is going public with this? Really? You'd think after the bad press she's been getting almost everywhere that isn't with Kara she'd try and keep a low profile.

"Yeah well, let them think what they want. This is the right thing to do. Also I want Roulette to know that I'm going to looking for her as well." Luthor says.

"I want her to know that I will bring her down myself despite our past. She's hurt enough people and aliens and I will not stand for it." She adds strongly.

"This could be dangerous for you Lena." Kara warns with concern. Yeah I'm a little worried now too. The girl already has a huge target on her ass.

"Kar, my existence is dangerous." Luthor says and I see her smirk. I can't help but smile as well. It's nice to know she has a sense of humor.

Kara giggles and shakes her head.

"If you're sure. Thank you again. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch. Oh and tell Jess I'm sorry for earlier. I'll bring her an apology bag of her favorite sweets." Kara says and the two of them hug, both laughing. Cute.

"Bye."

"Bye, drive safe and text me when you get home!" Kara says as she waves her off.

Well...that was...educational. I wait a few minutes, hearing Kara walking my way. I wait until she just close enough to walk out, nearly bumping into her in the process to make it look like I just came out the precinct.

"Oh! Alex. Jeez I nearly ran you over." She says, just missing me, fiddling with her glasses.

"Sorry. Just I wasn't really looking where I was going." I lie perfectly.

"That's fine. Everything okay?" she asks with concern, I just smile at her.

"Yes. I'm good. Just irritated that the snake bitch got away." I say, still seething a little about that fact. I need to hit something.

Kara sighs and rubs her temple, obviously just as upset about this.

"Tell me about it. It's taking everything in me to nod fly out and find her and throw her into orbit." She grumbles as we start walking toward the DEO.

We still have to do a debrief before the job is done. A walk will help us clear our heads and let out some tension. Like when we would walk along the beach back home. God I miss those days.

"I'm not apposed to that. In fact I'd like a front row seat." I say and she smiles, looking down at the USB. Right.

"What's that for? Your article?" I question with false ignorance.

She smiles brighter at this and wow, okay. That's a thing.

"Lena gave it to me. It's all the information she has on Roulette. Apparently the two of them go way back. Lena's been trying to stop her even back then." She says with a proud smile. Huh, alright.

"Is that so? Why now?" I ask and she shrugs, pocketing the device.

"She said she's been trying to track Roulette for years but could never get close enough. She tried going to the cops and stuff but it never worked." She says.

"She says this is the closest she's ever gotten to bringing her down. It worked for the most part, even if Roulette got away. If and when we find her again, we will have a little more to make sure she gets what's coming to her." Kara says with determination.

Okay. I believe that. I don't know much about Luthor but I believe what she says. I believe she wants to bring Roulette down.

Whether it be for her own reasons or the same as ours. We can all agree that we want the snake bitch off the streets and behind bars and I'd happily accept a partnership with Luthor if it means we will do just that.

I admit. Lena Luthor has been a big help so far. More for Kara than the rest of us but it's obvious she's just trying to get by. Start a new. She hasn't caused any trouble.

Sticking her neck out for Kara like she did tonight, I have to credit her for that. There's a lot more to her than I originally thought.

Maybe I should give Luthor a shot.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is an adorable stalker. And yes I know Sam pretty much didn't exist during this episode in the show but I just could not resist adding her in, brief of not. I love her.
> 
> Of course if she can eavesdrop, so can Alex. It's only fair.
> 
> Once again this is a slow burn and I a kinda following Canon a bit because I will admit some things work, especially for this story, though I do promise they meet in the next chapter.
> 
> Alex has started to notice her gay but she's still oblivious. So even though this is AgentCorp, we will have brief Sanvers like in the show because character development and plot. Sorry if that's not what you want but you have been warned.
> 
> Trust me I know the struggle but again I say, just following Canon just a for a little while. If you don't like that I'm sorry, that's just how it will be for now. I have a set plan and trust me, it is for a reason.
> 
> Bare with me, it's slow burn but I swear to you it's worth it.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex meet. Alex gay panics. Que gay gamer buddy to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes my beautiful readers. It's happening...after a whole as 10 chapters...they will finally meet.
> 
> Slow burn for real.
> 
> And yes, again, a chapter so soon. Because I love you all...and I love this story and I've been inspired and I just can't stop writing for it. I think I've finished like three more chapters after this one so expect more soon.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 11

**Time skip.**

**Alex's POV.**

"Oh! I don't get a chance to win my money back?" Maggie complains good heartedly after I sink the black 8 ball in the corner pocket, winning once again.

The two of us are at our favorite bar playing pool. Maggie sucks ass compared to me. It's adorable watching her try to beat me. I've been kicking her ass, and naturally she keeps trying to redeem herself.

At one point we started betting on it and again, I've been kicking her behind and she just keeps trying. It's fun.

"Uh, with the rate that you play, we'd be here for hours." I tease.

"Your girlfriend would have to put out an APB." I add wiggling the money I just won with a smirk.

Her face drops and that bright dimpled smile I know so well disappears. Whoa what just happened?

"Not likely, we broke up." She replies walking up to the bar.

Oh so that's what happened- _wait what_. Wait a minute. I push up off the pool table I was leaning against, almost spilling my beer with how sudden my movements are.

"Oh my God." Jesus, Danvers, what the hell.

"I'm sorry, what happened?" I ask as I join her the bar. She looks so sad. It's heartbreaking.

"She dumped me." 

"She dumped you? Who would do that?" who would be that dumb to break up with Maggie Sawyer of all people. She's awesome.

"She did. Convincingly." She says, her voice holding sadness and...anger. Wow she's really broken up about this.

"Well, maybe it was just a fight." I say. I used to have those with my past boyfriends all the time.

"Well, she said I was hard-headed, insensitive, obsessed with work-" she says.

"Well that's not so bad." I've been called worse and let's be honest, those aren't even really bad qualities.

Also Maggie isn't insensitive. Just with the kind of work she does she can become a little detached. It's not a bad thing. It's just how we keep our heads in our line of work.

"-Also borderline sociopathic, and she never wants to see me again. So I'm pretty sure it's over." She carries on.

Okay clearly, this girlfriend, or ex girlfriend of hers is crazy because that's not Maggie and honestly, she's dumb for letting her go.

"Well, her loss." I tell Maggie.

She just shakes her head with a soft sigh, fiddling with her fingers.

"I just thought, you know...she was..." She sighs defeated.

I tilt my head, wanting to see her pretty face from behind her hair that hides it. Something I've noticed she does when she feel vulnerable.

"Thought she was what?" I asks. They say it helps to talk about it.

She looks up suddenly and turns to me. A obvious fake smile on her face as she speaks.

"Look, I appreciate the beer and pool but I think I need to go home and drink something a little harder and lose my cool." She says.

Well that's not healthy. And I would know. That's me. I always feel like shit after.

She looks at me with so much sadness, I can see the tears welling up in her pretty brown eyes, the lump in her throat she tries to push down. Oh Maggie.

"See you later." She says and she doesn't even give me a chance to reply before she turns and walks away.

"Okay, uh, feel better!" Really Danvers, _'feel better'_? What's wrong with you. Jesus fuck.

God I feel so bad. You know, I've never met her girlfriend but she must have been something if Maggie is _this_ torn up about it. Sucks.

Maggie is one of the strongest people I know. Hurts to see her like this. I wish I could help but even I know that you can't just mend a broken heart. It takes time and healing is not easy.

Before I can spiral more on these things, my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out and it's an alert from Winn. Something must be up.

**Later.**

So yeah someone thing was up.

CADMUS is making a move. Earlier today, Kara and James encountered bank robbers who were armed with alien guns.

We have reason to believe CADMUS gave it to them seeing as it is them on screan now, yapping about the usual.

 _"You were warned."_ the weird CADMUS face thing appears.

_"The alien invaders are dangerous. Their intentions, malicious."_

Not all of them bitch.

_"They possess power we cannot hope to match. And their technology, brought from other worlds, is falling into the wrong hands."_

Yeah my question is how you got your hands on them, and then why you gave it to some random band of crooks.

_"We should not be opening our arms to them. We should be locking them up and taking their weapons away." ___

The only thing that should be behind bars is the face and voice behind that digital mask.

_"You did not heed us, but you will heed the chaos that amnesty has brought. You will pay the price in fear and blood. And you will beg us to save you."_

Oh that's encouraging. Brilliant. Way to use positive re-enforcement.

 _"We are Cadmus."_ The creepy cyber face filling all our screens disappears. Good. Hate that thing.

"It's kind of a coincidence that CADMUS releases a new video just as criminals get their hands on alien weaponry." I state.

"Not a coincidence if CADMUS is the one giving them the guns." Kara says and my thoughts exactly. Great minds.

"Well they're bound to strike again so let's just be ready. Agent Schott, find that gun. We need to get these things off the street." J'onn says.

"And fast, they've done more than enough damage." I say pointing to the news being reported.

"Looks like the National City Children's Hospital got caught in the cross fire." I say and feel anger and sadness run through my body.

What the fuck is wrong with people. Why are they like this. For what reason, I just don't understand how people can take pleasure in doing things like this and not feel any remorse. It's disgusting, really.

That's going to be a pain to repair and I just hope no one was hurt.

**Later.**

**Lena's POV.**

"Is everything set?" I ask Jess.

"Yes, I've made all the calls, got all the information and the invites are being sent as we speak." She says, eyes never leaving the tablet in her hand.

"Thank you Jess, I'm going down to the hospital now to see how I can help. Cancel all my meetings today and tomorrow will you. I want to focus on helping out the Hospital." I say and she nods.

"I can't believe what happened. I mean it's a children's hospital. What sick soul- _ugh_ , humanity sucks sometimes." She says.

"I know. I can just imagine how Sam feels. You know how she is. She's probably thinking about what if it was Ruby." I say and Jess nods, sitting down in front of my by my desk.

"I think it's really sweet that you're going to hold a fundraiser gala for hospital. Frankly I'm impressed with just how fast you're already getting it all together." Jess says.

"Years of practice. Watching how Lex and my father did it for years, I picked up a few things." I say and she smiles sadly.

"It's amazing how you do everything, I don't think I've ever told you just how much I admire you. You're like a superhero, honestly." She says.

I just smile back, a small blush on my cheeks I can feel it.

"I'm neither a super nor a hero but I still want to do my part in helping make the world a better place." I say.

"Well I have no doubt that you will be successful." Jess says.

"Thank you Jess, you're a great friend and I'm so glad you decided to come here with me. I'd probably lose my mind if I'd been alone." I say.

"Oh please, you would have found a way to get by. Probably would have built some kind of robot or A.I or something." she chuckles.

"Now there's an idea." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Alright, I'll go make sure everything runs smoothly for tomorrow." She says and stands. I do as well, grabbing my stuff.

"Oh and make sure Kara's name is on that list as well." I say as we walk out together.

"Will do. See you later, Lee. Drive safe." She says as I get to the elevator and she says at her desk.

"Bye Jess. Don't stay too late, okay?"

"Yeah yeah."

"I mean it, Huang."

"Bye Luthor!"

I chuckle at our banter and press the button to close the doors. I wait until I'm on the ground floor and step out the elevator, making my way to my car in my private garage at the back entrance. This way the papz can't follow me.

"Hey Frankie." I greet my driver.

He gives me his charming smile, tipping his hat as a greeting. I love Frankie, his been with me for years. Basically a father figure.

Although he doesn't look like it with his greying hair and aging face, Frankie can move better than most young people. He's an ex veteran and has seen more war than he cares to admit.

"Lena, you're leaving a lot earlier than usual." he says.

"I know, change of plans. I'm getting things ready for a Gala tomorrow, so I'm going to be up and down today." I tell him.

He opens my door and I climb in. He closes it before getting into the driver's seat. He looks back at me with an amused smile.

"Where to first?" he asks.

"CatCo. I need to see a friend."

**The next day.**

**Alex's POV.**

Kay so it turns out the robbers with the alien guns did strike again. This time with more and bigger alien guns up their alley and nearly sent a cop into orbit with some Zero-G ray gun. Some wicked shit.

We still can't track the other gun and with all the bullshit that's been happening these last few days, I wish I could say that's the reason I'm currently waiting outside Kara's apartment stress eating a donut in the middle of the day.

Alright, so let's set the stage shall we.

Firstly, I had done something I never do at work...zone out. The reason for said zoning out? I was thinking about Maggie.

Yes, Maggie. She had been so down and out about her break up, I haven't seen her like this before, so naturally I'm worried.

But that's not just it. Ever since I met Maggie, I've been thinking about her. The most random times and about the most random things.

Today, I just kept replaying how nice I thought her smile was when we play pool or watch those really bad T.V. Shows we like to make fun of.

Worse of all, Winn caught me slipping and we got into an interesting conversation. About relationships.

I mentioned trying to help Maggie through her break up and Winn said he'd rather not get involved with other people's love lives. Which is rich coming him considering what happened between him Kara and James.

Of course I told him this and he was all like _'Oh no that's different because he was into Kara. It's not like you're into the Maggie person'_.

I don't know why, but that struck me. It struck me hard. Like something inside me started stirring and I had no idea what the fuck was happening. I just couldn't stop thinking about what he said.

I mean he's right, right? It's not like I'm into Maggie, right? I'm not... _gay_ , right?

Well, that was what was running through my head until I actually saw Maggie at the crime scene of the second _'criminals with aliens guns' _attack.__

Maggie and I spoke and apparently I gave off vibes that I was into woman. I told her I wasn't and she was all like _'you'd be surprised how many gay woman I've heard that from'_.

Again, this struck me like what Winn said, only this time it hit so much harder and I think something is starting to come together but I'm still confused as to what and it's driving me crazy.

I mean I think I have an idea but I don't know. Case and point? I think I might be gay. Yeah you heard right.

But I don't know. That's why I'm here outside waiting for Kara to come home, I need to talk to someone about this.

Speak of the devil.

"A donut? You never eat sugar in the middle of the day." Kara says as she stomps up to the door, giving me a confused and concerned look while wearing an expression of irritation and frustration.

Jeez what crawled up her ass.

"What's wrong?" She ask as she opens the door and we walk in.

"I'm confused about something." I say, mouth full of donut. It's vague because I just don't know how to put into words just what I'm confused about.

"Your steps were exceptionally stompy just now. You alright?" I say instead.

Maybe hearing her ramble will give me time to pull myself together and actually think about what it is I want to say.

I don't know why I'm nervous but I am. Kara is the most open minded person I know. Come on Danvers, chill.

"Where do I start." Kara says. Ah here we go.

I walk over to the table and sit down, ready to listen.

"Mark almost got fired today." She starts. Mark? Do I know a mark?

"Who?" I ask.

"Mark-uh, Mike. _Mon-El._ " oh right him.

Right, she was helping him _fit in_ today. I think I remember her telling me she got him a job at CatCo, even had Winn make a whole ass fake identity too.

"He doesn't take his job seriously at all." Yeah well when has Mon-El taken anything seriously.

"It's like he's never worked a day in his life." She says. Well, yeah okay.

"Well, he's from another planet." I say. Things were probably different on Daxam.

"I'm from a different planet, and I had to deal with the awkwardness of seventh grade when I first got here." She says, pacing by the fridge, grabbing two bottle of soda from it and practically slamming them onto the table.

Okay yeah she's got me there. Still not seeing the problem here. I get Mon-El is being a pain but that's like his default, why is she so worked up about this?

"I helped him get a new identity, I helped him get a new internship. I even got him a new pair of glasses for a disguise in case he wants to put on a cape and help people like I do." She rants.

Mon-El? A hero? Not that I can see yet. Glasses? Yeah no that doesn't sound like him. Internship at a media company? Definitely not boy man's playground.

I see what's happening here. A familiar path when Kara first came to Earth. Guess the roles have changed.

"He has everything he needs and yet he's still a disaster." She finishes.

"Well that's the problem." I state.

"What, the glasses? I can take those back but I don't think it's gonna make any difference." She says.

No dumb dumb. Not the glasses- _okay_ you know what. I tap the table and look at her in her frustrated eyes.

"Sit." I say softly.

She looks at me with those puppy eyes and does as she's told. She's too cute.

"When you first arrived at our house, I thought _'finally, I have a sister'_." I say. Time to take a trip down memory lane.

"An alien sister." Kara jumps in. Yeah that too.

"Even better." I say and she looks at me, the puppy eyes are back.

"But still, I wanted you to be just like me. To do everything that I did." I say.

"So I dragged you out to science fairs-"

"Those were so boring."

"-made you watch scary movies-"

"What do you have against a good old romantic comedy?"

"-forced you to listen to the music that I liked-"

"Yeah, your punk rock phase was very strange."

I just smile at this. Those were some good time. Even if we never agreed on anything. It was fun to try.

"But finally, I let it go." I say.

"Let you do your own thing, find your own hobbies, listen to your own weird music-"

"Uh, Nsync, first of all, is not weird. And second of all, they're amazing." if you say so.

"Mon-El is not you. Just like you're not me." I tell her.

"So what works for you, might not work for him." I say.

"You know, people just have to figure out what works for them. Know who they are inside...what they're meant to be." and I'm not taking about Mon-El anymore, am I?

Fuck this is worse than I thought. I'm already starting to pace a bit, okay Danvers calm down just...hold it. Just _chill_.

"So what you're saying, the job, the sweater and the glasses are a bit too much?" She asks.

"Not everyone can rock argyle like you." this is safe topic. Let's stay here.

"Oh God!" what? Oh God what?

"You came here wanting to talk about something and I haven't shut my mouth. I'm sorry. What is it? What's wrong?" no no it's fine. Please, I'm not ready.

Fuck, my heart. Jeez, what the hell, why am I so nervous. Damnit Danvers you are a badass. Woman up and just out with it. I can do this. I can do this. Kara can help me right?

"I-"

_Knock knock._

Oh thank fuck. I was not ready in the slightest. Also, who dares? That's just rude. Kara lowers her glasses on her face, using her x-ray vision and frowns.

"What is she doing here?" she says and gets up.

"Who?" I ask.

Kara gets to the door and opens it. I tilt my head to try and see who it is- _oh my God._

"Lena! Hi. Come on in." Kara says and looks back at me with a cheerful smile.

I'm having a mini panic. Luthor is here, why is she here?

"I'm sorry I keep dropping in on you. It's-" she's speaking and whoa, her voice is, _wow_.

She looks up and her eyes lock with mine and she immediately stops talking. Fuck, her eyes are so green, how are they so green?

Also...a lot more beautiful now that they are not surrounded by a smokey field. Wow, I never really got a good look at her before. She fucking gorgeous. Damn.

Yeah...I'm definitely gay. Someone help.

"Hey, I know you. You saved my life." She says, eyes never leaving mine, God that gaze is intense, I feel naked.

Okay Danvers, pull yourself towards yourself. Agent on! I just smile and hold out my hand. Professional. Just relax. It's just Luthor, chill.

"Special Agent Alex Danvers. FBI." I introduce myself.

She takes my hand and- _wow it's so soft and-_ wait...what the hell! Did she just electrocute me? What was that? Static electricity or something? Damn.

"She's my sister." Kara says, standing next to her. Luthor is still looking at me, even when she turns her head to Kara.

I look away because damn, it's like she's looking into my soul. Fuck. And my heart? Why is it beating so fast? Calm the fuck down, man, we're not in danger.

"This city is smaller than I thought." I hear her say and at this I look up. Ha, you have no idea.

"Well actually maybe you can both help me." She says-wait what?

"Remember I told you about that stupid fight club last week." Luthor says, finally looking away from me and to Kara who nods.

"Now it's my turn to ask for a favor."

"Anything. Shoot." Kara says.

Now wait, you can't just agree to something you don't know about. It could be something crazy-

"I need to get in touch with Supergirl." like that! What in the actual fuck.

Kara's eyebrows go to her hairline and she looks at me with wide eyes. I just shrug. What, what does she want me to do? I can't exactly say or do anything I usually would, Luthor is right there!

"Supergirl? Why?" I ask her, keeping my voice neutral.

"I need her help. I was hoping I could talk to her about tonight." Luthor says.

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?" I ask. She looks at me with an expression I can't read.

"I'm hosting a Gala fundraiser to raise funds for the Children's hospital. Seeing as these criminals with alien guns are running rampant through the streets, I'm a little worried about the safety of my guests. I'm hoping she can help me." She says honestly.

Oh. Okay. That was...not what I expected.

I look at Kara and she's giving me that look of hers. The one that says she's conflicted but her instincts have already made up her mind. She turns back to Luthor.

"Uh sure. We'll uh, we'll see what we can do." I raise my eyebrow at her. We? Who's we? I did not agree to this.

"I'll send her your way." Kara adds before her phone starts ringing.

She pulls it out her pocket and looks at it. She frowns.

"It's James, I gotta take this." She says and answers it, moving to the living room. Wait no, don't leave me with her! Kara! Fuck.

I sigh and turn back to Luthor, she looks as awkward as I feel.

Well, this is a rare opportunity, might as well take it. Who knows when this time will come again. With Kara distracted, I can try and subtly grill Luthor. See what's up with her.

"You're taking a huge risk, Ms Luthor. Obviously you know the danger and yet you're still going through with it." I state.

She looks up at me and straightens her stance, face going from passive awkwardness to stern, calm and collected. Damn, not even I can steel myself that fast.

"I am aware." She says cooly.

Okay, I want awkward Luthor back. Calm and collected Luthor is a little unnerving. Oof, I feel like I just got kicked in the gut.

"If you know that your party will be a potential target with a high chance of being attacked, why still go through with it. Especially after what happened last time." I question.

"Because this fundraiser needs to happen. I'm not doing it for myself or my company. This is for those children and their families." She says strongly.

"When I came to National City I made a vow that I would start a new and do my part. So that's what I'm doing. I'm not going to let some greedy crooks with laser guns change that." She adds.

Wow. She's serious about this. Okay, I believe her. I can see nothing will change her mind. Reminds me of Kara.

"Not one to let fear rule your life?" I ask.

"This is bigger than what I'm afraid of." She says simply.

I smile at this. She is full of surprises isn't she. Though I understand what she means. Everyday I face my fears because I know that someone and something out there is a lot more important than what scares me.

"While I personally think it is a bad idea, I admire your persistence and bravery. Even if it is a little dangerous and stupid." I say with a smirk.

She gives me one back and oh that eyebrow raise should come with a warning. I was not prepared.

"Well, what's wrong with a little danger." She says and oh my God, her voice. That smile- _she has a dimple_! She has a dimple! It's so cute, look at it-Whoa.

Okay Danvers step back. Hold up. This is Luthor you're fawning over. Relax. God, this gay thing is really messing with me. I'm drooling over every girl I meet, Jesus.

Suddenly her phone starts ringing. She pulls it out and rolls her eyes when she looks at it. She puts it to her ear.

"Sam." is all she says. Sam? Who's Sam?

"I see Jess has told you what's happening." She says, her eyes never leaving mine and honestly, I can't look away either.

"No I will not...Because I don't want to...When have I ever listened to anything you said." I find myself snorting at this and she just smiles at me, still talking to whoever is on the phone.

"Look, Sam I gotta go...Okay, I'll talk to you later...No really...okay love you byeeee." She says and hangs up.

I just hear a soft _'Lee don't you fucking dare-'_ before she hangs up. Looks like Lena Luthor is not all serious after all.

She looks at me and I raise an eyebrow at her. She just rolls her eyes and motions to her phone.

"Mom friend." She says.

"Ah." I chuckle and she laughs as well.

"I take it she's not happy about this whole gala thing either." I say and she giggles, nodding her head. God her laugh is adorable.

"Yeah, not in the slightest. Which is why I didn't tell her but my assistant and a good friend of ours, Jess, did. No surprise there. She's just as overprotective." She says.

Her phone pings again and she looks down at it before giggling. It's too cute and that dimple is distracting.

"Speak of the devil." She says and shows me the screen. Sure enough the name _'Jessica Huang'_ is there.

She presses the call button as well as the speaker button-wait huh?

"If she threatens me, I want a witness." She says and winks at me. My stomach jumps and I think my heart just whistled.

"Hello Jess." She says, putting the phone down on the table between us.

 _"Lena Kieran Luthor, I am going to fucking kill you."_ A female voice comes through the phone.

Luthor looks at me with a raised knowing eyebrow and I just snicker. I mean it's hilarious how well she knows her assistant and that her prediction was spot on.

Also _'Kieran'_? What kind of name is that? I mean it's not bad, but the way this Jess said it was different. Is it spelt differently or with an accent or something?

"I take it Sammy wasn't happy that I hung up on her." Luthor says and I'm finding it really hard not laugh. She's so mischievous and playful which is surprising.

 _"You know damn well she isn't. What the hell, man. Now she's up my ass about it."_ Jess says.

"She'll get over it." Luthor says with an eye roll.

She must be the brat of the three of them. I can already see it.

 _"Lee, you know this is crazy right."_ Jess says.

"Yes, look I have everything under control, trust me." Luthor says.

 _"If you say so. I trust you but please get your guard dog off my back, will you."_ Jess says.

Luthor just smiles down at the phone.

"I'm telling her you said that."

_"No wait-"_

"I'll see you later Jess."

_"Lena I swear to God-"_

"Bye Jess."

_"Lena!-"_

_Boop_. She hangs up. At this I actually do laugh and she joins me.

"Wow." I say.

"You're terrible." I tell her and she just shrugs with a sexy smirk.

"I'm a Luthor." damn, her whole being should be illegal.

"Hey, Sorry about that." a voice says behind me and oh shit, I forgot Kara was here. Wait this is her apartment, duh. I came here.

"Right. Anyway I have to get going. Thank you both again, for helping me. I know this is not an easy ask and quite a strange one too." Luthor says as she gathers her stuff.

"Don't worry about it." Kara says with a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight Kara." the two hug it out before Luthor turns to me, offering her hand. I take it without question. Yep, still soft.

"It was nice to formally meet you. Hopefully this isn't the last time we see each other. I would like to properly thank you for saving my life." She says and I don't know if she's flirting or not but I swear her eyes are like that by default.

"Just doing my job Ms Luthor. No thanks necessary." I tell her.

"Either way." She says, looking down at our hand- _oh shit let go, dumbass_. Stop being weird.

"Until next time, Agent Danvers." She says before turning and walking out the door.

Is it weird to like your own name because of the way somebody else says it? That's a thing right? I don't know. Just the way she speaks. Her voice, it's so smooth, and I swear it's got a hint of an accent.

Kinda like Beanie's-

 _Beanie!_ I can talk to Beanie! God, why didn't think of this before. She's gay. She would be the ideal person to talk to. I'm dumb, Jesus switch on Alex.

"Alex?"

Right. Kara. I turn to her and she's looking at me with suspicion.

What? What did I do? Did I do something weird? I don't think so? Did Luthor think I did something weird? It's was probably the whole long hand shake. I weirded her out didn't I.

"You two were laughing, what was that about?" she asks me.

"Okay so we were laughing, and?" I answer her question with another question.

"Alex, ever since I met Lena you've been up my butt about staying clear and careful around her. Now you finally meet her and you two are laughing like you've known each other for years." She says.

"Still not seeing a problem here."

"What game are you playing?"

"What are you talking about?"

She sighs and levels me with her Supergirl stare. Arms crossed, back straight, looking down at me.

"What?" I ask again. I have no idea what she's going on about.

"You go from Luthor hater to lover in the span of five minutes."

"Lover?!"

"You know what I mean!"

She throws her hands up and sighs.

"I don't see what you're going on about, Kara. What, do you not like me and Lena interacting or something? Isn't that what you wanted? For us to meet." I ask her.

"Yes I did but I also know you and your tricks. You are not going to be all buddy buddy with Lena just so you can keep an eye on her because you don't trust her." she says to me.

"What?! No!"

"Oh don't act dumb, Alex. I saw you. The second I left you two, you immediately started grilling her about the Gala and Supergirl." She says.

Okay yeah she got me there.

"Fine, sure, when I first started the conversation it was because of that but..." I trail off.

"But..." Kara encourages.

"But...i admit I actually liked talking to her and kind of forgot what I was trying to do. She's funny." I say with a shrug to try and act nonchalant but I can feel myself blushing.

Kara finally let's up and relaxes. Jeez I've never seen Kara so protective of anyone that's she hammers down on me the way she just did. Luthor must really be something. Damn.

"Okay, okay good. So are you going let up on her? No more beating down on me about hanging with her." She says.

"Yeah, Luthor might not be so bad after all."

**Later.**

"Beanie, can I ask you something?"

_"You just did, Sailor."_

"Beanie..."

_"Alright, I'm just playing. What's up?"_

I sit on the couch, staring the T.V screen, controller in my hand and headset on my head, mic in front of me.

We've been playing GTA for about an hour now, we've gone to her character's apartment to chill before our next game and I've been working up the courage to ask Irish Bean this question.

"H-How did you know you liked girls?" I finally get the words out.

"How did you know you were gay?" I ask.

She's silent on the other side and I feel panic rise.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer-"

 _"No no, it's more than fine, trust me. It's just...you caught me off guard."_ She says.

I breathe I sigh of relief but I don't feel completely relaxed. I've been on edge all day, waiting to come home so I could hit up Beanie to try and get some help with this stuff that's been going on with me.

 _"I guess I've always known. I mean, when it really became clear to me, it wasn't the fact that I liked girls that made me realize I was gay. It was more the fact that I didn't like boys in that way."_ She says.

Huh. I never thought of it that way.

 _"I remember growing up, I was always kinda fawning over and fascinated by the girls around me."_ She starts.

 _"As I got older, when all the girls would talk about boyfriends and all that I was never interested in it. When I was ten I finally realized I didn't want a prince charming."_ She says.

 _"I was more interested in the princess and being the Knight in shining armor."_ She says with a laugh and I can't help but join in.

"Wow, ten? Was it really that easy to figure it out?" I ask.

 _"Well, like I said, the way I figured it out is a little different than most but at the same time it wasn't."_ She says.

 _"I know some of my ex's actually did like guys that way before they realized they liked girls as well. Whether they turned out Bi, Pan or gay."_ She says.

 _"So, yeah for me, I realized I wasn't interested in boys at an early age but I didn't realize I was gay until I was like thirteen."_ She says.

"Damn. Three years later, what do you know." I chuckle. Seems like she had it all figured out quite early in life.

 _"Yeah, but at first I thought there was something wrong with me. I thought I was broken or something because I never really liked guys the way the other girls did."_ She admits.

I frown and lean forward in my seat, fiddling with my controller, moving my character around. Both our characters end up laying on her character's bed.

It feels as if I'm actually there with her, laying at her side as she speaks. Watching her talk.

 _"But, I did some digging, asked some questions and eventually after a lot of reading, are you gay quizzes and freaking out, I realized oh so that's what this is."_ She says.

"I'm not broken, I'm just gay." I mumble out, more to myself than her.

 _"Exactly. So yeah."_ She says.

"What about your family and friends? What did they think about it?" I ask.

This is the other thing I've been thinking about. I've somewhat come to terms with the fact that this might be who I am but I'm a little worried about what the others will think.

More my mother than anyone else. I'm sure Kara will be okay with it. At least I hope so. But my mother...she always had a problem with everything I did, everything.

She's always wanted me to have a normal life. I know that being gay, although is completely normal, is not seen that way in the world, unfortunately.

 _"Ha, I never cared about what my family thought about it. They never really cared about anything I did never mind **'who'** I did."_ She says and I snort at her wording.

 _"They never worried about anything I did unless it reflected bad on the family name. Though they aren't homophobic, they aren't exactly what you would call allies either. Like I said, they don't care."_ She says and I can feel her shrugging.

 _"And seeing as I spent most my schooling career at boarding school and I stayed on campus in college, I never really saw my family much so they never actually knew. I never actually formally came out to them now that I think about it."_ She adds.

 _"I guess they just know because I never cared enough to say anything but I never actually hid it. Was just like **'oh no, sorry can't come to dinner, I have a date with this girl'**."_ She says.

 _"Yeah that's literally how I came out to them. **'No, sorry mother, I have a special date with my girlfriend. It's our first Valentines day'**."_ She says and starts laughing.

I smile at this. Her laugh is just so adorable. She laughs with an accent. I love her voice and her accent is just so fucking gorgeous. I love hearing her speak.

"Well, I guess that's one way to do it." I chuckle.

 _"Yeah. So uh...why do you ask?"_ she asks and there's a knowing tone in her voice.

I narrow my eyes at the screen in suspicion. What does she know that I don't.

"I just...I was just curious." I say.

_"Right, okay. Let's try that again, and this time, actually tell me what's bothering you."_

I groan and lean back on the couch. She knows me too well sometimes. 

_"Sailor...are you...are you questioning?"_ She asks after a moment.

I just stay silent, my heart pounding in my chest and I feel tears welling up in my eyes but I will them away.

 _"Sailor?"_ she asks again, softer this time.

"It can't be that simple." I say breathlessly.

"It can't be that my whole life of failed romance, fear of intimacy and denial that maybe relationships are just not for me...All because I was barking up the wrong tree." I say and I'm not fast enough to catch the tears that fall this time.

 _"Oh, Sailor..."_ I can hear the sympathy and understanding in her voice.

"All these years..." I say, staring at the screen with blurry vision. I'm so mad. So mad. I can't believe this.

 _"Okay, look. I know you're mad and I can see why. Thinking your life has been a lie. I get it, but listen to me. This isn't the end. Okay. In fact it's just the beginning."_ Beanie says.

She adds.

"Beanie..."

 _"No, come on, Sailor, hear me out. It's not easy, believe you me, I know that better than anyone. Just because I didn't give a rats ass about what everyone thought doesn't mean what they said never got to me in some way."_ She says.

 _"You know now. You know who you are now. Who you're meant to be and that's just the start. It's going to be one hell of a journey but I promise you, it's going to be worth it."_ She says.

_"As angry as you are now, don't you feel relieved? Don't you feel like something finally clicked into place? Like a piece that you've been missing finally found. A perfect fit. Don't you feel lighter?"_

I think. I actually do. I do feel that. Well, a little bit anyway. I feel like a huge weight has finally been lifted off my shoulders. A light bulb going off in my head and things seem brighter now that I actually know what this is. 

"I do." is all I say.

 _"Then that's all that matters. This is who you are, Sailor. Own it. And don't let anyone take that away from you."_ She says.

I smile at this.

"Thanks, Beanie. You have no idea how much this means to me. I finally feel like I'm not alone in the world anymore." I tell her.

 _"I know a thing or two about that. Even after figuring out I was gay, I actually felt more alone than I did before. But eventually I found my people. Found that's its okay to be me, even if the world does not want to see it."_ She says.

"I just...what do I do now? I mean where do I go from here?" I ask.

 _"Now that I can't really help you with. This is your journey, Sailor. Everyone's is different. I say just go where the road takes you. You'll get to where you need to be eventually."_ She answers.

"I suppose you're right. Just take it one day at a time." I say.

 _"There you go. Now you're getting it."_ She says and I can hear the smile in her voice. It makes me feel better.

 _"I'm guessing since you came to me about this, no one else knows?"_ She says as a statement more than a question.

"No. No one knows." I admit, that killing the happy a bit but I still feel more myself than I did before, despite the rising anxiety.

 _"Well, I suppose, since you might still feel a little lonely after this revelation, despite being able to speak to me about this, I think you need someone who's there with you to confide in as well."_ She states.

She's right. Beanie and I only talk now and again when we both free which is somewhat rare. I might need someone who I can talk to on a daily about this. Someone who can hold me when I get overwhelmed.

"I-I was actually going to talk to my sister about it, but I kind of...chickened out. I mean we got distracted but still, I chickened out after." I say.

 _"Okay. Well, when you're ready, I think you should talk to her. Only when you're ready. Don't force yourself. This is something you take time with, okay."_ She says softly.

"Yeah, yeah thanks Beanie." I say and feel like I can finally breathe properly, smiling even.

 _"Now, I'm guessing this all started because of a girl? Probably someone with dimples and a knack for driving you up the wall."_ She says knowingly and my eyes widen.

"Wait-how did you-"

_"I've always known, Sailor."_

"What!?" I squeak out.

 _"You're not exactly subtle. I had my suspicions way back when already."_ She says.

"Well why didn't you say anything!? Could have saved me from all of this!" I whine.

 _"Because it wasn't my place to say anything. Okay, you needed to figure it out on your own. Trust me, what you were can't even be classified as being in the closet."_ She says with a laugh.

"Beanie..." I whine again.

_"Like you were in fucking Narnia the way you were so deep in there. You didn't even know your were on the other side-"_

"Okay I get it!"

She just laughs and I grumble, but I feel my chest warm up at how easy all of this is with her. How easy it is to talk about it without having to worry.

 _"But seriously, Sailor. I'm amazed it took you this long. The way you talk about women compared to men, especially those you were supposedly interested in, the contrast is just hilarious."_ She says.

"Am I that obvious?" I ask, falling back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

_"Kinda."_

"Fuck."

She giggles and I shake my head, covering my face with my hands.

 _"So, looks like you have a crush on your friend who also seems to be your gay awakening. Obviously you haven't told her yet. The question is...do you plan to?"_ she asks.

"I...actually haven't thought about that. I mean, I only just figured this out. Besides she just got out of a terrible break up, it's a little messy right now." I say.

 _"Ah. I see. Well, whatever happens, I'm here if you need me."_ She says.

"Thanks Beanie."

 _"And don't rush yourself, okay. Take it easy. Follow your gut, go at your own pace. When you're ready, speak to someone. If you're still confused, a little research wouldn't hurt anyone. Hell I'll even help you out with that as well."_ She says.

"Thank you. And I will do that." I say with a smile and she giggles.

_"Embrace the Gay!"_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh Alex....finally her gay has awakened!
> 
> It's been a long time coming but it's finally happened! They met! Yes! Progress! Haha.
> 
> I know some of you are a little upset with how long this slow burn really is and I'm sorry but this is how it is. This is how I right my slow burns. I write what I would love to read and it makes me happy. If it's not for you I'm sorry to disappoint but oh well.
> 
> Also Lena's way of figuring out she's gay and coming out...that's my coming to terms with being gay and coming out story as well.
> 
> Right as I said, I'm already a few more chapters in and ready to go so do expect more soon.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the the gay roller-coaster. Kara's confused. Lena's a good bro. Alex is gay panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day kind readers. How ya doing. You good? I hope so. If not, I hope you get better and through whatever is that's going on.
> 
> So I was supposed to post this chapter yesterday, but my best friend got into a car accident. She's fine, nothing broken or anything she's just sore. So I went to go see her to make sure she was okay.
> 
> We ended up getting drunk off our asses, so there's that.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 12

**Time jump.**

**Lena's POV.**

So Kara's sister is the hot red head that saved my life a few weeks ago. That's a new development I didn't know existed but now, I cannot stop thinking about her. It's that bad.

_"You gonna ask her out?"_

"Sam, I literally just met the girl like yesterday. Besides I don't even know if she's gay-"

_"Yesterday you said she gives off strong gay vibes-"_

"-or even single."

_"..."_

"Let me finish next time."

Sam just laughs on the other side of the screen. I just shake my head and roll my eyes.

It's lunch time and usually I'd be having it with Kara but she had to cancel, something about a family emergency.

Sam took that opportunity to hit me up on Skype because I sent her a message telling her about meeting one Alex Danvers FBI agent who just so happened to be my savior from the renaming ceremony.

That and I told Sam Sailor finally had her gay awakening. That was fun. I hope Sailor is okay though. She seemed pretty shaken up about it. She was fine when we signed off but I know the stress of realizing you're gay. Not all rainbows let me tell ya.

So now I'm sitting on my office balcony with my laptop on the table in front of me, enjoying my friend's company who is also on her office balcony that I may or may not have had given to her in Metropolis before I left.

"Either way, gay or not, I don't even know this woman let alone like her like that." I say to Sam.

 _"Well maybe you should get to know her then."_ she suggests with a smirk.

"Samantha, I swear to God." I warn and she just giggles.

 _"I'm just teasing, babe. I know a relationship is the last thing on your mind right now."_ She says.

"Yeah I'm still hung up on my ex." I say with a smirk which she returns.

 _"The feeling is mutual I'm sure. I would be all over that if I had you. I mean beauty and brains? quite frankly It'd be a blessing to have you all to myself."_ She says playfully. 

"Oh stop it, Ms Arias, you're making me blush." I fake swoon and fan myself for emphasis.

Okay it's not completely fake. I am actually blushing and my heart did flutter a bit. It's funny how she still has this effect on me.

We share a laugh at our banter. I love that even though we're not together anymore we can still go back and forth like this without it being awkward or painful. Just like before we started dating.

"How's Ruby?" I ask.

 _"Oh she's good. Definitely loving life at the moment. She's got a talent show coming up and is trying to decide what song she should sing. Big soccer game as well and there's a chance she might be captain so she's all little nervous for that."_ Sam says and her eyes fill with joy as she speaks.

 _"She misses her Aunty Lee though. She wondering you're going to visit."_ She adds.

I smile sadly at this. Things have been so hectic I haven't had the chance to breathe and the only thing I want is to visit them.

Each time I think I'll have the time, something comes up. And not just any something. It's always something big and unavoidable.

"I know, I miss her too. I've been trying to get everything done so that I can come home for Thanksgiving." I say.

 _"Really?"_ She asks.

"Yeah, me and Jess were thinking of coming down for the holidays. It would be nice." I tell her.

 _"Sounds like a plan. Maybe I can pull Jacky away from his mysterious project long enough. It will be good to have the gang back together."_ She says.

"How is Jack, by the way. I haven't spoken to him since I left." I ask, a little sad.

Jack took me leaving Metropolis pretty hard. Mostly because I would no longer be his lab buddy and our projects would no longer be our projects. He saw me off but, I haven't seen or heard from him since.

 _"He's...okay I guess. I haven't seen him much either. He's been cooped up at Spheer Industries, always busy."_ She says, also a little sad.

"Sounds like the usual. I take it this is different though." I say and she nods.

 _"I'm worried about him. He's never this detached. I mean he stopped coming to Ruby's games, he doesn't even go home sometimes, Ashley often tells me he sleeps in his office and apparently this new assistant of his is always around-"_ Sam rants.

Ashley is Jack's girlfriend. Though I'm curious about this new assistant. What happened to Lila?

 _"Have you tried talking to him?"_ she asks me.

"I have but, my messages and phone calls go unanswered. I think I hurt him more than I thought." I say sadly.

I was Jack's best friend. Before Sam it was just us against the world. Jack is awkward at making friends as I am and he's kind of Anti-social, despite being easy going and friendly.

I think me leaving hurt him more than we both anticipated. I know he's not upset with me but the distance does a number on him. He never did like it when we were apart for long periods of time.

He was kind of clingy but I liked that about him because I liked having someone who cared enough to hover.

"I'll try again, soon. I'll even put in a formal request." I suggest.

 _"If that does not work I'm marching into Spheer Industries and kicking down his door like S.W.A.T."_ Sam grumbles.

I just smile and shake my head. She's so dramatic sometimes.

 _"I got go Lee, looks like someone is trying to bypass security. Again."_ Sam says, eyeing something on the side of her screen, rolling her eyes.

"No problem, send their name and I'll take a look myself." I say.

 _"Aye Aye, Captain."_ She says with a two finger salute before signing off.

I close my laptop with a smile before leaning back and propping my feet up on the seat in front me, heels off. It's a little cold today but not that cold.

I look out to the city, watching the skyscrapers, helicopters and clouds. It's peaceful today. Barely heard any commotion. It's quiet. Maybe too quiet.

I hear a fluttering and look up. I spot a red cape and red boots slowly hovering a small distance above me. Supergirl? What is doing here?

I wait a second to see what she's doing but she's just hovering there, fiddling with her fingers and even from this angle and distance, I can see the frown on her face.

"Everything okay there?" I say aloud and her head snaps to look down at me.

"Oh! Ms Luthor! Sorry sorry, I didn't even realize I was here." Supergirl says, waving her hands around.

She floats lower until she's just a little ways in front of me, by the barrier of my balcony.

"I hope I'm not bothering you." She says softly, blue eyes troubled, even with her strong stance I can see something is wrong.

"Not at all, though I can tell something is bothering you." I say honestly and motion for her to sit on the other seat, moving my feet.

"No it's alright, I'm fine." She says but I can tell she's just being polite.

"It's okay to be troubled, Supergirl. If you need to vent, I'll listen. I don't think staring at the sky is going to help. Trust me, I know." I tell her.

She bites her lip, still fiddling with her fingers.

"If it's classified I understand, you don't need to say anything. If just need company, I don't mind. Even a hero needs help now and again." I say.

She looks up and nods before floating over and sitting down in the chair, pulling at the ends of her cape. She's still frowning, a little crinkle in her brow. Hmm, where have I seen that before-

"Earth is so different from Krypton. It's amazing to think that after being here for so long, I'm still learning about this planet." She says cutting off my thoughts.

I raise my eyebrow at her when she doesn't add on. That's very vague.

"Anything in particular that you've come across?" I ask.

"That this planet lables love." that...was not where I thought this was going but okay. Where is this coming from?

I just look at her and she looks up at me. Probably seeing my confusion she elaborates, sitting up straight, arms on the table. Her features soft and a little sadness mixed with confusion.

"Someone I'm very close with came out to me today and I think she took my confusion for indifference or something similar to rejection." She says and I can see the pain in her eyes.

Ah. I see what might have happened here. Though kind of funny because not too long ago Sailor came out to me too. The gay is growing. More people are coming out. This is great.

"What do you mean, what was so confusing, what didn't you understand?" I ask the caped blonde.

She sighs and runs a hand through her hair again, looking out to the City she protects with a thoughtful expression.

"On Krypton we never had labels. There was no _'gay'_ or _'straight'_. There was just love. It didn't matter who you loved. It didn't matter if they were male, female, both or none." She starts. Huh, sounds like it was a nice place.

"When I came to Earth and found out humans actually labeled it all, I didn't get it, hell I still don't get it. Though, back then I never really saw much of it either. I never cared for it because well, no one I knew was gay or something like that so I've never really had to think about it." She continues.

"I'm guessing now with your friend coming forward you're kind of forced to look back at that little subject of information now because it's kind of a big deal." I say knowingly.

She looks back at me and nods with a frustrated sigh.

"I understand it's a big deal here, like I get that much, but I just...i just don't understand what happened." She says pulling at her hair a bit.

"One moment she's telling me everything and the next, she's shutting down and walking away like I slapped her in the face." She says and man who knew this hero could look like a kicked puppy.

Her eyes shining with unshead tears, biting at her lower lip, probably to keep it from trembling because honestly, she looks like she's on the verge of breaking down.

"I don't know what I did wrong. I thought I was supportive. She said she was still trying to figure things out and I was just trying to help." She's ranting like crazy right now.

"I was asking questions that she could think about and answer that would help her create a clearer picture because that's usually how her brain works, but I think I made it worse." She says defeated.

I sit there in silence. I mean what do I say? First of all, I've never seen Supergirl like this. Ever. I mean I don't know her well but, I'm pretty sure this is not something you see everyday.

Second, this is something I'm very familiar with but I don't know her or this friend of hers so don't know enough about the situation to give helpful advice.

Clearly Supergirl doesn't have a problem and is only trying to help but I'm assuming the way she approached it might have come across as something different, probably because her friend was so nervous she kind of jumped to conclusions and immediately shut down.

Sounds like me.

Obviously Supergirl has never been put in this situation before so she doesn't know how to handle it. She's probably worried she hurt her friend.

"I understand." I say and she looks at me, a small pout in her lips. No one this powerful should be this adorable.

"This is a delicate subject on Earth, clearly. In fact, homosexuality and the likes, although not a new thing, it's still new in terms of being out in the open about it." I start.

"Before it was completely taboo. At least now in this day and age it's excepted, save for the occasional homophobe who want nothing but to bring down the LGBT because they don't like it or don't understand." I say.

"But I'm not a homophobe! Nothing has changed. I still care about her, I still love her no matter what. I never really cared who she dated as long as she was happy. This hasn't changed any of that." she says.

"That's great and I'm happy to hear it but unfortunately that's not the case everywhere." I say and she looks down, fiddling with the ends of her cape again.

I sigh and sit up in my chair, moving closer and speaking softer.

"Look, you did nothing wrong. Okay, you were just confused and wanted to help out a friend and by the sounds of it, she panicked because she didn't understand your reaction." I tell her.

Supergirl looks back up at me, Jesus what is with blondes and adorable pouts. It's hard to think this woman in front of me can break me with her pinky.

"When it comes to stuff like this, anything that isn't clear acceptance feels like rejection. There are people out there who have gotten outright rejected but survived and there are those who came out and all they had gotten was silence." I say.

"That silence is deafening because it is unclear. There's so much uncertainty that it feels so wrong and eventually it feels just like rejection and so that's how it is taken." I say.

"Your friend was probably so freaked out by all your questions that she felt she was some kind of anomaly under inspection. Like what she was wasn't natural or normal." I add.

I know that feeling well. Oof not fun, let me tell ya. And as I Luthor, I know this very well. Like extremely well. I'm basically an alien myself. That's how bad it is.

"So you're saying that, because I was so focused on trying to help her understand herself, that I kind of overlooked the most important thing and the primary reason for her telling me was that she was just looking for acceptance." Supergirl says.

"Even though she was confused. She just wanted to know that she was accepted first and foremost. Everything else, she was probably hoping you could help her figure out after." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

She sighs and groans, rubbing her face.

"Rao, I didn't think I'd have to tell her I was okay with it. I thought she would know that I'd love and care for her no matter what, that this wouldn't change anything." she says.

I just chuckle at this. Her understanding of this subject is adorably naive.

"That's all well and good but unfortunately there have been too many cases of people coming out to their loved ones, only to be kicked to the curb. Those that are supposed to love you unconditionally just abandoning you, it sets a certain fear in others." I say.

She just nods, probably still processing everything. This must be a lot to take in. Especially considering this is not something that existed on her planet.

I mean wow, a place where love wasn't illegal. That's a thing? Must be nice.

"Your brain must be exploding right now." I joke and I at least get her to smile. That's better.

"Yes. Thank you." She says.

"Must have been nice, living in a world where love wasn't illegal." I say voicing my previous thoughts.

She looks down sadly but with a bright smile. I don't know what to make of that.

"Krypton wasn't really big on marriage for love. It was mostly political. At least that's how I remember it." She says. Okay what.

"You mean like arranged marriages?" I ask. She nods with a chuckle.

"Marriage was mostly used for the bringing together of certain houses and families. Important names and the likes. Some were chosen by the compatibility of the individuals." She says.

I just stare openly. I mean what.

"Kryptonians...we weren't as intune with our emotions as humans are. I mean there were cases where people fell in love but it was never a problem." She says.

"What if one was already paired but fell in love with another?" I ask.

"Kryptonians could have more than one partner should they want to." She says.

Well fuck. That answers that question. Kryptonians are polyamous. That's fascinating.

"I know of some who would have a lover and a life partner. Someone they were paired by compatibility who was a platonic partner and someone they shared a deep romantic connection with." She says.

"Wow. That's...amazing. Wish Earth was that open minded." I say.

She laugh a little at this.

"Well Krypton didn't care much for sexual orientation and gender identity, we were kind of...racist now that I think about it." She says.

"I find that hard to believe." I state.

"It was subtle but noticeable. I was a little young but looking back now I guess I should have seen it." She says.

"It doesn't matter who you love, as long as they're Kryptonian?" I quip.

"Something like that. It wasn't a problem and never happened often but I suppose a Kryptonian marrying someone who wasn't Kryptonian was Kryptons version of... _gay_." She says and then grimaces.

I can't help but laugh at this.

"Wow, great way to put it." I giggle and she joins me. After a minute she turns to me with questioning eyes.

"So...why is it such a big deal? Here on earth? Why are people so afraid or don't accept it?" She asks, genuinely curious.

Oof, that's a loaded question and quite frankly, I don't really have the answers.

"I've been asking myself those same questions all my life." I start.

"Being gay...it's like being an Alien I guess." I say and she frowns, sitting up straighter.

"It's...somewhat unknown and it's different to what people know as _'normal'_. And as you've seen, Earth does not really do well with different." I say sadly and she nods.

"Humans...we fear what we don't know. And if we don't know different, we fear it, or we act out in a way that is sometimes aggressive because we feel the need to protect ourselves." I say.

"Being anything that isn't straight is different. It's...it's alien. And because of that, both sides live in fear of what the other side is capable of. Only difference? Sometimes One acts out in a way that scares the other into hiding." i say and she sighs, biting her lip.

"You've seen how humans can be. People of the LGBT+ community are afraid. And so to protect ourselves from others, we hide. We hide who we are." I say and look at her.

"I'm sure you of all people understand what that's like." I say and she nods.

"So she's been feeling like this for so long and I never knew." she says mostly to herself.

"Sounds to me like she didn't even know until recently." I comment.

"Yeah, why is that?" she asks me.

Geez, I think I know why her friend freaked out. Supergirl is like a toddler when it comes to things she doesn't know but wants to know.

"Well there's a lot of things out there that can stop one from realizing certain things about themselves." I say.

"Sometimes it's denial. Sometimes it's a lack of knowledge." I list off.

"Other times it's just because they didn't really have the opportunity or weren't in the greatest environment to explore and experiment with that part of themselves enough to figure it out." I say.

"In some cases it's so bad that one pushes that part of them so deep down inside, they forget it's there but there's always this lingering feeling." I carry on, lost in my own memories.

"Always feeling like an outsider, never really fitting in. Isolation becomes your best friend because at that point you don't want to risk getting hurt." I say and look down at my own hands.

"It's kind of lonely." I say softly and glance up at her.

She looks at me for a second before realization hits her square in the face because she even slumps back in her chair, hand in her hair, mouth slightly open.

Okay...i guess that helped? Right? Did it? Is that what that was?

We're silent for a while before she turns to me, a greatful smile on her face.

"Thank you, Ms Luthor. For listening. I know this is not something you'd expect." She says.

"No one's perfect, Supergirl. There's no thanks necessary. I understand believe me. If you ever feel the need to vent or you're confused about something and can't go to your usual support system, I'm here." I say and she nods.

"And please, you've saved my life enough times and spoke to me about Krypton and your Earthly troubles, you can call me Lena." I say and she smiles.

"I will keep that in mind." She says.

"Though I am surprised you spoke about Krypton, to me, a Luthor no less." I say softly. I mean it's weird right.

"I told you before, I don't see your name. I trust you." She says honestly, that Supergirl strong personality is back.

"Still, it couldn't have been easy." I quip, kind of ignoring that comment about trusting me because if I think too much on it, I will come to some ridiculous conclusions.

"Talking about my home planet does hurt and I think it always will but it helps. Helps me remember it." She says and I sense a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Talking about it makes it easier for me. Especially when I talk to  those who want to hear about it. Makes me happy to know it's memory won't die with me." She says with a hopeful smile.

"Well, I liked hearing you speak about it." I say and she smiles bigger.

Her head the snaps to the side before turning back to me.

"Duty calls?" I ask knowingly.

"A hero's work is never done." She nods with a chuckle before slowly floating up.

"Thank you again, Lena. You helped a lot." She says.

"Anytime Supergirl. Oh and I suggest talking to your friend. The more she thinks about what happened, the worse her conclusions get." I tell her.

"Right. Yes. I will go do that. Thanks. Okay bye!" She says and waves before flying off.

I just laugh and watch her go, though can't shake the feeling of familiarity. Eh, it's probably because it isn't the first time we've spoken and she kinda reminds me of someone. But who?

"Lee? Your two o'clock is here."

Right. A CEOs work is also never done.

**The next day.**

**Alex's POV.**

Well, the last few days have sucked ass. So much for the joys of coming out. Beanie said I'd feel relieved and brand new but honestly I feel like complete shit.

I thought when I'd come out to Kara she would understand. She would be okay with it. But the way she reacted I just don't get it.

Then this Alien Parasite thing has taken over the body of a scientist and he drained Kara when she came into contact with him. Apparently, he sucks the life force of people and grows stronger.

We sent Kara to go rest because we need her to be at full strength for the next time we cross his path.

When I suggested I go with her she just completely blew me off. She never does that. Ever. And if she doesn't want me around she always tells me what's up.

Just the way she looked at me, I can't get it out of my head. It's like she's avoiding me. Is it because I came out? Does she not support it?

I can already feel the tears building up as I stand outside her door. I've been standing here for five minutes. I should just be able to walk in but I suddenly don't feel welcome anymore.

I can't lose my sister. Please I can't. She's all I have.

Come on Danvers, you're being dump. Just go in. I shake myself off, steeling myself and blinking away the tears.

I unlock the door and step inside. Well, there she is. Sitting on the couch watching T.V. She turns to look at me and I feel my heart hit my throat.

She doesn't smile, she just looks at me and I can't really decipher her expression. Though I recognize some hints and I don't like what I'm seeing.

My eyes start watering again but I will the tears away. I just stand there, in the middle of the living room, my throat dry and I just feel so out of place. I don't know what to do.

"I said I was fine. You didn't need to check on me." She finally says, looking away from me.

I hate it. I hate it so much. It hurts that she can't even look me in the eye.

"I'm not here to check on you." I say and my voice shakes just a little.

"You've been weird ever since I told you." I say. She frowns.

"I don't mean to be-" oh fuck it.

"Kara, I know when you're sad..." I cut her off.

"...or when you're disappointed." I add and still, she just frowns. I can't take this.

"I don't know what I would do if you were disappointed in me." I can already feel the tears coming back and I don't think I'm strong enough to stop them this time.

"I would never be disappointed in you." She says.

I just stare at her. I can't help the part of me that feels like this is a trap so I don't say anything. My heart is aching and my eyes are stinging, still I don't let the tears come.

"But you said you didn't want to talk about it anymore." She says.

Well of course I didn't, you were asking so many questions and they weren't helping so I panicked.

"Well, I do i-if you're not okay with it."

"I am so okay with it."

Wait what. S-she is...but...at the waterfront...and at the DEO when she walked out...i don't understand.

She looks at me and I just stand there, unmoving, my breathing a little fast. She let's out a tiny laugh and fiddles with the couch cushions.

"Sit down." She says. Still I don't move. I just...i don't...i can't...

"Alex..." She says softly, looking me in the eye.

"Come and talk with me." She says, moving to make space for me to sit.

I shift in my place, my palms sweaty and I bite my lip. My heart is still hurting and my eyes are burning with all the unshead tears.

Eventually I sigh and give in. I walk over, wiping my sweaty hands over my jeans before sitting down, putting some distance between us. Something I never do but I just...i feel...it hurts.

I don't look at her. I look at the table. I can't face her. Even if she says she's okay with it, I can't.

"I think...I owe you an apology." wait what.

I look at her. She's looking down. I frown at this. An apology?

"For what?" I ask.

"For not creating an environment where you felt like you could talk about this with me." She says and looks at me, her own eyes welling up.

I just shift and look away. I don't really get what she means.

"All those years we spent together growing up, the endless nights talking and sharing..." She says.

"Now I realize they were all about me and my secret." She says. I mean...not all of them.

"There's never been room for you and that's my fault. And I'm so sorry." She says and I just shake my head, this isn't her fault. She can't blame herself for this.

"You didn't do anything wrong-" I try but she's on a roll and can't be stopped.

"And I know, I know that this is not the same at all but..." She carries on.

"I do know how it feels to keep a part of yourself shut off, to keep it inside." She says.

"And I know how lonely that can make you feel." She adds and looks at me.

"But Alex...you are not alone."

That's all it takes. I can't stop the tears this time. My heart burns and I feel my throat close up. She takes my hand and I try looking away but I just...i can't...i can't...i need her.

"I can't do this without you." I say when I turn back to her, my voice cracking.

"You don't have to." She says, smiling at me.

I nod and she smiles even bigger.

"So what about Maggie, what she like?" she asks and I can't help the smile that's spreads across my face.

Everytime someone says her name, everytime I think about her, every time I hear her voice. I just smile and my heart just sings.

"I uh...i just like her so much. You know, she's so..." I say with a breathess whisper, God I feel like a teenager again.

Everything feels lighter and right. Sitting here with Kara, talking about a crush. Like old times.

"She's smart and she's-she's tough and she's..." I close my eyes and immediately Maggie's smiling dimpled face appears in my mind and I smile more.

"She's just beautiful, she's so beautiful." I whisper, looking at Kara, like I can't even believe how beautiful she is.

"So are you." Kara says while playing with my hair.

What did I do to deserve a sister like her. Oh my God I'm going to start crying again. She pulls me in for a hug and I just sink into it. I feel so much better.

This is what Beanie meant. I understand now.

One of our phones goes off, I'm guessing mine. We pull back and I pull it out my back pocket, laughing a little because God, I feel so giddy.

I look down at my phone and resist the urge to groan.

"DEO is reporting an alien attacking civilians down town." I say.

"I got the alien." She says and lightly smacks my arm as she gets up.

"You get the girl."

I could get used to this.

**The next day**

Never fucking mind, this whole fucking thing fucking sucks and I wish none of this never fucking happened! Life was so much easier and less painful when I didn't know what I wanted.

First, I nearly lose my sister and J'onn to a fucking alien and human hybrid parasite. Then Mon-El thinks it's okay to sit back and drink in his sorrows while the rest of us work our asses off trying to catch this thing while our best defense recovers.

J'onn needed a blood transfusion and M'gann being the only other Green Martian left in existence was the literal only option. It took some convincing but she agreed. Don't know why she refused at first but I don't care at this point.

Now, we have a masked tin man in a lead lined suit with a shield the size of a dinner plate prancing around all vigilante style. Like I'm glad we have someone out there helping but it's just going to cause more problems I can already see it.

But that's not what got me. No, after finally coming out to my sister, feeling the best I've felt in a very long time, I get my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces when I finally, finally go for something that I want for a change.

I told Maggie how I felt.

Okay I didn't really tell her but I...I kissed her. That was my confession.

Brilliant, I know.

I just...when I went to see her I just, she looked so beautiful under the low light, the way she smiled at me and...the moment felt right and I just...went with gut, I went with my heart.

I thought we both felt something, I guess it was just me.

I immediately left when she basically rejected me. I couldn't handle it, I could barely stop the tears the second I turned away from her.

I came straight home where I've been day drinking but I'm so fucking heart broken I can't even finish my third glass.

Nothing burns worse than what I am currently feeling inside.

"Alex? Alex? Ugh, I can see you in there, let me in, please." Right Kara's at my door too.

"Go away, Kara." I says, knowing she will hear me.

Pfft, knowing her, she'll fly through the-

_Whoosh_

Yep, exactly. As expected she flew in through the window, I should really start locking that thing.

"What's going on?" She asks as she comes to stand in front of my coffee table.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on." I know she won't believe me but it's basically a default right now. I'm on Autopilot.

"You shouldn't have come over here." I say more to myself than her but really, she shouldn't have.

Because then she's going to get me to talk about it, and then she's going to hug me and then I'm going to cry and I'm...I'm just so tired of crying.

"Well, you didn't show up for work and that's not like you. So I got worried." She tells me.

Hey! Now there's an idea. Yeah, work. Work is good. If I'm working I won't be thinking about this. If I'm not thinking about it, I won't cry. It's perfect.

"You're right. I should-I should go in." am I slurring my words?

I only had like two glasses. Well, two and a half-nope, three. The glass is empty now. I stand up and fix my top.

"Wait wait, something is clearly wrong." She says.

"Everything is fine." no it's not.

"Is this about you coming out?"

"No." yes...kinda. Not really.

"And just forget I said anything about it. Okay, forget it." because I sure as hell am. I shall not revisit this ever again. Fuck love I'm tired of getting hurt.

"Why? What does that mean?" Damnit Kara!

"It means that I made a mistake!" I say.

"Okay it means I was wrong!" just like always, I am wrong.

"And I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just kept my mouth shut." I say and walk back to the kitchen, where did I put my glass?

God, the tears are coming again, no. No! Haven't I cried enough today!

"What happened?" Kara asks. Fuck it, might as well get it all out there for the world to know.

"She doesn't like me-" I almost hiccup in the middle of my sentence but the tears start falling and my throat burns.

"-like that." I finally get it out before I just...i can't even stand right now.

I walk over to my couch-oh there's my glass. I just sit down as silent sobs wreck my body. I just, I can't do this anymore.

Kara comes and sits next to me, holding me close.

"I just feel s-so h-hu-humiliated." I whisper out but I'm pretty sure only the last part came out at all.

She pulls me closer, laying her head on my shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on my back and the water works just keep coming.

I can't stop. It's hurts. It hurts so much.

"I'm proud of you." She says and I cry harder.

**Later.**

"You feeling any better?" No.

"You wanna talk about it?" No.

"Do you wanna do anything?" Is dying an option?

I hear Kara sigh. After crying my eyes out for the thousandth time today, I finally settled down and Kara and I cuddled on the couch, watching mindless T.V.

It's not working. I still feel like shit.

"God, Alex I really wish I could help and I feel so useless with all this." I hear her say.

I feel bad. I really do but I can't help it. Nothing can help me now.

"Wait...I might not be able to help you...but we know someone who can." She whispers. Okay what?

I shift and look at her. She turns to me with a small smile. I raise my eyebrow at her and she just nods before standing up.

I just watch as she walks over to the T.V stand, bends down and picks up a remote controller-now wait a minute.

"Kara, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Seeing if back up is online." Back up? Who's back up?

She comes and plops down next to me. She switches the T.V. Settings and the home screen of the PS4 console appears-wait a minute. No she is not.

"Oh hey! She is online." Kara! What the hell!

I try to grab the controller out her hand but she keeps it out of reach while still navigating, giggling as she does so. Does she think this is funny? It's not!

"Kara, stop." I warn.

"No, you're shutting down again and we can't have that. You need to talk to someone, someone who understands and as much as I want that to be me, it's not." She tells me seriously.

"Kara-"

"Alex. I know you, please. If this is going to help, even just the smallest bit..." She says, looking at me with sad eyes.

I say nothing.

"I hate seeing you like this. Please, just try." She says.

Ugh, fine. I nod and she goes back to what she's doing. Next thing I know, I hear the beautiful song that is Irish Bean's voice.

_"Sailor?"_

"Hey Beanie." Kara answers.

_"Sailor Sis? Is that you?"_

"Yeah, it's me."

_"Oh, hi. Everything okay? Where's Sailor?"_

Kara looks at me. I take a moment before shifting and cuddling into her, nodding my head. She gets it and holds me close. I'm not going to speak, she'll speak for me.

"She's here with me." She says.

 _"Is-Is everything okay?"_ Beanie says.

"Honestly, no. Not really." Kara says.

It's silent for a while before Beanie speaks up again.

 _"She told you, didn't she."_ wow, she knows me so well.

"Yeah. Yeah she did." Kara says.

_"I take it you're okay with this."_

"Of course I am." Kara answers.

 _"So what happened? If her coming out is not the problem, and assuming she's not injured or anything, what's wrong? I can't think of anything else that could-"_ Beanie suddenly stops stalking mid rant.

I frown and look up at Kara who is also frowning. I mean it's weird. What happened? Where did she go? Did the mic cut off or something?

"Beanie?" Kara asks.

 _"Sailor? You told Dimples didn't you."_ God how does she keep doing that!

"Dimples? Does she mean..." Kara says and looks to me for clarification. I just nod. Kara sighs and I fall back into my sister's embrace.

"Yeah, yeah she did. It uh...the feelings weren't mutual." Kara says softly.

I feel tears welling up again. You'd think I'd be all cried out by now.

 _"Oh honey. That must have been like a punch to the gut. Having just figured everything out, started thinking maybe things would be different."_ Beanie says.

A stray tear rolls down my face. Kara looks at me and I nod.

"Yeah." she says.

 _"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Jesus I wish could I could be there with you. I know how this must feel."_ Beanie says.

 _"Feeling like the universe is playing with your heart. Dangling this hope for a better life, a better time, only to yank it back when you're just about to get it."_ She says and more silent tears roll down my face.

 _"I know you thought, since it's a girl, and that you're gay it will be different, easier. Unfortunately it's not and I'm sorry you had to find out the hard way."_ She whispers out and I let out a whimper, burying my face in my sister's neck.

 _"I wish I could say it will get easier, that it is easier but I can't lie to you. It's not. It's somewhat the same. I guess...because it makes more sense now...it hurts more."_ She says and that hits me hard.

Every heartbreak before, all the break ups with my past boyfriends...they never hurt this much. Never but now, after figuring everything out, and getting my heart broken by someone I never even had...it burns. It's so much worse.

"I don't know what to do Beanie. We don't know what to do." Kara says and it sounds like she's on the verge of tears as well.

 _"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you ladies and say there's a magical gay cure or something but I can't. If there was trust me I would know. I've had my fair share of heart breaks."_ Beanie says.

 _"Listen, Sailor. You're strong. You're tough and it's okay to be sad. To feel this pain, this heart ache. Don't shut it down. Don't ignore it."_ She says.

 _"It's hurts, I know and if I could say, I think you liked this girl a lot more than you realize."_ She adds.

She's right. I didn't think Maggie rejecting me would hurt this much.

 _"Honestly it's her loss but you can't make someone like you and you know this. But you will get through this. You always do."_ She says.

 _"And you're not alone in this either. You have me and your sister and believe me, after a long time of suffering in silence by yourself, having someone by your side at a time like this heals more than you know."_ She adds.

I smile a little and Kara squeezes my shoulder.

 _"Just be strong, Sailor. Carry on. If you need to cry, cry. If you need to scream, then scream. You spent so long suppressing yourself...now you're free. Don't put yourself through that again."_ She finishes.

I nod, I know she can't see me but still.

 _"It will get better. I promise. Maybe not now, or later, but one day. You will look back on this and think about how far you've come."_ She says.

"Thank you." I finally speak.

 _"Anytime, love. And remember..."_ I sit up and Kara smiles down at me.

_"It's only the beginning."_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww. Our poor baby gay Alex. She's fine though right. She definitely took to the gay better than I did when I first realized I was gay.
> 
> I mean she straight up walked up to her crush and kissed her. Me? I stare from afar hoping they'll catch on eventually.
> 
> Also, Kara's whole confusion thing is something I always thought she would have. Like she wouldn't care about the labels seeing as Krypton seemed to be more on status than anything.
> 
> Lena's just trying not to think about her friend's sister. Not a lot of AgentCorp interaction in this chapter because I thought Kara and Alex's relationship on this subject was more important at this point and I wanted Kara to talk to Lena (both times but they don't know that). For future reasons.
> 
> More AgentCorp scenes coming soon I promise.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving. Kara thinks she's slick. Lena is a precious genius. Alex is a gay disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up everybody. This is another chapter that is a little longer than most. I'm proud of it.
> 
> There is a huge time skip. Like I literally just skipped to the Medusa episode. The first quarter of the chapter just touches on what was missed, through Alex's POV.
> 
> Also, please don't mind the hilariously inaccurate tech logic. I don't really know hacking and computers.
> 
> Also...i have started with assignments once again and therefore will probably not update as frequently as I have so I do apologize for that. I will try though.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 13

**Time skip.**

**Alex's POV.**

Okay, so before we get into anything else. Let me just catch you on the absolute cluster fuck that is my life right now.

First of all, still nursing a premature heart break. Let's just get that out the way, okay. Maggie has been trying to contact me and shit but it hurts so fucking much to even think about her.

So what have I been doing? I've been avoiding her. Classic Danvers and probably not healthy but honestly, it's all I have at this point.

So, now because of this, I haven't really been my usual self because I'm frustrated, sad and angry at the world. I don't do cases with her anymore, I'm snippy with everyone and quite frankly, I'm a pain in the ass. I know I am.

Kara is the only one who understands why, obviously. Maybe J'onn as well considering he can read minds.

Right, speaking of J'onn, this brings us to problem number two.

Turns out, M'gann, the supposed last female Green Martian, is not a green Martian at all. No, no M'gann is a fucking _White_ Martian! The same kind that enslaved and raided Mars and killed all the other Green Martians.

What's worse, we did a blood transfer for J'onn using her blood, on the pretense that she was a Green Martian.

J'onn had been acting weird ever since that particular event and we had no fucking idea why. Eventually he let me run some tests and what do you know, White Martian blood cells. Great right.

So now J'onn's having a crisis dealing with the betrayal and lies. M'gann...yeah I don't even fucking know about her at this point. I mean I don't get why she lied, I don't.

Which brings us to problem number three. Another lier, or liers, James and Winn aka, _Guardian_ and his little man-van side kick.

God, as if I didn't already have enough on my plate.

Guardian is this new vigilante in the City who runs around in a metal suit and shield fighting crime and what not. And by Guardian I mean James. Who is an idiot.

And then there's his idiot side kick, the _man in the van_ , Winn. Who feeds him information from a food truck.

I swear these two are going to get themselves killed. None of them are trained to handle these kinds of things. James might know a little about fighting but being a _'hero'_ is not about knowing how to throw a punch or swing a shield. Fucking idiots.

And speaking of idiots.

We move on to problem number four. _Mon-El._

Okay, he's not so much a problem, more a major irritation because no matter what he does, it always seems to make our lives more difficult.

In this case, Mon-El had somehow gotten himself captured by CADMUS. Yeah that's right. I know, what would they want with him? He's basically useless.

Ah ha but leave it to CADMUS to find him useful. They captured him to lure in Kara. Yeah, because of course the only person who cares about him enough to willing go with the enemy is Supergirl.

What are the odds right.

Right so yeah, that's problem number five. CADMUS.

These motherfuckers tricked Kara into going to them to try and save him. Of course it was a trap and she got herself captured too.

She got her ass kicked by Cyborg Superman, aka, the real Hank Henshaw. Yeah the mother fucker is still alive and according to Kara and Mon-El. He's enhanced. Fun right, another factor to worry about in this category.

Anyway, so they use Mon-El to get to Kara, they get her and somehow get her to solar flare. Why? They wanted to make her bleed. Yeah.

So when Kara solar-flares, she loses her powers temporarily. This meaning she's as vulnerable as us humans.

CADMUS used this and while she didn't have her powers, they took some of her blood. Why? We're not sure yet, that's what we're trying to figure out.

Once they got what they needed, Kara and Mon-El managed to escape CADMUS with some help.

Oh and that brings us here to problems number six and seven.

CADMUS leader: _Lillian Luthor_.

Person who helped Kara and Mon-El escape: _Jeremiah Danvers_. My father.

Yeah...just another Tuesday.

Oh and it's Thanks giving.

And Mom's here.

And I need to tell her about Dad.

And that I'm gay.

Please send help.

**The next day.**

"Question of the day, what did CADMUS want with Supergirl." J'onn says as he enters the DEO.

It's the day after Thanksgiving and let me just say, last night could have gone a lot better. No seriously.

One, I was drunk. Two, Mon-El and James were assholes for raining on my parade and three, why did a big Multiverse portal show up in the middle of me trying to come out to my family.

"And why did Lillian Luthor take your blood." I add on to J'onn's previous statement.

"I mean why not just kill you?" it's been bothering me, seriously.

"I think she has something a little more nafarious planned." I don't like this.

"Oh, yeah, those Luthors do love an epic criminal scheme." yes! I mean no. I mean-wait. Lena Luthor hasn't done anything yet let's not get a head of ourselves.

"I just need to know what Lena know." Kara says.

Yeah. This is messing with her a bit. Lena is pretty much her best friend at this point. So finding out Lillian runs CADMUS  is hard because we don't know if Lena is with them or not.

I mean honestly it doesn't seem like it but hey  we've been wrong before.

"Will do." Winn says and turns his chair back to his computer and I walk over to him.

"I will tap every phone. I will hack every computer-" he says.

"No." Kara cuts him. Oh come on. If there's something there we need to find it. Even if it means hacking her new Bestie.

"I'll do it." She says. Kara you can't hack.

"I mean I know her." She says. Do you though? I mean let's be logical here? Do we know Lena Luthor?

"I bet you I could get her to say what she knows." she adds. And how?

"Reporting skills." She did not just say that.

"And good old-fashioned sneakiness." Kara, honey, stop talking. You're embarrassing yourself.

"Solid plan." Winn says and I just nod along.

"No problem."

"Yeah Absolutely."

"You guys, I can be sneaky when I want to be." Sure Jan.

"Definitely."

"Sounds like a plan." J'onn says as he leaves, Kara in tow.

I turn to Winn.

"Hack Lena anyway."

"Duh."

**Lena's POV.**

Well...this sucks.

It's the day after Thanksgiving and I'm cooped up in my office by my lonesome, surrounded by paperwork. What is my life. This was not how this was supposed to go down.

Ugh. Everyone has pretty much taken leave. I know Kara is probably with her family and other close friends so there's no way in hell I'm going to call her.

Jess is in Metropolis on forced leave because I made her go. She misses Sam, Ruby and Jack just as much as I do so just because I have unavoidable work to do here doesn't mean I will let her suffer through it as well.

I'll be pathetic by myself. At least this way no one will see me.

I had flown out to Metropolis with Jess for Thanksgiving. Unfortunately, I received and email that had me private jetting my way back to National City this morning.

No one was happy about that. Jess almost came with but I pretty much ordered her to stay. Sam was more than pissed even though she understood.

My phone beeps and Sam's name pops up. I pick it up and answer.

"Hey, Sammy, what's up. I told you not to call unless it's an emergency. You're supposed to be having fun with everyone." I say.

 _"Kay, first of all, it's not the same without you and quite frankly I'm still a little pissed you canceled the rest of your trip to leave early. So is Ruby."_ Sam says and I feel a slight tug at my heart.

_"Second, this is an emergency. Someone is trying to hack you."_

"What!?"

 _"Yeah, right now."_ She says.

I grab my laptop and open it. Well what do you know, there's the alert. Looks like they're looking for something specific. Whoever is behind this is good. Very good.

"Damn, okay. Get me a track on it." I tell Sam.

 _"Done and Done."_ She says.

_"Great, they have a trail and I can follow it and take them out, I just need to redirect them-"_

"No."

 _"What? What do you mean no?"_ Sam asks obviously shocked.

"They're looking for something." I say.

 _"Well no shit, hey."_ Sam says.

I just roll my eyes.

"No, I'm looking at their path now, it's not something completely specific. I wanna see what it is that they get." I say.

_"They're in classified files Lee."_

"I know that but it's what classified files that interest me. These aren't mine. These are Lex's" I say going through them.

_"That's even worse!"_

"Relax, will you. Look I'll shut it down before they can do anything, trust me. But I wanna follow this trail. Something isn't right here and my gut is telling me to wait it out." I say.

 _"You're out of your mind, Lee."_ Sam says.

"Maybe this is why I had to come back earlier." I mumble.

 _"Well then whatever higher power is doing this better have a good reason for pulling you away from us. This better be life or death I swear to God."_ I hear Sam grumble out angrily.

My phone beeps again. I pull it away from my ear and look at the caller ID. Kara. I frown.

"Hey Sammy, I'll call you back. I got to go." I say.

 _"Okay, fine but I'm shutting this down. If they're desperate they'll try again."_ Sam says.

"Yeah, yeah okay. You can still track them so I guess it's okay for now." I say.

"Alright, talk to you later. Love you."

 _"Love you too. Be careful Lee."_ She says before hanging up.

I call Kara and wait for her to pick while I study some of the files this hacker was trying to search through.

**Later.**

"So what is this interview for?" I ask Kara.

She called saying she was hoping I could help her with a last minute article she's doing. She didn't say much but this is Kara we're talking about.

"Oh it's just a puff piece. _'Woman of power and the mother's that molded them'_." She says.

Oh Jesus no. That's...yeah I don't think I'll be much help in that area.

"Oh. I mean, of course I'm happy to help Kara I just not sure how interesting me and my mother really are." you know, other than the fact that we're Luthors.

"Oh, I'm sure your mother is fascinating." She says.

Wow she sounds so innocent, she really has no idea how mother is. Great. I hate to break that illusion.

"Listen, Kara you can write whatever sounds good but the truth is, as a daughter, I always seem to...fall short." I say and she frowns.

"We could never agree on anything." I add.

"What couldn't you agree on? Was it business or-" Oh please, mother could not give a rats as about this company.

"Oh, God no. My mother couldn't care less about L-Corp." I say.

"What about back when it was Luthor Corp? How did she feel when you changed the company's direction?" Kara asks and wow she's really into this.

No one is. Why? Why is she so interested?

"You mean when I changed it from its _'murdering world domination'_ direction?"

She laughs a little and so do I.

"Sure, yes." She says.

She looks down a bit, almost nervous. Something isn't right here.

"It's just that, you said to me once that you wanted L-Corp a force for good." She says.

"She has to be proud of that." I blink in surprise.

"Yeah I should hope so." I answer automatically.

Something definitely isn't right here. I study Kara for a second. She's jittery and nervous but there's something in her eyes. She seems almost shaken. But why.

And this puff piece of hers...i don't think it's an actual thing, or maybe it is, I don't know but the questions she had are not related to the topic. It's almost as if she's trying to figure something out but can't or is too scared to be direct. She's unsure of something. But what.

Still though, why all these questions about my mother, no one cares to know about her because she's almost always away from the public.

I mean I know she's here in the City, which is weird because I'm pretty sure this is the last place she'd want to be what with all the aliens-

Oh. Oh I see now.

"Look, Kara, I'm a complete idiot, I forgot I had a meeting." it's actually not a lie. I do have a meeting that's only later.

"I trust you will do us justice." I tell her with a smile and she returns it.

"Yes. It was good to see you." She says before leaving.

Something is going on. Kara isn't a puff piece reporter, first of all. Second, the only other reason she would bring up my mother now of all times is because she's looking for something.

That meaning there is something to look for in the first place and my mother is somehow involved.

And if Kara is looking, it's something serious.

I pick up my phone and dial a number. After a few rings it gets answered.

_"Hello Lena."_

"Mom...we need to talk."

**The next day.**

**Alex's POV.**

"Is this really necessary?" Yes.

"I feel fine. I feel like I can do a thousand push ups one handed." No one cares, Mon-El.

"While that's impressive, we can't risk you transmitting whatever you were exposed to in the bar to the rest of us." J'onn says as Mon-El paces in he's cell.

He's being quarantined.

Last night, something horrible happened at the alien bar. Mon-El was there and apparently so was the real Hank Henshaw. When we got there all the alien patrons in the bar were dead.

Henshaw must have did something and exposed everyone to something that only kills aliens because all the humans were still alive.

"Which begs the question, what the hell was he exposed to." I ask.

"Tell us what happened again." Kara says.

"I-I already-I told you guys!" Mon-El says and looks down sadly, sighing.

"I saw you." he says looking J'onn.

"But not you. The real you, the original Hank Henshaw." he adds.

"I followed him outside. We fought and I lost...and then I heard the screams." he says and he gets a haunted sad look on his face.

"If I hadn't followed him outside, I could have stopped this." he says, blaming himself for what happened. He shouldn't. This isn't his fault.

"The only reason you're still alive is because you chased Hank Henshaw outside." Kara says.

I've been watching her watch him and honestly, I don't know what's going on between them but it's weird and frankly a little concerning.

Look Mon-El is a piece of work but he and Kara have bonded and I'm not dumb. I can see he likes her and I can see on Kara's face she's starting to like him too.

I don't know how to feel about that.

"I have never heard of a weapon, bio or otherwise, that can target only alien physiology." I say pacing.

"And that thing killed everything in that bar, except human beings." I add.

"I would like to bring my mother in to help analyze the crime scene. She specializes in astrobiology, I think she could really help." I suggest and J'onn nods an affirmative.

"That's a good idea." he says.

"Great, let's get going." Kara says and beings to leave-hey whoa now wait a minute there is a alien killing pixie dust out there, let's not just run in, Kar.

"No no no no no no." J'onn says and I nod.

"You and I will remain quarantined here at the DEO until we figure out exactly what sort of toxin we're dealing with." He adds.

"J'onn this is CADMUS. I know it is. They're planning something." Kara says.

Well no shit hey, that's what we're trying to figure out I will not risk my baby sister getting exposed to this alien killer fairy dust.

"My alien sister is not leaving here until we figure out how CADMUS was able to target only aliens." I tell her and I can see she doesn't like this. Yeah well neither do I.

"It's better safe than sorry."

**Later.**

I'm standing outside The DEO infirmary with Kara and J'onn while Mom checks on Mon-El.

While Mom and I were analyzing the toxin, Kara was downstairs in the holding cells keeping Mon-El company.

Kara says he was fine until he started having trouble breathing, was coughing and wheezing before he passed out. She was pretty shaken.

Mom comes back out to talk to us.

"He's stable-" She starts

"Oh thank Rao-" Kara breathes a sigh of relief.

"But he is infected." I thought as much, now my question is, is Kara infected too? Because she went into his cell and I'm a little scared for her.

"Did he pass it on to Kara?" J'onn asks. My thoughts exactly.

"The virus isn't trasmittable organism-to-organism." Mom says.

Translation: It's not contagious.

"You have to come into contact with a weaponized aerosol in order to be infected." Mom finishes.

Translation: You have to breathe that shit in yourself to get infected.

Mon-El must have inhaled in some of it when he went to back into the bar to check on everyone after Cyborg Henshaw bolted.

"Well that's some good news." I say, at least we have an upside.

"There's something else." Mom says and of course there is. There's always more.

"I isolated a strand of the virus from Mon-El's blood." She starts and looks at Kara.

"Based on the protein code, I'm fairly certain the virus is from Krypton." She says-wait what? Krypton? Are you serious? That can't be right.

"A Kryptonian virus? How did CADMUS even get their hands on that?" I ask.

"My blood." Kara says and when I look at her I see she's got a look of realization and fear.

"That's why they needed it, to get in." She says.

"To get into what?" I ask.

"The Fortress of Solitude."

Well shit.

**Later.**

So the virus is Called the _Medusa_ virus and is indeed from Krypton. Created by Kara's Father, Zor-El, to wipe out all alien life that isn't Kryptonian in the event of an invasion.

That's just...great. Awesome.

Mom and I are in the lab now, trying to find a way to combat it and create a cure to save Mon-El. Despite his immune system being similar to that of a Kryptonian, he is not a Kryptonian, so the virus will eventually kill him if we don't find a cure.

"So what is it?" Hmm what? Oh Mom, right.

"Oh, I've got the mainframe breaking down the virus on a molecular level." I say pointing to the screen in front of me.

Wow this shit is complex, I mean damn. I'd say it was beautifully designed if I didn't know what it was designed for.

"No, I mean, I know you've been trying to tell me something." Mom says-wait a minute.

I look up and she's looking at me with that expression that usually means she knows something-oh fuck. Wait....no. No no no. _I'm not ready_!

"Oh no." I say shaking my head and standing up because it suddenly got very hard to breathe.

I walk over to the other side of the lab by the other laptop. Facing away from her because if I look at her she'll make me out immediately and I am not ready but I know I'll eventually have to tell her and oh fuck it.

I sigh and close my eyes. Shaking my head.

"How?" just...how?

"Keeping a secret disagrees with you sweetie." She says.

Does it? Does it really? Cos I seem to be pretty good at keeping secrets and I've been fine. Either way, hiding that I'm gay, although similar in some concepts, is nothing like hiding that I'm DEO or have an Alien Super Hero sister. 

"This isn't like that, Mom." I tell her.

"Does this have anything to do with Maggie?" oh come on! What the-How! How does she just-...how!?

"You mention her a lot." oh.

Oh God, my heart is stuck in my throat. I can breathe. Am I gonna cry? No not here at work, please.

"Oh my beautiful Alexandra, why, why is it so hard for you to tell me." Mom says as she walks up to me.

"I just feel like I'm letting you down, somehow." I say honestly. I've read the stories. Not all parents are okay with it.

"Why would you being gay ever let me down." She asks, genuinely curious and maybe even a little...hurt? I don't know! Maybe because it's not exactly a normal thing in the world, yet.

"I know you've always wanted me to have a regular life." I say.

"Alex, look at the life our family has lead. Look and me-Look at your sister. I don't-I don't think you believe I ever expected you to have a-a regular life." She says and okay, yeah point taken, she's got me there.

"You were always going to be different, Alex. Because you were always exceptional." I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry.

"And I love you however you are." I'm gonna cry. Pull it together Danvers.

"Come here." She pulls me in for a hug and I can't fight the silent tears that run down my face.

I feel whole. I finally feel like I belong. Like I'm home. I'm free.

**Later.**

**Lena's POV.**

Isotope 454. That's what they're after? Whoever _'they'_ are. Why? I mean I know it's an analogous element and I'm pretty sure only L-Corp makes it but still, why?

After I was hacked yesterday, Sam put a ping on the hacker. So if they were to try again I'll know. True to form, they tried to hack me again. I let them and I found what they were after.

I also saw they put a tracker on this element of mine but for the life of me I can't understand why they would need it. I don't even know who they are.

Since they are still in the system I can try following their trail to figure out who they are and why they are so interested in this Isotope.

I mean it could be anybody. Hell it could be Supergirl and her band of buddies. I mean something has to be going down that even Kara is looking for answers by me.

Also, I have a feeling my mother is linked to this somehow. I don't know but I can't shake the feeling. I don't like it.

That's not all I found though. While I was watching them, this mystery hacker managed to access another one of Lex's old classified files. I'm starting to think this is one of Lex's cronies.

Probably but not likely. They wouldn't be that stupid to try and hack me of all people. Not after Lex knows I'll try stop him like before.

It's called _'Project Medusa'_. I don't know what it is, I haven't had a chance to go through it but it can't be good.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Suddenly the alarms start blaring. A red light starts flashing and I hear commotion coming from outside.

I pull up the security feed to see what's happening. Fuck! Someone is attacking my employees in the lobby. Oh hell no.

I immediately get up and speed walk out my office.

I see a few of my employees running to the elevator. No don't do that, we're under attack, that's the last place you wanna be.

"Stop! Not the elevator, our attacker is in the lobby it's not safe. Everyone get to the emergency stairs on the other side. Leave out the back door and go through the underground private garage." I instruct them.

"We don't have access to the private garage gate, Ms Luthor." one of them says.

I pull out my phone and bring up my security card in the back of it. I hand it over to them.

"You do now. Go. Get out of here." I tell them and dial Frankie.

 _"Lena, where are you?"_ Frankie's concerned voice comes through.

"Frank, I need you to get to the garage. I need you to escort some of my employees to safety." I tell them as I follow behind the small group of my workers down the stairs.

_"What? Lena what is going on?"_

"Just trust me. Okay." I say and hang up.

Myself and the group run down the stairs as fast as we can to get to the emergency exit. Along the way we pick up more people.

There's not a lot of us here at L-Corp seeing as it is pretty late.

We get to the gate that requires my key card. Further in there are more they need to go through before they can meet Frankie.

"Okay, from here my driver Frankie and a few other guards will make sure you all get out safely." I tell them and turn around to go to the lobby.

"Wait, Ms Luthor where are you going, it's not safe." one of them says.

"I know but someone has to get the others out. Now just go. All of you." I tell them and start running towards the lobby.

God, I can't run fast in this dress. This is so impractical at the moment. Maybe I should take a page out of Sam's book and show up in pants from now on.

I get to one of the maintance rooms on the ground floor and go inside. I get to one of the computers and log in to the security feed.

That guy is still there but it looks like Supergirl showed up. Okay, okay, that's good.

I switch to the rest and start shutting down all elevators and initiate a building lock down. I will activate it once this goon is gone. After that, no one will get in unless I let them.

I run back and to the lobby where the sounds of fighting is. I immediately stop when I see them-that's a _Cyborg_! There's Cyborgs now!? What hell!

Supergirl and this Cyborg dude trade punches. Then the Cyborg picks her up and throws her at the L-Corp stone logo in the middle of the room.

I can't believe it. How strong is this thing. Who is he and what does he want. Come on Supes, get up!

The Cyborg sets he's sights on me and smiles. Oh God, no. Supergirl, get up, get up. Oh fuck, he has a piece of the logo, he's gonna throw it at me.

He's throwing it at me!

I am not fast to dodge that!

I brace for impact but it never comes. Instead I her a smash and crumbling rock before being surrounded by dust.

I look up and Supergirl is standing in front of me, swaying a bit. She turns to me.

"Get out of here." She says. Yep. That would be the logical thing to do.

But I still have to stay and make sure that everyone is gone because whatever that thing wants, which I'm guessing is the Isotope, he's not gonna stop until he gets it.

I run back to maintenance and check all the cameras. I watch the fight from here. The Cyborg has Supergirl pinned down and now the NCPD have shown up and are firing at him.

He's bullet proof. They just bounce off him. Come on Lena think, how can I help from here? Come on, come on, Luthor. Think! Fuck!

Suddenly a blue swirling blob appears out of nowhere in the middle of the lobby. What in the actual fuck is that? What is that? What the hell!

I see Supergirl use this a distraction and sweeps the Cyborg off his feet. He hits the ground and grunts.

Then I see a blue laser shot from his cybernetic eye and hit the female officer. She immediately drops.

Supergirl runs over to her and I see the Cyborg dude disappear. Fuck! He got away!

"Goddammit!" I exclaim and hit the desk in frustration.

I continue watching as Supergirl picks her up as more people flood in, guns raised. But what catches my eye is the frantic red-head that runs in. _Agent Danvers_.

She makes B-line to Supergirl and the fallen officer. They're talking but I can't hear. I turn on the audio.

 _"Maggie! Maggie! Oh my God what happened."_ Agent Danvers says and I can hear the panic in her voice.

 _"He shot her with some kind of laser."_ I hear Supergirl say.

 _"I'm fine, Danvers."_ the female officer, who I'm guessing is Maggie, says.

 _"Shut up, you idiot, I told you to take more gear."_ Agent Danvers says and i think I see some tears rolling down her face.

 _"Aww, you worried about me? You going soft on me, Danvers."_ Officer Maggie says.

 _"Put her on the stretcher, she's losing blood. Sawyer, stay with me okay."_ Agent Danvers says.

 _"I'm fine, mija. I'm not going anywhere."_ Maggie says and brings her hand up to cup Agent Danvers face.

I feel a slight tug in my chest but ignore it. Clearly these two are close and Agent Danvers nearly lost both Supergirl and this Maggie person because I was useless.

If it wasn't for that random blob of blue who knows what would have happened.

I switch off the feed and steel myself. I turn around and make my way back to my office. I need to take a look at something. That Cyborg was looking for something. And i know he will be back.

And when he does come back...I'll be waiting.

**Later.**

I'm sitting at my desk. Staring at the screen in front of me. I can't believe it. I'm looking through all the information on this _'Project Medusa'_ thing I found on Lex and it's just...vile.

Now I know why they need Isotope 454.

After looking through everything and tracking the hacker. I realized that they are the only ones that hacked into this file but there are two groups after it.

The hacker, who I assume is probably some government crony working with Supergirl who knew about it because they are trying to keep it away from the other group who Cyborg guy is with.

Which begs the question. How do either of these groups know about this Project and this isotope?

Well, if I'm right and someone working with Supergirl is tracking the isotope, they probably knew from her. I mean it is a Kryptonian virus after all. That's how they knew what they were looking for.

Why were they looking for it the first place is beyond me but I assume it has something to do with this Cyborg guy. He's obviously not with them. And if he and whoever he is working with is targeting aliens, I can only assume he's with CADMUS.

But how did CADMUS get their hands on this information. I mean how did they even know about it in the first place? How do they know how to make it? All Lex's notes say is that it's a Kryptonian made virus and can wipe out all alien life besides Kryptonians.

But won't that mean it will wipe out humans as well.

I'm assuming they figured that out and found a way to alternate it. But if they are already going for the bigger containers of the isotope means they are already ready to follow through.

Meaning that they tested it out somehow. I don't even want to think about that.

But again, how do they even know about this. How did Lex get his hands on this information. And how did they access his files if they didn't hack it?

There's only one person alive that I know who has access to it without needing to hack into it...no...she wouldn't....she can't be...

Suddenly there's a whoosh and the sounds of boots softly landing on the gravel of my balcony pulls me from my thoughts.

I turn to see Supergirl briskly walking in. I drop my tablet on the table and turn to her. She looks worried.

"You know that door is not really an entrance." I say trying to lighten the mood.

She doesn't bite and just stands in front of me, biting her lip. Is she okay? Maybe she's worried about her friend or something.

She looks like she's about to speak but I cut her off. I have to get this out first.

"Yeah, actually I just, I just wanted to thank you for earlier on. Not only did you save the lives of a countless number of my employees but mine as well." I say.

"Now I need your help." She says seriously.

"Anything." I say. Probably something to do with why that Cyborg came here.

"I need help finding your mother." my blood runs cold.

"My mother?" I ask and I feel like I'm going to hate the answer even though I have a feeling I already know what it is.

"Your mother...is behind CADMUS." She says and I can see it was hard for her to tell me.

No...no my mother might be a bitch at times but she can't be...no. She can't. She can't. Not like Lex.

"You're lying." I say as she walks to the center of my office with nervous energy. I feel my heart pounding.

"I'm not." Supergirl says and turns to me, eyes glossy, like it physically hurts her to tell me this. 

"She kidnapped me." What?! Why?!

"And now she's in possession of a virus that she could used to wipe out the entire alien population of National City." She says.

I feel my heart beating faster. All the information I've been collecting. It all makes sense now.

How CADMUS could access Lex's files and find out about the virus. She is the only one who can. Why Kara came in here yesterday asking about her.

My Mother is CADMUS.

"I need your help to find her, so that she doesn't hurt any more innocent people." Supergirl says, she's almost desperate.

I'm still processing everything but I should have seen this coming. Now that it's confirmed. I need to do something.

I suppose since CADMUS doesn't need to hack me, Supergirl and her team are the ones who did. They've got a tracker on the Isotope.

Supergirl wants me to help. I'll help, but I can't let her or anyone else get caught in the cross fire. Not again. I've got an idea. An idea that will work. I've done it before.

It will only cost me everything.

**Later.**

**Alex's POV.**

Well...today was certainly an experience. I'm now standing outside at the Port of National City where the Medusa Virus was launched.

Or should a i say, a dud virus.

Turns out Lena Luthor tricked us all. She made us think she was with her mother and CADMUS. Her mother fell for the act too which was the real shocker her.

Since L-Corp housed the Isotope 454, we were keeping track of it. It alerted us that it was on the move.

Kara and J'onn immediately flew off to intercept it. I ran into the comms room and heard what was going on.

Kara was screaming for Lena not to launch the virus. I was so shocked to hear that she had given her mother the isotope. Like really, I did not think she would.

Lena launched it and Kara flew to try and stop it while J'onn stayed back to try and stop Lena and Lillian. Only to be stopped my Cyborg Henshaw.

Kara couldn't stop the rocket and it exploded. But instead of a city wide alien genocide, nothing happened.

Lena switched out the Isotope and made the virus inert. So a dud Medusa sprinkled like pixie dust all over the city. Completely harmless.

So I'm here with some of the others collecting some evidence and residue to make a cure for the virus.

I gotta say, Lena has us all going. She even called the cops on her mother. She single handedly saved the alien population of National City and caught her mother.

The girl is full of surprises.

Speaking of which, there she is. Getting into her car. I frown. Shouldn't she be going to the police station, or did she give her statement already.

I see her car drive off in the direction of L-Corp. Se can't really be going back to work right now. She should be going home.

"Hey, get this to Doctor Danvers when you get back to HQ, I got to take care of something." I say to one of my agents, handing over the stuff I collected.

He takes it without question and nods. I stand up from where I'm kneeling and jog over to my bike. I grab my helmet and put it on.

I climb on and start the engine. I ride down the road and make my way over to L-Corp.

I don't know why, but I feel like I should. I feel like I should check up on her. I don't know her but after today, I feel like I should go see her. This is so stupid but I always follow my gut.

Kara is going back to the DEO to check on Mon-El and with the inert version of the virus, Mom will be able to reverse the toxin.

I was going to head home after this anyway, so a little detour wouldn't hurt.

I get to L-Corp just in time to see Lena walk into the building. I switch off my engine and hop off it. I take my helmet off and strap it down to my bike before walking up to the building.

I walk in and it's just quiet. I don't think there's anyone here. There's still glass and rubble all over the floor from Kara's fight with Henshaw.

You know this place is actually kinda nice. Or it did look nice before all the...yeah. Now it kinda looks like a fancy ghost town with all glass and rubble and darkness. Oof.

"Agent Danvers." Jesus fuck! Oh my God, my heart.

I turn around sharply and there Lena Luthor stands behind the receptionist desk. She's typing away on the computer, not even looking at me.

"I had already given in my statement." She says glancing up at me before straightening up and staring me down with a raised eyebrow.

I feel myself gulp and fiddle with my helmet. It might be dark but I can still see all her pretty features clearly, especially her eyes. Still so green.

"I'm-uh...I'm not here for that." I say, my voice cracking a bit for no reason.

"In that case, I am on no mood to be grilled. It's been a long day." She says and walks over to the elevator.

I snap out of my trance and jog over to it, not getting in yet.

"I'm not here to grill you either, Ms Luthor."

"Then why are you here, Agent Danvers?" she asks with a humorous laugh, turning to face me.

She looks so worn out and tired. Her body language just screams defeat. Wow, today must have really got to her.

"I wanted to thank you." I tell her.

She frowns at me, looking me up and down, analysing me. I feel like I'm under a microscope so I just shift from side to side.

"Thank me for what?" She asks.

"Ha, where do I start." I find myself saying with a tiny laugh, running a hand through my hair. I feel so nervous. I don't get it.

She just stares at me with an unreadable expression. Eventually she steps to the side as an invitation to join her.

I smile and walk into the elevator. She presses the button to the floor to which I'm guessing is her office.

The doors close and we begin to accend. It's silent, no elevator music or anything. It's not awkward per say but it is a little uncomfortable.

I keep glancing at her. She's just leaning against the wall, eyes closed. She looks like how I feel. I can feel myself staring but I can't look away-oh look, she has a little beauty spot or mole on her neck. Huh.

We get to the floor and the doors open. We step out and I follow behind her, just looking around. The lights are still off but I can see how this place would look if they were on.

We get to her office and she pulls off her heels, dropping them down by the couch on the far end. Wow, nice place she got here.

"Am I allowed to offer you a drink, Agent Danvers? Or would that be a bad idea because you're driving and probably still on duty." She says and walks over to a mini bar at the side.

"One drink wouldn't hurt." I say and walk over to the couch area, putting my helmet on the table and walking over to the large windows.

"Wow, this view is breath taking." I say softly.

I've seen the city from this view countless times but I've never actually appreciated how pretty it all is. Especially at night. No wonder Kara loves to fly at night.

"It's why I choose this building when I moved my company. Looking out into the city reminds me why I came here everyday." I hear her say.

I turn around and she is walking over to the couch, two glasses in her hands. I join her and she hands me one.

She sits on the couch while I plop myself down on the floor. She raises an eyebrow at me and I blush.

"I was crawling around on the floor outside with my team collecting evidence. My clothes are little dirty and I wouldn't want to ruin this nice couch." I tell her.

"Besides, this rug is pretty comfortable." I add running my hands over the soft fabric.

She smiles down at her glass and shakes her head. Hey at least I got her to smile. She needs it after today.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened today. It must have been hard." I say softly looking up at her.

"Supergirl told me how hard you took the news. She was worried about you and frankly so was I." I say honestly.

I was worried. I might not know Lena but because of the way Kara talks about her, I feel like I do.

"I'm gonna be honest, I was expecting a different Danvers." She says.

"Kara is checking up on our friend. Making sure he's alright. The virus is ready doing a number on him." I say.

She looks at me confused.

"How, the virus was a dud, I made sure of it. No one should be infected." She says and I can see panic begin to settle.

Fuck, that's right, she doesn't know about the attack on the bar.

"Hey, whoa, relax. Your virus was a dud. You did good. No one was hurt by it, I promise." I say and she just looks at me, still confused.

I sigh and take a sip of the whiskey, holy shit this is devine.

"A few days ago, an alien bar was attacked with a toxin. It was released in the air and everyone but the human patrons and our friend survived." I say and she looks shocked.

"Our friend, he saw Cyborg Henshaw, the guy who attacked your building today, your mother's goon, he was the one who dispersed it and tried to bolt." I start explaining.

"Our friend followed him and tried to stop him. He came back to the bar and called us to tell us what happened. He wasn't exposed for long." I say.

"How, the second he was exposed he should have dropped, at least that's what my mother said." She says and growls a bit at the end.

"He's DNA structure is similar to that of a Kryptonian and since the virus is Kryptonian made, he's immune system could fight it off a lot longer than the other aliens." I say.

She frowns but nods.

"Speaking which, because of you, we managed to create a cure for it. He's going to be fine." I say and give her a grateful smile.

Mon-El might not be my favorite person but Kara cares for him a lot.

She gives me a small smile back but I can see it doesn't reach her eyes. She must be still processing everything.

"You know you took a great risk. Again. It seems to be a running thing with you, doesn't it. First the renaming ceremony. Then the alien fight club, Roulette, then the Gala and now this." I say.

Wow. Lena's been here for less than a year and already she's done more for us and this city than we've ever given her credit for. And each time she risks her own ass.

"It must have been hard, turning in your family like that." I say.

She shakes her head and sips on her glass.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She mumbles out.

"You know it's funny, she blames Superman for Lex going to jail when in reality, I'm the one who got him arrested." She says-wait what.

"Wait, really?" I ask, fully turning to her.

She looks at me with a raised eyebrow, almost as if to say _'Really, you don't know'_.

"Just how much of Lex's trail do you know about?" She asks. I just shrug.

"He went mad, killed thousands of people and blamed Superman. That's all I wanted to know about it." I say honestly.

She looks surprised.

"Well that's a first. Most people want to know everything." She says.

"I'm not most people." I say.

"So it seems." She mumbles, staring down at me. Her eyes oh my God, why are they so pretty. Even in the low light, it makes them seem brighter actually.

"Anyway, I was the one who got Lex arrested. I had suspected he was doing wrong for a while and decided to investigate. I gave all my evidence in and they caught him. That's why he tried to kill me before." She says like it's the most normal thing in the world.

That's not normal.

"Wow...i had no idea." I say.

"Yeah and I used the same tactic to fool mother here today. She was dumb enough to believe me. Ha, and she says I'm the naive one." She says with a dark chuckle.

"I still don't know how you pulled this all off. And if this was your plan all along, why not tell us? Or Supergirl at least." I ask.

"I needed everything to be believable." She says with a shrug.

"How did you know it would work, how did you know about the isotope, about everything?" I ask.

"Oh I have you and your team to thank for that." She tells me with a smirk. I frown. What does that mean.

"You didn't honestly think I wouldn't notice someone trying to hack me." She says and my blood runs cold. Ah fuck.

"I have no excuse. I'm sorry." I say and she just laughs.

"Well I appreciate you owning up to it, even if it is because you got caught." She says with a smile and I just grumble.

"It's alright, I'll let it go just this one time because it ended up helping me stop my mother." She says.

"Though for future reference, if you want something, Agent Danvers, try asking first." She says and I blush under her gaze as she sips on her drink, not breaking eye contact.

"I'll keep that in mind." is all I can say.

"How did you know it was us?"

"CADMUS had my mother who basically has all access to L-Corp, unfortunately. And there was only one other group of individuals who would know about the Medusa virus. That being Supergirl and her merry band of misfits."

Fair enough. Also, I am going kill Winn. He said we he was undetectable.

"Though, sending Kara to interrogate me about my mother was creative I'll give you that. Though, if she was trying to be sneaking she needs to work that." she says.

"Oh that was all her. Honestly she didn't like the idea of us hacking you so she said she could and I quote _'get her to say what she knows'_." I say and imitate Kara's voice at the end. Lena giggles.

"I almost believed her until she said she could be sneaky and that's when I knew that wasn't going to work." I admit and she just shakes her head.

"Kara is a great reporter but the girl needs to work on her subtly, I will let the fact that she lied and tried to trick me slide because she didn't want to hurt me, as you said." she says and I nod.

"Thank you. I don't know if you know this but you mean a lot to her. She cares about you and trusts you. Supergirl too." I say.

She let's out a humorous laugh, running her fingers over her empty glass.

"Supergirl? Maybe before, sure. But after my little stunt I pulled tonight, I wouldn't be so sure about that. She's never going to trust me again." She says sadly.

"You're kidding right?" I say and she just looks at me with those puppy green eyes. Be still my heart, what the hell was that.

"If anything Supergirl trusts you more. In fact when I see her again she's going to be all _'I told you so'_." I say and she just shakes her head again.

I sigh. I put my glass down and turn my body so I'm on my knees in front of her.

"Look, I get it. A lot happened and this is the second time you've had to do something like this. And I now realize that despite being a total bitch, she was still your mother." I say and she looks up at me, eyes glossy.

"I don't think the world realises just how much you've lost in all this. Having to put away your family because it's the right thing to do." I start.

"You've lost so much already and going through with this plan of yours, you probably feel like you lost everything." I say and she looks at me with shocked eyes but nods.

"Well I know for a fact that both Kara and Supergirl still trust you. They believe that you're good, Ms Luthor. More than you know." I tell her.

She looks at me in my eyes and nods. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"And what about you, Agent Danvers?" She asks.

"What about me?" I ask. She bites her lip and I feel my heart beat faster. What is happening.

"Do you believe that I'm good?" She asks softly.

I feel the air in my lungs escape and I just stare into her gorgeous green eyes. They're just so green. I don't know how to answer that so I just answer honestly.

"I'm starting to."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex, you're so gay. Poor Lena. She just can't get a break can she.
> 
> Kara honey, sneakiness is not something you're good at.
> 
> I was a little upset that in the episode no one went to check on Lena and like Kara went on her crossover adventure right after so I was like 'is no one going to check on her? No one? The girl just stopped alien genocide by ratting out her only family left. No one? Seriously?'
> 
> So that's why I made Alex go because AgentCorp.
> 
> Also I love the idea of Lena knowing that people try to hack her and she just let's them, just for funzies. And I love the idea of Sam being a hacker and tech genius. So why not right.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister game night with Alex, Kara and Beanie. Lena needs a hug. Alex is protective and Lena is very gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry for the late update but as I said before, busy with assignments blah blah blah, you know how it is. I barely have time to breathe but I managed to squeeze this in.
> 
> Y'all see the Supergirl 5x01. My dudes...my heart can't take that. It hurts! Lena no. I for real think Lena's A.I is the new villian. I don't trust you Hope!
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 14

 **Time jump**.

**Alex's POV.**

"Really Kara? _'Sis of Steel'_ are you kidding me."

"What, it's a great gamer name! And it's true."

"Oh my God, you might as well say _'I'm Supergirl'_."

"That was already taken."

"Kara!"

"I'm kidding, relax. But there are so many people out there with Supergirl user names. So what if I do too?"

"A lot of people aren't Supergirl."

"Which is why this is the perfect user name. No one will know because it's such a common thing. Besides it's not like I'm actually going to use it that much. I'm literally only making one for you and Beanie. And maybe Winn too. We'll see."

I sigh and shake my head laughing. Today myself and Kara decided to include Beanie into our sister night.

After helping me with my...gay emergency, we invited her to join us and make it a video games sister night instead.

Of course we made that plan under the assumption that it would happen sooner.

It's been more than a few weeks since then. Literally into the new year, actually.

Right now we are at my place setting up for the night. We have snacks and beers out. Kara is going to be playing on her laptop that Winn customized for her. I'm going to be using the T.V and a gaming keyboard Winn borrowed me.

Yeah he helped with the technical stuff on the promise that next time we decide to do this we include him as well.

We're just waiting for Beanie to connect. Also it's our gaming anniversary, so perfect timing I guess.

Since Kara doesn't really play video games all that much she didn't have a gamer tag, only using my profile. Now, for today she made one for herself. _'Sis of Steel'_.

I admit it's clever considering she is the _'Girl of Steel'_ and since Beanie calls her _'Sailor Sis'_ or _'Sis'_ for short she decided to combine the two.

It's funny because it's an inside joke that only myself and Kara will understand.

We're also doing this because I owe it to Kara after kind of not being around as much as I used to. I've been spending most of my time with Maggie.

Oh right! So Maggie and I are dating. After I left L-Corp and Lena during that whole Medusa virus thing, I went home. Not long after that Maggie showed up at my apartment with pizza and beer.

I was a little confused because she was supposed to be at home resting after getting lasered by Cyborg Henshaw.

She told me she basically had an epiphany because she thought she might have died in that moment.

Then she confessed that she did actually like me. Like, like me like me. I felt my heart burst with joy and I immediately kissed her. I felt like I was on top of the moon.

Best night of my life.

I came out to my mother, stopped Lillian Luthor and CADMUS, cured Mon-El and J'onn who was suffering because of the White Martian blood circulating through his viens slowly transforming him. Got Lena's number, probably as a possible friend and powerful contact, and I also got a girlfriend!

Of course the happy didn't last that long as a whole lot of other shit happened.

Kara went chasing a Missing Person's story and ended up going missing herself. With Mon-El no less.

They ended up on some Slave Moon trade planet where fucking Roulette was operating. God I hate her so much.

I was so worried for Kara that I kind of took it out on Maggie. Nearly messed up our relationship before it started. Thankfully she was understanding and didn't break up with me.

Oh! And I got a new alien gun too! Score! 

Then there was an incident with Livewire and Kara was just agitated the whole time. Mon-El, James and Winn just made things worse.

Oh Kara knows James is Guardian now and that Winn is helping him. She didn't take it too well. She's still a little mad at them. Honestly same.

Mon-El...Mon-El is just a pain in the ass. That's how you sum him up.

First he says he wants to be a hero. So Kara agrees to train him.

Then he fucks up while on a mission with her. He doesn't follow instructions or listen, and it turns out, he's only doing this hero business because he has romantic feelings for her.

Then, when we found Livewire was kidnapped, him and the Guardian duo fuck things up more by going after her by themselves and surprise surprise, they fail and get themselves kidnapped too.

They're fucking idiots. All of them.

Thankfully Kara got them all out including Livewire. She let her go free on a deal that next time Livewire misbehaves she's coming for her.

I had to eat vegan ice-cream because of that fact. Ugh. Note to self, never bet with Maggie if that atrocity is involved.

So after that whole mess, mess number two happened. The DEO fell under attack by White Martians that were after M'gann because she betrayed them way back when on Mars.

They wanted her to kill a little Green Martian boy and she refused. She killed them instead and fled here to Earth. J'onn and her bonded and he saw everything.

The White Martians found M'gann and attacked the DEO. A lot of weird shit went down. Physically and emotionally, it was difficult.

And not just because I was captured by a White Martian that then it took on my form and attacked Kara. Not fun watching yourself attack your sister and you can't do anything about it. And that's happened twice now. 

Not to mention it was Kara's Earth Birthday and I had tickets to my favorite band that Maggie got for us and I completely blew her off but ended up not going anyway because of the attack and _oof_...it was hard.

Kara and I worked everything out and decided to have this sister night to make up for lost time. And what better way than to have it with our gaming buddy on our gaming anniversary.

Perfect timing if you ask me.

"Ugh, why can't the world just leave Lena alone. She didn't do anything wrong." I hear Kara growl out.

I look up from my phone to see her on her own, staring at the screen with a angry frown on her face, leaning against the small table her laptop and mouse pad are resting on. Cute little set up I think.

"What's up?"

"People are still on Lena's case about the trial. Lena's got so much on her plate already because of the attack on her building. Hasn't she suffered enough." Kara says and types away at her phone.

Right, yes. The trial. Lillian's trial. The bitch has the nerve to claim she is the victim in all of this. The news are saying she's the _'suspected'_ leader of CADMUS.

As if creating the Metallo's and trying to exterminate the entire alien population in the city by launching a rocket filled with a deadly toxin in it doesn't scream _'I am a anti-alien terrorist'_.

"Yeah, how is she by the way, have you seen her?" I ask.

"Not since she got back from Metropolis, she's been pretty busy with the trial and her testimony. We've spoken but she's been really quiet about it." She says.

"She was in Metropolis?" I ask confused. I did not know that.

"Yeah, she and Jess went to spend the Christmas holidays with their family in Metropolis. Oh, well, not family... friends but...family friends. Friends that are family." Kara rants.

"I got it." I laugh and shake my head.

"Well that's good. At least she wasn't alone on Christmas. What with both her mother and brother in prison." I say.

Though I doubt they would have been good company. Jeez, how did Lena survive the Luthor house hold, her family are lunatics.

"Yeah I thought so too. That's why I invited her over for Christmas. When she told me she was going to spend it with her friends I was happy she still had someone." Kara say-wait wait back up.

"You invited her over for Christmas?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." She says.

"And why am I only hearing about this now?" I ask.

"Well I didn't think to mention it because she wasn't coming anyway." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you didn't think to ask me, or at least tell me?" I ask.

"What, would you have said no?" She asks me with a frown.

"No, I wouldn't have minded actually but you know, the guys..." I trail off and she rolls her eyes.

"Please, I never cared about what they thought before and I don't care now. Lena is just as much my friend as they are." She says strongly.

It always amazes me just how protective Kara is of Lena. I mean, she took a liking to Lena pretty fast.

I can't really talk seeing as I can actually understand why.

They've been friends for about a year now but swear Kara is as protective of her as she's protective of me. Which is saying something.

"Speaking of. You running a story on the trial?" I ask.

She shakes her head. That's a first.

"No, not really. Lena needs me more of a friend than a reporter. I'll let someone else run it. Besides I don't think I'll be able to keep it unbias. Not this." She says seriously.

Yeah, she does feel very strongly about this. At least she knows it. Though Snapper might not be too happy about that.

You know he says she sucks as a reporter but I know he likes her work. Especially on these particular subjects. Having someone else do this story kind of takes away the magic of the truth and character Kara puts behind them.

"You gonna go see her?" I ask.

"Yeah, probably before the trial. And then at the trial. I don't think she should go alone." She says.

"Yeah you're right. I'm gonna go too then." I say.

"Wait what? Why?" She asks me with wide eyes.

"Well, both Lillian and Corben are gonna be there. Those two in the same room...yeah not risking it." I point out.

She looks at me, staring me down.

"What?"

"You're telling the truth but not the whole truth." She says simply. God damnit.

"Okay fine, I'm also going because I might be kinda sorta worried about Lena too." I grumble out.

"Seriously? Since when do you care about Lena?" She asks me with raised eyebrows.

"Hey! I don't...really...i mean she's your friend and well, you care about her so I don't want her to get hurt, you know, for your sake." I stumble through my words.

"Alex..."

"Fuck, fine. I feel kinda guilty for thinking she was evil before, so I feel like I owe it to her after all she's done in the last year. Okay? There I said it." I say and I do. I really do.

She looks at me with soft confusion but also...pride? I sigh, leaning back on the couch staring at the T.V. Beanie still hasn't come online.

"After I saw what she did with the Medusa virus I felt guilty because I had once again judged her for being a Luthor before actually getting the whole story in." I start.

"So, when I went to go talk to her at L-Corp after everything, I realized that, you know, maybe she isn't like her family after all. I mean she is the one who stopped both of them, Lillian and Lex, people she loves but because it's the right thing to do, she did it." I say.

"Wait...you spoke to Lena after Medusa? When?" Kara asks.

I turn to her and she's looking at me with confused and skeptical eyes.

"That same night. I saw her going up to L-Corp so I went after her. I wanted to thank her and check if she was okay." I say and shrug, then smirk at Kara.

"Especially since her Bestie was too busy worrying about her dying crush to do so herself." I add.

Kara rolls her eyes and groans, turning away from me.

"Ugh, not this again." She says.

"What, it's true." I laugh.

"We are not having this conversation." She says.

I just giggle when she throws me with a pillow, I duck before it can connect with my face. Suddenly the T.V pings and I see a notification pop up.

Hey! Beanie's connected.

 _"Well well well, Hello my Sailor Sisters."_ I hear Beanie say as she joins the party.

"Hey Beanie!" Kara and I say in unison.

 _"Oh Christ Almighty, you guys sound like a Cult."_ She says.

We all laugh at this. It's so good to hear her voice after so long! Damn, I didn't think I'd miss it this much. That Irish accent is like my saving grace.

"Long time no chat, Bee." I say.

 _"Tell me about it. You ladies have no idea how much I need this. I'm literally on the verge of a mental breakdown with everything that's been happening."_ She says and laughs.

"Everything okay?" Kara asks.

 _"At the moment, yeah. I've been busy with a lot and there's just so much going on I've barely had time to breathe. The last year has just been so hectic, I'm just hoping for it all to slow down a bit."_ Beanie says.

 _"Great gamer tag, by the way, Sis. I take it you're a huge Supergirl fan."_ She adds with a laugh.

Kara and I smile at each other. Of course.

"Something like that, yeah." I say.

 _"You have good taste."_ She says.

 _"Now, I have much to tell you both and I'm sure you have much to tell me but just for a little while can we pretend the world does not exist and just play some games."_ She adds.

Kara and I look at each other. Beanie must really be having a hard time. I guess we could do that. I nod and Kara nods back.

"Yeah, we can do that."

**Later.**

_"Oh come on! Off-side Mr. Ref!"_

"Beanie you are aware that this is an A.I, it's never wrong."

_"You are aware that faulty programming exists right, Sailor."_

__

"Wow, you guys are way too serious about this."

 _"Shut up, Sis."_  
"Shut up, Sis."

"Okay, Damn."

We are all laughing our asses off. We've been playing for about two hours now. Fifa is another game we all technically suck at and true to tradition we had to play it.

We started a whole as tournament and it's a miracle we all made it to the semi-finals.

Okay, well, Kara is already in the final seeing as she got to play against the A.I. and won.

While Beanie and I have to fight to the death to see who she will play again in the final. We're currently tied two to two and it's already in extra time. Next goal declares the winner.

We've been trying to get it.

"Go boy! Go boy! Yes!! Suck it Beanie!" I cheer when I score the winning goal eventually.

 _"Goddamnit! This is bullshit! My keeper is fucking useless. How do you dive after the ball already passed you!?"_ She complains and Kara is laughing next to me.

"Yes! Looks like it's just me and you, Sis." I say and smirk at Kara and she smirks back.

It will be just like old times when we would compete in game when we were younger.

"Oh it is on like Donkey Kong." Kara exclaims as we wait for our match to begin.

 _"You both can go suck Donkey Kong."_ Beanie grumbles and gets two different reactions in return.

Kara gasps and pulls her face while squealing _'Beanie!'_ and I just laugh out loud.

"Yeah no, not my gay ass." I say.

 _"Hey, speaking of which. How's all that working out for ya. Last time we spoke you were kinda having a gay existential crisis."_ Beanie says.

"Oh it's good. Great even. I uh...I'm getting the hang of it." I tell her and I can feel the giddy coming on, the big smile already on my face.

 _"Oooh, you sound exceptionally happy. Let me guess. You got a girlfriend?"_ She says.

"Yeah...i-I got a girlfriend. She's uh...she's Dimples." I say, the smile not leaving my face and Kara is just giggling silently next to me.

 _"Oh what!? No way, I thought you said she didn't like you like-wait...i think I know what happened."_ Beanie says and cuts herself off.

 _"She was scared wasn't she?"_ she asks and I nod before realizing she can't see me.

"Yeah. Since I'm _'fresh of the boat'_ as she so delicately put it, she was afraid it wouldn't work. Or it wouldn't last. But after...somethings happened, she came forward and confessed." I tell her.

 _"Well she's not wrong. Though I'm glad she took the chance. You deserve some happiness after everything you've been through."_ She says and can't help the warmth that spreads through my body.

"Thanks Beanie. It means a lot." I say.

"Yeah and also thank you for helping us out, last time we spoke, we both were confused and out of it." Kara says.

 _"No worries. And what about you, Sis. Anyone special in your life, or are you running solo this upcoming Valentines Day like yours truly."_ Beanie asks.

I smirk and look at Kara, waiting for to answer. She glares at me.

"Yeah, Sis. Anyone special?" I tease, knowing well she's crushing on Mon-El who is crushing on her but has this...thing...with James's assistant Eve. It's not serious, obviously.

 _"Ooooh, I take it that's as yes."_ Beanie giggles and I nod at Kara while she continues to glare.

"No. No there isn't." Kara says unconvincingly.

"Bullshit, Sis." I say.

 _"I second that."_ Beanie agrees.

"Hey! You don't even know what's going on, how are you taking her side." Kara says and stares at her Laptop screen as if she's seeing Beanie herself.

 _"Well one of you is denying and lying and the other is not. So..."_ Beanie trails off and I can hear her smirking through the speakers.

"Wha- how would you know if I'm lying or not!" Kara exclaims.

 _"Well for one, you're being defensive, two if Sailor is tease, clearly there's some truth to what she's saying. Also, your voice does that thing where it goes a little higher and you repeat yourself quite a bit too."_ Beanie says.

Huh. Well what do you know.

"Observant." I quip.

 _"Thank you. Thank you. Now, tell me, who is it?"_ Beanie asks.

"It's this dumbass she met last year. Total moron, real idiot. Honestly, I don't know what she sees in him." I say.

"What the-Hey! Not so long ago you told me to give him a chance! Now, you're what? You don't approve?" Kara says and does that thing with her face.

 _"So there is someone? That's what I'm getting here."_ Beanie jumps in.

"Look he's nice enough, okay. And you're a grown woman, you don't need my approval but you obviously like him and you keep moping everytime you see him like a love sick kicked puppy." I tell Kara.

 _"You don't like him, Sailor?"_ Beanie asks.

"I do, you know, as a...person." I say because I can't exactly lie. Kara knows I'm not Mon-El's biggest fan.

"And she likes him a lot. Especially when she's not frustrated, angry and upset with him because he doesn't listen to her or follow orders or taking anything seriously, always messing around, is irresponsible and disrespectful, disregarding her authority since she is technically his superior and the one training him to which he also takes doesn't take seriously and the only reason why he started working with her is because he wants to get into her pants-"

"Alright! We get it!" Kara exclaims with a pout.

"Not to mention he definitely lied about being a guard when we met him." I add.

"Honestly, what do you see in him? Like I genuinely want to know." I say.

Kara just pouts more.

 _"Yeah, Sis. I mean it's none of my business but this guy sounds like a major wiener."_ Beanie says.

"Oh come on!"

"Thank you."

"Can we not talk about this, please. To answer your previous question, Beanie, yes I am riding solo this Valentines day." Kara says and then glares at me. I just stick my tongue out at her.

 _"Me too, we can ride solo together while Sailor is being gross with her girlfriend."_ Beanie says and this gets Kara to smile again.

"You making moves on my sister, Beanie? Trying to steal her heart." I ask.

_"Is it working?"_

We all end up laughing at this. Kara is sporting a full face blush, as she always does when someone flirts with her.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. As long as it's not the man-child." I say.

 _"Wait, so if you have a girlfriend now, I'm assuming you told the rest of your friends and family?"_ Beanie asks.

"Actually, just my mom and my sister know, and I think my boss as well." I say.

Yeah, now that I think about it they are the only ones who know. J'onn probably knows because he's you know, psychic.

"Yeah, you know you should tell the guys tomorrow. I mean we are all going to the bar, you could invite Dimples." Kara suggests.

That's actually not a bad idea.

**The next day.**

"Okay, Winn, just aim-"

"I got it, Danvers, I know what I'm doing-"

"You're not even holding the cue right!"

"I got this. Watch."

Winn lines up with his horrid form on the pool cue, ready to take his shot.

We're all at the bar, plus Maggie, and Winn claims he can play pool despite the fact that he has never played before. Clearly his an idiot. Just wanting to show off for Maggie.

Oh yes, I finally came out to everyone. Yay! They were all shocked. Obviously. Except J'onn and Mon-El.

J'onn already knew because duh and Mon-El...he doesn't really care that _'gay'_ is a thing. Literally the only thing that came out of his mouth that didn't make me want to slap him.

Right now Winn is making a fool of himself and I'm trying to help him. Maggie is standing on the other end of the table trying not to laugh because clearly Winn has no idea what his doing.

"Winn, buddy, you're aiming too low on the white ball. You're going chip and launch it across the-"

_Chink. Whapoosh. Crash!_

As I predicted, he took his shot, way too low a angle on the white ball and with momentum, he launched the ball right across the bar, near missing Kara and James and hitting a glass frame on the wall.

"Whoa, buddy, come on." James says.

"S-Sorry!" Winn apologizes, still bent over.

Maggie has tears in her eyes, body shaking with silent laughter. I just point at Winn when one of the waiters walk up to the broken frame.

"How about I break this time." Maggie says as she takes the cue from Winn who just nods, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Go easy on him, babe." I tell her and she winks and I feel myself blushing like a school girl.

I turn back when I hear stomping. Kara walks up to me with a angry frown on her face, clutching her glass of club-soda tight enough to crack.

She comes and leans against the other unoccupied pool table with me and watch Winn and Maggie play.

"And now? What's with the crinkle?" I ask.

"James is being a butt face." She mumbles around her straw.

"Butt face? Really."

"Yeah, he keeps saying these terrible things about Lena. Like I get Lex did some bad things to him but Lena is innocent, why can't he see that."

"Well-"

"And then he had the gall to tell me she's using me. Can you believe that."

"Well, considering how's he's been yes but-"

"Lena has not done anything wrong. Ever.-"

"Okay, I don't know about that-"

"If anyone is using anyone, it's me who's using her-"

"Kar-"

"I mean since the moment we met she's being helping me. Well not me but Supergirl-wait no me me too. I'm the one going to her for information and contacts, she's been a source for articles-" 

"True-"

"She's good! How can James or anyone think other wise. I mean look at her, she's so torn because of this whole thing. She's so sad, it's heart breaking and Rao, it frustrates me to no end-"

"Okay, Kar. Breathe." I cut off her rant, grabbing her by her shoulders.

She looks at me with a angry pout over her glasses, still sipping on her drink. Wow she is tense. I think she's taking this harder than she should.

"Look, Lena is your friend. Okay. Not James's or anyone here. Their opinions aren't going to matter to her, so they shouldn't matter to you either. She's not going to care what James or anyone else thinks. That's why she's doing this." I say.

She sighs and puts her now empty glass on the end of the table.

"I know. I know but still. I'm just, I'm tired of hearing all the negative comments and rumors about her. She's done nothing to deserve it." She says.

"As true as that may be you can't change people. Sometimes this how it is. She knows it and obviously she just ignores it. You should too." I say and she pouts some more.

"Besides, it's not like it's going to change anything. Lillian is going to stand trial and then go to prison where she belongs. Lena will be fine." I say and she nods.

Lena Luthor is a tough cookie. She's a bad bitch, it's going to take more than a few hate comments from people she doesn't care about to bring her down. I mean the girl walks away from almost being killed like it's normal. And she can command a room with just one look and no words. Gotta give her more credit.

It's those eyes, I swear, it's like they're looking into your soul and you just can't look away.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." She says.

"Of course I am."

Suddenly Kara's hand moves fast and stops at the side of my fact, catching an incoming ball. I look at the direction it came from.

Maggie is leaning on the pool table, tears running down her face as silent laugher wrecks her body. Winn stands frozen with the pool cue in his hands.

"Dude." I say.

"Yeah pool is not my jam." he says.

"Clearly."

"Okay well, while you deal with that. I'm going to L-Corp. I'm going to go check on Lena. She could probably use a friend right about now." Kara says as she hands me the white ball.

I nod.

She grabs her stuff and on her way to the door I say:

"What? You not gonna say goodbye to Mon-El." I tease.

"Shut up, Alex!"

**Later.**

**Lena's POV.**

This is a bad idea.

This is major-league bad idea. I should not have come here. Kara made some good points but something inside me is telling this is a horrible idea. Lena what are you thinking!

I'm walking down the corridors of a maximum security prison, on my way to go see my mother. After testifying, I thought I'd be done with her but no, I get twelve calls from her lawyers telling me she wants to see me.

I didn't know what to do. Kara says that maybe it would be good for me. Get some kind of closure before finally closing that chapter of my life.

I spoke to Sam too and obviously she told me not to. Jess was the same. Both of them warned me and I'm starting to feel like I should have listened to them.

But my heart told me this was the way and well...here is am. Jess is going to kill me and Sam will bring me back to life before killing me again.

But Kara had a point. Mother is not always going to be around. Now that she's being held down, she can't ignore me. She has to answer my questions now. She doesn't have anything better to do. I might not get an opportunity like this again.

"You really did a number on me in court." She says as I walk into the room where she's sitting, not even facing me. Ugh. I hate her.

"Measured. Succinct. Believable. The jury ate it up." She adds.

I just roll my eyes. I don't have time for this.

"I can just call the guard back and go." I say, making sure she knows that I don't have to be here.

"No." She says, turning her head to face me half way.

"I'm sorry. I promised myself I would be better." She says and yeah, we both know that's not true.

I can see she's trying to bullshit me but let's see where this goes shall we.

"Please sit." She says.

"Old habits die hard." I tell her as I make my way over to the table in the center of the room where she's sitting and take my own seat.

"I don't wanna fight." right sure.

"I just wanted to let you know, I forgive you." bitch, you forgive me? _You_ forgive _me_!? Excuse fucking you, you forgive _me_?!

"And I still love you." Kay, one, you never loved me. Two...

"The only time you ever tell me you love me is when you need something from me." I say.

"I know I wasn't the greatest mother-" Yeah no shit.

"-but I did the best that I could." right, sure.

"By making me feel unwanted. Like an outsider." I say, my anger rising, I ain't buying this bullshit, she's just trying to guilt trip me.

"You don't want to believe it but I always tried to protect you." oh for fuck sakes.

"If Dad could hear you know." I comment shaking my head. That's rich coming from her.

"After all the things you've done and justified." I add, still not believing this utter bullshit.

"You hold Lionel up as some saint, but his not." How fucking dare you, you bitch!

"Don't disparage him! He was a good man." I snarl.

"If he was a good man he would have told you the truth! But he hated me too much to do that." She says softly.

Truth? Truth about what?

**The next day.**

I sit in my car, staring out the window. What happened last night still running through my head. I couldn't even sleep last night.

I'm a Luthor. An actual blood Luthor. Not just an adopted one but a true blood Luthor. Lionel is my biological father. Who had an affair with my biological mother.

All these years...all this time and I never knew. And they just never told me. They just laughed at the fact that I didn't know.

And just when I thought I could distance myself from the name...I find out it will follow me forever.

Great. Just...awesome.

And now I need to sit in court today, looking at my mother...knowing about what she told me.

Fuck my life.

"Lena. We're here." Frankie says.

Oh, I didn't even realize we arrived. I wait as he gets out the car and walks over to my door, pulling it open for me. He offers his hand and I take it as I get out.

I give him a grateful smile. He tips his hat before walking me up the stairs of the outside of the court house.

I spot Kara at the top and immediately feel better when she looks at me, smiles and waves.

"Thank you, Frankie, I got it from here." She says when I get to the top.

He nods and tips his hat again before walking back to down and to the car, driving away.

I turn back to Kara and she gives me a comforting smile.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks.

"Honestly, no." I say truthfully as we make our way inside.

I link my arm in with hers as we walk towards the designated court room. She rubs my shoulder, comforting me.

"I uh...i took your advice and I went to go see her last night." I say.

"Oh...and how was it?" she asks.

"I don't even know where to start. Just when I thought I could leave it all behind me she has something else up her sleeve." I say more to myself than her.

"What do you mean?" she asks with concern.

"Turns out the Luthor curse is actually a birth right." I say.

"Wha-"

"Kara! Jesus, if you're going to run off at least warn a girl. Damn." a voice says from the side.

Myself and Kara turn our heads just as we get to the courtroom doors. My heart jumps at the sight before me. The one and only Agent Alex Danvers strutting down the hallway in power suit.

Jesus fuck does she always look that good? That's just not fair. God her legs look amazing in those pants. And I can practically see her biceps under that tight blouse. Are those abs I spy? And her hair, it's so cute.

Okay maybe I do have a crush on her. Shit.

"Sorry, Alex. I saw Lena and well..." Kara says trailing off, fiddling with her glasses.

"Yes. Protect the baby. I am aware of your protective instincts when it comes to her." Agent Danvers says with a playful eye roll.

I blush at her comment. It's not secret Kara is a tad overprotective of me. Which is nice. Just it catches me off guard just how much. Almost as bad as Sam.

Almost.

"Agent Danvers. I wasn't expecting to see you here today." I greet.

She looks at me and I'm blown away by her lopsided grin thrown my way, her gorgeous brown eyes twinkling. God fucking damnit, she cannot be looking at me like that. It's not fair.

"Yes, well, someone has to make sure blondie here doesn't attack anyone." She says pointing at Kara who pouts.

"Really? Kara?" I ask with a laugh.

"Oh believe me, Kar might not look like she can throw a punch but trust me when I say given the right motivation, she can knock out a man three times her size with just one." Agent Danvers quips which makes Kara grumble beside me.

"And I would know since I'm the one who taught her." She adds with a smug grin sent Kara's way who just glares.

There's something I'm missing here I know it. Probably some sister inside joke or something.

"Well I find it hard to believe Miss sunshine here can hurt anyone. She's way too nice." I say.

"Don't let the pastel fool you. She's a demon when she doesn't get her way or someone disagrees with her." Agent Danvers says.

"I am not!"

"Just last night you were two seconds away from socking James in the jaw."

"He was being a butt face!"

"What about when you threatened to melt my face."

"No one touches my potstickers."

"See. Demon." Agent Danvers quips and I just can't help the laughter that bubbles past my lips.

Their sibling bickering is both amusing and bittersweet. Lex and I bickered a lot but I can't say it was as harmless as theirs is. Clearly they are just poking fun at each other for fun sake and obviously don't actually mean to hurt the other, besides mild annoyance of course.

"She has a point Kar. You are a little passive aggressive, you have to admit." I say.

"Pfft, what no I'm not."

"Crinkle." Agent Danvers and I say in unison before looking at each other in surprise.

"Okay please never do that again. It was a mistake having you two meet. I regret everything." Kara grumbles again, opening the doors and walking inside with some dramatic flair. 

"Is she always like this?" I ask.

"I give you one guess." Agent Danvers says with a wink before following.

That wink should come with a warning because I was not ready and apparently neither was my heart because it's beating so hard it's like it wants to jump out my chest and follow her.

Okay, Luthor, enhance your calm. Okay, switch the gay brain off, we have a very serious thing going on today.

I walk in after her and almost walk right into her. I frown and look up. Why did she stop?

"Well well well, Agent Danvers. Fancy seeing you here." oh.

"Luthor." I hear Agent Danvers say through her teeth. I can't see her face but looking past her I see my mother's.

She's already sitting on her side of the court room, shackled and smirking like she's not about to get sent in the hole for being a terrorist-wait does she know Agent Danvers? How?

"How are you these days?" My mother asks her. Her eyes catch my own and I tense. Our conversation still fresh in my mind.

Agent Danvers doesn't answer. Instead she steps in front of me as we continue walking. I feel a flutter in my chest at the protective stance.

"Oh. I see. Another Danvers who's brainwashed my daughter." My mother quips.

I hear both Kara and Agent Danvers growl but say nothing. I just glare at her and she smirks, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

We get to our seats and I walk through to mine first.

"I take it you haven't changed your mind about my offer Agent Danvers." I freeze at this. Offer? What offer.

"Of course not. And there's nothing you have that will make me change it." Agent Danvers comments.

"Are you sure about that." my mother say, smirk still firmly in place.

I feel both Kara and Agent Danvers tense. I look up and they're both got their fists clenched tightly but Agent Danvers is shaking.

She turns sharply to my mother, intent on advancing on her but Kara grabs her by her shoulders.

"No Alex. She's just trying to get to you. Don't let her." I hear Kara says.

I hear mother laughing and I just glare at her again. If she thinks this will win me over, to start over with me, it won't.

I hear another growl and look back at Agent Danvers. She's red with rage, eyes firmly on my mother. What is going on here? What are they talking about?

"Alex, please, calm down." Kara pleads. She's holding her sister back with everything she is it seems.

I glance down to her clenched fist. This is probably a bad idea but well...when have any of my ideas been good.

Against my better judgment, I reach out and take her wrist. She immediately snaps her gaze to me and I'm thrown by the fire held in them. I visibly gulp under it.

"Don't." I say softly, glancing at my mother who watches us intensely.

"Don't let her win." I say. She looks at me and I see the raging fire calm down until it's just smoldering

She nods and unclenches her fist. She takes my hand in hers and squeezes it as a thank you-oh her hands are so soft. I mean a little rough with callouses but still, so soft. I just nod back.

I feel heat spread through my body and look away when I feel the blush colour my cheeks.

"Seems she has you wrapped around your finger as well Agent Danvers." my mother carries on.

"Okay you know what-"

"No. Don't. She won't stop if you entertain her." I whisper to Agent Danvers when she was about to retaliate.

She grumbles and sits down, crossing her arms and a slight pout on her face. I can't fight the smile at the adorable display. Kara and I share an amused look before sitting down as well.

"So, you know my mother?" I ask after a moment.

"No I don't. Thankfully. But I guess you can say I have a bone to pick with her." Agent Danvers says.

"Yeah well at this point who doesn't." 

**Later.**

**Alex's POV.**

Ugh. Coming here was a bad idea. Even though I don't regret it. This was a bad idea. Seeing Lillian's face just boils my blood but then she had to open her mouth.

Even worse she subtly mentioned my father. Which confirms that she has him. She knows where he is and I swear to all that is holy if Kara wasn't there to stop me I would have tackled her and held her down until she told me.

Kara was right though. I need to be calm. Making a scene will not help anyone. Especially not Lena. Who I can see is having a hard time.

Especially now with Corben in the room, taking the witness stand.

"Mr. Corben, will you tell the court how you know Lillian Luthor?" The state lawyer says, standing at the podium up front.

"She's the doctor that saved my life." Corben answers, glancing around the room with smug and proud eyes.

Ugh I just want to slap him. Have a rematch of our little spar back at the plaza. See how great he does without a gun in his hands. Dick.

"By turning you into a weaponized Cyborg." the State attorney says.

"Objection. Calls for speculation." Lillian attorney exclaims.

"Objection is sustained." the Judge says.

Why y'all beating on her, she's right. The man literally had his insides turned mechanical to serve as a weapon. Idiots.

"Okay, we'll move on." the state attorney says and turns back to Corben who smiles smugly at her. Gross.

"After Lillian saved you, did she order you to work for CADMUS?" she asks.

"She didn't order me to do anything. I believe aliens should be wiped from the Earth." Corben says and then turns his attention to us, more specifically Kara.

"Starting with Supergirl...and her cousin." he says, obviously threatening her.

I feel my hairs stand on end. A bad feeling brewing in my gut and I hear Kara growl softly under her breath.

I lean over to her.

"I hate him." I whisper.

"He literally has no heart." She whispers back. True. Wait...how is he alive then? What's beating in his chest? A battery?

"And what, if anything, did Lillian Luthor tell you about the Medusa project?" the State attorney asks.

"Earth is in crisis." he says and I roll my eyes, glancing at Lillian who has a shit eating grin on her face.

"Aliens threaten our safety and way of life, bringing violence and disease." he carries on.

I hear Lena sigh beside me. I look at her and she's shaking her head, facial expression sad. I know the feeling.

"She wanted to save the human race-"

"That's enough, thank you."

"-It's not enough!" Corben booms.

Some people jump and murmur. Lena included. On instinct I grab her hand and rub my thumb over it to calm her down. I used to do it for Kara when she was afraid of storms when she was younger.

She looks at me and I see confusion and fear. Before I can even say anything Corben speaks again.

"Lillian Luthor is not a criminal. She wanted to save you. Until Supergirl silenced her." he exclaims.

"Delusional." I hear Lena mumble. Yeah same.

"This trial is a conspiracy to condemn the one that wants to save your lives. Your children's lives!" he says.

The crowd gets restless, some even leave. That bad feeling intensifies.

"I don't like this." I say to no one particular.

"He's deflecting. Something isn't right." Lena says beside me with a frown.

"Wha-"

"Why would he act out aggressively if he knows it's going work against his case?" She asks.

She's right. Corben may be a delusional dick bag but his not an idiot. Why would he act out if he knew it will only rest our case. Unless...

"Mr Corben has become antagonistic and clearly is unwilling to answer questions as directed. Permission to treat the witness as hostile." The state attorney says.

Corben begins to stand and my gut turns at the look on his face. Lena was right. Something isn't right.

"Kara..." I warn.

I feel a squeeze on my hand to see Lena looking at Corben with confusion and fear.

"Allow me to treat you as hostile." he says and I see a faint green glow under his shirt- _fuck_.

Kryptonite!

Kara sees what I do and drops immediately. As soon as Corben let's loose a beam of Kryptonite from his chest, I grab Lena and push her out the way, diving after her, shielding her with my body behind the barriers separating us from the front.

The room erupts and chaos as more beams light everything up.

I hold Lena up against me and to the barrier. Kara. Where's Kara? I look to the side to see her curled up like us, face angry and a little green glow on the side of her neck.

We have to stop him before he- _fuck! Lillian is free!_ Goddammit!

I look down at Lena, her face tucked into my neck and her hands clenched in my jacket. God she must be terrified.

I look up and see Corben and Lillian make a break for it. No! No we can't let them get away.

Kara looks at me and I nod.

"Go."

I keep Lena against me as Kara pulls off her glasses and runs off, ripping open her shirt. Jesus Kar can you be any more obvious and dramatic.

Once the coast is clear I let go of Lena. She immediately looks up and glances around. Eyes wild.

"Where is she?" she asks me. Who? Kara or Lillian?

"Corben broke her out didn't he. Fuck!" she exclaims and smacks the barrier, nearly breaking the already broken wood.

"Ms Luthor-"

"That was Kryptonite in his chest. How did they get their hands on Kryptonite!" She says and stands up, clearly intent of finding them.

Okay, whoa, slow your roll chicka. I gently take her by her hand, stopping her in her tracks, looking her in her impossibly bright eyes.

"You're mad and I understand but right now we have to get you somewhere safe." I say.

Might as well get her home or something. Who's to say they won't try and attack or kidnap her.

"Where's Kara? She didn't go after them again did she?" she asks but seems to know the answer already.

"Of course she did. But I'm sure Supergirl is there too. She'll be fine." I tell her, pulling out my phone. I need to call someone for back up. Maggie.

"Your sister has a death wish or something doesn't she. Always running head first into danger." She says with a worried frown with a hint of an amused tone.

"Something like that. Wouldn't be the first time. Now come on we need to get you out of-"

_Crash!_

"What the hell was that?" She asks me.

"I don't know but we're not sticking around to find out. Come on."

**Later.**

"I flew over the whole city. Twice. They're gone." Kara says as she lands in the DEO.

Lillian and Metallo have disappeared. I should have stopped them." fuck! Dang it.

"What, hey, you saved everybody. That was the right choice." I tell my frustrated little sister.

A phone starts ringing. I look back and see Maggie pulling hers out and answering. I turn back to Kara.

"Look, We're gonna find Metallo and we're gonna bring him into custody-"

"I know, I know." She says.

"I just...I just can't figure out where he got all that Kryptonite. Clark was supposed to have taken all of it." She adds.

"Yeah well you're not the only one wondering that." I say remembering that Lena asked the same thing not too long ago.

She was so angry and frustrated. Like the fact that she nearly got her head blown off didn't matter. She was so surprised at what happened but she looked so sad.

I remember on the ride back to L-Corp, as she insisted, she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

I hear a defeated sigh and look over at Maggie. She looks disappointed and tired. I frown.

"What's wrong?" I ask. I don't like that expression on her face even though it's cute.

"I had the jail check all of Corbens visitors to see how the Kryptonite might have gotten smuggled in." She starts.

Who would go visit that ass hat?

"But he hasn't had any visitors since he's been there." She adds. Case and point. But then how?

"And when they swept his cell yesterday there was nothing out of the ordinary. Which means he must have gotten Kryptonite last night." She says with a worried frown.

"That seems to narrow down the window. Why do you look so concerned?" I ask.

"Well there was only one visitor to the jail last night but it was to visit Lillian Luthor." She says and yeah that doesn't answer my question.

I feel Kara tense next to me and I look at her. Her entire face has gone pale and her eyes hold fear and worry. Okay what?

"Who?" she asks. Yeah same.

"Her daughter. Lena."

....what?

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck, oh shit, Lena no! What why! You guys know how this goes. You've been around these streets but I will say this...it will pan out a little differently than in the show!
> 
> "Protect the baby." As Alex said.
> 
> No seriously, someone help Lena. She needs it. Both here and in the show. She needs a hug. Why do they keep hurting my baby.
> 
> Also,so loving Dansen. Kelly is a fucking gem and I love her. I'm so looking forward to seeing more of her. I missed Alex's little love struck smile. Ah! I'm so excited!
> 
> I've already written out the next chapter and it should be up in few days but no promises with my schedule. I will try though.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is a sad bean. Alex is in a mission and drags Winn along with her. A surprising team up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. So quick note, still busy with Assignments and will soon start exams so this will be the last chapter for a short while. I don't know when I will update seeing as this was where I stopped writing for future but don't worry I will start again very soon.
> 
> I have everything mapped out so it's not like writers block again.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 15

**Lena's POV.**

"Sam, I'm fine, seriously."

_"Lena! You were attacked!...Again!"_

"I wasn't attacked, specifically. I was just there. The whole court room was attacked."

_"That doesn't make it any better!"_

"I'm fine! Okay. Agent Danvers managed to get me out just in time. Relax, will you." I sigh into the phone, that's on speaker, as I walk down the corridor, Jess hot on my heels, a worried expression on her face.

Dear God do these two ever not worry about me. Jesus I'm not fragile.

 _"Oh Agent Danvers."_ I hear Sam say with interest and I roll my eyes at this.

Still feeling the blush when the memory of how Agent Danvers pulled me along to safety, not letting go of me until we got here before she left. I swear I can still feel her pressed up against me protectively. She's firm and soft at the same time and now that's stuck in my head and fuck.

"Ugh, leave it to you to go from worried best friend to meddling asshole." I say and I hear Jess snort.

As I get to my office I see Kara waiting outside by Jess's desk, tapping her foot impatiently and biting her lip anxiously.

"Look, Sammy I got to go. I'll call you back later." I say.

 _"You better or I'm flying out, Luthor."_ She says back and hangs up.

"You know she's not kidding right." Jess whispers to me.

"Yes of course i know she's not kidding." I say and she giggles.

"Lena! Thank God, I need to talk you." Kara says as she spots us.

"Oh this can't be good." Jess mumbles and I gently elbow her.

"Kara, is everything okay? Wait no, are you okay? You went chasing a story that could have gotten you killed. Again." I say as we get to her.

"Oh I'm fine, I promise. And I am chasing this case but I need to warn you. The police are seeing you as a suspect in aiding the escape of your mother and Corben." She says fast- _wait what?_

"Bullshit." Jess says in anger. I put my hand on her shoulder, shaking my head. She gives me frustrated angry eyes.

"Easy. It's fine." I say and give her a look that says I've got this handled, she just huffs and pouts, walking to her desk.

I look back at Kara and nod towards my office. She nods and we turn to walk into it.

"What makes me a suspect? Let me guess. Because I'm a Luthor." I say, that is literally the only reason I can think of.

"No, not that. You were, uh, you were at the jail last night which is when it is suspected Corben had gotten the Kryptonite." Kara says as she walks behind me-oh I see now. Still, a bit stretched if you ask me.

"That's ridiculous." I say.

"You know I was at the jail to see my mother last night. You're the one that told me to go." I say as we walk into my office.

"I know, it's just..." She sighs and we stop in the middle of my office.

"People are losing it because of your mother's escape and I just wanted you to know so you could be prepared." She says softly, her face holding frustration and anger.

Oh Kara honey, I've been prepared since your sister dragged me off. I knew they would speculate that I did it at some point. I just didn't think it would be this early.

"Okay...so tell me, what are people saying." I say.

She gives me that look she gets when she wants to tell me something but doesn't at the same time. Either because she doesn't want to hurt my feelings but her urge to be honest fights against it.

"That you may have visited Metallo." that's...fucked up. The man tried to kill me. _Twice_! Why would I go see him!?

"And you think that's something I would do?" I ask a little upset at the accusation.

I know she's not accusing me but I need to know if she's here for me or her story. She just looks at me, conflict evident in her eyes for a split second before it's gone but it's enough for me.

"You know Kara, you are starting to sound a lot like a reporter and not a friend right now." I say with a humorless laugh.

I can't believe she would actually consider it as a passing thought, she knows how much I hate this whole thing.

"I don't mean to-" She starts but my door bursts open, cutting her off.

A group of three officers walk in. At the head, a very familiar female steps forward, eyes trained on me, face stern.

"Maggie? Did you find Lillian?" Kara asks.

Ah so this is the detective on the case. Great. Just great. Lovely, just what I needed. The girlfriend of my crush on my case. Wonderful.

"No we didn't. We're actually here on official business, Kara, I think it would be better if you step outside while I talk with Ms Luthor." Detective Maggie and I think her last name is...Sawyer? Says.

Yeah I don't want to be alone with her. Nope. No matter how disarming her adorable dimples are. Oof, no wonder Agent Danvers fell for her. She's gorgeous and fierce. And tiny. It's cute.

"No. I want her to stay." I say. Hey, if I can have one witness I want at least one of the Danvers girls on my side.

I doubt Agent Danvers would look in my direction in anything but distaste and distrust after this. I can feel it. My heart pulls painfully at that particular thought. Man, and we were just starting to get along too.

Kara drops her bag on the floor and levels Detective Dimples here with a glare I've only seen her give people she wants to punch in the face. I mean damn if looks could kill...

"It's okay." Kara says. I know it's meant for me but she doesn't take her eyes of the small detective.

Never...never want to be on the end of that stare...ever. That...that is a little unnerving. Maybe there was some truth to what Agent Danvers said about her sister being a little less than innocent.

I always thought she had some hidden power under all that pastel, maybe I'm right, who knows.

Detective Dimples turns to me, a fake smile on her face before steeling her features once again.

"The police were sent some surveillance footage I wanted to ask you about." She says and holds up a tablet.

She taps on the screen and a video appears. It's a little fuzzy but you can clearly make out myself kneeling down and opening one of my cabinets, grabbing something.

I recognize that cabinet. It's houses my safe. I remember last night I was getting something from it-wait...that's...that's _Kryptonite_ -I didn't grab Kryptonite!

That's not right! I don't even know where to _find_ Kryptonite never mind _have it in my arsenal_! This isn't right! No! No! I feel panic rise in my chest and I look up at Kara when she sighs and looks down.

No! Come on that's not me! That can't be right! It's not!

"That's-That's not me, okay? I don't know where you got that but it's-its not me." I stammer out, panic spreading through my being.

I glance around the room. Kara looks at me with a sad and confused expression. The officers look smug and Jess looks like she's about to run up and kick somebody.

"You are under arrest for aiding and abetting a felon, accessory after the fact, conspiracy-" The detective starts reading my rights as she puts me in cuffs.

I just let her. So this is how it is. Huh. All that work. And people still believe I would do something like that. I see. I see how it is world.

"Hold on Maggie, slow down, just let her explain-" Kara starts.

"Stay out of it, Kara." I hear the detective say behind me.

Kara clenches her jaw and is about to speak again but I shake my head. Glancing at both her and Jess who looks two seconds away from knocking the hobbit Detective out.

"It's okay." I say, telling them both to stand down.

Detective Sawyer starts leading me away, continuing to tell me my rights as she walks me out my office and through my building.

All my employees who are there watch as I'm dragged out in cuffs. I keep my chin up even though I feel like I'm dying inside. I will not show weakness. I will steel my armor. Nothing will get to me. Not now.

As soon as we get outside to the police cruiser, I see a motorbike pull up, tires screeching as they come to a stop. The rider, female, pulls off her helmet. Short red hair falling out of it and I meet the chocolate orbs of Agent Danvers.

She looks around with a frown, eyes then concentrated on me. It deepens. Jaw clenched and hands grip her helmet harder. A fury in her eyes. The same I saw when she looked at my mother.

I feel my armor crack as it's the last thing I see when I'm put into the cruiser. My heart pulling painfully.

So much for a new start.

**Later.**

"Hey, Don't I get a phone call!" I say out loud as they drag me into the jail house, clad in my grey prison scrubs.

"You get one." Detective Sawyer tells me firmly.

We walk up to the pay phones and I immediately dial the number. I don't care if Sawyer can hear me. It's not like I have anything to hide.

 _"Lena!"_ Sam's voices comes through the receiver.

"Hey, Sammy." I say and Sawyer looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I ignore her.

 _"Jesus fuck, Jess told me what happened. I knew something like this would happen. That's it! I'm coming down there."_ Sam says.

"Wait no! Don't, please. I can't let you risk yourself and Ruby. Just...hang back. Okay I'll be fine." I tell her.

_"Lena-"_

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid." I say.

_"You know I can't."_

"Sam...things look pretty bad and honestly I have no idea how they did but, it doesn't look like I'm getting out of this." I say.

_"Lena..."_

"Please Sammy. Promise me." I beg her.

She's silent on the other end of the line.

 _"Lee, I can't promise I'll do nothing but...I promise I won't do something ridiculously stupid."_ She finally says.

I sigh and let a small smile grace my face. I can never get her to do anything but at least I know she would pull a Kara and run head first into this. Especially since she has Ruby to think about.

"Thank you." I say.

"Okay but I do need you to do something for me." I add. I see Sawyer tense in the corner of my eye, pretending not to listen.

 _"Anything."_ Sam answers.

"With me in here, L-Corp has not head. I need someone I trust to run things." I say.

_"Lena-"_

"Jess already knows about the necessary protocols and procedures. She can guide you through everything." I cut her off.

_"Lee I don't know if I can do it."_

"Please Sammy, you two are the only ones I trust with my baby and I can't let the board take over, you know I can't." I say.

It takes another moment before she answers.

 _"Okay. Okay. I'll do it. But only because I know you'll eventually get out of there and claim your thrown again."_ She says.

"Thank you, Sammy."

 _"Stay strong in there."_ She says.

"I will. I promise. I love you and tell Ruby I love her." I say.

 _"I will. I love you too."_ She says and hangs up after a beat.

I know what that pause was. It was the pause of her thinking if she should say goodbye or not. One thing Sam and never do is say goodbye. Because it always kinda sounded final to us.

So we don't say it and just casually hang up or sign off, knowing that we will talk again soon. Faith, Sam said to me. It's faith. Which is what I need right now.

Detective Sawyer leads me to my cell and shows me in. It's small. A small bed. Blankets to match my outfit. It's just a temporary cell. I'll probably get a hearing or something before I get a permanent one.

Boy is thus going to be story to tell Sailor if and or when I ever get out of here. Maybe. Hopefully. 

"Ms Luthor."

I turn around. Sawyer is looking at me through the bars, hands on her hips and her face passive but she bites her lip nervously.

"I'm sorry about this. All of this." She says softly. Is she now.

"I'm sure you are, Detective." I quip in my CEO voice as Kara says.

"No really, I am. I uh, this wasn't my idea. I didn't want this, believe me. And I know how this must look and trust me I'm going to get more than an ear full when I get home." She says.

"I doubt that, Detective. Besides you don't have to explain yourself to me. Just as I don't have to explain myself to you." I comment and she looks at the ground.

"Okay, I deserve that." She mumbles.

"Look, Detective, whatever you think you want to say that will help with this will obviously not work. The deed is done." I say.

"But I didn't want this! Little Danvers speaks so highly of you it just seems so wrong that you're the one here right now." She says.

"It doesn't matter now, Detective." I say crossing my arms.

She hangs her head again, sighing.

"I won't hold it against you, you can stop worry about whether I'm going to exact my revenge." I quip.

"No! That's not what-" She starts but sighs again, rubbing her face.

"I don't believe Kara will hold it against you either." I say.

Maybe that's why she's so weird about all of this. She doesn't want to piss off her girlfriend's sister more than she probably already has.

"I highly doubt that. She'll beat down on my ass even though I was just following orders." She grumbles.

"It's not a great feeling is it?" I say and she looks up at me.

"Being held accountable for something you didn't do." I add and she just stares, her eyes glossing a bit under the low light. I can tell my words hit home.

I nod and turn around. Sitting on the bed before laying back, my hands behind my head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Goodnight Detective."

**The next day.**

I'm laying on my uncomfortable bed, staring at the wall. I've been her all night and I haven't had a wink of sleep. It's cold and much lonelier than my apartment. Even with the guards on patrol.

"The Prodical daughter." I hear laughter outside my cell.

I look up and see the guards looking at me with smug grins.

"You think she'll lose all her hair like her brother." one of them says.

They laugh some more as they make their exit. I walk over to my cell door, hands on the bar as I listen to them cackle. Assholes.

"How did you get in!" I hear one yell-wait what?

Suddenly there's grunting and the sounds of banging ringing through the hallway. What the fuck? What the hell is going on out there? God I can't see with these fucking bars!

I hear some kind of stinging sound before there's silence. My stomach turns a bit until more sounds ring through.

This time louder and what sounds like metal or something. Then that stinging sound comes again and I see a faint light coming from the opening. What the hell.

I look around until my eyes land on the mirrow in front of my cell. I see a green glow coming from the parallel hallway in which the guards went through.

My heart drops. I know what that sound is now.

I hear footsteps coming closer and I immediately back track away from the bars. This can't be happening. No. Come on, man. No!

I flinch as the cell gate is ripped from its hinges and thrown down like it was nothing. I stare up at the culprit, my heart beating out of my chest at the sinister smirk.

"Hello Ms Luthor. Sorry for the delay."

Corben Matallo.

**Later.**

**Alex's POV.**

"You did what!?"

"I went to the prison because I had a sneaking suspicion that they were going to break Lena out of jail and I was right."

"James, first of all, you went in alone, that's mistake number one. Second, what makes you think you could just walk into a maximum security prison like you own the place.l? Do you have any idea what that looks like!" I exclaim at James as I patch his wounds.

"Yeah, that Guardian-"

"Fuck you and your Guardian bullshit, Olsen. You could have gotten yourself killed." I scold.

"Pull some shit like that again and Kara won't be the only person you have to worry about." I say, purposely putting more pressure on one of his wounds as a warning, making him yelp.

"Kara wanted proof. Here's her proof." he says, pointing to his face.

"This proves nothing other than the fact that you and your fucking ego can't handle the possibility of being wrong about a Luthor." I say.

"Hey, why are you getting so defensive? I thought you hated Lena." James asks me. I'm not defensive! 

"I have never once said that."

"You've implied it though." Winn says as he walks into the room.

"No I have not. I've expressed mistrust but never hate. There's a difference." I point out with a glare.

Winn holds up his hands in surrender, sitting down at the desk, tablet in his hand.

"You find anything?" I ask.

"Nope. Still nothing. Just like the last fourteen times Kara asked in the last hour." he says.

Matello broke out, or should I say kidnapped, Lena from her prison cell this morning. James in his Guardian pajamas thought it would be a good idea to take him on himself to prove some point to Kara about Lena being bad.

Clearly that went _so well_ since his sitting on my table with cuts and bruises after getting his ass handed to him.

Ever since Lena's arrest, Kara's been bugging Winn on trying to find anything on the video that says it's fake or was altered.

I admit, the evidence is scary but it feels wrong. I saw how Lena reacted to everything in the court room. There's no way she did it.

"Mr Olsen. I hope this won't become a regular thing. What you did today was not only dangerous but incredibly stupid. Like Alex level stupid." J'onn says as he walks in.

"Exactly-wait hey!" I say and glare at him. He just shrugs with a small smile.

"I'm going to have to disagree with that one J'onn. Alex does some dumb stuff but never that dumb." another voice says. Kara.

"Thank you-hey!" I exclaim at her. Jeez is it pick on Alex day.

"Kara-" James starts.

Kara cuts him off with a raise hand, face hard and angry. Like eyes almost lighting up kind of angry. Oh boy.

"No save it, James. I can't believe you." She says, voice low. This is how you know she's pissed.

"Kara, Lena is bad news. This just proves it." James says. I press hard into his shoulder wound and he winces.

"Ah! Alex what the hell." he says.

"Oh grow a pair, you giant baby. You're so keen on running with the big boys, you should be able to handle big boy pain." I quip back.

"Man, Metallo really did a number on him, didn't he." Winn comments.

"Metallo's strong, but something's off." James says as Kara begins to pace.

"His Kryptonite isn't right. I think it's hurting him." he adds. Well that's an interesting development.

"Well, you're lucky you didn't take a direct hit."

"Very lucky."

"I had my shield. I love that shield." I roll my eyes at this.

Your shield is the size of a dinner plate. It can't protect all of you. One sweep of the legs and you're dropping like a ball sac during puberty. Fucking idiot. Not to mention you fight like a toddler.

"And I know what I'm doing Kara." He says. No you don't. You clearly don't.

"Even if Metallo is weakening, though, he's still a fanatic follower of Lillian Luthor." this is true.

"We have to find out where he's taken Lena and help her." Kara says. And yes. I agree. Something about this doesn't feel right.

"What's it going to take for you to realises that Lena is a criminal? She's not the victim." James says and honestly, it's taking everything in me to not slap him.

I mean his right there. All it takes is one wined up. Just one follow through. I don't know where all these protective instincts for Lena Luthor are coming from but I'm not fighting them.

I always go with my gut and my gut is telling me some fishy shit is going down. Maybe this is what Kara has been feeling since she met Lena. If it is, I totally get it. Even though I have no idea why.

"She got the Kryptonite-" he carries on. Question: how?

"He broke her out of prison-" did he though?

"Lena's not a member of CADMUS!" Kara exclaims sternly.

The whole room goes silent. We all look around. Everyone has their face downcast as Kara levels us with an intense stare.

"She's not." She says again.

"She stopped the gang with the alien weapons-" yeah she did do that.

"She saved Alex's life when Corben tried to kill her." Yea, never gonna forget that day. It was strange for everyone.

Also the reason I don't believe Lena did any of this. The woman is way too gentle for that kind of shit. Well...unless needed. I saw the anger she held back at the court room. Girl nearly blew her top.

"She shot Corben and then her crazy mom turned Corben into Metallo. So, that could have been the plan the entire time." James says.

Seriously, do you hear yourself? What the actual fuck. If that was the case, why shoot him. Why not just turn him into Metallo in the first place. Why go through all that trouble.

Let's not forget, Corben was Lex's lacky before he joined CADMUS. And as far as we know. Lena has not had any contact with him since his incarceration.

Corben only met Lillian after that whole mess.

"We have to start treating Lena like a hostile. The evidence is overwhelming." J'onn states.

Yep. The very reason I have not said anything yet. I mean I don't think Lena is guilty but the evidence points another direction and I'm nothing if not logical. Unless that footage is fake, there's nothing we have that can help Lena's case.

Kara sighs and looks at our resident techie.

"Winn? If you watch the video, I know you'll find something." She says, practically begging.

"I did. It-it's clean." Winn says in defeat.

"Then find something to prove her innocent." Kara says.

"Everything we've seen so far says the exact opposite." J'onn says and yep. That is the truth, unfortunately.

"Well she's my friend. And I believe in her." Kara says with strong determination and finality before walking out the lab.

James stands up and goes after her. I'd stop him but I feel he could use a kick in the ego. Kara will give it to him.

Better her than me.

I walk up to Winn when J'onn leaves as well. He looks at me, tired and worn out. Me too buddy.

"Hey, you sure you can't find anything on there?" I ask.

He frowns and rubs his face.

"Oh my God, can you both stop. Okay, I've used everything and anything I can to check this video, there's nothing there!" he says frustrated.

"It hasn't been altered. There's nothing hiding behind it. There's no hidden message or fuzzy wuzzies in it. Okay. It's clean. Completely. Good as new, not broken or shattered." he adds resting his head on the desk.

I rub his shoulder as an apology. I feel bad. He hates that he can't help Kara with what she wants and unfortunately this is not something that can magically fix itself.

"It's okay man." I say.

"No! It's not. I mean look at her, man. She looks like she's going to smash his head in." Winn says as he lifts his head, pointing to Kara and James.

Kara stomps off, leaving James. By the looks of it, she's going to the training room. Probably to hit something.

"Well he is being a dick." I say.

"Wha- okay, what is up? Ever since Luthor came to National City you've been on our side and now all of a sudden you're as protective of her as Kara is." he says.

"No I'm not." I say. I'm not!

"Alex..." he says, obviously not buying it. I sigh.

"Look, you're right. You're right. My opinion has changed since then but for good reasons. Unlike you bozos, I've actually met and spoken to Lena. More than once too." I start.

"And in those little meets of ours I've seen a very different side to what everyone else in the world but Kara and a handful of people see." I say.

"Lena may be a Luthor but from what I can tell, she's not like the rest of them. And Kara's right. Lena has done more for us and this City than we ever gave her credit for." I say.

"And let's be honest, what motive could she possibly have to do any of this. Her mother is a manipulative cunt and Corben tried to kill her. Twice. She's stopped them both. Why do this now?" I ask.

We both sigh. This whole situation is out of whack and I don't know how to help. I feel useless. So does he. Look at him, he's exhausted and frustrated. But if anyone can help its him. I need him. Kara needs him. Lena needs him.

"Come on, Winn. You of all people know what it's like to have a busted up family and being accused of something you didn't do." I say and he looks at me.

"Not too long ago, it was you who Kara was going on like this for." I add.

Winn thinks over what I said, a sad frown on his face.

"Look, none of us here knows Lena but Kara does. Technically, we can't say if she's evil or not. But I always go with my gut and my gut says something isn't right." I add.

"You're right. You're right. I can see it now. I get it." he says and I smile, happy to have gotten through to him.

I'm not even going to try with James because he's a lost cause.

"Sure and if what you're saying is true. What are we supposed to do? I mean we don't even know where to start." He says.

I sigh and deflate. I have no idea.

"I don't know. All I know is I'm with Kara on this one. Lena is not a criminal. I've seen it. She might do some stuff thats not exactly legal at times but neither do we so we can't judge." I say and he chuckles.

"Yeah that's true. And I have to agree. It does feel off. It makes no sense but I am a man of science and I'm telling you this video is squeaky clean." he says holding up the tablet.

Fuck. Okay. New plan. We need to either find new evidence or something. Maybe find Metallo and get Lena back.

God I hope she's alright. I hope they're not hurting her. The woman has been through enough already.

"This is fucked up, though. If this is fake, Lillian obviously planned the whole thing to make it look like Lena is even more guilty even though she's not." I say.

"Yes and having Metallo break her out would only solidify the public's opinion on her. Maybe to the point where she won't be able to get back from that backlash." Winn says.

"No. We can't let that happen." I say.

"Agreed but how? We have nothing." he says.

"No. There's never nothing. There's always something. We just have to find it." I say.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place?" Winn suggests, looking through the video again.

Yeah. Maybe. I stare at the screen watching the video for like the hundredth time myself. It doesn't feel right. It doesn't. But I don't know what's the problem. The thing is clean.

"Maybe we should go talk to Maggie. Ask her who sent the video. You know, get it from the original source. Maybe they will give us some insight." Winn suggests.

Original source. Yeah maybe we could-wait...original... _original!_...oh fuck why didn't I think of this before!

"Winn, that's it." I say. He looks at me with confusion.

"What?" he asks.

"The Original source!" I say.

"Yes..." he trails off. Oh my God dude get a clue.

"Winn, this was sent by _someone_. They had to have gotten it from _somewhere_. The original source is not _who_ sent the video, it's _where_ they got it." I say.

He still looks confused.

"Winn, buddy. Just get up. We're going, come on." I say and grab my things. He does so as well.

"Where are we going?"

"L-Corp."

**Later.**

I walk up to the front desk with Winn on my heels. I have no idea what I'm doing but I feel like I should be here.

"Alex, what are we doing here. I don't think any authority figures, especially law enforcement, is welcome after what happened." Winn whispers to me.

He's right because next thing I know we're surrounded by body guards, hands on their guns.

"Hey, whoa! Easy, we're not here to cause trouble, okay, we just want to talk to whoever is in charge." I say and hold up my badge.

"We know." one says.

"Look, I mean it. Here, you can take my badge ad my gun, search both of us. We're not here to cause trouble I promise." I say, keeping my one hand up with my badge and slowly showing the my gun on my side.

Making sure they see me, I slowly pull it out and place it in the bucket near one of the metal detectors.

"Please, I just want to talk to whoever is in charge." I say again.

"That would be me." a voice says from the far end and I look up. An Asian woman struts up with an expressionless stare.

"Special Agent Alex Danvers, FBI. This is my partner Agent Winn Schott. We have some leads we'd like to investigate regarding Lena Luthor's incarceration." I say.

She just looks at me up and down. Obviously not giving.

"Why? Your buddies already took her in. You telling me you all already made up your minds before doing a full investigation?" She says with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I am going to be honest ma'am, I was just as surprised as you are. I actually came down here as they took her away because I wanted to stop them. It something about that video didn't feel right." I say.

"Unfortunately I was not part of the investigation and had no jurisdiction over the arrest, I could not do anything." I say.

"Then why are you here?" She asks.

"Well as I said. Something about the footage the NCPD received seemed off. It was sent to them and we believe it might have been altered but we won't know for sure unless we see the original video." I say and look to Winn.

"We were hoping we could take a look at your security feed, under supervision of course, of the night before the attack." Winn says.

"We want to see if that matches the one we got." he adds voice shaking just a bit.

The woman stares hard, looking between the two of us. Then she turns to me.

"You said your name was Alex Danvers, correct?" She asks me.

I just nod my head. She turns to Winn.

"Agent Schott, I recognize you. You were the one who helped Ms Luthor at the gala last year, correct?" she says.

"Yep, yes. T-that would be me." he says, eyes wide and a nervous chuckle. We really need to work on that.

"You both work with Supergirl, correct." She says more than asks. Winn and I share a look. I mean, we can't really disclose that information.

"I'll take that as a yes. Aaron, it's okay, stand down." She says and looks at the security guard who drops his stance and steps back.

"Please leave all weapons in the bucket, you may keep your badges. Follow me." She says and turns on her heel, walking to the elevator.

Since my gun is already with them I just put my phone and everything metal in the bucket and keep my badge on me. Winn does the same.

We walk through the metal detector before grabbing our phones and stuff and I leave my gun. It sucks but is necessary.

We walk up to the elevator where the woman is waiting for us. We walk in and the doors close.

"If you two are not part of the investigation, does that mean that you are here without your superiors knowledge?" She asks.

"Something like that. Ever since Ms Luthor's arrest we've been checking every lead we get. Especially now before CatCo runs a story on it. Kara and Alex have been like a dragons." Winn answers.

I elbow him and he grunts. The woman doesn't react but I saw a hint of a twitch in her cheek like a smile.

"So what exactly do you need?" she asks.

"We want to check your security footage. CCTV. If I can find any kind of difference between the copy the NCPD got and the one here we have reason to believe it was tampered with." Winn says.

"Meaning someone might have hacked into L-Corp." She says.

"Correct." I nod.

"And you would know that because you know our systems." She adds and Winn freezes next me.

He looks at me with wide eyes and I just nod my head again.

"Ms Luthor is aware. She told me the night of Medusa when I came to come see her." I tell him.

"That was you?" the woman asks. I look at her and she's giving me a raised eyebrow, eyes roaming me up and down again, as if that information changed me.

"Yes." I answer. She nods and turns away

"Thank you." She says softly. I don't know what to make of it but before I can even begin to ask the elevator doors open.

We step out and follow the woman as she leads us around. We get to a secure door, one that requires biometric passwords.

She pulls out a key card and puts it in. Then a finger print scanner opens by the wall along with an iris scanner as well.

"Whoa. No way. L-Corp got some exclusive security. Remind me that once we get Lena out, I wanna pick her brain." Winn says.

The woman does her thing and eventually the door opens. We walk in and...not what I expected. I was thinking some kind of high tech stuff would be here but it's literally just a maintenance and main frame room filled with computers and a whole lot of other high-end tech things I have no idea about.

"Okay, pick a computer to work on." She says and pulls out her phone.

Winn immediately moves to one. She comes over and enters some kind of password, typed way too fast for me to even see, and I'm pretty sure that wasn't English.

"Okay, do your thing but just so you know, I have someone behind the scenes watching. So don't try anything or she will shut you down." She says.

She holds the phone up and suddenly a voice comes through.

 _"Hello? Jess?"_ Jess? Oh! This is Jess! Okay.

"Hey, did you get my message?" She asks.

 _"Yeah I did. I got it up now, they can go in."_ the voice in phone says.

Jess nods at us and Winn gets to work. I have no idea what he's doing but it looks like progress so I know.

 _"Hey quick question, you guys wouldn't happen to be the people that tried to hack Lena last year, are you."_ the voice on the phone says.

"Tried too!?" Winn scoffs. I face palm. Idiot, that's not how you answer that question.

 _"Oh sweetie, Lena let you hack her. In fact, I'm the one who cut you off that first attempt."_ the voice says.

"Wait what- oh come on, man, I really thought I had that. Damn." Winn whines.

"Wait I thought Lena was the one who blocked him." I say.

 _"After, yeah. But I was the one who told her about the hack. Also, word of advice. Don't hack Lena or L-Corp. I will destroy you."_ the voice says.

"Something tells me she's not kidding." Winn says.

"Well Sam is the one who taught Lena and she did hack Lex of all people. And once hacked NASA for fun so I'd say so." Jess says.

 _"That was an interesting night."_ wait Sam. The mom friend?

"Oh wait! I think I found something." Winn says.

Jess and I huddle around him, looking at the screen. I'm not seeing anything other than the same video.

"What am I looking at?" I ask.

 _"Wait, wait a minute. Something isn't right here. Hey Schott, you seeing what I'm seeing?"_ the voice on the phone, Sam I'm guessing, says.

"I think so. Someone was in here already." Winn answers. Yep still not following.

 _"That's what it looks like but how did they bypass my security without alerting me, that's impossible."_ Sam says.

 _"It's like they jumped over everything. I should have been alerted of a I.P address or something."_ She adds.

"This is weird, someone was here, I know they were but...there's nothing." Winn says.

"There's never nothing, keep looking." I say.

"Hey! You and Kara have been breathing down my neck all day! Give me a break, okay. I'm trying. This isn't a normal hack." he says.

 _"Found something!"_ Sam says and I look at Winn with a raised eyebrow. He just glares.

 _"Okay, this is definitely strange. I figured out how they bypassed security and why I wasn't alerted. There is nothing that shows any kind of ID, not even a location."_ Sam says.

"What? How?" Winn asks still looking through files and code on the computer.

 _"That's what I'm trying to figure out but luckily I have something on all our systems that tracks and highlights bypassed pathways. I'm going to track it and see where it came from."_ Sam says.

"I have no idea what is going on here." Jess mumbles next to me.

"Same. And I work with him so this is me everyday." I say and she let's out a small smile. The first I've seen since we've arrived.

"Luckily for me, when ever Sam and Lena have their nerd fests I'm not present. Though there are those unfortunate moments, similar to this, where I am forced to listen to them talk geek." She says.

 _"Okay, what the actual fuck! How the hell-this is bullshit!"_ Sam exclaims.

"What? What happened?" I ask.

"What? No no no, that's not possible how the, what?" Winn mumbles, fingers moving frantically over the keys.

"Guys, how about you fill us in." Jess says.

"Alex, look at this. Tell me what you see." Winn says. I lean over and look at the screen. I just, yeah I don't know what I'm looking at.

"And I'm seeing nothing." I say.

"Exactly! There's nothing there. That's the problem." Winn says.

"There should have been something. Anything that could have told us where or what this hacker used to get in but there is absolutely nothing." Winn adds.

 _"What, did this person hack from heaven, this makes no sense."_ Sam says.

"Maybe the computer or whatever they used was destroyed." Jess says.

 _"No. If that was the case we would have gotten a message saying the path is either broken, gone or inactive before we even reached the end of the path. In fact, the path itself would be missing too."_ Sam says.

"The thing is, this signature is still active but there is no source." Winn adds.

"What, are you telling me they hacked in without a device?" I ask.

 _"That's what it looks like."_ Sam says.

That makes no sense. How do you hack without some kind of computer or phone or something! And an active signal with no source? What did this thing come from thin air? Did this person find a way to work a computer without a computer?

How are they doing this?

 _"This is ridiculous, even the path itself is strange. The way it went, it's almost...like it's alive or something. It had a clear destination but the path was too straight forward. Almost as if the hacker could see what was there before it appeared."_ Sam says.

That is strange. A living signal? That's weird. The only time I've heard of something like that was Indigo. The Cyber Computer bitch that tried to nuke the city. Winn shut her down with his own virus.

She was techno organic. Half being, half computer or machine or something. Kind of like Cyborg Hens- wait...

"Winn. Winn!" I say tapping his shoulder rapidly.

He looks at me.

"What if it wasn't a computer. What if it was something like it." I say.

He just frowns, not getting me. Come on man, it's not that hard.

"Like Indigo." I urge.

"Yeah but, We stopped her. Remember we or well J'onn kinda..." He trails off and makes a breaking something in half motion with his hands.

"And who else do we know that's like her." I ask.

Her frowns for a while before shaking his head. Still not following. Goddammit Winn.

"Part machine...part human..." I trial off.

His eyes widen and he points at me when realization hits him.

"Henshaw." he says.

"Henshaw." I confirm.

 _"Am I missing something here?"_ Sam says and Jess nods.

"Hank Henshaw, one of Lillian's lackies. He was the one that attacked L-Corp the night of Medusa. He calls himself Cyborg Superman." I say.

 _"Cyborg...Oh my God, I think I get what you're saying. If he's half computer he wouldn't need a laptop or anything like that. All he has to do is use his mainframe or data chip."_ Sam says.

"Precisely." I say.

"Okay, I'm looking, I'm looking-Oh! Oh! I got it! That's him. That's his signature. I remember from last time." Winn says pointing to the screen.

 _"That's not the only thing. Look at this."_ Sam says. Suddenly something pops up on the screen.

Winn plays it. It's still the same video.

 _"Agent Schott, I think you know what I'm talking about."_ Sam says.

"Wait hold on, almost got it. And....there." Winn says, typing away and suddenly the video glitches and smooths out before Lena turns into Hank Henshaw.

"That's the original?" I ask.

 _"That's the original."_ Sam says.

"We got him?" Winn asks in disbelief.

"We got him." I say and smile, sighing in relief.

"Kara was right. Lena is innocent."

I laugh and bounce on my toes. Clapping Winn on his shoulders, staring at the screen.

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it." I chant and he looks back with a big smile as well.

"We need to get this back and give it to Kara's before she kills the next person that calls Lena a criminal." I say.

I turn to Jess and she's just looking at me with an amused smile. I ignore it.

"Can we take this with us. I promise we won't tamper with it." I ask.

"We could send it down to NCPD and have them drop the case. We might even be able to use the signal to track Henshaw." I add.

"We find Henshaw, we find Lillian. We find Lillian-" Winn says.

"-we find Lena." I say with a nod.

"Okay, sure." Jess says.

"Uploading now...and...done!" Winn says.

"Great! We need to hurry. We don't have much time. And by we I mean Lena, who knows what they're doing to her." I say.

 _"Lillian may be a bitch but she wouldn't hurt Lena. Not physically at least."_ Sam says.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I say.

 _"Either way. Bring my girl back home, Danvers."_ Sam says and she's dead serious.

"Yes ma'am." I say and turn to Winn.

"Let's go." I say and he gets up.

"Thank you, again." I say to Jess as we practically run out the room. I run towards the stairs.

"Hey Alex, you know they have a perfectly working elevator right!"

"This way is faster!"

"You're crazy!"

"Hurry up Schott!"

I run down the stairs, almost tripping over my feet a few times. My body is vibrating with new found energy.

I knew it! Lena is innocent. I knew it! In my gut. I knew it. Now we just need to find her and make sure she's safe before clearing her name.

Lena is way too sweet and pure to do something like this. And according to Maggie, despite being mad, she didn't blame her for the arrest. See, she's doesn't even get mad at that.

How can anyone hate her? Especially after everything she's done. For the city, hell the world. And my family. She's helped Kara and she's saved my life.

I can't believe I ever thought she was just another Luthor. She's so much more than that and I hate that I only see it now.

I get to the lobby and pretty much sprint across the floor to the exit, seeing Winn walking out the elevator.

"Uh-Al-Alex!" he shouts.

"What?" I say when I look back at him. We don't have time, man, come on!

"Dude, your gun." he says pointing to it by the guard.

Oh right.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go Alex! Haha! Go! Go save your girl! Even though she's not your girl yet! Winn and Sam, beautiful geniuses!
> 
> See Alex, all you had to do was ask. No need to be sneaky sneaky.
> 
> Alex being all ready to save Lena she forgets her gun. Dork.
> 
> What do you think Jess and Sam were thinking about that interaction. Will they tell Lena about it? How would Lena react? Who knows.
> 
> Anyone else losing their shit over supergirl 5x02. Lena...my baby, what are you doing? What have you done.
> 
> I love Lena but I swear she's gone off the deep end and someone better fucking save her before she drowns! Kara I'm looking at you. Also, Dansen is fucking adorable. I love them. And I will protect them. Brainy too, a pure hearted dumbass.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is so done with her mother. Alex is worried. Valentines Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's ya girl and I am back! With a brand new chapter. This one was fun to write, nothing special but you will see why soon.
> 
> You probably looking at the summary like what? When I wrote it I somehow ended up reading it in a Jenna Marbles voice and I regret nothing.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 16

**Lena's POV.**

I can't fucking believe this shit. I should have known. God fucking damnit. So fucking _amateur._

I should have listened to Sam and Jess. I rarely ever regret listening to Kara but honestly, right now, I do. I understood why she told me to go see my mother but I knew I shouldn't have and I still went.

I stare at the empty seat in front of me. Stuck in the sketchy ass van with my mother and her Kryptonite goon, Corben, or _Metallo_ as he is now being referred.

He fucking kidnapped me. From _jail!_ Who in their right mind!

Oh that's right, they're not in their right mind. They're fucking lunatics! Jesus, I can't believe this is my life right now. How am I to get out of this mess now!

My mother having Corben kidnap me from prison just makes everything worse. Now people are totally going to believe I was responsible for helping Corben and her escaping.

Fucking great. Piece of shit.

Even better, _Guardian_ , some tin man vigilante of the night was laying knocked out on the ground. If I'm correct, he was probably waiting for someone to come get me.

I know he works with Supergirl so I'm guessing he's going straight to her to tell her. And of course, seeing how all of this looks, she probably thinks I'm the bad guy now. Again.

Okay not again. Agent Danvers said Supergirl never lost faith in me during Medusa.

Well she probably did now. They all probably did. Whatever trust or faith they had in me has flown out the window.

I just hope they leave Jess, Jack, Sam and Ruby alone. They don't need this.

Sam and I have built a system that warns us if something like this was to ever happen, that if any of us were in danger, that we will have a plan to get ourselves and the other's to safety.

After last year, Sam and I got together to create and plan different things for it. Mostly for Ruby. She's just a kid. She's already seen more than she should have.

I see movement and look up to see Mother standing from her seat up from and moving to the back of the van to sit in front of me. I don't make eye contact. I refuse.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Don't." I warn. I don't want to hear it.

"You're still angry I had Metallo liberate you from that jail-" _Liberate?!_ Liberate, Bitch!

"It makes me look more guilty when I'm not!" I say finally looking her in her cold eyes, I want her to see I just how pissed I am.

God I'm so mad I could cry. I can feel the deep frustration in my bones. The exhaustion of trying to stay awake so they can't try anything while I sleep plus the fact that I didn't sleep at all last night sitting heavily in my entire being

Why me, man. Why me. Was I bad in a past life? What did I do?

"Even if they found out the truth about you, no one would change their minds." She says with a light chuckle.

"The public wants to believe the narrative they expect from us. That Luthor's are evil." She says. Well no shit, hey, I wonder why they would think that.

"We don't get second chances." I did!

I had a second chance! I had two! And you nearly took both away from me! Now I get a third and you're taking it away again!

I stay silent as she continues her rant.

"Look what they did to me. Stripped me of my medical license without even a hearing." She says.

For good reason! You're out of your fucking mind, doing illegal experiments on patients! For fuck sakes, you turned dead men into a machines! Put an alien rock filled with radiation in their chests to kill Supergirl and Superman for no reason other than the fact that you don't like that they're not human.

If it were up to me I would have stripped you of more than just your medical license.

"Or worse what they did to Lex." Ah here we go.

"He could have fixed this planet for generations." he nearly killed generations!

"But Superman twisted what he was doing, and they all turned on him." Superman didn't do anything! He was in National City helping his cousin!

 _I_ was the one who stopped Lex. _I_ was the one who did the investigation. _I_ was the one who contacted the authorities. _I_ was the one who turned him in. _I_ was the one who got him arrested!

 _IMe_! Not Superman and most definitely not Supergirl!

And you say I'm the delusional one.

"Lex went insane." I tell her. She just smiles. That's not exactly a positive personality trait mother.

"Exactly." what the actual fuck.

"And if they could take the brightest mind on Earth and drive him crazy defending himself, imagine what they could do to you." are you serious! What the-no.

Lex was crazy because he was crazy. Not because of Superman or society. He went nuts because nobody would feed his ego. He tried to wipe out half of Metropolis...just to prove that _'Hey! Superman is not completely indestructible. I mean I know we knew this but you know.'_

I am not Lex! I'm not going to lose my mind just because Supergirl is an alien and is better than me in certain areas like strength, speed and hey, maybe even science!

In fact I would love that.

And I don't need to imagine anything! They encouraged me. If I was about something they would tell me and if I didn't believe them they would leave me be.

I can't stand this. She's always comparing me to Lex but that was the last straw.

"Stop the van, I'm going back." I demand, standing up.

"To what? You have no life anymore Lena." Mother says stopping me in my tracks.

"You have no one on your side." She says as a matter of fact.

She's wrong. I have Sam. And Jess. Kara...i don't know...but Sam, Jess and Jack, they will always be there for me.

But she's right about one thing. I can't go back. Not now and probably not ever. The world thinks I'm a criminal. And they will go after my friends to get to me.

I have to protect them and to do that I have to stay away. Sam can handle herself better than even I know. She will be able to take care of Jess and Ruby with the help of Jack should they need to.

I told them if they were ever targeted, that they should go to the old Luthor Mansion. No one knows where it is but us. They'll be safe there.

I told Sam she would be able to access my accounts if need be. She knows her way around pretty much every system she comes across.

Should probably be concerned about that.

But they'll be fine.

"You're guilty. You're on the run, just like me." Mother continues.

I say nothing but I can feel my eyes welling up with tears that I refuse to let fall. She might be right about one thing but I will never join CADMUS.

I'd rather die on feet fighting the devil than live on my knees beside it.

**Later.**

So...dear brother Lex has an assortment of alien apocalypse bunkers filled with rations and weapons situated all over the world.

Good to know.

Note to self. Find and destroy them.

"Vaults around the world loaded with all the things he'd collected to even the playing field and defeat Superman once and for all." Mother says as she, myself and my _'guard'_ Metallo walk through the open garage of one of said bunkers.

"And one of those vaults is right here." She add before a random touch pad pops up from the ground.

Is that a biometric scanner?

"All need is to open it." Mother finishes.

"It's a biometric lock." I say. What does she want me to do? It probably needs Lex's prints or something.

"It scans for Luthor DNA." She states.

Okay so what does that have to do with me? It's not like we have Lex here with us to open it. Wait, ew. Please no.

"Don't tell me you have a little piece of Lex frozen somewhere." I quip looking around. Just making sure.

"I didn't say Lex's DNA. I said Luthor." Mother says and smiles at me.

"And you, my daughter, are part of that family tree." She adds. Oh... _oh_...oh that's fucked up.

"You didn't have your goon liberate me from prison because you loved me. Because you wanted to help me." I say when everything becomes crystal clear.

"You did it because I'm the only one who can open this vault for you." of course. Of course that's it. I'm such an idiot.

The only time she ever needs me, the only time I'm ever good enough...is when I a literally the only other fucking person on the planet who can open her precious son's box of murder toys.

No.

I will not. I refuse. I need to get out of here.

God, it's going to be a mission leaving this place and finding my way back to the City. I don't even know where I am.

Maybe I'll take one of these fancy looking trucks. They have to have GPS or something right. Go to the nearest gas station and ditch it.

Catch a ride and make my way back to the City. I need to warn Supergirl about all of this somehow.

Even if she hates me. She needs to know.

**Meanwhile.**

**Alex's POV.**

As soon as Winn and I enter the DEO, we immediately run to the console room where J'onn and Kara are. We need to show them what we found.

"Guys! Guys! You'll never guess what we found." Winn says as we stop at the round table.

"Where have you two been? We could have used you both here, you know, trying to help find Lena and clear her name." Kara says with her arms crossed.

"That's what we were doing. Winn and I got the original video. The one Maggie got was a copy of an altered version of it." I say as he pulls it up on the big screen.

"It was Henshaw that got the Kryptonite. He hacked L-Corp and stole the footage, changed it, and sent it in." I add.

"Lena's innocent." I finish.

"Yes! I knew it! I told you all. Lena is not CADMUS." Kara says and semi glares at all of us with a smile.

How? Who knows.

"And where did you find this?" J'onn asks.

"We went to L-Corp." Winn says.

They just look at us in shock.

"Long story." I say waving my hand. It's not the point here.

"Look, we know Lena is innocent but it's going to mean dick if we don't find her." I state. Please tell me we have a plan on how to do that.

"We might be able to find a ping on Henshaw's signature but it's a long shot." Winn says.

Suddenly the big screen changes and a map appears with a target. What is that? What is it for?

"Nevermind. We might not need his signature." Winn says and runs over to his computer, typing away on it, we follow him.

"Kryptonite signal detected." a robotic voice says.

"What is it?" Kara asks.

"J'onn had me scanning for Kryptonite signatures so we can find Metallo." he says.

Really, you couldn't tell me this sooner. I've been wrecking my brain on how we could find Henshaw and Lillian meanwhile you had a whole as search of Metallo going on. Dude.

"Have you found it, Agent Schott?" J'onn asks. Please say yes.

"Yep! Fifty miles north of Mount Whitney." Winn answers- _Mount Whitney_!? Are you kidding me!? Out all places.

"What? Wait." He says. What? What happened? What am I looking at? I don't do computers!

"It's strange, because either something is wrong with the signal or the source is isn't pure." He says.

Source isn't pure. You mean the Kryptonite is fake?

Winn pulls up a chart that I can actually understand and oh my gosh this makes no sense. That's not how Kryptonite works.

"The ionizing radiation signature is breaking down at an exponential rate." I say.

Translation: It's not Gucci. It's about to go boom-chi.

"James said Metallo's Kryptonite seemed off." Kara states.

He did. Clark took the last of the Kryptonite and destroyed it. Either they found more or they made it. Would make sense.

"It could be synthetic." I says. Wouldn't be the first time someone tried to make Kryptonite.

Max Lord tried and ended up making the Red Kryptonite instead. Idiot.

"If these numbers are right, then it's not just unstable, it's going to blow." Winn says. Yeah, kinda figured.

"Blow?" Kara asks.

"Like go nuclear." Winn says. Yeah that's about right. Just take em all out at once. It will be their own fault too.

Shit, wait, Lena!

We have to get her out of there, like yesterday already. Kryptonite might not be harmful to humans but an explosion of that magnitude will do some serious damage.

"-no there's no time, I need to go now or Lena's dead." Kara says and jogs out the room, ripping open her shirt before taking off.

Yes! Be fast.

Wait, no. My sister is flying straight into a Kryptonite bomb!

**Later.**

_"Supergirl! I can't believe you're here."_ is that Lena? She's alive! Yes!

Wait is it me or does she sound different over the...speaker, comms? Like not _different_ different but like...familiar different. Like I've heard it before.

Which is weird because I've never spoken to Lena over the phone or anything like that. So why do I feel like I both know and don't know her voice. It's weird.

 _"Ah! Aaah!"_ I hear Kara screaming over the comms.

"Supergirl?" I ask. Please be okay, please please please.

 _"Well that was easy. Wanna try more of these toys."_ Lillian.

 _"Don't hurt her!"_ Lena!

Fuck, what is going on over there! Why isn't Kara responding. What happened? What's happening?

_"Lock Supergirl in the vault."_

What vault!? What is going on!?

I can feel my heart beating out of my chest. I feel so helpless just standing here while my sister and her best friend are out there probably fighting for their lives! I can't lose them!

I mean I basically just started getting to know Lena but goddammit I don't like the thought of her dying! Like at all. Like I'll kill somebody kind of situation.

What the fuck...

"Supergirl if you can still hear me, Metallo's Kryptonite heart, the rate of decay is ticking up." Winn says.

Fuck. It's going to blow. Like now.

 _"Metallo's heart is going to explode."_ I hear Kara say and it sounds like she's in pain.

What did they do to her! Where's Lena? They need to get out of there!

 _"You all need to leave. You have to get it out of him."_ Kara says.

 _"You're lying."_ God fucking damnit Lillian you're all about to die! Fucking leave!

 _"I'm not! He's going to die."_ Kara protests.

_"The only one about to die is you."_

Shit. We need to get her out of there. That thing is about to blow that place sky high along with everyone in it and I know Kara won't stop. I already heard Lillian making her escape as Kara fights Metallo.

"Kara listen to me, the more Metallo uses the synthetic Kryptonite, the faster it's decaying." Winn says.

"Get out of there now!" I demand.

She doesn't listen and continue to fight. Fuck. She's going to get herself and Lena killed! I look to J'onn and he nods, already knowing what I'm thinking.

He turns into his Martian form and takes off into the sky.

"Kara the Kryptonite is almost critical!"

Kara! Fuck, you can't talk this guy down! He's a lost cause! Get Lena and get out of there now! Damnit!

_"Get Lena, let's go!"_

Yes! J'onn.

I look down at the tablet and my heart drops. The Kryptonite is about to blow. Now, like right now. It's already starting!

"Kara. Please!" I beg, tears already welling up in my eyes.

"Supergirl, get out of there now!"

Please dear God, I need to her. I can't lose her. Please she's all I have to keep me going. I can't..i can't lose her too.

_BOOM!_

NO!

"KARA!"

There's just silence...that's it and my heart is beating so hard in my ears. I cling to Winn, a single tear rolling down my face.

 _"It's okay. I'm fine. We all are."_ Kara's voice comes through comms.

Fuck! Oh God, my fucking heart. Ow, Ow. Not okay. I'm not okay.

 _"Alex..."_ Kara's calls, voice shaky and I think she's crying.

"I'm here, what's wrong?"

_"Alex...it's Lena..."_

No...

**Later.**

I speed down the road on my bike with a med-kit strapped to my back. My heart beating out of my chest and blood rushing in my ears.

I'm pretty sure I've broken every rule possible as I race towards L-Corp where Kare took Lena. We can't risk taking her to a hospital or they might call her in.

She's still a fugitive since we haven't cleared her name and L-Corp is the only place I could think of that would be safe for her.

My initial reaction would be mine or Kara's place but it would better to work where Lena would be most comfortable.

I already had Winn contact Jess so she knows what to expect.

I barely let my bike come to a stop before jumping off.

I stumble over myself as I clumsily kick the kick-stand out so my bike won't fall over, almost falling on my ass, most definitely tripping as I run into the building.

I run straight past the metal detectors, not even bothering with them or the probably confused security guards as I slide all over the place and get to the stairs. It's faster, no time to wait for a elevator.

"Talk to me Supergirl." I say as I bound up the stairs, two at a time.

_"She's barely breathing and her heart beat is strong but Alex, she won't wake up."_

"Sit tight, I'm almost there." I say.

I just realized I didn't take off my helmet. I fumble to get it off, running straight and head on into a wall as I do because my vision was cut off for a second and in that second there just had to be a corner.

"Ow, fuck." I whine as I continue my momentum up to Lena's office.

I should be winded from running up like more than thirty floors of stairs, and I probably am but I'm guessing the adrenaline I've been feeling since I left the DEO is helping mask that.

I trip over myself as I barge into Lena's office. My helmet falling from my hands and crashing to the floor. I don't care right now, where is she?

Oh she's right there on the couch.

Kara in her Supergirl suit paces up and down with Jess dressed in pajamas and a hoodie, as they watch over a still knocked out Lena who is laying on the pristine white couch in her grey prison uniform, a blackish grey coat laying on the floor next to them.

I immediately make my way over to her, dropping down. I need to check her vitals, see is she responds to stimuli like she should.

"It happened so fast, one minute I'm fine, the next, there's this loud ringing in my ears. It hurt so much. She tried to stop them but... Henshaw...he grabbed her, and then she was on the floor and wasn't moving-" Kara rants erratically, explaining what happened.

I nod and keep my focus on Lena. God even knocked out, covered in dust and dirt, in unflattering prison garb, this woman is still beautiful.

That's not fair. How is some so supernaturally gorgeous.

Danvers focus!

Okay, so Kara said Henshaw grabbed her, then was on the floor. So he probably threw her down. She must have hit her head.

I turn her head to the side and bring my hand around the back, feeling along it-Wow her hair is really soft, smells like cranberries-focus!

Okay, now if my assumptions is correct- _aha_! There, okay. So she did hit her head. Hard too. She was knockout instantly.

I turn her back to face me and pull out a small flashlight. I open one of her eyes, wow, still so green-wait is that a hint of blue?

Oh that's so cool. She has heterochromia! That's amazing. Her eyes are so much better up close. Damn, she's out cold and I feel like she's staring into my soul.

My belly flips a bit at the multicolors of her eyes but I shake it off. Still got a job to do. Well, everything seems fine so far.

"She's got a concussion. She will have a huge migraine when she wakes up in a few hours, will have some nausea for a few days with it as well but other than that and a few bruises, she's fine." I say after my examination.

Both Jess and Kara breathe a sigh of relief. Jess leaning on the couch heavily and Kara bending down and sitting on her haunches, elbows in her thighs and hands in her hair. She's shaking.

I walk over to her and hug her. She clings to me with one hand and nods. God she's trembling.

Poor thing, she must have been terrified. If she allowed herself, she would even be crying but she won't since she's one, in her suit and in public, and two, she's still in shock. Still processing.

"Thank you, Agent Danvers." Jess says with a grateful and tired smile.

I just nod, my own heart needing to calm down. This is stressful! God, what the hell. I think I nearly had a panic attack at some point.

I know Kara is on the verge of it. Should probably do something about that.

"Hey, why don't you go cool off, get some air. Maybe go to medical and get checked up." I say softly so only she can hear.

She looks at me and is about to protest but I cut her off.

"I'll stay here with them until you get back but you need a breather. Please." I say. She frowns but nods.

We both stand up and she walks over to the balcony. I turn back to the other two as she takes off.

Jess is sitting on the couch now, Lena's had in her lap and softly running her hands through her hair. She must have been worried sick.

I was and I don't even know Lena like that.

"She'll be fine. But I do suggest she refrain from any stressful work and activities for a couple days." I say and move to sit down in front of them.

"She won't like that." Jess say softly.

"Probably but, doctors orders. Also best she keeps a low profile until the heat dials down. Kara's already working on a way to clear her name." I say.

"Oh trust me, I will make sure she takes it easy. I can't keep her from L-Corp but I do work her schedule." Jess says with a smile and I can't help but return it.

"How is your sister?" she asks.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, remembering the heart breaking sound of my little sisters scared voice over the comms.

"She's...she's pretty shaken. She's been nonstop working on a way to clear Lena's name along with myself and my team. What happened tonight...she was so scared. Terrified even." I admit.

Lena means more to Kara than I initially thought. Hell, apparently she means more to me than I initially thought. What do you know.

"And Supergirl? She looked worse for wear, do I want to know?" Jess asks.

"She's pretty much in the same state. She's going to cool off for a bit. Knowing her, she's going to stay here all night to make sure nothing else happens." I say.

"Good, guess we can agree on something. Luckily, there is a apartment space on one of the floors. Still under renovation but it's enough." Jess says.

Wow really? Lena actually plans for nights she'll stay at L-Corp. Wait who am I to judge, I've fallen asleep in my lap countless times.

"What will you do?" She asks me.

I sigh again.

"Damage control. A lot happened and a lot needs cleaning up. Lillian and Henshaw got away. So there's that that I need to worry about. Luckily I won't have to start until tomorrow but, I know I won't really be able to sleep right tonight." I admit.

We sit in silence for a while before Kara lands. In her hands she has four bags of food, a pillow and a fluffy blanket.

"I'm camping out here tonight. I want to make sure she's alright and that no one will try anything." She says and places the items on the floor beside the couch.

I turn to Jess and she raises an eyebrow. I just mouth _'Told you'_ and she smiles with a silent chuckle.

I stand up and grab my med-kit. I turn to them.

"Alright, imma get going. You guys will be alright?" I ask.

They both nod. I glance down at a still unconscious Lena and sigh. Will she ever get a break.

"She's strong." I say.

Jess smiles sadly but pride shines brightly over it.

"She always has been. The life she lives, it's not for the faint of heart." She says.

Yeah...i know.

**Time skip.**

Valentines day...you'd think it would be great, especially now that I have very awesome girlfriend with adorable dimples.

But no sir, not with my luck.

No, my girlfriend, the one I really, really like...like a whole freak lot, hates Valentines Day. A day which I actually low key love.

It sucks because here I thought I could finally, finally do some cheese cliche shit that all those movies have with the girl I really like and yet...those very same things make her want to puke.

Yeah. I'm really bummed out.

Though I'm not the only one at least. Kara seems to be having trouble in...i can't say it's paradise because it literally seems like anything but.

Last night while she was going tell Mon-El how she felt, gross number one, a fifth dimensional Emp by the name of Myxziplk or whatever, flashed out of thin, claiming to love her.

Yeah, that went about as well as you'd think.

Mon-El didn't like it and was a dick as usual , Kara was confused and very upset about it all. The whole thing is messed up.

Only highlight was that Mxy poofed Mon-El into the DEO in nothing but his underwear.

I am both grateful and mad I did not get to see that.

Winn met this alien chick called Lyra, which is great. James has been trying with Lucy again, hell even J'onn is working the long distance thing with M'gann who's still on Mars.

So yeah, it's pretty much just Kara and myself who is having a ugh Valentines Day. Hopefully we can help each other out with our respective problems.

"I can handle Myxziplk but it's Mon-El who's infuriating." Kara complains as we walk up to her apartment.

"He has some grudge against Imps." She carries on.

Hmm, I don't know about that.

"Do you think Mon-El is jealous." I question.

Really that seems more believable than a planet of power hungry slavers that loved to party that hates being of a lot of power that love to be dramatic and cause trouble. Dangerous or not, they all seem like they'll get along swell.

"Uh, no. Of Myxziplk? No." Kara says with a laugh as she unlocked the door and opens it, stepping inside.

God please stop saying his name. It's so weird and long, it hurts my ears. Just call him Mxy-oh damn...that is a lot of flowers.

No like really, her whole apartment is full of them.

"Though Mxy is persistent."

Yeah no kidding. Wish I had someone who would fill my place with more flowers than I know what to do with.

Okay no that's a bit excessive, maybe just something sweet and a little personal. Like a box of chocolate in the shape of a heart.

I wanted to do it for Maggie but clearly that's not happening.

"Oh hey! Why don't you...take these to Maggie. I'm sure she'll love them." Kara says handing me a whole vase full of bright red flowers.

They sit heavy as my heart in hands. You have no idea how much I want to spoil her with something like this, oh dear sister of mine but alas fate has decided to dick with me on the one thing I've always wanted.

"What's the matter?" She asks looking at me with concern as she moves around the kitchen.

"I need some advice, about Valentines day." I start walking to the counter and placing the vase down.

"Oh my God, it's your first Valentines Day with Maggie! That's so exciting!" she says excitedly. Oh boy.

"Oh you have got to go to El Palazzo. The bolognese-stuffed calamari is to die for." She says and that sounded...exotic?

"I'm sure they're booked but Ms Grant was a regular so..." She trails off.

Oh wow, my little sister would get me a reservation there? I don't deserve her. Wait shit, not the point.

"Yeah, I don't need a reservation, Kara. That's precisely the problem." I say cutting whatever she might say next off.

My heart already feels sad enough. It doesn't need a reminder of what could be. God I'm pathetic, sad on Valentines Day because my girlfriend hates it. Lying to her about hating it too and all I want to do is romance her, be extravagant and cheesy!

You know, like I want to show her how much she means to me, I want to spoil her. Can't I do that?

"Um, Maggie hates Valentines Day." There, I said it.

"Well, that's...kind of a bummer." Really, that's all she has to say? Are you kidding me!

"Look I know, I know it's silly but after so many Valentines Days alone, I was just finally excited to be in a relationship where we could celebrate all the cheesy stuff couples celebrate." I say fiddling with the rose petals on the counter.

"That's not silly at all. I'm sure she doesn't really hate Valentines Day." Kara says, holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Good. I feel like I need it. Drown my hopeless romantic sorrows.

"She called it a manufactured holiday...for pasties." I says.

Kara's face is priceless after that. An expression between confusion and shocked mixed with fish out of water because her mouth just opens and closes at how speechless she is. It would be funny if I wasn't so whumped out.

"Okay, okay, so the trimmings aren't her style." She says and I just sigh. I'm really bummed out man. Like this sucks with a capital S.

"But you can still celebrate your own way. What kind of stuff does she like?" Kara asks.

I don't know why, I don't know how but as soon as she asked that question, everything I know about Maggie just vanishes, like what the actual fuck.

"I don't know." I answer.

No seriously, I'm drawing full blank right now, uh...

"Guns?" I said that more of a question than an answer, great job Danvers.

Kara just looks at me with this expression oh like _'Really, guns, that's all you can think of?'_ yeah, Kara. Yeah.

"Anything else?" she asks. Okay Danvers switch on the brain, let's go-oh wait! I know.

"Oh she likes scotch!" I say. Yeah Maggie loves scotch, just like me.

Wow I sound like an idiot, don't I. God what is wrong with me.

Could go for some scotch right now. Maybe some of that stuff Lena had in her office. That shit was to die for and probably cost more than I make in a year.

What was I talking about? Oh right, What Maggie likes. She has some weird ones, like vegan ice-cream, the devils dessert. Just gross.

"Oh! She loves Tiramisu. I mean, could eat it for every meal, literally. It's like her happy food." I say.

Yeah, she goes gaga over it. It is pretty good.

"And she loves bonsai trees, which I know is totally random but I mean, I find it adorable."

And it is! They're cute and small just like her! And I love the amount of care and patience she has with them. You can see the love she puts into them. Like her own children. I love it.

"That's all great. So why don't you make a tailor made Valentines day for Maggie and reinvent the holiday for both of you." Kara says with a smile.

You know, that might actually be a good idea.

**Later.**

Nope. It was not. It was a horrible idea. Very bad idea. That was probably the worst idea in the history of bad ideas.

"I fucked up, Beanie. I fucked up bad." I say, slumped on my couch, staring at the home screen of my Playstation on the T.V.

 _"Uh, I wouldn't say that. I mean, I get where you're both coming from but I wouldn't say you fucked up."_ Beanie's voice comes through the speaker system.

I'm sitting in my living room. In the darkness, all the lights off, the only thing on being the T.V, the room smelling of sweet cinnamon and lavender from the candles that were lit that I blew out because my little plan to romance my girlfriend back fired.

I took Kara's advice and planned a cute special Valentines evening and when Maggie arrived she was not happy.

Like she completely lost it, then told me about how in high school her friend that she had a crush on outed her out on Valentines day and she got kicked out by her parents and she went to go live with her aunt and before I could say anything she just...walked out the door.

After crying about it for about twenty minutes I decided to try and clear my head, put on my console and Beanie's name immediately popped up.

I sent her a chat invitation and told her everything.

"I just don't understand, Bee." I tell her honestly.

 _"Well I guess it's like she said. She didn't want to scare you."_ Beanie says.

 _"Coming out is scary and hearing about some people get the short end of the stick doesn't make those who want to come out but are afraid feel any better."_ She adds.

"I just wish she would have told me. Then I wouldn't have done this and reminded her of that awful time." I say.

"I should have listened."

_"You didn't know-"_

"But she told me-"

 _"She told you she didn't like Valentines Day. That was it. Not why or what happened, just that she didn't like it and that she thought it was basically fake, which, admittedly, I used to think so too. Sometimes I still do."_ Beanie says-wait really?

Wait does she...does she not like Valentines day? No way, she's never said anything bad about it, like ever. In fact I remember her being excited about it multiple times in all the years I've known her.

 _"But you wanted to change that. You wanted to show her that Valentines day, although it can be fake, that it can be so real too. That it doesn't have to seem like something businesses only made up to make money."_ She says.

 _"You wanted to change her view to show her that even though it might sometimes be overrated, that it can be beautiful if you give it a chance and honestly, I admire that."_ She adds.

"Really? You don't think I was a little insensitive?" I ask, my voice sounding as vulnerable as I feel.

 _"I understand her side, I get why she's mad. Yeah, maybe you should have listened but she also needs to understand that she needs to speak up. Communication goes both ways."_ Beanie says.

"You're right, I should have listened to her, even if I wanted to make this day special, I could have done it in a way that would have respected both our wishes." I say.

 _"You did nothing wrong, Sailor. It was just a little miscommunication. Seems like you guys need to work on that. Take it from me when I say it can make or break the relationship."_ She says.

"Yeah...i just wish she would have told me instead of lying. Sure it would have scared me a little more to come out but I would have admired her more to see she didn't let it stop her." I say.

"I actually do admire her. Even more now that I know the truth." I add.

 _"Just let her cool off. She's vulnerable right now and your relationship is still kinda fresh. It's going to take some getting used to."_ Beanie says.

Yeah, she's right about that.

_"But seriously though, Communication is Key. Very important."_

"Yeah, I got it." I grumble and she giggles.

"Wait so, do you like Valentines day?" I ask.

 _"Well, yeah. I do. I mean it's not my favorite holiday for a number of reasons and there are times I don't like it for the same reasons, especially when I was younger but recently I've actually become fond of it."_ She says.

"Oh well, I guess I get it. I'm-I'm kind of the same. Never had the best track record with it but I do like it." I say and sigh.

"I just wish that I could share it with someone. I've always wanted to spoil someone, buy chocolates and flowers, do something cheesy but or just...spend time together." I say.

"I've always dreamed of like, coming home to rose petals or a random box of my favorite things. Seeing the love and joy on my partners face when they see gifts and stuff I just...it's dumb." I say.

 _"It's not dumb to want to spoil a loved one. To be extravagant and extra. For some its too much and it's understandable but it's the thought that counts."_ She says.

_Knock knock._

I frown and look to my door. I'm not expecting anyone and Kara would call if she was coming over. Who could it be?

"Hey, Beanie, hold on a sec, someone's at my door." I say and stand up.

_"Yeah okay, I've got to check on something real quick too, be right back." She says._

I walk over to my door, grabbing my gun off the table by the side of it. I look through the peep hole.

It's a delivery guy? With...a gift basket? Weird.

"Who is it?" I ask, standing off at the side, anywhere in front of the door.

Just in case.

"Delivery for an Alex Danvers." The guy says.

"I was sent to a different location, your sister I believe, Kara Danvers, who then gave me this address." He says.

Uh...what?

I get a ping from my phone at that moment and pick it up. Kara just sent me a message.

 _Kara:_  
_Hey, I got a delivery for you sent to my door, so I sent him your way. Don't worry I scanned everything. It's safe._

Oh. Okay.

I walk up to the door and open it, hiding my gun. The guy gives me a kind and happy smile, holding up the gift basket.

"You Alex Danvers?" he asks.

"That's me." I say.

"Can I see some form of I.D. Sorry about this but after being sent to two different locations I just want to be sure." he says.

Oh he's smart. I walk back to the table and grab my badge, switching it to the FBI cover. I walk back to the door and he takes it, looking it over. Then hands it back with a smile.

"Happy Valentines Day." he says and hands me the gift basket.

I take it and he tips his hat before walking away. I frown and close the door. I walk over to the light and switch it on.

I place the gift basket on the counter. What is this? The basket is quite heavy but covered in red and white wrapping paper so I don't know what's in it.

There is a card though.

_Agent Danvers_

_Thank you._

_-L.L._

L.L? Who's L.L? And what are they thankful for? What did I do? I don't trust this!

I look back at the basket. I mean it looks cute. There's even a little bow. Against my better judgement, I begin to open it.

Whoa...

Okay...so L.L is definitely Lena Luthor.

It has to be. Because she the only one I know with those initials and can afford the scotch she introduced me to and is literally to only person who knows I like it.

There is literally a whole as bottle of that heavenly scotch in here. Along with- _oh my God_!

"Speckled Eggs! No way! How did she know. These are my favorite." I whisper yell to myself, grabbing the huge as bag of milk-chocolate candy covered sweets.

I mean there are other chocolates and sweets but holy shit there are like small packets and this one really huge bag of Speckled Eggs!

These are my forever end! I love these things to death. Like it's borderline a bad obsession. Like every single opportunity I get, I buy them. They're like my everything.

And these plus the scotch...oh my God, I'm in heaven. This is amazing. Still don't know why she's thanking me though.

My phone pings again and I pick it up. It's Kara again.

 _Kara:_  
_You'll share those sweets with me, right._

 _Me:_  
_Ha! Not a chance._

 _Kara:_  
_I could have taken the basket for myself you know, I even considered it._

 _Me:_  
_Now I'm definitely not sharing._

 _Kara:_  
_Aleeeeeeeex! :( :( :(_

Hey wait hold on, don't I have Lena's number, I can thank her. I should thank her.

My fingers over them keypad. What should I say? I've never spoken to her over the phone or through text, I just have her number and she has mine.

I mean I gave it to her but will she know it's me? Assuming she didn't save my number.

Fuck it, just going with my gut.

 _Me:_  
_Should I be worried you found out what my weakness is?_

Nope, that's weird- _oh God I hit send_! No!

Fuck! Wait, no! I take it back! God hold on, wait wait, I've, no! Uh oh! No come on. I don't want any-

_Ping._

....she responded.

I don't want to look.

No I want to look but I don't want to look. Just read it, come on, don't be a chicken shit.

 _Lena:_  
_Maybe ;)_

One word and a winky face. One word and a winky face makes my heart race.

Great I'm rhyming now.

Fuck, oh my God what's happening. My heart is beating so fast and I can feel my blush coloring my cheeks. That was unexpected.

_Ping_

Oh she messaged again.

 _Lena_  
_I might have gotten your sister to tell me what your favorite sweets were. She had much to say about your obsession with them._

I smile.

 _Me:_  
_Speckled Eggs to me are like Potstickers to Kara._

 _Lena:_  
_Oh wow. I'm guessing no touchy touchy your sweeties?_

 _Me:_  
_No touchy touchy. I will destroy._

 _Lena:_  
_I think I know where Kara gets her dramatic flare._

 _Me:_  
_I am offended._

 _Lena:_  
_I think the bottle of scotch will make up for that._

I chuckle at this. She's funny.

 _Me:_  
_You have no idea how much I've been craving it. Thank you._

 _Lena:_  
_I should be the one thanking you. Jess and Sam told me what you did._

 _Me:_  
_My job?_

 _Lena:_  
_Except you weren't doing it because it's your job, or because of Kara._

Okay, she's got me there.

 _Me:_  
_Guilty._

 _Lena:_  
_You have no idea what that means to me. I thought you would have lost all faith and trust in me like everyone else._

 _Me:_  
_You think so little of me Ms Luthor._

 _Lena:_  
_When you've lived the life I have, expecting the worse save you from disappointment and heart break._

That's so sad.

 _Me:_  
_That can't possibly be true._

 _Lena:_  
_And you'd be right. It still hurts, but it does hurt less._

Okay yeah, that's true. I know this.

 _Me:_  
_Well I for one am glad I sided with Kara. I believed you both from the start, I felt it in my gut._

 _Lena:_  
_Even when your girlfriend told you I was guilty._

Right. Maggie, right that was thing that happened. Forgot about that.

 _Me:_  
_Even when everyone and everything said otherwise, I still believed in you._

 _Lena:_  
_Does this mean I can add the other Danvers girl to my corner?_

I smile at this, my chest getting a very warm feeling in it.

 _Me:_  
_Only if you can handle it. We have been told we should come with a warning._

 _Lena:_  
_I certainly wasn't expecting it but it's a welcome surprise._

 _"Sailor, you still there?"_ oh Beanie, shit.

"Yeah I'm still here. You finish do the thing that it is that you went to go do?" I ask, walking back to the couch.

 _"Yeah, just needed to check on this thing. I wanted to make sure it went off without any problems."_ She says.

"Did it work?" I ask.

 _"A lot more than I thought. The result was...amazing. What about you, who was at the door?"_ she asks.

I look to the basket and smile, my bummed out mood lifted tenfold.

"A welcomed surprise."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooh somebody got a Valentines day gift basket. Honestly, I would love that.
> 
> Speckled Eggs are like my weakness. Like for real for real. Like it's bad. Really bad. I will full on Marry someone if they know how to make them.
> 
> I wasn't a big fan of how they did the Valentines Day episode in season two, and no not just because of Mon-El or Karamel I just don't like how they handled it.
> 
> Gay panic Alex is my favorite and I love how she worries so much for Lena.
> 
> Anyone else a little concerned for Kelly? I mean we're only three episodes in and she's already almost died like twice. My heart can't take that stress, man.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam talk. Danvers reunion. Pain. More Pain. Extra pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. Late update, my bad but in my defense I am busy with finals so I don't have a lot of time of my hands right now but I did manage to do a little something.
> 
> Judging by the summary you can guess this isn't going to be a joyful chapter. For reasons.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 17

**The next day.**

**Lena Luthor.**

_"Oh my God! You actually did it! That's crazy."_ Sam says laughing with pride.

I blush and cover my face, a giddy feeling running up and down my whole being. I'm sitting in my office, on a video call with Sam who demanded details on my little gift I gave to Agent Danvers on Valentines Day.

Sam wasn't supposed to find out until after, but Jess ratted me out. Again.

"Yes! Yes, I know. I didn't actually think she would respond. It was a long shot but Hey, I say it went well." I say, leaning against my desk.

I can still feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering.

I had not expected Agent Danvers to respond to my little thank you gift basket I sent on Valentines day at all never mind over text message.

I pretty much forgot I gave her my number. Mostly because I didn't think she'd actually use it.

 _"Damn Lee, you got it, you got it bad."_ Sam sings and I just groan.

"I know. I know, shut up." I say and lay my head on my arms.

I have all but accepted that I have a huge honking crush on the eldest Danvers sister. Especially after what she did to help save me from my mother and help clear my name.

When Sam and Jess told me about how she and that Winn fellow basically marched in asking to see the security footage and how they worked with Sam to find the right thing I was surprised to say the least.

Mostly by how Agent Danvers reacted. I saw the footage of both when she came to L-Corp with Agent Schott and when she raced through the building after Supergirl saved me from my mother and Agent Danvers treated me.

I watched her run into the wall on a loop for twenty minutes.

For someone so graceful and put together everytime I've seen her, watching her race through my building all clumsy like was adorable.

Seeing her concern for me once she got to my office while I was knocked the fuck out, how she comforted both Jess and Supergirl, second surprise, it was...I can't describe it but even now just thinking about it make my hear sing.

Yeah, I've got it bad for Agent Alex Danvers.

 _"I've never met her formally but what I've heard so far, she seems like a pretty cool chick. No wonder you like her."_ Sam says.

Which is saying something because she usually hates everyone else I've ever remotely had a romantic connection with.

I can't even say it was because she was jealous.

I do admit to having some questionable choices in bed mates. All seem to have the same moral compus which is a little scary considering that moral compus is lacking in well...the moral part.

I think Sam is literally the only person who I've dated that isn't a total douche bag.

"I know. She's amazing Sam and I ugh, why does she have to be so amazing and not single." I complain, pouting at me friend.

 _"Babe, even if she was single you still wouldn't make a move."_ True-hey!

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask with narrowed eyes.

She just smirks with a shake of her head.

 _"They way you talk about her, the look in your eye when you do, when you think about her, you used to give me the same look."_ She says with a chuckle.

 _"And we all know nothing would have happened between us if it wasn't for that fateful night."_ she adds.

Okay, yeah that's, that's true. Neither Sam or myself would have made the first move. We're both kind of cowardly when it comes to love and romance.

Mostly because we're cautious after being hurt by it. It's not exactly easy for us to open up.

"Is it that obvious? Does the world know?" I ask.

 _"No, you actually hide it well. Just not well enough for me and or Jess not to see."_ She says.

Oh thank God. Lord knows what I would do if anyone, God forbid Kara, finds out. I doubt Agent Danvers would notice, she's too busy making googly eyes at that admittedly adorably badass detective girlfriend of hers.

 _"I still can't believe you had the balls to send her the basket...on Valentines Day. Very subtle, Lee."_ Sam chuckles and I blush harder.

"Coincidence." I say and she shakes her head.

 _"Bullshit."_ She responds with a smirk and I roll my eyes.

It's true though, very risky that I had decided to send it on Valentines day. Before that I was still kind of recovering but Valentines day I felt brave so I sent it before I lost my nerve.

I had managed to trick Kara into telling me her sisters favorite things, which wasn't hard to do, Kara talks about her all the time. Then I bought a bottle of that whiskey we sipped on when Agent Danvers came to see me after Medusa.

I watched her as she drank it, I could see she was hooked from the first taste. I knew I had to get it for her.

 _"You think her girlfriend knows?"_ Sam asks.

"Probably. I wouldn't be surprised. Besides it's not like it was some random thing that happened for no reason. I was thanking her for saving my life." I say.

_"Not to mention you filled the blonde one's office with flowers."_

"That too."

 _"I'd say it's weird but then I remember you always do the same thing for me. Both before and after we dated. Also, thank you for the gifts. Ruby loves hers, especially since she started writing her own songs again."_ Sam says.

I smile at this, finally sitting up from my slumped position.

"Glad I could help. I remember she told me about her writers block. I thought I could help give her a little push." I say.

 _"Oh it helped. A little too much maybe because I swear everyday she's blasting her music through the house. Especially when she's tweaking notes and such. The same thing over and over again until she's satisfied."_ Sam says and I just laugh.

"Gee I wonder where she gets that's from." I quip.

 _"Oh fuck you."_ Sam playfully glares and I laugh harder.

 _"Seriously though, how are you doing after all of that?"_ She asks.

"I'm okay. Really. I've um...I've finally broken out of my mother's hold on me. After seeing her so ready to abandon me, I've pretty much lost all respect for her." I say and I feel my heart tug painfully.

It is true though. I've let go of that. The need to please my mother, seek her approval. No more. I would have never gotten it and I knew this yet I still tried but now, I don't care anymore.

I've moved past it because I know see it will be fruitless anyway. I'll never be good enough for her and honestly at this point, I'm so okay with that. If alien slaughter and mass genocide is the pass mark for her then by God I'm glad I'm failing.

 _"You have any idea where she could be?"_ Sam asks.

"No clue. Then again I haven't exactly been looking, so. If she's smart she would have left the city but she's not one to give up easily, she's probably still around here somewhere doing God knows what." I say.

 _"I don't like this. I hate that I can't be there. I feel so useless. It's been what, a year and you've nearly died how many times."_ Sam says and I can see the tears welling up in her eyes.

I feel my heart ache at the look on her face. So many times she wanted to haul ass, pack up Ruby and her life to come here to National City but I always convince her not to, knowing it breaks her every time.

As much as I want Sam by my side like old times, it's too dangerous, especially now with my mother on the run. I can't risk it. I can't risk them.

Ever since Lex, Sam's over protective nature over me got bumped up to eleven and it warms my heart but I hate to worry her and unfortunately, fate has decided to not help in that area by putting me in some kind of danger like every other week.

"Sammy..." I say in a whisper.

 _"I know you're trying to protect us, Lee. But I can't help but feel like I should be there with you. All of us. Together."_ She says to me, a stray tear leaving her gorgeous hazel eyes.

"I know and honestly I feel that way too but I can't...I can't do that to you. To Ruby. She's just a kid, she's already seen more than she should have." I tell her.

_"She's worried about you."_

"She shouldn't have to-"

 _"But she does anyway. You know you can't stop her."_ I sigh at this.

She's right, Ruby has very loudly expressed her concern for my well being.

 _"You know she's the only reason I'm even listening to you. Staying here in Metropolis. You know me, if I wasn't looking out for her I would have taken the first flight out that first time someone tried to kill you."_ Sam says.

I stare at her, her expression hard but caring. She's dead serious. A shiver runs down my spine at the unspoken promise in her tone.

Sam has always been a strong force to be reckoned with. Even more so when it comes to the things and people she cares about most in the world.

Sam is definitely the type of person who will help you hide a dead body but before you even think about betraying or hurting her or her family just remember....she knows how to hide a dead body.

It's a scary thought but it's one of the things I've always found endearing and undeniably attractive about her.

It's very rare to find people with that unconditional love and loyalty. Someone who would die for you. Hell, would kill for you.

"Sammy, I love you but I know you get a little crazy when it comes to stuff like this. I'd rather you stay there for not just Ruby but yourself as well." I say sitting up straighter.

"I see the fire in your eyes. It's always been there and unfortunately, that spark can start a wild fire here in National City. This place has a way of bring out a side of you not even you knew you had." I say and think back to that first day when Corben nearly killed me.

"It makes you do things you never thought you'd do. Or maybe you knew you could but refused because of what it could mean. I've crossed many lines I thought I wouldn't." I say.

I've killed. I shot a man. Twice.

I mean he came back but still, I basically killed him.

I've acted like a Luthor. Used my skills and intelligence to manipulate my mother into believing me only to betray her in the end.

It was for the great or good of the alien population but still.

"When everything with Lex happened, I saw I different side to you. Just like me there is a shadow of darkness deep inside and I know now because of that, just how far you would go to protect me." I say.

"You would kill for me, Sam." I add and she looks down, not denying it because we both know it's true.

"That is a line don't want you to ever cross." I finish and she shakes her head, a shuddering sigh leaving her lips.

 _"I know. I know I just..."_ She says with a trembling voice, hands shaking as she runs it through her hair.

"I get it. And I love you for it. But please, I know this is hard but just trust me on this. I would love nothing more than to have you by me right now but I to protect all of us, I need you and Ruby safe." I say.

"Taking Jess was risk enough but that was mostly because she refused to let me run L-Corp alone. Practically snuck onto the jet." I say.

Sam smiles at this and I do so as well, the mood getting a little brighter.

 _"How is she by the way, can't be any easier for her."_ She asks.

"Oh she is giving you a run for your money on crazy over protective. Every hour she's checking in. She's having all packages and everything tested and checked three times over before handing them to me. And she makes sure to walk me out the building. Refuses to leave without me-" I say listing off and Sam just chuckles.

 _"Yep, that sounds like Jess."_ She says.

"I love her but holy shit it's a bit much." I groan out and Sam laughs.

 _"Give her a break, Lee. She's worried about you. For good reason too. Ever since you guys moved there it's been hectic. The girl needs a vacation. You both do."_ She says.

Don't I know it.

"I've been trying to get her to take some leave, maybe go visit her mom and sister or something. She's not hearing me." I say.

 _"I'll talk to her. She can't say no to me."_ Sam says with a smirk.

"She absolutely can but rather not because she knows you will somehow out smart her with some kind of mom argument." I say and she bursts out laughing.

 _"Is that what she says, really."_ She giggles.

"Oh of course. She's right though." I point out and Sam just shakes her head.

 _"Well somebody's gotta do it."_ She says.

"Oh please, you might be a mom but between the three of us, we all know Jess is the mom friend." I say.

 _"True. Shit, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later okay, boo."_ She says looking at her watch.

"Yeah, me too. Love you."

_"Love you more."_

She logs off after that I smile as I get back to work.

**Meanwhile.**

**Alex's POV.**

Oh my God. It's...it's him. It's really him. He's here. Alive.

"Dad." I say as I see Kara land with my father, Jeremiah, on the DEO balcony.

I can't believe it. He's alive. I feel my heart pounding in my chest and tears welling up in my eyes as I immediately jog over to them.

"They told me but I didn't believe it." I say as I pull him into a bone crushing hug, his warmth filling a huge hole in my chest as the tears fall freely.

He's home.

"Alex." I hear him wince and chuckle all together. Shit. He's hurt.

Kara comes in and joins the hug, holding us both close and I can't help the utter joy filling my soul. After all this time. He's here. He's really alive and we found him.

I mean how is a little suspect but I don't care. He's home. My father is home. And I'm not letting him go again. I can't.

**Later.**

Kara and I are in the infirmary where I'm checking on Dad, tending to his wounds. They really did a number on him.

Kara and J'onn found him chained up in the back of a truck, beaten and barely breathing. Winn got a CADMUS signature about the convoy he was being transportated in.

"I don't know how long we were rotting out there in the Amazon but I came to at CADMUS." Dad explains as I check his vitals and patching his hand wounds.

"They saved me so I could save Henshaw." He carries on as J'onn walks into the room.

I still can't believe he's here. I called mom already and she's on her way. She was crying as she hung up. Me too.

"They forced me to keep him alive. To...enhance him. Physically turn him into the monster he was on the inside." he says.

So, he was the one who helped create Cyborg Henshaw. He was doing so against his will? Forced him to work for them.

I'm going to kill Lillian.

Dad turns to J'onn who know sits next to him.

"It is strange seeing you in Henshaw's skin." He says. Must be, considering who his been with for the last like fifteen years.

"I hope I put it to good use." J'onn says.

"Better than he ever did." Dad replies and I smile along with them. I never knew I needed to see them together but this is awesome.

Though I still want to know what they did to him. He was gone for a long time. I hope he didn't suffer too much.

Oh who am I kidding it's CADMUS, all they are is making people suffer.

"What happened after that? You were gone for a long time." Kara asks. Yes I wanna know too.

Dad keeps his eyes on what I'm doing, his expression solemn and regretful. Oh Dad.

God there is a lot of problems with this hand wound of his. There's so much wrong. The damage is heart breaking. I don't know if I'll be able to fix it.

"I guess I did too good a job enhancing Henshaw because they wanted me to stick around, help em with other projects." he says and I can just hear the pain in his voice.

He's not proud, but he was forced. It's not like he had much of a choice. Did he? I don't think so. I mean, he could have escaped right? Dad's smart he would have found a way right?

Fuck his hand is bad. God what am I going to do. I can't fix this!

"In the beginning I tried to escape, again and again but...let's just say they didn't appreciate that very much." He says. Oh well that explains it.

"Oh Dad, I..." I sigh, not being able to speak as the lump in my throat decides to make itself present. How could they do this.

"It's okay, by working with them I was able to keep you, and your sister, safe." he says with a pained smile.

That just did not make me feel any better. In fact it makes me feel worse.

God his fucking hand is completely shattered. I cant...i can't think of anything that might fix this! Fuck! Goddammit!

"I came as soon as I heard." Mon-El says as he enters the room. Ugh.

Right, so he and Kara are dating, as he so gracefully declared when they walked in this morning. Just...ew. I mean yay for them but...gross. I don't like him.

"Mon-El of Daxam. We meet again." Dad says.

Oh right. They've met before. When Mon-E was captured and then Kara and he helped them escape.

Yeah, totally forgot that was a thing that happened with all the other shit that's been going on with Medusa and Lena and Lillian and Maggie-

_Maggie!_

Holy shit! Dad...Dad doesn't know! He does not know I'm-I'm gay and that I have a girlfriend now! Oh man, do I have to come out again? Fuck.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried that after you let us out, that CADMUS-"

"Was CADMUS going to imprison and torture me for betraying them? Yeah, well, you'd be right." Dad cuts off Mon-El.

I feel tears welling up again but I will them back. That doesn't help. Like at all. I don't care for the witty sarcasm, this is serious!

Oh God, Mom is so not going to like that. She probably going to have a heart attack. Shit.

"Dad, the um, the damage to your hand is...it's extensive." I say looking at him.

He just nods, as if he already knew. Which he probably did.

"It's a punishment for helping Mon-El and Kara escape. But I would do it again in a heartbeat." he says looking at us and I have to pull myself together again.

I'm not okay.

"I'm so lucky you found me. I'm so lucky to be back with you two." he says and I take his good hand in mine. Yeah, us too.

"Well, it's more than luck." Excuse me, what did Mon-El just say?

"What do you mean?" J'onn asks. Yeah better him because I don't like Mon-El's tone. I just got my father back, asshole back off.

"We got an alert that CADMUS was moving a weapon, and we don't get alerts unless they're releasing a video or we catch them red-handed." he says.

Okay, yeah true so what's your point. What are you trying to say, Daxamite.

"But we did catch them red-handed." Kara points out.

"Though, no, they were waving their red hands around in the air, literally like they didn't care." Oh my fucking God Mon-El shut up!

"No Mon-El's right." what, Dad? That's not something you say out loud. Also what the hell.

"You need to keep your guard up. Cause CADMUS does have a weapon." He says.

Oh great more problems. Just what we needed. At least we know Lillian is not somewhere sipping martinis, watching us wreck our brains on what she's planning.

So CADMUS has a weapon? Just how big of a problem will this actually be?

"What is it?" J'onn asks.

"Nuclear Fusion Bomb."

Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me.

**A few days later.**

I can't fucking believe this. This is bullshit! My own sister! How fucking dare she. Fifteen years! My father has been gone for fifteen years. How could she.

Mon-El and Winn I'm not surprised, but Kara? No. Never in a million years did I think that she would ever do something like this.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Alex, Alex I am just as hurt and scared as you are. I share the same feelings but...i also see clearly now." Kara says.

I'm in my lab doing my work when Kara walked in.

She, Winn and Mon-El were spying on my father. They don't trust him for whatever reason. Mon-El must have planted some idea in Winn's head and convinced him to help.

Somehow they got Kara in on it too and apparently they found out Dad accessed some old files in the DEO system. He was just looking at mine and Kara's missions and stuff he said.

I knew it but Kara and the other two ding bat's thought there was something else going on. I can't believe them.

"Jeremiah was with CADMUS a long time. We've never faced an enemy more dangerous." She says and I just shake my head.

She starting to sound a lot more like Supergirl than my sister right now.

"We owe it to ourselves to look at every angle, even if it makes us uncomfortable." She says.

"You sound just like him." I say.

She frowns, a crinkle in her brow.

"Like who?" she asks.

"Mon-El." I say.

Fucking Mon-El. If I didn't like him before, I sure as hell do now. Adding the fact that they're dating makes it worse.

"Look I know you're in your honeymoon phase, but really Kara. I mean, you don't have to take every stance that he takes." I tell her.

"I'm not! And this isn't about Mon-El, this is about the truth." She says and oh the truth. Yes, cue Reporter Danvers. Just what I needed.

"And the truth is Jeremiah breaking into the DEO computer system is...it's weird." She says.

Oh for fuck sakes he said it was just to look at what we were doing! Jesus fuck.

"He missed out over a decade of as our father. I don't blame him for wanting to catch up, however he can."

"Then why not ask us? We're right here!" Kara urges.

"He spent an hour with J'onn today. Why wait until he's alone to access the system?" She says. I...I don't know.

"Kara, you really don't trust him, do you?" I ask.

"No, I don't trust CADMUS." no one trusts CADMUS. Not even CADMUS trusts CADMUS.

"And I will do what I have to, to protect us." She says with determination and finality. I guess that's it then.

"Well, I guess you've chosen your side." I say and start walking away.

"This is not about sides!" She exclaims.

"No, it is." I turn back to her and get up in her face, anger coursing through my veins and pain in my heart that this is what we're fighting about.

"Because you are either part of this family or you're not." shit why did I say that! Too far man. I know it was too far.

Her face flashes with hurt and small glistening in her eyes. Fuck, that hurt worse but can't shake my anger right now.

"You don't mean that." She says.

"He's my father."

"He's mine too."

"Then act like it!"

**Later.**

Fuck. I messed up. I messed up real bad. Goddammit Alex what's wrong with you. Yeah you got your Dad back but at the cost of losing your sister?

No. No I didn't lose anyone. Kara's just being ridiculous. Dad is not a double agent. CADMUS tortured him. He would never. All he wanted was to come home. He actively tried and was punished for it.

Mon-El's mistrust and paranoia are just rubbing off on her. Ugh. I hate him. And Winn, God why did Winn have to be in on it too.

Why must they all suck. Why are they like this. God I just wanna ring their necks. Bunch of assholes.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen someone that angry at coffee. Especially from this place considering the it makes the best kind." a soft and musical voice says.

I startle and look up from where I was glaring at my steaming cup of coffee in my favorite hole in the wall Cafe.

I'm met with piercing bright blue green eyes and a smirk that holds many secrets and mysteries.

"Ms Luthor!" I say in surprise. Wow. Was not expecting her. At all.

"Hello Agent Danvers." She says with a tilt of her head. Fuck that's adorable.

"Uh, Hi, what-what are you doing here?" I ask. I mean probably getting coffee since it's a coffee shop, duh.

No seriously, what is she doing here. It's like almost midnight and this side of town is almost deserted as the City sleeps. This Cafe is not exactly fancy or anything so I don't understand how she could find it. It's pretty modest.

"Hiding." She says with a cheeky grin.

"Jess has been up my ass since you and your team saved me along with Supergirl. She's worried and I love her for that but it's a bit suffocating." She adds.

"Ah, well, that's understandable." I say.

"Who's side, mine or hers?"

"Yes."

She smiles brightly with a soft chuckle and my stomach does weird flips. God her little dimple is just to die for.

"So why here of all places?" I ask. This doesn't really look like her kind of scene.

"It's my favorite haven. Kara introduced me to it a while back when I first moved here. She said they made the best donuts, which I admit are delicious but I mostly stay for the coffee and calming atmosphere." She says and motions around her.

Okay yeah that makes sense. That's why I love it too.

"In the middle of the night?" I ask.

"Well, there's less people around and less people to recognize me. It's freeing and peaceful." She says.

In that moment I get a good look at her.

She's in full black. A big hoodie, sweat pants and what I'm assuming is high tops. She's wearing her hair down, face devoid of makeup and a large steaming cup of coffee in her hand.

She's beautiful.

"I guess that makes sense." I say. I mean I come here to clear my head. I love this place.

She hums and I see her give me a once over. Feeling a little shy under her gaze I shift in my seat. God her eyes, still feel like they're staring into my soul.

"Forgive me Agent Danvers but it seems you have something on your mind, if the way you are gripping that mug you were just glaring into not three minutes ago." She says.

I look down at my coffee and shit, she's right. I am gripping it quite hard. Also, Ow! That's hot! Fuck! Ow Ow Ow! Damn I didn't realize I was fucking burning myself. Damn.

"Uh yeah, I guess you can say that. Just...work stuff." I tell her.

She just gives me this look that says she doesn't believe me but also one of understanding.

"Well, considering what it is that you do, I hope everything works out." She says and it looks like she's about to turn and leave.

"Wait!" fuck what am I doing?

She turns back to me.

"I um, actually I could use some advice. I'm a little out of my depth and could use a second opinion." no I don't, why did I say that without thinking? 

I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is that I don't want her to leave and that just that two minute conversation we just had made me forget all my worries.

She looks at me with confusion and I just pat the table, inviting her to sit in the booth with me. She glances around then at me before finally sitting down across from me.

"I take it everything is not okay?" she asks.

"No. No it's not. In fact everything is pretty hectic. It's um...CADMUS." I say carefully, knowing this is a sore spot for her.

She leans back in her seat, her expression one of pain and annoyance. Oh man.

"Of course it is. Mother's on her tricks again, isn't she. What did she do this time?" she asks, her face now devoid of emotion. Nope don't like that.

"Actually, it's not really your mom. I mean I have no doubt she's doing something shady but this is about something else." I say.

She frowns and leans forward, leaning on her arms, eyes fully focused on me.

"Uh, years ago, an Agent of ours who was presumed dead, killed in action. A while ago he was found to be alive and working for CADMUS against his will. Around the same time Supergirl was captured." I say.

I don't know why I'm telling her this. I mean I'm not telling her everything just...the gist of it.

"A few days ago we got an alert that CADMUS was moving a weapon so we went to intercept it. Only it wasn't a weapon we found, but our Agent." I say.

While I'm speaking, her face goes through various emotions. The most prominent being confusion and scepticism.

"That's a little sketchy don't you think." She says.

I mean, now that I'm saying it out loud...yeah. I guess it does sound suspect.

"Right, uh, well. This Agent was one of the best and most trusted, he also was the one who helped Supergirl and a friend escape from CADMUS and had suffered quite a bit because of it." I say sadly, remembering Dad's busted up hand.

"How long was he there?" Lena asks.

"Give or take about fifteen years." I answer and her eyes go wide.

"That's a long time Agent Danvers." She says and I nod, running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, I know, I know." I say.

"Still not seeing what the problem is here? What happened, how did you find him?" she asks.

"He was chained up in the back of a truck, beaten. Badly. He's entire arm almost broken and severe nerve damage around his hand. He can't use it." I say.

"You took him back into your agency, didn't you." She says with a knowing tone.

"Without question." I say and she sighs, taking a sip of her coffee and leaning back in her seat again.

She looks back up at me, her expression, she looks...disappointed? What?

Also why does that hurt.

"Agent Danvers, I have to say I am a little surprised. I would think you of all people would be sceptical about all this." She says.

I say nothing. I just look down at my cup.

"He isn't just some Agent to you is he?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I knew him before he was an Agent." I say.

"Fifteen years is a long time, and in a place like CADMUS..." She trails off.

"Some of my friends and family, Kara included, they believe he might be a double agent. That Lillian might have forced him to infiltrate us." I say.

"Yeah that sounds like her." Lena mumbles out.

"But I don't believe that. I know this man. He would never do that." I say. Dad would never.

She looks at me with a sad expression. Come on man. This, I need help, please.

"And yet he's been with CADMUS for fifteen years." Lena says with a raised eyebrow. I just bite my lip with a shrug. 

"I thought the same thing about Lex." She says softly.

I'm thrown by the emotion in her voice. It's heartbreaking and I feel myself shift with it. I can see the pain in her eyes as she fiddles with the sleeves of her oversized hoodie.

"I watched my brother destroy himself and others because I didn't want to believe that what he was doing and who he had become...i didn't want to believe it to be true." I say and she looks down.

"Hell, even when I knew it was true I still thought I could change him. Bring him back but I couldn't. I knew I couldn't the moment I saw him blow up an entire helicopter of innocent officers out of the sky right in front of me. I knew, I had lost him." She says.

"I didn't want to believe it but I knew. I knew in my heart the truth." She says and looks back up at me, eyes glistening.

"I know you don't want to believe it, and I'm not saying the double agent theory is true either, but I feel like you need to take a step back and look at this through different eyes." She says and leans forward.

"I know my mother. She never does anything for no reason. If this Agent of yours is as valuable as you say he is, why would she just let you find him. My mother might be a tad bit blind to some things but she's not stupid." she says.

"She is not above using people's relationships and families against them. Forcing them to use their trust. And I-I-I don't want it to be true. For your sake but...if you feel something is wrong..." She trials off as I finish for her.

"Then usually something isn't right." I say.

She's right. She's so right. It's...it's too suspect. Fuck, that means _Mon-El_ might be right too. But no. No, it can't be.

"It's just speculation." I say.

"Speculation or not, you can't ignore that it seems suspicious. If you trust this man, I can't tell you not to but I can tell you not to trust my mother. If she's involved, which she probably is, there's no telling what she has planned." Lena says and hell, even she sounds scared.

"I don't know what to do." I whisper out. I'm so lost. I don't want to believe it. I don't believe it but something doesn't feel right.

"Well I'm guessing there's no evidence that points one way so the only thing you can do is protect yourself. Your family, your friends." She says. He is my family.

Right. She's so right. I don't think my Dad is a double agent, at least that's what I want to believe but I've been so blinded by my joy at having him back that I've overlooked some very important things.

Lena is right. Out of all people, I should be a little sceptical about everything. But I can't help it.

I feel a warm hand over mine. I look up at her and her blueish green eyes captivate. She looks straight into my own.

"It's okay." She says. Is it? Is it really?

It makes me want to believe and hell, I think I do but..something tells me that's not the case.

Suddenly my phone starts ringing. I fish it out of my pocket and see it's Kara. I answer immediately.

_"Alex. Get to the DEO, we found the Bomb."_

"Alright, I'm on my way."

I hang up and look at Lena who gives me a worried look, biting her lip.

"I got to go. Thank you, Ms Luthor." I say.

She nods as I stand, downing the last of my coffee.

Just as I'm about to walk away she grabs my hand. I look down at her and her expression makes me stop in my tracks.

She looks so scared. So worried. It makes my heartache.

"Please be careful." She says, just above a whisper.

I feel my heart thud hard against my ribs, warmth spreading from where she holds my hand, all the way up my body. I just nod down at her.

"I will. I promise."

**Later.**

"Freeze!" I yell into the night, my gun trained on the last person I'd ever thought I'd see on the other end of the barrel.

My heart breaking with every breath I take. Hot pain pumps with every beat of my heart as I stare the back of my father's head.

We're in the woods where he ran off after he betrayed us all. He hurt Winn and J'onn. Stole DEO information straight from the Database. Has an enhanced cybernetic arm and has been working as a double agent for CADMUS this whole time.

"Look at me! Look at me!" I demand, tears running down my face.

He turns to face me.

"How could you." he doesn't answer me.

"How could you!" I yell out, wanting him to feel what I feel right now.

I keep my gun up, flashlight trained on him. He just looks at me.

"Would you believe me if I said I did it for you." he says and at this point I don't know what to believe. How could he do this. Why?!

"You betrayed everyone at the DEO." I start, my voice shaking as my hands tremble, my body hates what I'm doing. I hate it too.

"Your friends. Our family! Everyone...that I love! And..." My voice cracks at the end but I can't...i can't believe he would...

"And...you did that...for me?" I say, steeling my resolve. This is bullshit, I can't believe he has the gal! To say he did all of this! For me! How dare he!

"Family's complicated, honey." fuck you! You lying asshole. How could you!? I trusted you!

I trusted him and he betrayed all of us! I vouched for him! I fought _Kara_ for him! Nearly ended our sister hood because I believed in him! And for what! So he can just stab me in the back!

No! I can't let him get away with that.

"I'm bringing you in." I say.

He shakes his head at me, face holds determination and pain.

"Not alive you're not." God damnit! Dad just yeld! Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be!

"If you're going to bring me in. You're going to have to shoot me." he says, opening his arms wide, telling me to shoot him.

I can't, no! I have to. I ready my stun gun, the barrel lighting up. The soft buzzing now loud in my ears as more tears fall from my eyes.

"If you do it. I'll understand." he says, eyes soft and even...proud.

"You...are always the best part of me." he says.

My hands tremble as I hover my finger over the trigger. My vision blurs and my heart shatters in my chest. He looks at me and waits and goddammit!

Fuck! Fuck! Arrgh! I can't! I can't do it! He's my father I can't...i can't do it!

I drop my hands and he steps back. Then takes more as he starts jogging away as I watch him go. He looks back one more time before he disappears behind the trees.

I let out a sob and immediately fall to my knees.

**The next day.**

**Lena's POV.**

Ugh! Finally! Done with all the meetings! God what time is it? Shit, it's almost midnight. I pack up my stuff from the boardroom table.

The meeting ended twenty minutes ago but I stayed here to look over some things. Jesus you would think people would learn by now that I am not just some young adolescent thrown into a CEO position.

I know what the fuck I'm doing, okay.

God I'm so tired. At least I can just go home now. Or stay here at the little apartment next to my office. Yeah, that's an idea. I'll text Frankie he can go home.

I know Jess has gone home so she would probably agree for me to rather stay here.

Me adding a stay in apartment was probably one of the best and worse ideas ever because I'm barely at home.

Sam doesn't like it but she understands.

I stand up from the table and walk out the room towards my office. God my feet are killing me.

I open my office door and as soon as I look up I nearly have a heart attack.

"Jesus fuck!" I squeal and jump, hand going up to me chest over my racing heart.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Agent Danvers." I breath out in relief.

She's standing by the large windows, looking out into the skyline, probably watching the twinkling lights of the City.

My office is dark as the lights are off so she just looked like a shadow against the somewhat sparkly background of the City. My heart nearly stopped until she spoke so I knew it was her.

Wait what is she doing here? How did she get in? When did she get here? I could have literally been between this afternoon to now because I haven't been in my office since lunch.

Did Jess let her in? Why didn't she tell me. I pull out my phone-oh she did. She messaged me and I haven't checked my phone in like two hours.

 ** _Jess:_**  
_Hey Lee I'm heading home. Please don't stay out too late. If you do I suggest you crash next door. I already told Frankie that if you weren't out by 11 to just go home._

Wow okay.

 ** _Jess:_**  
_Oh BTW. Agent Danvers is waiting in your office. She said she wanted to talk to you and Lee, she doesn't look okay._

I frown at this and look back at the red head and she hasn't looked away from the window. Hasn't moved. Something about the way her shoulders are slumped.

Her body language is nothing like the strong, calm and collected agent I know.

I put all my stuff on my desk, not bothering to switch on the lights. I feel it's better I leave them off.

"Agent Danvers-"

"How did you do it?"

Uh...what? Do what? What is she talking about? Did I do something? I don't think so. I've literally just been to my house, the coffee shop and L-Corp and all I've been doing here is paperwork and meetings that at this point aren't doing shit.

"How did you stop him?" she says and turns her head to me slightly, still facing the window.

"Your brother. How did you stop him?" she asks and I detect a hint of desperation and sadness in her voice.

That's uh, not what I was expecting.

"Oh. Um, well, I mostly just gathered information on him and his projects over a period of time-"

"No. No that's not what I mean." She cuts me off, shaking her head as she turns to me.

The little light provided by the city and the moon shines through the windows and reflects on her gorgeous face.

A face that has tear streaks on her cheeks and red rimmed eyes. She's been crying. But...but why.

"How could you bring yourself to do it. To turn him in. Same with your mother. How? How do you do it? Go against your family who you love. How did you gather the strength to do it?" she asks and I hear her voice cracking.

Jess was right. She's not okay.

"Agent Danvers...what-"

"You were right." She cuts me off again.

It takes a second for me to realize what she's talking about. Oh man. I was really hoping I was wrong.

"The agent..." I trail off.

"He was a double agent. He was for CADMUS. The whole time. Sure against his will but when presented with a choice he chose them and then he had the gal to tell me he was doing it for me, I just...how could he..." she's rambling. Pacing up and down and I can see her shaking hands.

I walk up to her, laying my hands on her arms, stopping her in her tracks and I'm taken back by tremor in her body. She's trembling.

"Agent Danvers." I say, getting her to look at me. Her chocolate orbs are filled with pain and it breaks my heart.

"He's...He's my father." is all she says before more of those tears fall.

"Oh...Oh God." I say in shock.

Kara told me what happened to her foster father. She said he died on the job. He did what Agent Danvers does now. Everything hits me hard.

He was with CADMUS. With my mother. Knowing her she tortured him. I don't know this man but by how Kara spoke of him and how Agent Danvers is now, he was a good man and they loved him dearly.

Mother...what have you done.

"He betrayed us. He hurt us. Broke my mother's heart. Broke mine and Kara's...My boss. He attacked him and Winn. He broke into our systems, stole something and he...he gave it to Lillian. I tried to stop him but..." She says.

I see how her voice gets caught and how she tries to hold back a sob, looking down and the shaking intensifies.

"I couldn't...I couldn't do it. I couldn't. He's my father. I can't..." she's full on crying now and I'm shocked.

This woman. This woman I barely know. This woman who I know has a strong and capable soldier with a heart of gold and strength of a warrior, a hero, stands in front of me, breaking.

I feel my own eyes welling up with tears, my own heart pulling painfully as a blazing ache spreads through my whole being as I watch her crumble slowly. I do the only thing I can think to do at this point.

I pull her into my arms.

She clings to me as the silent tears turn to sobs. Her whole body shaking as we sink to the ground.

I let my own tears fall as I hold this shattering woman in my arms.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck! My heart. My achey breaky heart! It hurts. It hurts so much! Ow.
> 
> I'm sorry I'm not sorry but after that cuteness of the previous chapter I had to add some sadness to balance it out.
> 
> When I was watching this part of season 2 I kept thinking, 'Lena would be the ideal person to talk to about this right? She's been dealing with this for a while, why is no one talking about this?' 
> 
> So naturally I did just that. Why not right. It makes sense that Alex would come to Lena. A third party with no bias and clear mind but also enough compassion. She's the perfect person to talk to. The perfect person to go to after you found out your father betrayed you.
> 
> Considering that's basically what Lillian did to Lena and Lena obviously having turning in both her brother and mother, why wouldn't you go to her.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Sadness. More angst. Flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! What is up my beautiful readers. Sorry for the delay, I have not been well but I am back to my old self so I have brought with me a new chapter. It's a roller-coaster. Not too bad I promise.
> 
> It's actually kinda cute.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 18

**Time skip.**

**Lena's POV.**

"I don't know Sam, it's been silent ever since. They're planning something. I don't like this." I say.

 _"Tell me about it. I got a bad feeling too."_ Sam says through the phone.

I'm in my office sitting at my desk going through some files on my laptop. I'm doing a little investigation with Sam about what Agent Danvers told a few days ago.

After the woman broke down in my arms I moved us over to the couch and she walked me through what happened. It was heart breaking seeing her endless silent tears as she spoke.

"Something is going down. I can feel it. I just wish I knew. Agent Danvers says that the double Agent stole something from them." I start.

If Mother sent in Agent Danvers's father, it means that what she wanted couldn't be accessed anywhere else. Something really important that she had to risk this Agent spilling her secrets to them.

But what? What could the FBI have that the rest of the world doesn't? And why does CADMUS want it? Is it a weapon?

No, Agent Danvers says her father broke into their mainframe, no armory. They're not looking for weapons, they're looking for information.

But information on what?

 _"It has to be something important if your mother sent in a double agent instead of just well, taking it by force like she usually would."_ Sam says. My thoughts exactly.

"That's what bugs me. She's put too much thought into this. More than she would. Not only did this double agent steal something from them, mother made it personal for them. She hit them where it hurts. She wants them too break." I say.

 _"Make them fight each other inside of her."_ Sam states.

"Yeah, but I think she might have underestimated them in that factor. Hopefully when the time comes it will give them an edge against her." I say.

Agent Danvers was very broken up about what happened and Kara wasn't faring any better when I saw her day after I saw Agent Danvers. Though there was something in both their eyes that told me they won't let this get to them.

I don't know if I should be worried about that or not. Detachment from emotions, although are beneficial in certain situations, can be damaging. I would know.

 _"Okay well whatever is happening or going to happen, I hope it all works out. And Lee, I love you and I know that should something arise, you will somehow get yourself involved just...please, be careful."_ Sam says.

I sigh. She's right. Though I suppose I'm already involved since Agent Danvers came to me and told me about what happened. Kara as well. Mostly because they just wanted someone to talk to, someone to understand. Still though.

"I'll try. I have to. Jess won't be here to keep me out of trouble." I chuckle.

Sam giggles on the other end.

 _"I'm glad she finally decided to take you up on that vacation time. Even if it is mostly because her sister is getting married and she's the Maid of Honor and is basically forced to take leave."_ She says.

"Yes, if she didn't, her sister and mother would have surely killed us both." I say.

A few weeks ago Jess came to me and told me her sister was getting married. Before she could even ask, I had given her two weeks leave so she could not only attend and help with the wedding, but also have a well deserved break.

I would have given her more time off but she was stubborn and refused. I swear she's worse than Sam and I combined sometimes.

I had met her mother and sister a few times. They're very much like Jess herself. Kind, strong and supportive. Funny too.

Unfortunately I could not have the chance to meet her father as he passed quite a while ago but I know Jess definitely gets her humor from her mother.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive without her for two weeks. She leaves tonight and tomorrow a temp will take her place for time being. Usually I would just do everything myself but I've got my hands full." I say.

 _"Don't I know it. Every time I look through the stuff you send I wonder how you're still standing. Part of me believes it's because I'm helping take the load off."_ Sam say and I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"Oh shut up. The only reason I'm doing so is because you are literally the only person besides Jess that I trust with it." I say with an eye roll even though I know she can't see me.

 _"So you've told me many times. Speaking of trust. You sure about this temp of yours? I mean I knows it's for a short time but we're not exactly in a good place to be bringing in the unknown."_ Sam says.

I bite my lip, staring at my laptop screen, looking t the files but not seeing them as I contemplate what Sam is saying.

On one hand, she's right. Bringing in people we don't really know is risky but we are on a tight schedule in the middle of what seems to be a cold war between humans and aliens. Or more specifically, CADMUS and Supergirl with, unfortunately, the city caught in the middle.

On the other hand, it is only two weeks. Although our workload is through the roof, the stuff we are currently working on is not that important that I have to be one hundred and ten percent cautious.

It is mostly dealing with merges and deals that need to be finalized and accounted for.

Of course I made sure none of the real important work will be done when my trusted advisor is away at a wedding.

Especially since she is also the only one who knows that Supergirl and on occasion, Agent Danvers, drops by during some emergency.

"It's fine. I mean I'm not completely comfortable, I'll be honest but well, I need to put certain things above my comfort right now so I can get them done. I'll be fine." I say.

I mean it is only for a short time. What could go wrong.

**Meanwhile**

**Alex's POV.**

"That's the twentieth abduction since CADMUS got the Alien Registry." Kara says staring up at the DEO main console screen.

"And they're escalating. Getting more aggressive." J'onn adds.

We're all standing in the console room, trying to think of a way to stop CADMUS from abducting aliens.

CADMUS had Dad steal the Alien Registry from our database. At first we didn't know why but not long after that, a series of missing aliens have been popping up left and right.

That's why CADMUS stole the registry. They wanted a list of every alien in National City and are capturing them. For what? Well that's what we're trying to figure out.

"Are we getting any closer to finding out where CADMUS is taking them?" J'onn asks. Nope.

"Or what they want?" Mon-El asks.

"Cause that is the trillion dollar question." he adds. Jesus fuck, that's not the-ugh.

"It's million dollar question, buddy." Winn corrects him.

"Really? That low?" Mon-El asks with genuine confusion. I just roll my eyes.

Seriously, Kara. Are you sure you want this one?

"Yes, and, uh, no on all counts." Winn says rubbing his hands together with a solem expression. He's tired.

"Um, I mean I've monitored traffic cams, sat feeds, cell phone chatter, uh maybe Jeremiah taught them how to avoid our radar." Winn continues.

Ouch. I mean that hurts because you know it is mostly probably true. But also CADMUS is not stupid. Lillian is not stupid. They wouldn't show up on our radar anyway even if Dad didn't tell them how.

"From now on Jeremiah Danvers is an enemy combatant." J'onn says and Ow, that hurts more.

"What does that mean?" Mon-El asks.

"It means, if found, he's to be arrested on sight." J'onn says seriously and looks at me. I straighten up, not wanting to look affected.

"That's not a problem, is it?" He says more than asks.

"Of course not." I answer not looking at anyone, keeping my eyes on the monitor.

My chest though. It aches and the reality. J'onn has lost complete trust and probably respect as well of my father after what he did to him.

I can't blame him. I would to. I should! But...i can't. I don't believe my father is a bad man. I know there's still good in him.

**Later.**

"Hey Alex! Wait." Kara calls out as I walk towards the lab to carry on with my work that I was busy with before we got the alert.

"Hey, you okay?" Kara asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." no I'm not.

"Alex..." She gives me that look that tells me she knows I'm lying.

I just sigh and walk into the lab. I hear her following. I can't escape her can I.

"Alex, it's okay to not be okay. I mean this is kind of a not okay situation." She says. I smile a little at this.

"Kara, I'm fine. Just tired." I say and it's no lie. I'm exhausted. Emotionally.

"Well, talk to me. I'm worried about you. We haven't really spoken since..." She trails off, eyes lowering as she fiddles with the ends of her cape.

Man I feel so bad now. Ever since we faught about Dad, I have been practically avoiding her and the others, except for Maggie.

At the moment, she's the only one who makes me feel better.

Her and Beanie who has been a big help. She doesn't know the whole story, hell, she only knows smal details but she has helped me cope. Keeping my mind off everything.

It's moments like this I wish I could physically have Beanie with me. Have her hug me. I bet she gives nice hugs.

"I know. I'm sorry it's just...it hurt." I say softly.

"I know that's why I've been trying to get you to talk to me. I know you don't really do well with all this but I want you to at least talk to someone. To me." She says and I see the pain in her eyes when she looks up.

I'm a jerk. I've been so deep in my own feelings I didn't realize just how hurt Kara is by everything as well.

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her. She immediately hugs but and the urge to cry surfaces. I shove it down. I'm at work. There will be no crying. No signs of weakness.

"I'm sorry." I say into her shoulder. She just nods, kissing the side of my head. We pull apart.

"It's okay. Just don't shut me out, please." She says. I just nod. I won't promise anything because knowing me, I'll just push her away again.

"It's been hard. But I'm...I'm getting there. Or I was. I just...it's a lot." I say, opening up.

"I get it. Believe me I do. I don't like this anymore than you do." She says, biting her lip nervously.

"Hey, we'll find them all okay. Those aliens will be fine and we'll catch Lillian." I say. I know she's scared. Not for herself but for everyone else.

"I know but, I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. That's why I'm going to get Snapper to run my article. Maybe I can stop it before it happens." She says.

Yes, she wants to run an article on CADMUS and the kidnappings to warn the other aliens that haven't been captured yet. I highly doubt that Snapper will allow it but Kara is persistent.

"Hopefully he agrees. We don't want another situation like last time." I say referring to what happened with Lena and Corben and her mother.

Lena. Someone who has also helped me. Unexpectedly but also not so. It's weird.

I can't believe I broke down in front off her, in the middle of her office, in the middle of the night. That was so embarrassing. I mean she didn't care but still.

Wait shit, Lena knows now.

"Oh, uh, I have to tell you something." I say turning back to Kara.

"I uh, I kind of spoke to Lena about...all of this. She knows about Dad." I say. She frowns in confusion.

"Well yeah I know because I told-wait _you_ spoke to her? When was this?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

Somehow the intensity of her gaze makes me a little nervous. I don't know why, but it does. Kara's very protective of Lena and for good reason. Just wish she didn't think I was still one of those that didn't trust Lena. I do. I like her.

Well not _like_ her. Not Like...like, _like like_ her. Like, like her like that. Just...like her.

"Alex." Right.

"Uh...well you know that Cafe I always go to that makes the best coffee in the city?" I ask.

"You mean _Drew's Brews_? Yeah of course. It's your favorite café. Lena loves that place- _oh_..." She starts and immediately gets where I'm going.

"Yeah...we bumped into each other the night everything went to shit with Dad. I was still kinda fuming after our fight and decided to try and relax." I say walking around the lab, wanting to do something other than just stand there talking.

"She was there. Told me you introduced her to the place and...we talked." I say and smile a little at the image of a comfortably dressed Lena Luthor.

She looks a lot younger than when she's in her business skirts and stuff. It was weird. A good weird. But weird.

"You... _talked_? About what exactly? Hard to believe the two of you talking about Jeremiah at what seems to be the _only_ informal meeting you guys have ever had since you've met." Kara says.

"Well when you say it like that it just sounds crazy." I say and she shakes her head with a small amused smile.

"But yes, that's basically what happened. Well, actually I didn't tell her the whole story yet, that happened the next day. I just gave her the run down at the Cafe-"

"Wait wait wait wait wait, the _next day_? You saw her _again_?" Kara says waving her hands around in shock and confusion.

Now I am confusion.

"Yes." I say. She just looks at me with the same expression.

"It's not weird." I defend myself.

"It's a little weird-wait why did you see her the next day? I thought Maggie was with you at home the whole day. What did you talk about at the Cafe? How did she react? Couldn't have been a good one." Kara rambles.

"If you'd let me finish you'd have your answers."

"Sorry, continue."

I just chuckle as she plops down on the stool by the examination table, elbows resting on her with her face in her hands, waiting for me to speak with her attention fully on me, a wide smile on her face.

I pull up the other chair and sit opposite her.

"Anyway as I was saying. While I was glaring daggers at my cup, picturing your face-"

"Harsh."

"Lena just pops up and we get to talking. I uh, I asked for her advice. I admit I wasn't thinking clearly because I was so focused on having Dad back." I say and Kara nods in understanding.

"I gave her the run down without mentioning that it was Dad. When I told her we welcomed him in with open arms and no questions asked she gave me this look. It was weird." I say and frown, remembering it clear as day.

The way her piercing greenish blue eyes stared into me with, I'm going to stay with disappointed, I felt a huge stir in my chest. An ache. Hell I still do. I shiver when the image flashes across my vision again.

"Oof, I know what you're talking about. I've only received that look once but it's enough to make me not want to see it again for life." Kara says with a fond smile.

"Yeah. Basically she told me what you guys did. Made some pretty good and a little harsh points that I had been blind to. Especially since she had gone through the same thing." I say and the last part comes out softer.

"Yeah...that's why I went to her too. So much was going on and I felt like I couldn't help you so I went to her for advice. She told me to give you space. That you needed time to process everything. I never knew you went to her too, she never said anything." Kara says with soft eyes.

Great now I feel worse. Though I do feel a little gratitude for Lena not telling Kara about me. Honestly, I'm a little embarrassed enough about it.

Well, I am telling Kara now so it doesn't really make a difference. Guess Lena just knew that I wanted to be the one to tell her.

Huh. Lena proves herself trust worthy once again. No surprise there.

"I'm glad she didn't. At the coffee shop it was fine but when I went to see her at her office the next night...it wasn't pretty. I was a mess. I cried, Kar. Like full on balled my eyes out in front of her. I broke down in her arms." I say and Kara's eyes widen. Yeah, it was that bad.

"Damn." is all she says. Yep. No my finest moment.

"Yeah. I told her it was Dad. Told her I tried to stop him and when he said I had to shoot and I couldn't I just...broke. She just held me as I shattered." I say and smile a little.

It sucked ass to show that amount of weakness but Lena never judged me. Not even for letting him go.

"God it was humiliating. I can't believe I cried my eyes out in front of Lena Luthor." I say and cover my face, cheeks hot.

"Hey. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Lena is a soft soul. It's so understandable that you felt comfortable or safe enough to cry in front of her." Kara says. But why though. I don't know her.

"That aside. After balling my eyes out for an hour and a half, I told her everything. Well not everything. Most of it. She then told me about her brother and how she made the tough choice to stop him herself." I say and smile a little.

Hearing Lena speak about how she stopped her brother was heart breaking but the strength she had while telling me gave me hope though.

"Some people are just bad and there's nothing you can do to change that. But you can protect yourself. And the ones you care about." I quote her.

Kara nods her head with  smile as well.

"She told me the same thing a while back. She's something else." She says.

Yeah. I couldn't agree more.

**The next day.**

Fuck! They got Lyra. CADUS is still on the hunt and last night they attacked the alien bar. They took Winn's girlfriend Lyra.

I could have stopped them. I should have stopped them! Goddammit!

Winn is so devastated. He was freaking out. He freaked out on me! I swear it looked like he wanted to slap me. Because of my father.

He was so angry. I've never seen him like this. The way he looked at me. At that moment I swear it was like he was seeing my father and not me

I don't blame him. I'm mad too. So mad I walked into the interrogation room and beat the shit out of the goon James-uh... _Guardian_ knocked out at the bar.

J'onn had to physically pull me off him as he was halfway to unconsciousness.

I might have some anger issues.

I told them I was fine. Which is complete and utter bullshit because I feel like I'm about to explode.

Everything is so fucked up. Almost every alien on the registry has been captured. We still don't know the location of CADMUS. Everyone is on edge and I have this feeling in my gut that's telling me something and I don't know what.

All we do know is that CADMUS has something inside their goons head. Something that helps block out J'onn from reading their minds and if they speak about CADMUS's plans, identities or locations they'll know and will kill them.

Awesome.

Also Kara tried getting Snapper to publish the article but he refused. She tried using Supergirl, even gave him an exclusive interview and nothing. Now we can't even warn the others that don't know.

I've been pacing my apartment for the last hour, trying to figure this all out.

I should sleep but I can't. There's just too much in my head. Why is it that every time CADMUS is involved, something like this always happens.

Well at least they're not targeting Lena again. She's been through enough.

I feel kinda bad. For telling her about all this. She doesn't need that. Knowing her, she's probably worrying about this too.

I should check on her. See if she's alright.

No. No that's not okay. She has Kara for that. Lena and I aren't close never mind that close.

Me crying like a new born in her arms doesn't change that.

I walk over to my fridge and grab some juice. Maybe a sweet drink will help. I'm not drinking anything stronger. I want to but I shouldn't.

That's how I ended up in Lena's office in the first place.

I wasn't drunk but apparently that's what went through my head. I mean I was drinking the scotch she gave to me. I was thinking about that and about our talk and the Cafe.

Next thing I know I'm pulling up at L-Corp in the middle of the night. I confused myself but basically said fuck it.

"Do not want a repeat of that." I say, feeling my cheeks redden at the memory.

I turn back around- _Jesus fuck!_

"Dad." I say dropping the juice on the floor. My heart in my throat as I stair at him.

Wait why is he here? How is he here?

"Alex. Listen to me, there isn't much time." He says.

What the hell. It's him. Why, why is he here. I let him go for reason, why is he back.

I walk up to him, looking him over. Wait is he really here? I'm not seeing things am I? Nope he's here.

Again, why?

Oh wait he's talking.

"CADMUS is going to slaughter them, everyone they've abducted." oh shit. Right. The aliens.

So Dad is involved. I can feel my anger bubbling on the surface but I also just want to pull him into my arms. Also punch him. I want to punch him for everything he's put me through.

"Now, I can stop them, but only with your help." he says.

I look him in his eyes. Something is off. I can't put my finger on it. I want to believe him but there's a voice in the back of my head telling me not to.

Maybe because the last time I believed him he hurt my family.

"I wanna trust you, but I have to know you're telling the truth." I tell him, my throat closing up a bit.

Who knew that I'd ever have to use those words on him. That it would be his fault I'm feeling like a can't trust anyone anymore.

"The only reason I'm alive right now is because CADMUS believes I turned to their side. The only way I could prove my loyalty to them was to betray my own children." he says.

Yeah, I remember. That's a pretty fucked up initiation. Then again this is CADMUS and Lillian Luthor. This is probably child's play to them if what I've seen them do to Lena is any indication.

Lena. God what would she do in this situation.

I know what she would do. She'd not believe them and probably kick him out.

I probably should too.

"Alex. I'm on your side. Always." Are you? Are you really. Last time I believed that I ended up pulling my gun on you.

God this is so frustrating. I want to believe him. I want to trust him.

"CADMUS has them penned up in cells that are rigged to kill them." He says. That's a bit of a strange tactic. Even for CADMUS.

"All Lillian has to do is press one button. I can't disable it myself." He says.

Also that does sound bad, it doesn't sound like Lillian levels of bad. I mean why go through all that trouble to steal the registry and kidnap the aliens if she's just going to kill them anyway.

Why not kill them right away instead of waiting.

We know Lillian doesn't wait around for anything. As soon as she got the Isotope, she immediately set her plan in motion. Failed because Lena stopped her.

When she got Lena kidnapped from prison, they immediately ditch town.

Lillian doesn't wait because she knows if she does we'll be quick to try and stop her. So yeah, a little strange.

"But in the DEO armory, there's a magnetic field disrupter. It will shut down all the cages. I need you to get that for me." He says, voice pleading.

Something isn't right here. Why not just get it himself if he knows the DEO so well? Maybe he doesn't want to get in our bad books more than he already is?

Maybe he's trying to reach out. Trying make things right. He wants to make up for what happened. Is that it? That's probably why he came to me.

I'm the only one who still believes he can be redeemed. But do I really believe that? Can he be redeemed? What he did...it's almost unforgivable.

Almost.

"Okay. I'll help you."

Lena's going to kill me.

**The next day.**

**Lena's POV.**

_"Okay, so let me get this straight. CADMUS stole the alien registry and are now kidnapping aliens for...what?"_ Sam asks.

I shake my head at the screen.

"I have no idea but Kara might be on to something. With that many aliens, they have to put them somewhere. Somewhere big." I say and Sam nod, tapping her pen against the table.

This morning, or well, afternoon I went to see Kara because we had plans.

Unfortunately, said plans were put on hold as Kara is busy with a pretty big issue. She told me she's righting an article on the alien kidnappings that I had no idea were happening.

She wants to publish it but Snapper Carr refused because according to him, she doesn't have enough sources.

She says it was supposed to be a warning to aliens that haven't been abducted yet. Still, Snapper refuses.

So I told her to blog it. I don't know it she will but we'll see.

If she gets fired. I'll pick her up. Start a whole paper, Magazine or Media whatever just for her.

Kara is a brilliant writer and reporter. If she needs a platform, I'll be happy to give it to her.

 _"Okay so what do you plan to do. It's not like there a small amount of options. National City is big with lot of big buildings and shit. They could literally be anywhere."_ Sam says.

"True but, there's not a lot of places that is deserted and secluded enough for an organization like CADMUS to house undetected." I state.

"Mother is brilliant but she's also a little dumb. CADMUS needs a lot of things to do what they do and obviously since not a lot of people are willing to give it to them, they need to find it somewhere else or steal it. As we've seen." I say and Sam nods.

"We also know, Mother was on the board while Lex was still in charge. Meaning Mother knows things about this company that even I don't. No surprise there." I add.

_"Which means she might think you're oblivious and that it would be safe for her to use old LuthorCorp resources under L-Corp's nose."_

_"Less chance of them being caught because Mother knows how to get around. No hassle no fuss. Clean." I say._

_"Or so she thinks."_

_"Exactly, which is why I need your help. After Mother's last adventure, I have a feeling she's got eyes here at L-Corp. Be it people or some kind of surveillance system, I can't risk it." I say and she nods._

_"What are you looking for?"_ Sam asks me and I smile, happy she'll help. As always.

"I have no idea." I state and she starts laughing. I join her.

"I'm guessing a location is needed. Kara asked for something to track or find missing aliens but at this point that won't work for a number of reasons." I say and Sam nods, hands already on her keyboard.

 _"Any idea how we will find said location?"_ Sam asks.

"Probably a building LuthorCorp used to own or owns but doesn't use anymore. Big, secluded area. Big enough to house something big and away from prying eyes." I say.

Probably something like a storage warehouse or dock that handled old shipments or something. Big enough to house quite a bit in place that not a lot of people will be around. Docks are usually pretty empty save for the people who work around there.

 _"Alright, I'll see what I can find. I'll check records and send you possible options."_ Sam says and I nod.

 _"Maybe checking in the archives might help as well. I doubt they did everything digital. I know I wouldn't."_ Sam suggests.

That's actually a good point.

"Alana, come here please!" I call out.

 _"That the temp?"_ Sam asks and I nod.

Alana, my temporary assistant while Jess is on leave, walks into my office.

"Yes, Ms Luthor." She says as she comes up to my desk.

"Could you please get me the annual budget report from the last three years. More importantly, last year." I say and she nods with a frown but doesn't question me.

She walks out without another word.

 _"Budget reports? You think your mother is using L-Corp's money to buy her stuff?"_ Sam asks.

"If she is then she's either dumber than I thought or underestimating me again."

**Later.**

"Found it. The annual budget report from last year." Alana says as she enters my office with said report, placing it on my desk.

I'm standing in the middle of my office, staring at my T.V with something Sam found. It's a facility that was supposedly shut down years ago but was somehow showed up on our account records last month.

Because that's logical.

"Alana take a look at this." I say.

"Did you know that LuthorCorp shuttered my brother's naval research facility back in 2007?" I ask.

"I was in Eighth grade." Alana responds nonchalantly.

I smile at this. I keep forgetting how young the people I work with are. I myself am actually quite young compared to most of the higher ups of this company.

Explains why they treat me like I'm a child. Assholes.

"Well if it's been shut down for ten years, why did L-Corp get billed for a metals shipment last month." I state.

"It just doesn't make sense." I add, staring at the screen as if it will give me answers. It's not.

"Accounting just switched operating systems. Could be a glitch." Alana suggests with a shrug and I have to smile at this.

Yeah. Sam did have the operating systems changed to one she had tweaked. I doubt it's a glitch because Sam would have picked it up before now.

Not to mention it's pretty specific. If this facility has been abandoned for so long it is highly unlikely to show up anywhere on our records now ten years later, even if it was a glitch.

But...if it was a glitch, it won't show up in the reports that come before this one. Shut down for ten years and nothing has been done about the facility is a little suspect.

"You go to the archives and get me tax returns and annual budgets for the last ten years." I tell her.

"Right away, Ms Luthor." She nods with a smile and walks out my office.

If this facility shows up anywhere on record in the last ten years I think we found the location of our missing aliens.

Suddenly my phone goes off. I walk over to my desk and frown.

Agent Danvers.

Not only is she calling me but...she's requesting a video call of all things. This is weird but I can't help the flutter in my chest.

I wonder what she wants. Kara told me her sister has been out of it. Apparently she lost it on a CADMUS suspect and got suspended from duty.

Yeah that was hard to hear. I wonder if she's okay. I should probably answer this.

I sit back in my chair and take a deep breath before accepting.

Immediately her face pops up on my screen and my heart skips. She's not looking at the screen, she's got her head turned slightly to the side.

God even her side profile is gorgeous. That jaw line, holy shit. And the way she bites her lip- _focus Luthor!_

I watch as her eyes flit around, like she's on the lookout for something. God what is she doing? I can see she's outside. It's like midnight, she should be at home.

"Agent Danvers." I say to get her attention.

She looks to the screen and my heart jumps again when her eyes connect with mine. Damn, how are her eyes so pretty.

 _"Ms Luthor..."_ She says, almost breathless. Why?

 _"I didn't think you would answer."_ She says. Oh.

"Well, usually I don't but I felt like I could make an exception for you." I admit.

There are only a select few that actually have my private number. The only people I will answer video calls for. Or calls in general.

She smiles at me but something about it seems...scared.

"Is everything alright, Agent Danvers?" I ask.

She just looks at me and glups, then looks down, almost like a child caught doing something they shouldn't. It's as adorable as it's unnerving.

 _"I'm about to do something stupid."_ She says softly. Ah. Okay.

"Something stupid?" I ask.

 _"Like...really stupid. Dangerously stupid."_ She says. Oh God where have I heard that before. Okay. Now I'm worried.

"Agent Danvers-"

_"I'm going after CADMUS."_

Silence. That's all that comes after that. The only sound is my heart beating in my ears. Is she out of her mind!

"Oh...that kind of stupid." is all I can get out.

She nods, biting her lip again.

 _"Yeah. I know."_ She says.

I lean back on my chair, rubbing my face with a sigh. Jesus, what the hell. Why would she...oh.

"You're going after your father." I say.

She looks at me and her eyes tell me everything. The sadness and determination in them. I know that look well.

 _"I have to. I know him. I know he's a good man. I believe in him."_ She says strongly.

"You said that last time and look what happened." I point out.

 _"I know! I-I know. But...I can't just...I can't just let this happen. He's helping them and I have to stop them and if that means stopping him then I will but I'm not going to give up on him."_ She says, unshead tears in her eyes.

She looks away, trying to hide them but her voice fails to do so. The way it cracked towards the end.

I sigh again. She's stubborn. She's passionate and God it's so frustrating because she's going to get herself killed.

"Considering the fact that you're suspended according to Kara, I take it you're doing this alone." I say more than ask and she looks at me with surprise.

 _"What, is Kara just bringing out all my files to you now. What the hell."_ She all but whines.

"Jesus, Danvers, have you lost your mind. You're planning on raiding the naval facility crawling with my mother's goons without backup! This is suicide." I say, riled up now.

 _"Yeah well like I said-wait...how do you know where I am? Are you tracking me?"_ She asks with suspicion, eyes narrowed.

"What? No! Of course not. Why would you even-No! I've ugh." I sigh and try to calm down, my heart still racing at the concept of this woman running head first into death!

"Kara came to me this afternoon asking if I had a device that could help find the missing aliens, which I do not have, but I did start looking through some old records of when Mother was still on the company board." I start explaining.

"Sam found some suspicious activity in the budget reports for last month on a facility that was shut down ten years ago. I had my suspicions after seeing that and I am still looking for solid proof. Guess I was right." I say mostly to myself-wait how does she know where CADMUS is?

As if reading my mind she starts explaining.

_"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense. Maggie and I just had one of her alien contact buddies act as bait for CADMUS's goons. We ambushed them, hacked their GPS and found a consistent location that lead me here."_ She says. 

Oh. Well...i guess that's one way of doing that. I didn't I think of that. That's seems much easier than looking through a decades worth of budget reports.

"I take it your girlfriend is the only one who knows about this." I state and she nods, looking down.

 _"You know that guy you saw, the one that fights along side Supergirl?"_ She asks. The shape-shifter?

"Yes. The...Martian? Green Martian? Right?" Right? Did I say that right?

 _"Yes him. Well, he shifted into my Dad and visited me last night, pretended to ask for my help to see if I would go against protocol."_ She says with an edge of bitterness and honestly I don't blame her.

"That's harsh. And probably ethically wrong. That's borderline deceptive. Like, Mother levels of deception." I say.

 _"Yes, well, I had...failed. At first I didn't want to. I wanted to take my father back to the rest because they could have helped but he...he tricked me and everything was so confusing and overwhelming, I ended up agreeing to help him."_ She's rambling.

 _"I felt so betrayed, it hurt so much I just..."_ She trails off, shaking her head.

 _"Anyway, that's why I was suspended. He said I was too close to this case. Kara agreed. Everyone agreed. Everyone."_ She growls out, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well, considering you beat the shit out of a suspect and are now going rogue, I'd say I agree with their assessment." I say honestly.

She looks at me with what I can only describe as _'pouting child who just got told no'_. Adorable.

 _"Seriously. I'm going to kill Kara for telling my business."_ She mumbles.

"Agent Danvers. I'm going to be honest. I do think you're too close to this case. But I also understand why you feel the need to do this." I say and she just looks at me.

I can see the unspoken plead in her eyes. She just wants someone to understand. To be on her side. She feels alone.

"Because you were deceived the first time. You feel it's your fault you weren't quick enough to see the truth. Now you want to fix that." I say and she doesn't say anything but I can see I'm right.

"You also believe that you can bring him back from all of this." I say and she nods, a gentle breeze blowing through her short red hair.

God she looks so soft. I just wanna runs my hands through them. I wonder what it would feel like to do that.

"I remember I thought the same thing with Lex. Except he was already past the point of no return. Still, I tried. I tried so hard." I say.

I lean my elbows on my desk, looking her in her chocolate orbs. Even the somewhat grainy screen, she looks beautiful.

 _"My Dad is still in there. I know he is. I can't give up on him."_ She says.

"There's no stopping you is there." I say with a knowing smile, one which she returns. Gorgeous.

I pull forward my laptop and bring up the facility blueprints.

"Just how prepared are you for this solo mission of yours, Agent Danvers?" I ask, still typing.

 _"Uh, truthfully? Not very well. I mean I got my trusty alien gun and few gizmos I had laying around my apartment. I mean it's not like I could have gone to work to get some things."_ She says. Jesus fuck.

"Okay, go to the east side of the facility. A good distance away from the main building. There should be a somewhat empty storage container. It's pretty big. You can't miss it." I say.

Okay, hacking surveillance...how do you do that again? Oh! Got it. Oh jeez wow. Mother, you cocky bitch. That's not a lot of security you have around your supposed 'secret base'. Haha. Stupid.

 _"Wait what? Why? What are you doing?"_ Agent Danvers asks. I look at her and she's got that adorable frown on her face.

"I'm helping." I say.

 _"Wait seriously? Why? I thought you'd be against this like everyone else."_ She says with confusion.

"Oh I am against it. But I also know you Danvers girls are stubborn as shit. Not really one for following orders, especially if it goes against who you are and what you believe." I state.

She chuckles at this and oh fuck, that's not helping. Fucking firewall. Ugh! Doing this one handed sucks.

 _"That's true. We don't really like being told what to do."_ She says.

"Yes but you are open to suggestion. To which I say, head to the east side and find that storage unit." I say and bring up both the surveillance footage and blueprints.

 _"And what is in this storage unit?"_ She asks and I can see she's making her way to where I said she should go.

"Stuffs." I say and she giggles, looking down at the screen briefly before continuing to move, looking around.

 _"What kind of **'stuffs'** exactly?"_ she asks.

"Shooty Shooty bang bang."

She snorts and starts laughing and it takes everything in me to not do the same. Then she gasps.

 _"Wait are you telling me they have a whole ass weapons vault!"_ She asks.

"Yeah, and the best part, not even Mother knows about it. It hasn't been accessed in years." I say.

_"But this is a research facility."_

"Yes but this is also a Lex facility."

_"You right."_

_"Wait if your mother doesn't even know about it, How do you?"_ she asks.

"After she showed me Lex's little bunker in the mountains, I vowed to find all his little secret vaults around the world and shut them down or destroy them. Some are surprisingly easy to find." I say.

 _"Ah. Makes sense. Okay, I think this is it."_ She says and I look back at the screen.

She flips the screen and I'm suddenly looking a huge storage container, almost pitch black like the night.

"Yeah that's it. Okay there should be a access pad on the inside." I say.

I see her sneaking into the container. There's not much in there, just a few dusty tools and boxes.

 _"Any idea what's all of this?"_ She asks.

"Decoys." I say simply.

_"You sound very sure of that."_

"Brother dearest wouldn't leave important information just laying around. Even if no one but him knows about it." I say.

_"Oh! Found it. Uh...you know the password to this thing right?"_

"I am insulted you even asked."

I turn my attention back to my laptop and hack into the storage units systems. Luckily, there is no biometric lock on it.

Kay, now what is the password. Nope. Nope. Not that one. Wait hold on.

"You have a blue light on you?" I ask.

 _"No, but I have this thing that can detect finger prints and stuff."_ She says.

Okay that will work.

"Hold it up to the pad and show me." I say.

She does just that and as expected, a series of buttons, more specifically numbers, are highlighted more than others. Oh I know the password now.

I go back to my laptop and input the code. I hear a faint beep come from my phone and look at it. I see the light indicator turn from red to green before a soft hiss sounds and the camera moves and she's shows me moving shelves.

Those shelves that once held random items now hold an abundance of guns, bombs and other weapons. Yes! Got it.

 _"Can I marry your brain?"_ She asks and I blush at this.

"Kay, now I checked the rest of the area. The main building has no surveillance system. None that I can access so I won't be able to help you from there." I say.

 _"That's okay, I have something for that. Any other advice?"_ She asks as she looks around.

"Stealth is probably the best course of action. I don't recommend guns blazing. Alerting mother will make things exceptionally harder." I say.

 _"Got it. That was my plan anyway. Speaking of your mother. She's going to be here for sure. How do I get past her?"_ she asks.

"Mother is smart but she loves to underestimate people and their skills. Especially when she thinks they're weak. Facing her head on at her own game is usually a good strategy." I say.

I remember how we used to play chess. That's how I would win against her and Lex. They have a pattern even though they are mostly unpredictable.

"Don't bluff your way through her. She'll call it. You say you're going to do something. Be prepared to do it because she will try to call you out." I say.

She flips the camera back on herself and nods.

 _"Okay. I have an idea of what I need to do."_ She says and looks back at the screen. She smiles.

 _"Thank you. For helping me. You really didn't have to."_ She says.

"Yeah well, as much as I hate what you're doing, I couldn't just let you walk in there blind. I can't stop you, so I might as well help you." I say and she chuckles, running a hand through her hair. God that does things to me.

She says and I smile at this. Yeah, that's what this is.

Wow this is probably how Sam felt when I was trying to stop Lex. Oof. No wonder she's so stressed and protective, this is terrifying!

 _"Still. I'm grateful. No one else but my girlfriend seemed to believe in me. I'm glad I have someone else in my corner."_ She says.

"I know what it's like, believe me. Besides, after what happened last time, I know you'd do the same for me." I say and she nods.

 _"I don't know how to thank you, Ms Luthor."_ She says. I just smile and lean back on my chair, staring at her gorgeous face and glittering eyes.

"Come back in one piece and we can work something out I'm sure."

**Later.**

**Alex's POV.**

_"So I almost died."_  
"So I almost died."

 _"What? What happened?"_  
"What? What happened?"

 _"Dude."_  
"Dude."

Beanie and I both burst out laughing. That's pretty funny. I literally just logged on after the craziest day of my life and the first thing either of us said is that, only to carry on speaking in unison. That's wild.

 _"Oh God, I don't know what's more scary. Us saying the same thing at the same time or the fact that we both almost died recently."_ Beanie says.

"Yes." I respond and her beautiful laugh sounds through my headphones.

I am at home, laying across my couch, Maggie laying next to me with her head resting on my lap, fast asleep.

After I nearly got blasted off into space, she refused to leave me alone tonight. I don't blame her. It was terrifying.

Using Lena's advice, I managed to sneak into the facility. Unfortunately I was spotted and while I was defending myself, Dad appeared and brought me up to where they were busy.

Apparently, all the aliens they had captured were on this alien ship and were about to be launched at hyper speed into distant space.

Lillian wanted to kill them but Dad convinced her to do that instead.

Before they could launch the ship though, I tried to get Dad to stop it and come back to my side. To leave CADMUS.

It worked...for the most part. Unfortunately we couldn't stop the launch because Lillian is a cunt. I even threatened to blow the place sky high if she didn't.

No really, I had planned bombs all over the place while I was sneaking around. Thank you, Lena.

Unfortunately, Lillian didn't believe me and when I set them off she didn't care. So I ran into the ship to try and stop it manually but I had no idea how to fly a space ship.

Very different to a space pod, let me tell ya.

So called for backup and J'onn and Kara came to come save me. Kara physically stopped the ship from flying off into the abyss with me in while J'onn helped Dad with Cyborg Henshaw.

Despite saving all the aliens, Lillian and Henshaw got away and Dad...well I don't know what happened to him. That's the hardest part about this.

 _"Well, I guess we can say our lives have been a bit, uh...exciting? Is that the right word here?"_ Beanie says.

I smile. God I love her voice it's so rich. I look down at Maggie, running my hand through her soft locks. Grounding me. I still haven't come down from everything.

"Now, me nearly dying has become somewhat of a thing that happens more often than we would like to admit. You on the other hand..." I state.

Beanie gets into trouble a lot but not like, life or death trouble like I usually get into.

 _"Yeah yeah, I know. It wasn't actually my fault. Let's just say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Also I was betrayed. So there's that."_ She says, bitterness evident in her voice.

Oof. I know that feeling.

"Ouch. You're okay though right?" I ask with concern.

 _"Yeah. Yeah...I'm-I'm okay. Just...had my little fear of heights now become a full phobia, going to be a while before I stand by the railings of my balcony again."_ She says. Oh shit.

"Damn. Sounds terrifying."

_"Not as terrifying as sending your crush into her possible death."_

"What?"

 _"Long story. What about you?"_ She asks.

"Oh me? Well, I almost got fired from my job because I went off book. And by off book I mean I literally ran into enemy territory without authorization." I tell her.

_"You're an idiot."_

"So I've been told."

 _"Your family must have been terrified."_ She says.

I look down at Maggie, I remember Kara's face, J'onn's face. Everyone.

"Yeah. I really didn't help anyone with what I did but I...It was just something that had to be done. They couldn't understand that." I tell her.

 _"And you had to do it alone?"_ she asks.

"Well, I wasn't completely alone, persay...I-I had some help." I say and smile, remembering Lena's bright blue green eyes as she helped me.

 _"Oh. Well at least, that makes me feel better."_ She says.

"Yeah. She was a huge help. I don't know what I would have done without her. Truthfully, I didn't think she'd actually help me. She definitely wasn't happy." I say.

I don't know why I called Lena in the first place. I just know that I had a feeling I should. So I did. She was the only one who truly understands what I was going through.

Maggie was supportive and I am forever grateful for that but she didn't really get why and talking to Lena gave a sort of comfort that no one else could have given.

Even better when she decided to help me instead of trying to talk me out of it. I wouldn't have listened anyway. I already has my mind set. I'm glad she understood that as well.

 _"Well, remind me to thank this person. I don't know what I would do if you got yourself killed. Who will be my person if you disappeared."_ She says and I smile.

Oh shit! I should probably tell Lena I'm alright. I promised I would. I pull up my phone and scroll through the contacts.

"Oh I'm sure you could find somebody else, Beanie." I say.

I find Lena's number and send out a text.

 ** _Me:_**  
_Mission success, Ms Luthor. I made it out with all ten fingers and toes._

I hit send and smile when not too long after I send it I see she read it and is typing a reply.

 ** _Lena:_**  
_Hmm, I don't know. I'm going to need some proof, soldier._

I shiver a little at reading that. I can practically hear the way she would say _'soldier'_ if she was with me right now. 

**_Me:_**  
_Is my word not enough?_

 ** _Lena:_**  
_I am a woman of science. I'll believe it when I see it._

 ** _Me:_**  
_Well then, what do you suggest?_

I bite my lip waiting for a reply, my heart hammering.

 ** _Lena:_**  
_I hear Drew's has a new special and I've been dying to try it out._

My chest and whole body suddenly feels hot all over. Is she asking me out? Nah, no way. I mean...no way right. One, I have a girlfriend, two, there's no way she's gay. Right. It's Lena Luthor.

I mean why would my mind even go there? What's wrong with me. Jeez I think today messed me up more than I thought.

Though, Drew's does have a new special and I do have no plans after work. It's been a while since I've been there since I've been too busy looking for Dad. Eh, why not.

 ** _Me:_**  
_Same place, same time?_

"I don't know, Sailor. Some people are just irreplaceable." Beanie says, answering my previous statement that even I forgot about.

My phone pings.

 ** _Lena:_**  
_It's a date ;)_

.....Fuck.

"Yep, some people are just one of a kind."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooooh, Alex and Lena sitting in a tree.
> 
> I can just hear some of you like: But Alex has Maggie, no Cheating!
> 
> Guys, relax. I don't do Cheating so calm down. It's just a little friendly flirting alright.
> 
> Besides gay panic Alex is one of my favorite Alex's.
> 
> Also, I'm gonna cry because Supergirl is tearing my soul apart. Help me. My heart can't take that. AAAAH! 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you, your crush and her girl meet in a bakery? Lena is a useless lesbian, Alex is oblivious, Maggie is a sassy bean. Kara is a good bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...hey...so...it's been a long time but I'm back now. Don't kill me please. It's been hectic but that's not important. A new chapter! Haha! This one is a doozy.
> 
> I'm not going to spoil anything.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 19

**Time skip.**

**Lena's POV.**

I stare at the screen. That's all I can do at this point. I've been staring at it. For like twenty minutes.

"Lena? Lee? Is everything alright?" Jess.

"Did you know about this?" I ask, eyes still not looking away from my laptop screen.

"Know about what?" she asks and sits down on the chair on the opposite side of my desk.

I finally look away from the screen and to her. She wears a frown of confusion and concern, head tilted slightly to the side.

I sigh and turn my laptop to her and she glances down at it before her eyes widen. She takes it gently and pulls it closer, brows curved in confusion and shock. Yeah. Me too.

"Oh shit. I had no idea. When was this? Does Sam know?" she asks, not taking her eyes off the screen.

I see how they scan it. Reading every word plastered on it.

"She's then one that sent it to me. Apparently, it was announced early this morning. Honestly, I don't know how I missed it." I say and sag against my chair.

"Damn. This is crazy. Man, I didn't ever doubt that he could do it but...you know, I didn't actually think he would. Not after..." Jess trails off and looks at me with caution and sadness.

I turn my chair away and stare out the large windows, into the night sky overlooking the city. A strong pang sounding through my heart as tears sting in my eyes.

"Lee..."

"I'm fine. I'm happy for him. It's he's life's work. And he finally did it. That's what he wanted." I say.

"It's what you wanted too. What you both wanted." Jess says and I can see the solemn expression on her face through the reflection on the window.

"Things changed."

"Doesn't mean that what you guys did was all for nothing. I know you both wanted to crack it together. It's okay to feel sad you weren't there with him." She says.

I know she's right, but it sucks.

"Jack probably feels the same way you know. He's misses you. I know he does." She adds after a moment.

A stray tear runs down my cheek at his name. I miss him. I miss him so much. I hate that we left on bad terms. I hurt him. I know I did.

"I miss him too. I'm glad he figured our project out. He's project. He spent years trying and he finally got it. I'm happy." I say and turn back to her.

And I am being honest. I am truly happy for Jack. He finally had the break through we had been chasing for years.

I just wish I was there with him.

"Holy shit, what?" I hear Jess say.

I look up and she's staring at the T.V on the other side of them in confusion and awe. She then gets up and walks to it-wait what? _What_ is happening?

Why is my T.V glitching out? I thought fixed that thing after I accidentally broke when I was working on one of my little toys. Ended up shooting a tiny emp at it.

Now it's just got some random static, glitching black, white and grey.

"Lee, did you break your T.V again? God, that static is grinding my-" Jess begins to say but is abruptly cut off my a voice sounding from the static screen.

_"To his captors. We demand you turn over Mon-El of Daxam."_ A distinctly female voice says.

"Who of what now?" Jess asks.

_"We know where he is harbored. If you do not relinquish him by dawn, we will take him by force."_ the voice says again before the transmission cuts and its just back to normal T.V. my logo on screen.

"Oh that doesn't sound good." Jess says and looks at me with confusion and concern.

"No. No it does not."

The fuck is a Mon-El of Daxam?

**The next day.**

**Alex's POV.**

This is bullshit! Goddammit!

What the actual fuck. I mean seriously. I do not have the patience for this, I swear to all that is holy, I will kill someone. Today, someone will die!

God I need a drink.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that." I say into the phone.

_"Alex. Alex, please just...just get here. It looks really bad. You have got to help me. Also your girlfriend is really scary and she's mad at me and I don't know what to do! Get down here and help a brother out, please!"_ Winn's frantic voice comes through the phone.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh, already feeling the headache I know whatever this situation is going to bring.

"Alright, sit tight. I'm on my way." I say.

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I owe you big time."_ Winn says.

"Yes. Yes you do, Schott. I'm taking your first born." I say and he praises me before the line cuts.

I sigh and pull the phone away from my face. Goddammit Winn, you idiot.

"Hey, Alex. You okay?" I look up from the counter at Noonan's and see James walking up to me.

"Oh that is to be determined, my friend." I say and grab my things, pocketing my phone and grabbing my cup of coffee, downing it immediately.

Can't even fucking enjoy my morning coffee without something killing my vibe. Stupid Winn. Breaking into a Museum with you girlfriend who then stole a famous painting right under your nose, are you kidding me.

"What happened?" he asks concerned.

"Winn got arrested." I say and he just stares at me in confusion and bewilderment.

"What?"

**Later.**

I storm into Maggie's precinct with purpose, James hot on my heels. I'm almost always here since even before myself and Mags started dating, so people are not really surprised to see me.

Lot of long nights and fun finds here. I love seeing Maggie in her element. It's so cute and amazing. Though I feel this time might be a little different.

I give half hearted greetings as I make my way to the interrogation room with James trailing behind me.

I get to the room and immediately barge in. This better be good, I swear to God.

"Hey. We got your call." I say as I walk in, eyes immediately falling on my girlfriend and my idiot friend.

God Maggie looks so good right now. I'll never get tired of seeing her in her detective get up. It's so hot- _focus_ Danvers!

"You okay bro?" James asks Winn. Right. I am mad. I turn to my girlfriend.

"A heads up next time would be nice before you  arrest my friend." I say sternly. Why didn't she tell me about this?

"Come on, you know that's not how this works. I don't intervene with your job and you don't question mine." She says. Okay, true, maybe I am a little unfair but still.

"Well, you better have proof." I say narrowing my eyes at her. She might be my girlfriend and I like her very much but this is crazy.

It's Winn!

"She doesn't. The crappy angle doesn't even show Lyra." Winn says and I glance at the footage playing on the screen beside me.

It shows Winn prancing around alone in a art museum after hours. Moron. Though what he says is true. Lyra isn't on the footage. Which is weird.

Even from this angle, even a glimpse of her should appear. Even just a small one.

"I don't think that's a coincidence." Maggie says. Really? But that could only mean...oh man.

"You think she set him up?" I ask and she looks at me with a solemn expression but nods, glancing at Winn with an apology in her eyes.

Damn. That even hurts me. Winn really likes this girl. If she turns out to be a actually lying art thief using him for her heists, he's going to be crushed.

And I'm going to kill her.

First...we need to find this alien chick.

"When was the last time you spoke to Lyra?" I turn to Winn and ask.

"I mean, I've been trying to call her all day-" He starts.

"Let me guess, her phone's disconnected." Maggie cuts in knowingly.

"I don't get it." He says with a dejected sigh. Damn. Sorry bro.

"She framed you Winn." Maggie says seriously and it sounds so harsh but she's right.

I hate seeing him like this. Winn has had the worst luck with love as far as I can tell and this is the first girl he's like this much since Kara.

Banshee Bitch, doesn't count. No one knows what that was.

But I can't let him take the fall for this. I have to get to the bottom of this.

I just have to convince my super adorable girlfriend who is completely serious about her job to release her prime suspect so I can investigate further.

**The next day**

Well, convincing Maggie to let us take Winn was easier than I thought. I have such an understanding girlfriend and I feel really bad because this could reflect badly on her career.

Especially since we can't find shit to help Winn's case. Fuck.

First the weird static and transmission that popped up in the middle of the night demanding for Mon-El, then we spot a huge space ship hovering over Earth.

Only to find out it's actually a Daxamite ship housing Mon-El's parents, who the King and Queen of Daxam, making him the crown prince, not a royal guard like he said.

I can't even be happy that I was right all along because I basically told no one my suspicions, which I ultimately regret now. And because my poor sister is hurting because this ass hat has been lying to her about who he really is.

And now this! Winn framed for art theft by his alien girlfriend, Lyra, who cannot appear in photos or videos like a fucking vampire because her species is like that for some reason.

Fuck my life.

Why can't it just be normal stuff. Like a rogue alien or something.

I just heard what I thought.

My life is strange.

"So, you guys find anything yet?" Maggie asks as we walk down the street to Noonan's for a much needed lunch break.

I sigh and lean into her, loving the feeling of her hand in mine.

"Nope, not yet. The boys and I will go down to the bar later to see if anyone has seen her or knows where she might be." I say and she groans.

"Alex..."

"I know, I know. We're trying alright. Just...I've got it handled alright. I promise." I say and kiss her cheek.

She blushes and tries to hide her face from me. Adorable. I just squeeze her hand she she gives me that dimpled smile of hers. God she's beautiful when she smiles.

"Now come on, I could so use a coffee right about now."

**Lena's POV.**

I'm sitting at Noonan's, typing away on my phone as I wait for Kara. She's running late. I called her and said I wanted to have lunch, to which she agreed.

I hope she's okay. I do wonder what she's doing seeing as she was fired from CatCo. Yep still feel bad about giving her that idea to blog about the missing Aliens thing which got her fired.

She says she doesn't regret any of it. I believe that but still.

I sigh as I read through the article about Jack again. Ever since it was announced that Sphere Industries will soon come out with this new product and product that could cure cancer or something like that...I've been mopey.

I miss him and it hurts to think about. I could definitely use my best friend right now.

"Well, you look like you could use a drink." a voice says above me.

I look up to see probably the last face I'd expect smiling down at me with a sheepish grin.

"Detective Sawyer. Fancy seeing you here." I greet the dimpled cop.

"Likewise. I come here quite often though I've never seen you around." She says with a tilt of her head.

"Yes, well it is not exactly my go to bakery. I am actually waiting for Kara, it's her favorite place." I say and she nods.

"Ah. Makes sense. Little Danvers is obsessed with their sticky buns." She says with a chuckle which I join in on.

"That she does. So what brings you by?" I ask and she looks over her shoulder-oh.

Agent Danvers is here too. Oh shit she's coming this way.

"Okay, I got our order-oh hey! Ms Luthor, hi." The redhead says as she gets to my table.

"Agent Danvers, always a pleasure." I greet with a smile with she returns. God she's gorgeous.

I haven't seen Agent Danvers since the night after she called me and told me she was going to throw hands at CADMUS to save the aliens.

We met up at Drews' Brews as we agreed and just talked about what happened. She was very sad and out of it. I tried to provide some comfort.

I hope I helped.

I guess I did, she looks much better. Though that could just be because of the adorable Latina cop with the amazing dimples standing at her side.

Ugh, they're so cute together. I hate it. My chest hurts at the way she smiles at the Detective. Wish she looked at me like that.

God I sound like a child, what's wrong with me. Stupid crush.

I'm cut from my musings when a phone rings. It's Agent Danvers's phone. She pulls it out her pocket.

"Oh, it's Winn. I got to take this. Excuse me." She says and immediately answers before walking away, out the bakery-wait no! Don't leave me!

I don't want to be alone with your girlfriend! Come back. This is awkward!

I turn back to the Detective and she gives me a sheepish smile again. God this is weird. Where's that sassy snark Agent Danvers and Kara always talk about.

She glances at the open seat opposite me.

"May I?" she asks. Wait...seriously?

"Oh! Yeah. Sure. Go ahead, please." I say and motion for her to sit. Why? I don't know.

She sits down in front of me, fiddling with her coffee cup. I just avert my eyes and stare into my own mug.

God this is so weird. Jesus, where is Kara when you need her. Kara, save me please. Agent Danvers come back. This is uncomfortable.

No one wants to sit with their crush's significant other! Someone send help!

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now. I'm sorry about this but I just...I want to thank you, Ms Luthor." Wait huh?

I look up and she's looking back at me with sincerity and just a very soft glint that somehow shine on her whole face. How!?

Wait, why is she thanking me? What did I do? For her specifically.

"For what?" I ask.

"For looking out for Alex. For being there for her. Especially after what happened with her dad. She told me you spoke to her after everything. It really helped her." she says, brown eyes locked on mine and I feel my heart start racing.

"Wha- I uh..." I stutter out.

"The day she took on CADMUS by herself, she left with nothing but a very cool hand gun and a few tools." She starts.

"Then I'm told she managed to rig an entire naval facility with explosives that she seeming got out of nowhere." She adds.

"Now I know she couldn't have gotten those from her work place seeing as she was no even allowed in the building and as reckless as Alex can be she wouldn't break into her own place of work knowing there's a very high chance of being caught." she says and gets a playful thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmm, now where could she have gotten, or more specifically, found all those extra toys, not to mention her sudden knowledge of a weapons vault." She asks with a smirk.

"It couldn't have come from anyone working on the case because no one even knew about the place and I sure didn't know about it." She finishes and I can't help but return the dimpled grin she now has plasted on her face.

Okay, she's good. I'll give her that.

"Alright. Guilty as charged." I say and she just chuckles. Wow this went from awkward to...whatever this is.

"So will I be arrested again?" I ask with a smirk.

"No I think I can look the other way just this once." She replies with a wink and a laugh.

God this woman is charming and fun. No wonder Agent Danvers is all over her. I hate that I can't hate her. She's too nice! Why! Why makes this harder for me. Ugh.

"No but on the real though. Thank you for having her back. She insisted on going in alone and I did all I could and but she's stubborn." she says seriously and then looks out the window.

I follow her line of sight and there just on the other side of the window is Agent Danvers, talking on the phone. The wind blowing gently through her short red locks, the afternoon sun reflecting beautifully off her gorgeous face.

She looks like a vision and I feel my heart flutter when she turns around to face us and she gives a small smile before turning back around.

"I nearly lost her. I've never been so terrified to lose anyone before." Detective Sawyer says and I turn to her.

Her voice sounded so small and soft and the expression on her face I can only describe as fond and absolute adoration as she gazes at the Agent.

I feel my chest pull hard and my world shake as I watch her watch Agent Danvers. God I wish someone looked at me like that.

"You love her."

She immediately looks at me with wide eyes. Fuck. Did I say that out loud? Shit. Cart before the horse, Luthor, really.

"Uh, I'm sorry. It's none of my business." I say fast. Fuck, damnit, what's wrong with me.

"No it's-It's okay I um..i just.." She stumbles then sighs.

She leans back on her seat and stares into her cup with a vulnerable expression on her face. Did I do that? Did I fuck up? I fucked up, didn't I.

"You're right. You're so right." She says, voice barely above a whisper, almost as if she's just realizing it herself- _Oooooooh._

Fuck.

She then looks up at me and I'm shocked to see fear in her eyes. I open my mouth to say something, what, I don't know because I'm cut off before I make a sound.

"Winn and James are having some trouble with our...contact." Agent Danvers says as she walks up to the table with a roll of her eyes.

Whatever state Detective Dimples was in she snaps out of immediately at the sound of her voice because she just steels her feature with the signature smirk and looks up at her girlfriend.

"Sounds like they need the Danvers magic touch." She says and glances at me, a plea in her eyes.

Double fuck.

"Let me guess, another secret investigation?" I say with a playful smirk.

It feels weird but something about the way Sawyer looked at me tells me that every thought I had about her previous to this meeting was a little off.

It's weird because I pretty much saw myself.

"Something like that. Winn got himself arrested." Sawyer says. Wait what.

"Winn? As in Agent Schott? The adorable hobbit techie? No way." I say with wide eyes. How is that possible, that guy is a teddy bear. He's harmless!

"Yeah way. Though the thing is he's being framed so we're trying to find the actual culprit and our...contact...is being difficult. He and James are trying to get some answers he's not talking." Agent Danvers says. Wait hold up. That makes no sense.

"Wait, if Agent Schott was arrested, how is he helping in this? Isn't he behind bars or something? A holding cell?" I ask.

Because I know for a fact when being a suspect you are either in a holding cell or interrogation room while they go through the case so that you don't try anything.

Been there.

Agent Danvers smiles a cute smile down at her girlfriend who just keeps her eyes on me, a very colorful blush present on her cheeks. Oh?

I raise my eyebrow at her in question and she just shakes her head, refusing.

"Well, no, Winn is not because I have the best girlfriend in the world. Mags here gave us two days to gather evidence and the true story before officially booking him since her partner didn't sign the arrest warrant." Agent Danvers says and leans down to place a playfully loud kiss on the Detective's already red cheeks.

I can't help but snicker at this despite the harsh spike that went through my chest at the display.

It's just Sawyer's face. Her cheeks got redder but her expression, oh God, she's trying so hard not to smile or appear to be affected. Jesus this is funny.

"Did she now?" I ask teasingly, not taking my eyes off the Detective who narrows her own at me in warning.

When Agent Danvers looks down at her phone I make a whipping motion at the Detective who's eyes widen and she points at me with glare.

_'Shut it, Luthor.'_ she mouths and I have to giggle at this, throwing my hands up in mock surrender.

This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be. Fuck. I'm too comfortable. It's weird.

"Yeah, so I should probably get to those two before they do something stupid." Agent Danvers says when she turns her attention back to us.

"Yeah, I need to get back to the precinct as well. Someone has got to keep those boys in check." Saywer agrees and stands up.

Aww, they're leaving? Damn, I actually enjoyed that bitter sweet situation.

"Well, good luck to the both of you. And if there is anything you need that I can help with anything, please, don't be afraid to ask." I say glancing between the pair, though my eyes focus on the Detective as I say the last part.

I hope she catches my drift. She gulps but gives me a subtle nod, that small flicker of fear flashes behind her eyes as she looks at the redhead before her smirk appears on her face. A mask.

"Well, I'll definitely hold you to that Little Luthor." Sawyer says with a wink. Wow, she composes herself fast. Even I'm impressed.

"Hopefully we won't have to drag you into this." Agent Danvers mumbles out with a eye roll. She then snaps her fingers.

"Hey! We're going to have a games night soon and I know Kara has been asking you to join us since you two have met. You should come." Agent Danvers says looking at me with a twinkle in her gorgeous doe eyes-wait what?

"Oh yeah. You should, it's really fun. Especially when the Danvers girls compete against each other. Almost as bad as when they're on a team." Sawyer agrees.

Yeah, no there's a reason I have declined every time Kara has asked me to come to a games night. No thank you.

"Oh I don't know. I'll have to check my schedule this week. It's been a hectic few days and I have a feeling it's about to get worse." I say honestly because my thoughts immediately drift to Jack.

I know I need to talk to him. But it was him that basically ghosted me. I've tried many times before. If he wants to talk to me. He has to make the first move this time.

"Oh, well if you can, we usually have it at Kara's place. Around eight-ish. It's free-for-all this week so that should be fun." Danvers says with hopeful smile that almost makes me give in.

Almost.

"I'll keep that in mind." I say with a nod, unable to take my eyes off her and I think she can't either but that could just be my imagination.

"Lena, God, I'm so sorry I'm late I was-Oh hey! Alex, Maggie, I didn't expect to see you guys here. I thought you were with Winn and James." a familiar preppy voice of sunshine says as a she practically runs up to us.

I immediately perk up. Kara is like an energizer bunny and I can't help but share in that energy when she's around.

"No worries, darling. Your sister and Detective Sawyer have been keeping me company." I say with smile at her.

"Yeah, we're trying to get her to come to games night." Agent Danvers says.

Kara turns to me with an excited smile that looks like it might split her face in half. She's too adorable.

"Key word _'trying'_." I say throwing a eyebrow raise at the Agent who just sticks her tongue out at me.

Oh dear lord above, help my useless gay ass.

"I'll get you to come, Luthor. Just watch." Agent Danvers says with a wink and oh God. Those words and that wink did not help anything.

Fuck, Mind meet gutter. Someone slap me please. That shiver and shock that ran through my body was not fucking appreciated!

Especially since her girlfriend is right there! Who is just smirking. Stop it! Stop making me not hate you!

"We'll see you ladies later. It was nice to officially meet you the proper way, Little Luthor." Sawyer says.

"Little Luthor? Is this just going to be a thing now?" I ask.

"Oh definitely, so get used to it." Kara says as she takes Sawyer's seat in front of me.

We all share a chuckle before the couple say their goodbyes and walk out hand in hand. I try not to reach for my chest as a sting makes itself known.

I don't know Sawyer, but I can't deny that the way she looks at Agent Danvers and the way Agent Danvers looks back.

Sawyer loves her. The only other person I've seen that look in is Sam, and even then it was never that intense.

Sawyer is a good egg. I can already tell. The fear in her eyes once she realized she loved Agent Danvers...I know that fear.

That's the fear of realizing you're falling too hard too fast.

**Later.**

**Alex's POV.**

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Kar..."

"He lied to me."

"Kara...I hate this just as much as you do but don't you think you're being a little hypocritical."

Kara turns to me with a look of disbelief and anger. I shift on her couch so I'm facing her fully.

"What are you talking about? I have never lied to him. Especially about who I am!" She exclaims.

"No. You have not. But there is someone who you are lying to about who your are." I say and her protest immediately dies as she looks away in shame.

"That's-That's different!" she says softly.

"Different how? Because you're not dating?" I ask.

"No!"

I'm sitting on Kara's couch in her loft late at night because she has been very out of it since we found out Mon-El is the Prince of Daxam instead of just a royal guard like he said.

No surprise there. At least not for me.

But after Kara met the royal family, more specifically the Daxamite Queen, Rhea, every belief she had about their race prior to meeting Mon-El has hit her full force in the face.

She broke up with him a few hours ago. Apparently he told her he loves her and she just could not be with him after everything.

I don't blame her. I mean if that's what love is, I don't want it. I mean, I don't treat Maggie like that and I love- _wait whoa_...where did that come from? Wait no. Nope, too soon. Just...no focus on Kara.

"Then what's different about it. Honestly, Kara, you're closer to Lena than you are to Mon-El. What if she were to find out you have been lying to her? How you're feeling now, that's how she would feel." I say and she just sighs.

I shake my head and take her hand.

"Look I know comparing those two is probably the worst thing to do but it is the only way I can get through to you." I say and she looks at me.

"It is different with Lena, Alex. I haven't told Lena I'm Supergirl to protect her. You know this. Mon-El...he lied about being the Prince of Daxam to protect himself." She says. Dear God, again, what's the difference.

"Kara-"

"I mean sure, yes, I never told Lena before because I was protecting myself but that was before we became friends and I've wanted to tell her for a while but she's already got a target on her back and if I tell her now it's just going to get bigger-"

"Kara-"

"Mon-El on the other hand, he lied because he thinks I'm just some pompous Kryptonian who thinks all Daxamites are drunk party people." She rants.

"Well, yes." I say and she looks at me with disbelief again. Okay, enough of this. Time to rip the band aid off.

"Kara. I am probably the last person in the entire Multiverse to defend Mon-El in any way but unfortunately, I can understand why he did what he did." ugh, I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.

That physically hurt to say.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" She's mad now. Fuck. Let's just do this.

"Kara. The first time you met you didn't want to go near him _just_ because he was a Daxamite. And after hearing your thoughts on the Prince, of course he wouldn't come clean. He's a coward." I say and she frowns.

"Think about it. If he had told you who he was from the start, do you think you would have been dating him. Hell, do you think you would have even _befriended_ him?" I ask and she looks away. Gotcha.

"Look. It doesn't excuse what he did. In fact, next time I see him, I might whack him with a lead bat myself." I say and I see her lips curl in a small smile, a tiny laugh blows from her nose.

"I'm not saying forgive him. You're hurting. I get it. And let's be honest, we are the last people to be getting mad about lying, but just...approach this with an open mind." I say and push a single hair behind her ear.

"The fact that he lied is not what's hurting you. It's why he lied and you hate that you understand it. And because knowing what you once thought and what you now know...you hate that you were wrong." I say and she sighs.

"And sure, maybe when we first met him, he was the Prince you believed he was. But the guy who crash landed on Earth is not the same guy who walked out your door. Even if he is still an insufferable piece of shit." I say and she groans, laying her head in my lap.

I run my hands through her hair as silent tears run down her face. My heart aches for her. I'm going kill Mon-El when I see him I swear.

And I know I was defending him to some extent even though I absolutely despise him right now but Kara cares a lot about him and I'm mostly doing this for her. Because that's what she would do.

"Do you really think Lena would feel this way if she knew I am Supergirl?" she asks me after a moment.

Oof. That's a loaded question.

Would she? I don't know. Honestly, probably. But we can't really be sure.

"Lena's a wildcard. She's unpredictable, as we've seen. But we also know that she's been lied to and betrayed a lot." I say softly and she sighs.

"I want to tell her but...I don't want to lose her, Alex. And if this is how she would feel, I don't want to do that to her either." she say and curls closer to me.

Yeah, bud. I know.

"Do you trust her?"

"With my life."

We sit for a bit, just silent as the events of the last few days settle.

It's been hectic. So much has happened and I just want everything to slow down. Just have a little break from all this. Like today at Noonan's.

I was surprised to see Lena there but honestly, I should have known she was there for Kara. It is her favorite bakery.

I think the most surprising thing was how she and Maggie got along. I don't know why I thought they wouldn't, but they did.

They think I didn't see the playful banter and teasing but I did. It warmed my heart seeing Maggie laugh with someone outside our usual friend group and the precinct.

Especially now, work has been demanding quite a bit of her and she's been a stress ball for a while. I'm happy that she could find a friend in Lena. Maybe.

Lena.

God she just keeps on surprising me. I thought she would have been cold or that shivering civilized manner towards her but she was...warm. She smiled real smiles, laughed real laughs.

Though there was something a little off about them despite them being genuine. I hope she's okay. She did say she's been having a hard time. I hope life hasn't been a dick to her. She's been through enough.

"Do you think she knows that I'm lying to her about something? Is that why she never comes to game night?" Kara asks me. Shit. I don't know.

"I have no idea Kar. I don't know Lena that well to know if she suspects anything. But maybe she does feel the difference. I wouldn't be surprised if she did." I say honestly.

If Lena can feel that something is difference. That cosmic distance of those that know Kara's secret and those that don't, it would explain why she refuses to join us.

It could be something else entirely but like I said. I don't know.

"Do you think I should tell her?" God.

"It's not up to me, Kar."

"Do you trust her?" fuck....

"Kara-"

"There is no one I trust more than you, Alex. Your word means the world to me. And don't think I haven't seen how closer you two have gotten." She says and I look away.

Okay so it's true. Lena and I have gotten a little closer. Maybe almost friends. It's no big deal.

"I know I can trust her. I know that some won't approve." She says.

"Kara, you've never cared about anyone's approval on Lena. Ever. Why is this so different?" I asks.

I am genuinely confused because when it comes to Lena, Kara basically says fuck you I don't care what you think she's my friend and I believe in her.

"Because you two are friends. I know she enjoys your company and I know you do too. For once it's not about me. I don't want you or her to lose that." She says seriously.

Oh...

"Kara. What I think about Lena shouldn't determine whether or not you should tell her you are Supergirl. It's not my secret." I say.

"No but you have protected me and my secret since the beginning and you've always, always made the right call. Even when you didn't like it." She says. Still not following.

She sighs and bounces on the couch a bit. As she does when she's frustrated or annoyed. Or both.

"When I told Winn I was Supergirl. You were mad, but you let it go because you knew we could trust him. James, too. Lucy, you threw fit but that's mostly because you hated her for turning you and J'onn in but you trusted her to protect me while you were on the run." She says.

Okay, yeah that's true.

"Hell even with Max Lord and Cat Grant. When I told you Cat knew, she just shrugged and said you figured she'd find out eventually." Yeah, I did.

"With Max, even though he threathed to expose me multiple times, used the fact against with RedK and a Bizzaro version of myself, you still trusted him to keep his mouth shut."

Okay not really proud of that one but she's right. Max was a douche bag but even douche bags could be smart. I knew he wouldn't say anything. And not just because we threatened to expose him too if he did.

He was an asshole but he had some honor.

"Even with Maggie. You nearly panic when she figured it out-" 

"Okay, I get it." I say and I can feel myself pouting.

"Though you do know that in all of those situations, I had absolutely no say right. They either knew and found out themselves or you told them already." I point out.

"And yet you were still up my ass about it every time." She says with a raised eyebrow.

"I-..." shit okay, yeah.

"Case and point." She says smugly and I smash the throw pillow in her face.

"Now with that said. This is the first time that you have not only not protested in the idea that I should tell someone, but you're also low key telling me to go for it." She says seriously and I frown.

Am I? Am I for real?

"Not to mention said person I wanna tell is Lena Luthor. Usually when you hear Luthor, alarm bells go off in your head and you see red. But because it's Lena..." She trails off with a knowing smile and I roll my eyes.

Okay, okay. She made her point. Whatever. Stupid Kara. Ugh, I can feel my cheeks turning red. Why? Who knows.

"It's a little surprising, I must say but I know why. You are starting to see in Lena now what I saw when I met her. Time again she proves herself and you can't deny that." she says and grabs my shoulders, looking at me seriously.

"So I ask again, dear sister." her blue eyes bore into mine.

"Do you...trust Lena Luthor?"

Ugh. I can't discount her assessments. She right! Everything she said is true. I have always been up her ass about who she trusts with her identity and yet the thought of Lena knowing doesn't put me in immediate protective sister mode.

Even though it is a little unnerving but that's my usual response to anyone knowing who Kara really is. 

In fact, I don't hate the idea of Lena knowing. I actually think it would be better. Why? Again, who knows.

Lena has proven herself time and again that we can and should trust her. She's helped countless times. She's respectful of our privacy and our secrecy despite the fact that we have been all up in her business since she moved here. She doesn't hold it against us even though she rightfully should.

I still think that my opinion on Lena should not determine whether or not she is trustworthy enough to know Kara's secret.

But...if my opinion does give Kara peace...then I have no choice but to be completely honest because this feels like a make or break moment for the future. I know I can trust her with my life, that has been proven more than once but...

Do I trust Lena Luthor with the life and secret identity of my little sister?

"Yes."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very important. Why? Because of the bond between the girls. Their relationships and friendships are very important.
> 
> I live the idea of a Lena and Maggie BroTP. Just because this is a AgentCorp fic doesn't mean I'm going to completely destroy Sanvers or Maggie in the process. She deserves better than that. They all do.
> 
> Also, as you can see. Alex's trust in Lena will be the gateway to a very different future for it is when we get to season three, will I be diverting a lot from canon.
> 
> Also Alex completely dismissing the fact that she internally confessed she loved Maggie is in there for a reason. She loves Maggie but just like Maggie, she realizes it but be too fast too soon.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


End file.
